


Wizarding Phantom Thieves

by Nagiru



Series: the Hogwarts AU that ran out of hand [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: (also I said I would add this tag so), (and less romance until now...), (as in: Akira and everyone are wizards and they go to Hogwarts yey), (because of Haru), (there are many adults as well in the story), (you'll see what I mean. The Sorting is still the same don't worry), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Forced Kiss, Haru is a force to be recognized, Honestly too many characters, Humor, M/M, Maybe some angst, Well somewhat more angst and plot than I expected in the beginning, a sneak of plot (not much), and Shiho/Ann, and maybe Makoto/Haru, because they are teenagers, cursing, don't expect traditional Sortings, it's a set of drabbles and short stories that go in the order they want to, just realize a tag that has been missing so, prompt, the story does not run chronologically, there will be AkeShu at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 63,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Instead of Phantom Thieves that rely on the Metaverse and Personas, Akira and the others are wizards that study at Hogwarts, and they have a very simple plan: create havoc and rid themselves of stupid people.Written forPersona Kink Meme.





	1. the first generation sorting

**Author's Note:**

> These will be a series of drabbles and short stories that come to me in the order they like, so it's not exactly chronological. If there is a point in time, I shall warn you people, okay? Thanks. As it is, some things are very easy to distinguish (the Sorting, for example), but maybe some that I'll write on the future won't be, so I'll be careful to put a year, at least, for you guys to have in mind.  
> There are some things I want to write, so I don't expect to leave this story without update for long. Besides the Sortings, I want to write about the Teachers, Quidditch, some romance, and, well, mischief, because they _are_ the Phantom Thieves, come on. Even if that come not to be their name. If there is something specific you wish to see, please, feel free to comment saying so, and I'll see if I can add it in the story.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** Persona 5, Harry Potter, and characters are not of my creation. They belong to their original owners, like Atlus and J.K. Rowling, and I simply use them to my own amusement, thank you very much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we Sort the oldest ones: Goro, Makoto and Haru.

**oldest generation**

 

The first name on the list is “Akechi, Goro”, and Goro is screaming inside his mind before he even gets to the stool, because _why?_ Why the _first_? Couldn’t he be, like, the fifth or, better yet, tenth? Somewhere really lower on the list? That would be nice. Really nice. Then, he would be let to steam in peace. He could panic and cry happily. But, nope, first.

_First_. Merlin.

The moment the Hat touches his head, before it can even say anything, Goro is decided to bribe him out of his decision. Yes, that’s it. If he can’t wait and see which kind of person goes where, then he will just have to scream the Hat into submission. Maybe. Oh Merlin. Please. Not Slytherin. He can’t be another Shido. No, no, nope. Why did he have to come to Hogwarts? He could have gone to, oh, don’t know, Durmstrang! It’s in Bulgaria, right? Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, not Slytherin, please, oh no.

_‘Boy, really, be quiet a moment, you are giving me a headache. And I am a magically animated object. I am not even **capable** of having headaches.’_

But — not Slytherin. If I go to Slytherin it’s all done. All my careful plans. All my revenge. All that I’ve worked for… I’ll be _disgusting_ …

_‘Boy, chill out. If I put you in Slytherin with a mindset like that, they will chew you out. Nah, for you,’_ and, to Goro’s eternal, shameful relief, “GRYFFINDOR!”

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto is sorted in seconds. The hat barely touches he head before it is screaming “RAVENCLAW!” to the whole hall, and that is all well and dandy, except that Sae is the Head of Slytherin, and now Makoto feels like she has wronged her sister somewhat by not being on her House, oh Merlin, what is she supposed to _do?_ That, that stupid _Hat!_ It didn’t listen to her when she tried to say something, and now her sister will…

Applaud really loud with a smile on her face? Oh. Okay.

 

* * *

 

 

The Hat _swears_ he won’t hear the students out anymore. Well, to be totally honest, he swore that to Igor when he first came into the position of Headmaster, but that… is not working out as he thought it would.

The Founders forgive him, but he is _not_ the best choice to Sort children. Children, it turns out, are incredibly _scary_ , and he would like very much to go as far away as possible from them, because in just one day he developed a headache he is not supposed to have, and he is also being _threatened_ now, and yeah, no. No, thank you very much; if Igor or one of the Head of Houses could save him right now, he would be especially glad.

And if one of them could deal with this girl, he would be even _more_ glad.

Damned time when it became popular that families go all to the same House.

_‘Girl, calm down, I will not Sort you for who your father is or leaves to be!’_ He tried to argue back between promises of flushing him down a toilet or burning him to crisps. _‘Now, if you are quite happy, I do think there was one Founder especially known for his threats… It is a miracle we ever got **anything** done, those days… Yes, you, Haru, is not the daughter of your cowardly father. I think, instead of ambition, you suit better in the house of those who lack control… Just like Godric, I tell you… Kids these days…’_

He would be having a talk with Igor, really. Children were scary when given the right reason.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the Sorting in alphabetical order by the surnames, as in the books, so, "Akechi", "Niijima" and "Okumura".  
> The second chapter, already written, is for the middle generation, the longest one: Yusuke, Akira, Ryuuji and Ann. In both of these chapters there are some other characters that are mentioned that are not students, those are the teachers.  
> Right now, teachers you might like to know: Igor (Headmaster), Lavenza (Deputy Headmistress, and Ravenclaw Head of House), Sojiro (Head of Gryffindor), Lala (Head of Hufflepuff) and Sae (Head of Slytherin). Others might or might not appear. I do have a list of all teachers, don't worry; the only subject without a teacher is Astronomy, in fact, because I just... decided to ignore it. Yep. That.


	2. the second generation sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next year, the Hat finds himself having to Sort a collection of odd kids, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time around: Kitagawa Yusuke, Kurusu Akira, Sakamoto Ryuuji, and Takamaki Ann. (and honorable mention of Suzui Shiho).  
> Decided to post it today, so I won't have to do it tomorrow; also, I am working on a Quidditch chapter. Half of it is ready, so it shouldn't take too long. Maybe it will come out tomorrow. Or I may wait two days, and post both Futaba's chapter and the Quidditch one together. Don't know. Hm... (still trying to do the Teacher's one and the introduction of Morgana as well)

**middle generation**

The Hat had hope. This was a new year. The younger Niijima sister was thriving under the Ravenclaw’s colors, and both of the problematic Gryffindors who had struggled with their parents’ heritage were becoming real _menaces_ in their houses, teaming up to fight off bullies. He had done _good_ , even if they had left him scared and with a headache. He was still good at this job. He could do this. He _could_.

He just needed to sit on this boy’s head — Kitagawa, was it? — take a look around, and give him a House to belong. Simple. Easy.

_Do you enjoy art?_

It was supposed to be _easy_!

_‘Why do you ask?’_ he questioned, curious despite his best efforts.

_Well, you are a sentient being, are you not? Thus, I am wondering if you enjoy art, having being given sentience, or if it is simply a human trait._

_‘Huh. Interesting. I never questioned that, myself,’_ he admitted. _‘I guess I enjoy them enough, but then, most of the portraits I encounter are sentient themselves, so we tend to talk, since we are often left alone to ourselves, and that can become tedious quickly.’_

_Yes, I suppose I can understand that. What about their aesthetics, however? Can you even see the world beyond our minds?_

_‘Yes, I can, even if not as well as when I am over someone’s head. Aesthetics, huh…’_

This was supposed to be _simple_!

Yet, he never realized how long they just sat there, discussing the subject before he realized that Igor was calling him, and he had to excuse himself from their argument.

_‘I apologize, Kitagawa. I was supposed to Sort you, but we ended up discussing art. I shall do my job now, but you are welcome to come by the Headmaster’s office to continue our discussion at a future point, if you so wish,’_ he offered honestly, hoping quietly he would. Art was such a peculiar subject. It had been such a long time since he had been engaged in such a discussion… Hm… Since the Founders, in fact… Yes… _‘Now, I think I have my decision. I hope you enjoy your time in your new house.’_

Since Helena, sitting before him and discussing reason, philosophy and human nature.

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira set his jaw and ignored the looks he _knew_ he must be getting from Sojiro pointedly, focusing his attention on the Hat on his head instead. Sojiro was a Gryffindor, he knew; his parents were as far away from Hogwarts as possible, he also knew.

He, of course, cared not for either. He was _Akira_ , and nothing could stop him. Not even the glare of his foster dad, or the pleading eyes of his younger sis, nor whispers of the past. He was going to go out there, win this shit, and be _awesome_.

And, you know, prank jackasses, because his sis would be coming to Hogwarts next year, and he would be damned if she were teased under his care.

_‘Loyal to a fault, are you?’_ the Hat laughed on his head, _‘And you certainly does not back away from a fight. But there is a way to your thought process that is distinctly familiar…’_

Akira frowned thoughtfully at the Hat — yeah? Well, he supposed so, but who _cared_. He was going to do what he wanted either way. If he ended up in Gryffindor under Sojiro, he just needed to sneak away more carefully so he wasn’t caught.

_‘Yes, **distinctly** familiar… reminds me of a thief, in fact…’_ the Hat hummed, thrilled. _‘He created havoc all around the school, flirted back and forth, and decided that bullies were not welcome anymore.’_

Akira chuckled at the image — a thief, fighting bullies? Criminality to fight criminals, is that so? That reminded him of a literature character…

_‘Ah, did he became famous, then? Just like him. He did say he would go out in the world and be recognized by himself,’_ the Hat answered, nodding along to his thoughts. _‘Dear old Arsene. One of the bests.’_

Really? A real person? A wizard, at that? Nice!

Akira grinned broadly, feeling the edge of curiosity burning on his mind. So, he reminded the Hat of Arsene. Did this mean…?

_‘Very well,’_ he sounded resigned and amused at the same time, much to Akira’s amusement. “SLYTHERIN!” _‘Go create havoc once again, little shadow.’_

Akira smirked, jumping down the stool as soon as the Hat was taken from his head. At his side, he could see Sojiro shaking his head, and he made sure to blink innocently up at him before strutting down the steps to the green table. The Hat wanted havoc, correct? Then, havoc he would make!

 

* * *

 

Boys these days; the Hat laughed quietly, watching how the boy under him seethed in startling overprotection for the Shadow Boy who had gone by earlier — the one who reminded him of Arsene. It seemed like he was just as charismatic, because this one, Sakamoto, was now ready to jump into the snake pit with his claws drawn to protect him. Oh my.

_‘Boy, you do know that loyalty like this does not find its way into the Snakes, correct?’_ he asked amusedly, watching the young thing squirm.

_But he’s so **small**!_ The boy thought back at him, focusing on the image of young Kurusu, all big eyes and too heavy hair, strutting like a peacock to his table. _He’s going to be in danger!_

The Hat laughed. _‘Oh, I assure you, he fits perfectly in Slytherin. He should not be in any danger, despite what you think. You, on the other hand, could very likely be run to the ground if I Sorted you into Slytherin. I won’t.’_

_But!_

_‘Yes, yes. Shush, now.’_ And, ignoring every other argument running around Sakamoto’s head, rose his voice to the Hall: “HUFFLEPUFF!”

And these boys better be glad he was so good at ignoring young children’s fantasies.

 

* * *

 

At last, on one of the last students of the night, the Hat found a simple, easy match.

The girl was small, sweet and hopeful, and she grabbed him with trembling hands, closed her eyes and begged so quietly he almost couldn’t hear her, and he was on her _mind_.

_Please, please, let me go with Shiho, you just sorted her into Hufflepuff! She’s my best friend._

And that? That was so… Badgery. Just so _Hufflepuff-y_! It was perfect!

The Hat nodded, smiled with his torn mouth, and announced to the Hall, much to the excitement of both Takamaki, under his head, and a girl on the yellow table: “HUFFLEPUFF!”

And like that, his night was wrapped with the easiest student of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have any idea you wish to see on this universe, please, feel free to ask about it. I might write it out, if it fits in with the rest of my plans, or if it doesn't conflict with anything, at least.  
> Thanks for those who kudo'ed, and please, comments make me even happier!


	3. the third generation sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the youngest of the group, Futaba is the last one to be Sorted, all on her own. She, however, is very sure of where she is going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I know this one was short, I'm sorry, but I separated them by generations, and, well, Futaba _is_ the only one so young (unless, of course, I used characters from other Persona games... then I could bring Ken, I guess).  
>  Well, because of this, I'll be bringing the Quidditch chapter tonight; you are lucky, since I've got it complete now, so I won't have to post it in pieces, like I did on the Kink Meme. And the chapter turned out huge, I guess... the longest one till now, at least. 2k words on its own!
> 
> Hope you like how Futaba turned out. I struggled with her both times I had to write her, so... if you have any tips on how to write a convincing Futaba, please do tell.

**youngest generation**

Futaba was smirking the whole time she sat at the stool, humming excitedly the Batman song while waiting for the Hat that her brother had mentioned to start speaking.

_‘Kids these days don’t know how to keep a secret,’_ the Hat in question sighed in her mind, making her hum louder in response. _‘Oh, come on, I know you know I can read your mind. Stop doing that! That’s playing dirty!’_

She giggled, pausing her song for a second so he could sense her pride. _Yep,_ she thought pointedly back at him, _and I know about how you choose the Houses. So…_

She started humming again, getting louder and louder every time he started arguing about her knowledge or some shit of the sorts. _‘Okay, okay, I got it! You don’t like Ravenclaw! Do you want to be a Gryffindor like your father, then? You are certainly annoying enough.’_

She scoffed, completely shattering the song. _No way! Dad would bother all of my plans! I need to be aweeeeeeesome!_

_‘Oh, dear. I am not paid enough for this. You children get each time more annoying, you know? I will resign! I warn you! I. Will. Resign! Urgh. Why is it that none of you kids want to go to the same House as your parents anymore? In the past, it was a question of pride!’_

She giggled, _Yeah, well, parents suck. Dad’s nice enough, I guess, but I don’t want him hovering around all the time. I’m not going to Gryff. I’m going to be a Snake! Like brother!_

The Hat sighed. _‘At least you know what you want. You are certainly ambitious enough. Very well, you are not leaving me alone, are you?’_ With a last sigh, the Hat decided, “SLYTHERIN!”, asking himself: why did I ever try to ignore the students anyway? (Please, let it be the last year the children resort to driving him crazy, the Hat begged quietly to himself. He wasn’t sure he would be able to afford much more of it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to all of those who kudo'ed and bookmarked and commented. You are amazing! <3


	4. auditions: quidditch style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an audition for a Quidditch commentator going on. The group decides to try out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right: so, Haru and Goro are Beaters for the Gryffindor team. No one else plays, however, and so this chapter came up. I know neither Ann, Makoto or Morgana tried out, but... there will be a chapter, at some point, about it. Probably.  
> I decided this was close enough to night for me to post, so, very well. Here it is~
> 
> Oh, right: Akira's on his 3rd year. So, Goro and Haru are on their 4th year, and Futaba on her 2nd.  
> Because of this, Akira's side... well, think of it like this: he's not actually pursuing Goro, yet, but he is showing some interest, by now. Not very effectively, but he is. Which is how he came to... this. Do remember this is AkeShu, please.  
> Oh, and... "Bold", people talking on... well, not mikes, I suppose. Using a Sonorus?

**commentator’s auditions**

Goro had heard about the auditions, of course. “Heard” as in, someone had mentioned it, he had hummed something back, faked interest, smiled patiently, and quickly erased the information from his brain as soon as possible, happy to spend some time with Haru, working out their strategies.

He should have realized _what_ it meant when they said that the professors were auditioning for a new commentator for the Quidditch games. He had naively thought of, you know, _Quidditch games_.

How could he be so _innocent_?

“ **And now, pretty little Goro… _no, no, really, look at that faaaace!_** ” was Akira _giggling_? And why that over the top, extra dramatic falsetto? “ **Goro is _soooo strong,_ see how he swings his arms? Ohhh, it gives me the chills! Aw, if only he gave _me_ so much attention…** ” cue more giggling. “ **And look at that _hair!_ Is that shampoo? Ooooooh, or is it _a special potion_? Need me to brew it for you? You knooooow how good I am with potions, darling. I live in the dungeons. Brewing potions. Mhmm. Give me the recipes and I’ll do it for you for _free_.** ” _Ignore him. For the love of everything that is sacred, ignore him._ “ **Oh, come on, Goroooo, don’t ignore me. I am just — oh, look, Raven’s marked a point. It’s 60-50 to Gryffs still, but they are cutting it close now… but, as I was saying, don’t ignore me, Goroooooo. I mean, you’re such a _cutie_! Look at those _legs_! They go on for _a-ges!_ And that _ass_ , awn. Give me a little twirl, please?**”

_No. Ignore him, Goro. Ignore him!_

“ **Ohhh, come ooooon, I’m not that bad! You’re just too _pre-tty_!** ” _Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him or he shall die soon._ Why did Akira decide to participate in the audition?! “ **Gryffs mark, and it’s 70-50!... Okay, if you won’t give me the time, then, shall I tell Hogwarts about that time last week when you—** “ he squawked loudly, coughing and laughing before warning just in time, “ **Oh, wow, guys, duck!** ”

… The barrier was expertly done, Goro had to give the professors that. He hated them, right now, but he had to admit they were very good with a protection barrier.

He still would have been happier had the Bludger hit Akira on his pretty face, as he had been aiming, and not on the column, because now _everyone_ in the cabin was in danger, but, hey. Akira’s fault. Akira and his damn, kissable mouth.

… Shit.

Stop thinking those things. Would Haru hit him with a Bludger if he asked her to?

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, someone (probably Lavenza. Or Sae. Sojiro had most likely ran off, by now) took Akira away from the commentator’s cabin, and Goro would be able to focus on the game freely now, without having sudden urges to kill someone. Except, you know, the people playing on the other team, but that was pretty normal by now.

“ **Hello, this is Kitagawa, and I shall be commenting the game this time. For now, the Gryffindor team has the Quaffle. I don’t know any names but Akechi’s and Okumura’s, I apologize. The flier has the Quaffle, however, and is flying directly to the Ravenclaw’s side of the pitch, and… oh, is that the Snitch? It is very yellow. Such a pretty gold. It looks striking against the blue sky…** ”

Oh shit. He spoke too soon.

Who let _Yusuke_ in? Akira, despite his… misgivings… is likely capable of following a game. Maybe. Not that Goro remembered ever seeing Akira in any of the games where he wasn’t playing. Hm.

Anyway, Yusuke on the other hand… _everyone_ knew of Yusuke’s distraction. And his… fixation… on arts. He even talked art with the _Hat_ , for Merlin’s sake!

“ **Hello, you, player with the Quaffle, could you please fly a little bit to the left? Just a little bit more? Yes, there. Perfect. The contrast between the red of the Gryffindor’s uniform, the blue of the sky, and the lazy white of the clouds… ohh, this is such an incredible picture! Oh my, I must be going! Please, remain in that position while I get my material! I need to paint this scene!** ”

… Yes. Just like that.

Goro sighed, feeling a headache burning on his mind. At least, this time around, he wasn’t the butt of the joke.

 

* * *

 

The next audition started with a loud groan. That was the only way Goro could explain it. Also, it started bringing to him a deep feel of exhaustion.

“ **1, 2, 1, 2. Testing, testing! Is this thing working?** ” _Futaba_. Who let _Futaba_ try it out? If the ensuing, collective groan was any indication, the masses agreed with him. Who wouldn’t, when the girl was making strange humming noises that he _supposed_ were some sort of song? “ **Yep! Seems to be! Hey there, gents, this is Alibaba to you, announcing the most exciting game of the _year_! And, because I’m always right, look there! It seems like, as a plot twist, the blue party just might win this game! The blue thief seems to be nearing on the treasure, chasing fast and furious against the golden light and, woo-hoo! Look. At. That! That, my people, is what I _truly_ call a plot twist! Coming from the sky, fast as lightning: is that a bird? Is that a flying pan? No! It’s… the SuperSnitch! Brilliant, golden, tired of being forced to play small parts in school plays, the Golden Snitch has _evolved_ into a Super Snitch! It has, now, developed the ability of an extremely powerful _one-hit k.o._ skill, that seems to be super effective against thieves, because it has — do you hear me, do you follow me? Listen, listen: it has _killed two birds with one stone!_ Both thieves, red and blue, have fallen to the supreme SuperSnitch, who was, for the first time on his life, managed to break its chains and rise to its righteous place as the _King_ of this game. Don’t you _dare_ look down on the Golden Snitch, gents! If you do, the SuperSnitch just might fly into your pants and take you down, one by one! Wo-ow! Applauses for that little guy, my people! I say, applauses! He. Is. A Hero. He should be rewarded 150 points himself, for freeing his own being of the duty of being _caught_. He should be the WINNER of this game, I tell ya! Repeat after me: WINNER, WINNER, WINNER!** ”

… For the love of all Founders, Merlin and Morgan alike, could someone _kick Futaba out of the commentator’s cabin?_

He spun around, ignoring the game to stare at Haru at the other side of the pitch, completely gobsmacked at how utterly _foolish_ Futaba could sound sometimes. For such a bright child, she was so… so… Akira’s sister!

Haru, who he finally localized, didn’t seem to agree with him, however, as she doubled on herself with laughter, bat hanging low on her hands. Yeah, seemed like Goro was on his own this time. Maybe he could try for a new Bludger to the cabin?

“ **Ooooops, I think I should get going before it starts raining. I warn you guys, if you see an angry Akechi on the skies, raise your wands and cast Protego ASAP. Angry Akechi a rain of Bludgers precedes.** ”

And with that cheerful warning, Futaba was disconnected, letting Goro flustered on her way out. Very nice. Nothing like the Slytherin siblings to kill someone’s mood, after all.

 

* * *

 

Ryuuji’s turn was… utterly baffling. It was beyond words. It started, more or less, like this (in Goro’s opinion, at least):

“ **Hey, shit, don’t do that, you stupid! Can’t you _see_ that’s a complete dick trick? Turn around! Turn around, I said! You Ravens were supposed to be _smart_ , not stupid! Why are you all falling in those run-of-the-mill tricks? Shit, man. Not even speaking to you again.**”

Goro still wasn’t sure if that was a compliment to their team’s strategy or simply as an insult to the Raven’s team. Either way, he was extremely glad when Ryuuji was kicked out of the cabin before either him or Haru could throw something at it, since the girl looked decidedly murderous when time went on.

That, of course, possibly had something to do with Ryuuji’s unintentional jab at her skill at flying, but… who knows?

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, when the game was almost coming to a close, a _real_ commentator finally took their turn at the audition.

“ **Hello; first things first, the Professors asked me to deliver a message: they apologize, and said the auditions were supposed to run over at least two games; they did not expect the students taking part at the auditions to be that bad at commenting a game. For now, they say this should be the last trial, and you either will have a new student commenting, or some of the faculty will take their turns commenting the games. That’s all. Thank you.** ”

Goro knew that voice; he was the boy who hang out around Akira sometimes, the one with shy eyes and who was always too scared to talk with the older years. Mishima, he thought. He certainly made the faculty sound good, even though _everyone_ knew about Akira’s reputation as a troublemaker — and, by default, Futaba’s. Maybe they _honestly_ hadn’t expected Yusuke’s distraction (which he profoundly doubted), or Ryuuji’s swearing (which would be even more strange, seeing how Ryuuji found himself in detention because of it every other week), but _Akira_? No. No, this was most likely a way the professors themselves decided would make this whole thing “amusing”.

“ **Now, to the game: Gryffindor leads the game with 100 points, while Ravenclaw is close behind with their 70 points. The Gryffindor Keeper seems determined to keep the Quaffle from their goals, while the Gryffindor Beaters make up to their names of Berserker Beasts as they keep attacking both Chasers and Seeker from the Ravenclaw team, keeping them away from scoring or finding the Snitch. Say what you like, but Gryffindor still has the most potent attack in our teams.** ”

 _Hell yeah, of course we have_ , Goro thought proudly, glancing at Haru with a smirk. The girl was waving her bat cheerily at the crowds, hitting the Bludger as almost a second thought in the way, sending it at a stray Chaser who had got too close to the Quaffle. They were _amazing_ together, okay? They were the _best_ Beaters in the _world_ — of school teams, at least.

“ **And while Okumura wards off another Chaser, Gryffindor takes the Quaffle, flying quickly to the Ravenclaw’s goal! The chase is fast, and the Raven Keeper is trying his best not to be hit by any stray Bludger and to keep himself ready for the coming Quaffle but — ohhhh, it’s a goal! 110 for Gryffindor, against 70 to Ravenclaw! Of course, this game still could end either way, seeing how the Snitch has yet to be found, but… oh, wait, is that…? Look there! It seems like the Ravenclaw Seeker has seen the Snitch! He is flying fast in the direction of the… ground? And the Gryffindor Seeker has appeared to see it as well, now!** ”

Goro glanced down, frowning thoughtfully. Could he hit only the Raven’s Seeker without hurting Tomatsu on the way?

A Bludger flew down quickly, and he glanced up to see Haru grinning broadly and twirling her bat on her hands.

Well. It seems like _she_ certainly thought so.

“ **And here is the Beasts’ specialty: the Ravenclaw’s Seeker has fallen to the ground after a well-aimed Bludger hit him on the shoulder, leaving Gryffindor with the opportunity to catch the Snitch! It’s one more to the ever-growing list of injuries caused by the Gryffindor Beaters, I am sure, and it is a certain win for Gryffindor, with 260 against 70!** ”

It seems like the faculty found their commentator. And, more importantly, it seemed like Goro now had to up his count, because Haru just got an advantage on their count, that traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. If you have any question, doubt, critic or tip, please, feel free to ask/tell on comments. If you just wish to tell your opinions, do so as well, please.  
> Next chapter should come two days from here; I already have two ready, again, so I guess I could remain doing it like this: every two days, two chapters. I mean, if I keep this rhythm of writing, but, well, it's not like I can promise anything...


	5. a telepathic amnesiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira hadn't planned on getting a familiar. Somehow, he found one where he least expected, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira himself tells the year but, just to be sure: it's Akira's first year. He's 11, haven't met Goro or Haru or Makoto yet, and Futaba is still back at home, alone, the poor darling.
> 
> Also, there is a little bit of angst on this chapter. And, shockingly enough, some bit of _plot_ as well! Kinda hidden, but, hey! Plot!  
>  Hope you like it.

**the amnesiac animagus**

Akira hadn’t been expecting a cat. Well, to be very honest, he wasn’t too sure what he had been expecting, but, yeah, it wasn’t a cat.

It _certainly_ wasn’t a cat who could _talk_ and thought he was a human.

“So, run this through me again?” he asked, trying not to laugh.

Very put-out, the cat sighed. _“Yes, yes, laugh all you want,”_ he grumbled tiredly, and — yep, just as Akira thought. It wasn’t _actually_ speech. It was more… mind-speech? He was… projecting his thoughts? Could cats do that? _“I am Morgana, from the lineage of Morgan Le Fay, the greatest witch ever. Just like her, I was a natural animagus! It was amazing! I could become an animal with a thought!... well, I guess. I think. I can’t actually remember all that much. I mean, I **am** Morgana. I know that. And I am almost sure that I’m descendant of Morgan Le Fay. I mean. I am **Morgana**. She was Morgana, as well. Wasn’t she?”_

Oh, great. An _amnesiac_ cat.

“Well, yeah, I suppose. Morgan or Morgana Le Fay. She was called both, as far as I know,” he admitted with a shrug. “But that doesn’t necessarily mean anything, you know… and Morgan was a _bird_ …”

Morgana huffed. _“Yes, well, I never said I **was** Morgan, did I?”_ he lashed out with his tail. _“I just said, well, it’s too much of a coincidence to be anything else! So. Did you ever hear of something like this? A curse, maybe? It could be some old enemy of Morgan. She was a Dark Witch, after all. Brilliant. A great Healer. But, Dark. And she fought against Merlin enough times it shouldn’t have won her many allies. So…”_

For a moment, Akira actually thought. There were ways of forcing an animagus to turn _back_ into human, right? Why not, well, to stop their transformation? He wasn’t an animagus. He wasn’t even all that good at Transfiguration, despite enjoying Lala’s classes. He was just a first-year, being totally honest. What _could_ he know? He hadn’t even got that deep into _Charms_ , and Charms was his _best_ class. Maybe it was possible.

Then again, maybe it wasn’t.

This story was suspicious at best. At worst, well…

“I don’t know,” he said instead of anything running through his mind. “I’ve never studied animagi.”

Morgana sighed dejectedly. _“Yeah, I guess. You are young, after all. Maybe I should have asked some older student, instead.”_

It wasn’t a _good_ story. It wasn’t buying him many graces. But…

But this was a _cat_. If Akira was correct, and he _wasn’t_ actually a wizard stuck on his animagus form, as Morgana seemed to think, then this was a cat with telepathic abilities, small, young and lost in the world. He had, somehow, appeared here at Hogwarts, and he needed _help_. He didn’t seem to have any family, and he could do with a home.

He could do with some warmth and helping hand, right?

And, well, if Morgana _was_ correct and he was a wizard, instead… maybe Sojiro could do something about it. He was a Potions Master; maybe he could make some potion to force him to his real form? And, from the sounds of it, Morgana sounded so _young_. And if he was _human_ , then maybe he had family. A family that could be searching for him. A family that had named him after _Morgan Le Fay_ , and who had to _love_ him so much, and…

“I don’t know, but…” Akira found himself speaking, before he could make any conscious decision about it. “You could come with me. I mean, I live with a Potions Master. Maybe you could ask him, instead, during the holidays. If he doesn’t know anything, we could always ask Lala, who’s a Transfiguration Master, and Sojiro’s friend. Or Tae. She’s a Healer. Maybe she could Scan you? And, if nothing goes well, we can always search the entire library at Hogwarts, look for something to help you, instead.”

The effect was instantaneous. Morgana’s ears perked up so quickly, and his lips seemed to quirk in a smile that just looked so _cute_ , and... and he looked so young, again, and hopeful, and Akira was just… hugging him, because this was just a kid; cat or human, this was a kid in need of help, and _that_ was heartbreakingly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Thoughts on Morgana? Or Morgan's lore and their connection?  
> By the way, I'm going with the info that Rowling gave us, that Merlin was in Slytherin. Thus, Morgan and Merlin should've come after Hogwarts, despite, according to their history, coming, like, in the 5th century, and Hogwarts having being built in the 9th century. I won't argue that logic. Merlin was in Hogwarts, and Morgan was stated for having dueled with him a couple times, for having been a Dark Witch despite been an incredible healer, and for having been an animagus of some bird; thus, my Morgan was some very bright, young student once. (I'm still not sure if she'd be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but I'm leaning more onto Raven because of reasons).
> 
> Again, thanks for all who kudo'ed, subscribed and commented! You all make my day! Later today I'll be bringing a faculty chapter, with some discussion of detentions, and more of a hidden (even _more_ hidden) plot.


	6. detentions (for whom?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, all of the Phantoms end up in detention at the same night. Not surprisingly, not a single teacher wants to deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So, there should be some plot related to this chapter, but it's not actually written on _this_ chapter. Actually, it's more of a "oh, I should write the other side, and explain what was going on", because the thing that was "going on" was plott-y. You know. The Metaverse bit is _not_ plotty (at least, not at the moment). That was just for kicks.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. First chapter of the faculty!

**detentions**

The moment Lala groaned, everyone knew something was up. Lala was the most patient, well put of them all, and if even _Lala_ was groaning, this was bad. As in, big time bad. Now, it was just a question of who had enough courage to question her in this case.

“What is it?” finally asked Sae, putting her book down on the table.

“Well,” sighed Lala tiredly, a hand rubbing at her face, “You know how Ms. Chouno caught Kurusu smuggling some forbidden trick materials this morning, and gave him detention?”

Sae nodded; of course she knew. That one had become gossip quickly among the faculty, since the materials in question had been carved with some very peculiar runes that seemed to have been tweaked by Akira himself, and were supposed to create an even greater havoc than usual. Ms. Chouno had been particularly pleased with the runes — and particularly pissed with the usage he had in mind.

“Yes, well, somehow, all of his friends ended up with detention on the same day,” Lala explained, glaring up at the ceiling. “For random reasons they could _probably_ have avoided. Or, well, at least some of them. I’m still in doubt if Sakamoto knows how to control his mouth or not.”

“All of them? What do you mean, _all_ of his friends? Certainly one or two must have passed by…?” Sae asked worriedly, mind going to Makoto. Did her sister really got herself into trouble for some… half-concocted plan?

“Well, that depends on who you include in ‘all’. Sakamoto was taken by running his mouth against Ushimaru. Kitagawa was found using magic on the hallways, changing the colors of the frames of the paintings, painting the walls with ‘graffiti’, and sewing on the curtains, all while chatting about ‘lightening things up for the lonely Hat’. The younger Sakura,” here she glanced up at Sojiro, who was, by now, face palming and muttering things too low for Sae to listen from where she was sitting, but she totally understood the feeling, so she could sympathize. “Had been, ah, ‘blackmailing people into submission’, she said. She had some… photos… she was waving around, saying they either tell her what she wanted, or she would release them in the Great Hall. Of course, that was where Akechi and Okumura came in, as they started a fight with her about one of her pictures, where they were full-blown ‘making out’, and they said she had to had ‘photoshooted’ it, because they certainly had never… how did they put?... ‘Put hands on each other while wearing these clothes’, I think. Then, to prove that the… ‘angle was incorrect’, they started to make out in the middle of the hallway, and Sakura started to take more pictures, and, well. It escalated. Takamaki, somehow, got involved as well, having been skipping classes, and said they had no right to have her picture, because she had been modelling for _‘Yusuke, not you, Futaba!’_ , and then she said that, if someone were to see her unclothed, it had to be Suzui. All four of them got detention, in the end.”

“Kids these days…” Sojiro groaned loudly, massaging his face. “I’m not even sure what to say to Futaba. Really. It’s not even the first time she’s done that…”

Well… at least it seemed like Makoto had kept herself out of it…

“And then, of course, there was the one detention I had to give, and I have no _idea_ why, because I’m sure this was ridiculous, but she _insisted_. She even went to the length of pulling her wand on a fellow student and saying that, if I did not stop her immediately, she would start practicing her spell work on him! And all she had done, previously, was refuse to do her homework, but, seeing how she has done an amazing until now of delivering them before they are due, I thought I could give her a second chance for her to deliver her work later today!” Lala completed.

No. “Who?” Sae asked dreading the answer.

“I am afraid your younger sister has found her first detention, Sae,” Lala answered docilely, shrugging her shoulders. “Quite adamant about it, too. A real Slytherin, if I might say so.”

This time, Sae was the one groaning. What did that girl have in mind?!

Better yet, what did _all_ of them have in mind?

“And they _all_ have detention at the same day?” she asked curious.

“Yes. Tomorrow night, starting at 6pm.” Lala nodded.

“Great. Who’s taking them?”

… Isn’t that the winner’s question?

As one, every teacher in the room started glancing at one another. Chihaya was the first to make an excuse, claiming her cards were foretelling her “of a profound illness” that would hit her tomorrow night; oh, the shame.

Just as fast, several other teachers started sprouting excuses.

“I can’t, I already have to overview two detentions of younger years,” Ushimaru said primly, looking down at his coffee.

“I am in the middle of a breakthrough,” Usami said, without a shame on her face.

“I have already promised to go obtain my next batch of creatures, unfortunately. On my next class, I’m trying to work with Hinkypunks,” Hiruta offered when someone glanced his way.

“I’m still trying to understand every rune Kurusu modified,” Chouno warned angrily, sketching away on a notebook. “He’s been incredibly clever, that boy.”

Left to them, Sae glanced around at the other Head of Houses.

“I won’t pretend I can manage those children!” Lala argued heatedly. “They will run me to the ground! They are all very cute and good looking, but complete _beasts_!”

Lavenza laughed from behind her book, where she was always hidden, and offered, “I could take them, but, somehow, Akira and Goro always seem to find a way to escape me. And they do seem to be planning something. Wouldn’t that be better dealt by someone who has ties with them? Like, well, Sojiro or you, Sae? You are related. You know how they think. You could possibly guess at their intention and stop them before they finish it.”

And so it ends. As always, the other teachers try and throw the mischief makers onto _them_ , just because they, somehow, are related. Of course, this is the first time Makoto was _actually_ found guilty of something, but that does not mean everyone in the faculty doesn’t know that she is part of the group and, as such, part of their plans and adventures. Just because she is good at escaping punishment doesn’t mean she isn’t mischievous; it just means she could fit in very well at Slytherin.

“I suppose we could share them… break them apart, so they won’t have time to communicate…” offered Sojiro slowly. “I take a half and you take the other half. I can take Akira and Futaba, if you wish, and you can take Makoto, have a talk to her. It isn’t like her to be caught.”

“No. It certainly isn’t.” Sae sighed. “I am sure they are up to something. It’s just a matter of when we will figure it out.”

Sojiro smiled grimly. That was the problem of raising kids: they always had trouble on their way.

… Unfortunately, in the end, they had other detentions to oversee as well. It all came down to a toss of a coin: the winner could escape the so called “Phantoms”, and the loser would oversee all eight in detention.

Of course, it happened _exactly_ how Akira wanted; Sae knew this would be happening from the moment she heard the eight of them were in detention together.

She had just hoped it wouldn’t end with half of Hogwarts changed into animals, talking about some non-sense ‘Metaverse’, where demons fought with humans to change people’s heart. Sometimes, she thought they did things like that just to spite her. Other times, she was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subjects that are relevant to know: Ms Chouno teaches Runes (which is why she was so pissed at the modified runes), Chihaya teaches Divination, and Mr Hiruta teaches Care for Magical Creatures. Otherwise interesting to know: Lala teaches Transfiguration, Sojiro Potions, Lavenza History, Sae DADA, and Kawakami Charms. Because. The other subjects were given to the other teachers who only have a surname (did I use the fact they were already teachers? Yes. Absolutely). I have a teacher in mind for every subject, but if you desire to see it some other way, hey, as long as it doesn't goes against the story, I won't complain! (even those who were named, I think only Sojiro, Chouno and Chihaya are absolutely impossible to be any other teachers... I mean, Sae might appear in a chapter as the DADA teacher, so there is that, but otherwise...)
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed it. The next two chapters are ready, and shall be released the day after tomorrow, as per usual.  
> Thanks for your support, as always~


	7. gryffindor tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an old tradition amongst the Gryffindors. 11 years old Goro and Haru are just about to find out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, cute Goro & Haru for you guys! This one has no plot whatsoever, just, y'know, fluff. And some of what happens in the Houses with these Head of Houses. So, Gryff's tradition! And, well, how Goro and Haru became friends.  
> Hope you like it ^^

**bondships of curry**

There was an unspoken tradition in the Gryffindor Tower. It happened every month without fail, and the older years loved to observe the first years to see their surprise when it was first revealed, because they made _sure_ it was a surprise. A complete surprise, to which they even played sneaky, once a year.

This year, however, the older years hadn’t counted with _something_. Or, better yet, _two_ somethings. This year, the first years had two _secret weapons_ , because this? This was the year in which both Goro and Haru had been Sorted into Gryffindor, and neither of them were very keen on staying in the dark. And, whether they admitted it or not, both of them were also very sneaky, rather like honorary Slytherins.

That, of course, was how, a week into classes, Goro and Haru became friends. Fast, trying to solve a puzzle, and with all the sneakiness of a whole den of snakes.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, don’t push!” Goro complained as they sneaked around, hiding behind doors so they could find some information. “They will hear us!”

“Yes, well, stop whining and they won’t!” Haru snapped back flatly, pushing him harder, until he was pressed against the wall by the door. “Now, _shush_.”

_Shush_ they did. Pressed together, holding their breath and pressing their ears against the wood of the door, they waited, listening.

Teenagers, of course, are terribly _boring_. Neither of the children had taken _that_ into account on their plans; they had expected it to be simple: sneak up to the 4 th year dorms, listen through the door, and they should learn everything about the secret their peers were hiding so obviously.

What _actually_ happened, of course, was that teenagers, like good teenagers, simply — _gossiped_. They chatted and teased each other, they laughed and were stupid, and they were completely _useless_. Few minutes in, and both children were restless, fidgeting and biting their lips, frown on their faces; they hadn’t come up here to hear they talk about _girls_ , classes, Quidditch or _food_.

Well. Wait. Hold that thought.

“Did they just mention our Head of House?” whispered Goro, looking back to the girl pressed on his back. “And _food_ on the same sentence?”

She nodded quietly, an equally curious frown on her face. “That does _not_ make sense,” she muttered back, tapping his shoulder thoughtfully.

They quieted again, listening for any more hints. Nothing at all; the other boys had already moved along to laughing, and, again, hinting at some hidden secret, saying that ‘the first years will be so _surprised_ ’, before even that was left behind in favor of discussing, again, _girls_.

Tired of their fruitless search, both kids sighed and started their trek downstairs.

“What do you think?” Goro asked, glancing awkwardly at the girl, when they were sitting by the empty fireplace. “Food, a secret that will surprise us, and the Head of House.”

Humming in contemplation, Haru added, “Well, and we know that our Head of House is Professor Sakura. He teaches Potions… maybe it’s, like, some kind of nutrients? I had to take some of those, when I was younger… Dad said I was too frail for my age or something. Maybe he’ll see if we need some potions added to our food.”

“I didn’t even _know_ that was possible!” he exclaimed softly, glancing down at his own body. Yeaaah, _maybe_ he needed some of these… “But, would that really surprise the rest of the students? I mean, with muggle-raised children, maybe, but… and, well, doesn’t that sound more like something a… Doctor… no, no, Healer?... is supposed to do?”

“Yeah…” Haru sighed, leaning back on her armchair. “But nothing else makes _sense_. I mean, what, food? Is he going to, don’t know, cook?”

Goro thought about it for a while — and started giggling. Yeah. Professor Sakura did _not_ seem the type to _cook_ , especially for a bunch of kids.

“Oh well. At least, we know when it’s supposed to happen,” he added optimistically. “If it’s something bad, we can just run away!”

Smiling warmly at him, Haru nodded. “Yeah. Maybe we can go down to the grounds or something. I know somewhere we could hide, if you wish to accompany me. I will even teach you some spells, if you want.”

Goro grinned broadly, excited at the prospect. “Do I _need_ to run for you to teach me those spells?”

Haru stood up with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

The spells were easy enough. Things that children raised among wizards could practice at home during the holidays; practical and non-complex.

Goro loved every single minute of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Sakura came in when they were doubled over a Quidditch magazine, Haru telling him about the game (“because it’s well overdue you receive a lesson on wizarding life,” she announced primly). The Professor took a single look around the room with eyes shining with some sort of warmth, and then he was dragging everyone out, “to the kitchens”.

As promised, Haru kept a firm grip on his wrist. Unlike anything they imagined, Professor Sakura _did_ lead them to the kitchens.

And proceeded to sit them on chairs that mirrored the Gryffindor table on the Great Hall and then to shove trays and trays of _curry_ in front of every each one of them, helped by the Prefects.

Somehow, the only hypothesis they had discarded was the one proven correct.

Professor Sakura had actually _cooked for them_. Cooked for all of the House.

Like… like a _family_.

In that moment, sitting with his House in the warmth of the kitchen, eating curry and feeling Haru against his side, Goro felt like he actually _belonged_. In a family. Like someone… _wanted_ him.

Right then, he felt like _people_ wanted him. Haru, who insisted he called her by her first name, who kept pestering him over studying with her, who was just so overwhelming and stupid and incredibly _smart_ at the same time. Professor Sakura, who had to have _millions_ of things to do, but still took his time to cook for a bunch of _kids_ , and kept watch over them with a warm smile on his face, who called their names to be sure that everyone was there, and who promised that this would be a _thing_ , that this would be _repeated_. Even the _Prefects_ , who had smiled at him the whole time since he had been Sorted into Gryffindor, who had hugged him when he had shuffled awkwardly to their table that first night, who had patted his hair so many times, calling him a good kid when he tried his best.

Right then, in that moment, surrounded by strangers, Goro found himself. For the first time on his life, Goro actually found _hope_ , and it shone in the strangest, most rambunctious way, accompanied by lots of laughter and stupid jokes.

Pressed on both sides by bodies that he had thought he hated, Goro found another way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should come tonight; if I'm not wrong (don't ask), it should be another fluff of family, this time about Sojiro and the boys... oh, and Christmas/Yule. Hm...  
> See ya! Thanks for all the support, as always!


	8. yule celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojiro celebrates his holidays with his family, every year. These days, however, his group has been feeling... bigger, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> So. Yule chapter. I'm not against any other kind of celebration (or lack of celebration), okay? I mean, everyone has its own tradition, and that's fine. I just went with Christmas (at first) because of its appearance at the Harry Potter universe and how it is celebrated even in Hogwarts (and somewhat because it's what I'm familiar with, despite not being Christian myself), and then I went with Yule because, y'know, wizards. Wizarding world, somewhat pagan, it seemed fitting to raise a more pagan holiday, like Yule; I read some about it, and tried to introduce some aspects of Yule on this chapter, but... I'm not an expert. I didn't even know the differences before writing this, truly. If there is anything wrong you know about, please, feel free to indicate it to me.
> 
> Now that that's said: this was mostly a fluff chapter that was kinda asked by the prompted, and I liked the idea, so I went with it. It's Sojiro talking about his celebrations along the years, so there is not an exact year where this comes. It starts before the Sorting, even, but it ends somewhere open, so...  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

**family’s christmas**

Ever since Futaba was born, Sojiro had spent every one of his Christmases with the girl. Futaba and Wakaba even, for a while, when Wakaba was still alive, clapping him on the back and drinking lightly so she would have enough working neurons to still go to work the following morning.

It was simple: Christmas was the only holiday he ever really celebrated, the only holiday he ever took a day off. It was the holiday in which Igor, never saying a word, would see him off the grounds in the morning of the Eve, a smirk on his face, and receive him back cheerily on the night after, offering him a warm cup of coffee.

It was tradition. On the 24th, without a doubt, he would always leave to go spend some time with his… family.

A family, borrowed as it may be, composed of those whom loved him, and those whom he loved. A family that was shortened up to one when Wakaba died, and a family that became less borrowed, and more legal; a family that required attention, warmth and love, while giving it all back wholeheartedly.

A family that grew once again, with the strange arrival of Akira, who was just a small kid, barely older than Futaba; a kid that needed comfort, that needed a safe haven, because he had already lost a family. Because he had lost a family not to death, as Futaba, but to the fear of human nature, and because he was jaded by the experience, lost, fearful to love — but he was still just a kid, needing warmth and safety, needing someone to _be_ there for him. Someone he could trust. Needing a family.

A family that — kept growing, independent of his traditions and desires, because it had a mind of its own. A family that grew when both his kids came to Hogwarts, his second house, and he started spending their Christmas at his private quarters, holed up by the yule log burning cheerily, instead of trudging through the snow, hunting for a tree to decorate. A family that grew while they sat at a table, eating curry and ham, drinking butterbeer and mead, because he was stupidly _soft_ , and knew just the kids to invite to his quarters.

A family that grew, because his son was absolutely _soft_ , just like him, and of _course_ he adopted a cat when Sojiro looked away. A family that grew, at first with two lions, lounging lazily by the fire, teasing Akira and humming wassails and carols, while his kid flushed and smiled cutely at them, draped on a couch with Futaba snuggled by his side.

A family that grew, later, as Sae started visiting him on the holidays, flushed with the high spirits of the holidays and the nervousness of coming unannounced, but still determined and bearing gifts — a wine to Sojiro, and her younger sister to mingle with Akira and his friends, because of course they knew each other.

A family that grew as he learned his students’ first names, even when he protested he’d never grow close to another kid. Grew as he started cooking different food to add to his Christmas dinner (to his Yule festivities, because they extended longer and longer, and because they became more and more traditional as well, sometimes. Ham and mead, apple and yule logs. Wassails taking over carols. Magic flowing in the air. Life, brewing close to the Veil), just because the kids — because _Goro, Haru, Makoto_ or even the little duck that was Yusuke liked them, and they always looked at him so _gratefully_ when they saw their favorite food on the table. A family that grew as children started searching him out on good days, just to say him good morning; a family that grew as people started flocking around Akira, who flowed with magic and charisma, and who was, unfortunately, his son, so they always, always came to him, in the end.

And the fact was: his family _grew_. It grew and blossomed all around him, smelling of fire, curry, ham and nature. It busted with the sound of young voices, loud chatter, wassails and caroling, of laughter and jokes, and of _content_ people. It grew over Christmases and Yules and gifts, and it grew filled with children that were hurt and lost, and filled with children that were making their own marks on their lives, because they strived forward with their own power. And, in the end, Sojiro was damn _proud_ of them. Of _all_ of them.

Proud of Futaba, for socializing even when she was afraid of humans. Proud of Akira, who managed to look past his fear of abandonment and create real bonds to himself. Of Haru, for ignoring the obligations of a stupid society and creating her own rules, while still loving a father who once loved her. Of Goro, for seeing that life was more than just _revenge_ , but also of _life_. Of Makoto, for learning that books did not solve her world, and that some knowledge could only be obtained by experience. Of Yusuke, who was being _himself_ for once, instead of mirroring a mentor who abused him. Of Ann, the girl who loved her friends and took hell for them. Of Ryuji, loyal to a fault, ready to _raise_ hell for them in favor of fighting against injustice.

And, _yes_. He was even proud of that stupid cat that followed his kid around ever since his first year, because Morgana _was_ family, strange as it is. He was _proud_ of the odd thing because, whatever someone might say of him, he was still _trying_ — trying to find himself, trying to find a solution, trying to break his chains. Because, really, Morgana was so clearly _lost_ that any trial was a hardship. Sojiro could honor that. Sojiro could be _proud_ of that.

Because, in the end, this was a strange bunch of people, but it was _his_ strange bunch of people. It was his damned cat, his antisocial daughter, his troublemaker of a son, his… his _kids_ , because they were all _his_ , even when they weren’t his; kids adopted, received with open arms, given a haven when they needed, even if temporary. They were _his_ , because he _loved_ them. Because he loved them _dearly_ , already, for all that they _were_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are ready already, so they're coming two days from now. I don't know exactly which chapters I'll be posting at this point, but, I do know I _have_ them. (I have 5 chapters ready, one in the making, a couple more that are... imagined, but not exactly thought out, and hey, should be written at some point in the near future)  
>  If you wish, you can help me choose. I have, right now that I'm happy with: something about Akira's past, something about Wakaba's demise, the first part of Kamoshida's arc (but the rest is not really worked out yet, so there's that), and a chapter with some Sojiro & Tae interaction.
> 
> As always, thanks for the support! You guys make me incredibly happy! ^^


	9. currymom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faculty meeting... of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pure and simple fluff. Because wanted to. In this 'verse, the teachers all meet each other every other day in the faculty room just to chat, and the other teachers all demand curry out of Sojiro since they "allow" him to have his monthly meetings with his House. Thus, this was born. One of those meetings with curry to "pay" for the Gryff's monthly meeting. As I said, pure fluff.  
> So, today is Sojiro's day (because I said so). The other chapter will also be with Sojiro... and, you know, somewhat of Wakaba. Yey. Past. Of course, I'm such a nice person... who just wants to give you something good before filling you with some angst. Pshh.  
> Hope you like it! (oh, right, I thought this would be around Akira's 3rd year)

**currymom**

Sojiro sipped at his coffee with a proud warmth on his chest, looking around at the happy faces. Sae and Lavenza were sitting together at Sae’s table, pouring over books, wine and bowls of curry, discussing their students; Igor and Chihaya shared a deck of tarot, pointing at cards between bites and interpretations of signs. Lala and Chouno giggled over a magazine, chatting constantly, drawing on their food; while, Hiruta, Inui and Ushimaru argued heatedly over Quidditch while they ate, pointing and shouting, and huffing. They were all satisfied and peaceful, chatting and eating, doing their own things; they were all so _happy_ …

Well. All, of course, except for Tae, who was, as always, brooding on her corner, hands empty but for the mead in which she drowned herself.

“You know,” he sighed, sitting down by her side. “It is not healthy to drink without eating something first.”

Tae glared up at him scathingly, putting in practice the look that scared so many students shitless. “Go care for your children, _coffeedad,_ ” she scoffed. “I am a grown woman who can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

Sojiro grimaced at the nickname — he was sure that’d come from Futaba, that menace — but did not give up. “Yes, but for once my _children_ have managed to avoid detentions, and I, for one, would like to take the night off and enjoy it with other ‘ _grown ups_ ’. You, as you stated yourself, is a grown woman, thus, part of this group. If you do not wish for company, you are free to excuse yourself. If you stay, I will keep pestering you to take a better care of yourself, _Healer_ Tae.”

She huffed angrily, taking a pointed sip of her mead before reaching down slowly and wrapping her free hand over the curry bowl.

“I don’t understand why _coffeedad_ ,” she muttered rolling her eyes. “You’re a mother hen. A curry mother hen. Hm… A… _currymom_ , maybe?”

Groaning loudly, Sojiro shoved her softly to show his displeasure before reheating the curry on her heads with a soundless spell.

“Yep,” she teased with a smirk, “Just a cute currymom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, in case someone doesn't notice: Tae is the Healer of Hogwarts, like Poppy. She's the Matron of Infirmary... of which everyone is afraid of, but, hey. Who cares? XD  
> Thanks for all your support! See you later with the next chapter~


	10. wills of the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakaba is dead, but her will lives on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The beginning of some angst. As I said, more Sojiro. As I didn't say, exactly, this is not as happy as the last ones.  
> This story is, to this point, the first in a chronological order, since this should be happening when Futaba is 7, more or less, which would put this 3 years before Akira's Sorting.  
> Wakaba is not a very present character, but in this chapter I do present one of the most important facts about her: her profession. Because we all know what happened to Wakaba in canon; of course she has some importance in this AU as well. So, I have written down a background to her, but it will be revealed more in the future. Hope you still enjoy it, like it is.

**last wishes**

Sojiro rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Wakaba, for all her faults, had been a good friend. A good person. She had been a light of her own, determined, brave, smart, unique. A Ravenclaw who had never been afraid of fighting for what she believed in.

A Ravenclaw who never knew when to back down from an argument.

She had been such a bright kid; just this side of odd, with big dreams, _terrible_ social manners, and a focus no one could challenge. Then, she grew up, became smarter, more focused, more determined to make something; became an Unspeakable, became a single mother despite all the snarls and gossips, and worked herself to an early, stress-led death.

At least, that was the official story. “Suicide,” they say. “Such a shame,” they sigh. No one he knew; no one who had ever met her kid, no one who had ever came by her house or his summer Café. “Colleagues,” they excused. Yes. Of course. Except, no Unspeakable ever revealed themselves that easily. No Unspeakable ever risked the chance of someone trying to get information out of them.

No. A farce. And Wakaba had known this was coming. Had warned him. Had _asked_ him — to help her. To save her kid.

He had failed half of her wish already. She was dead, her research forever out of reach, as was custom for an Unspeakable. No one would ever know what she had been working on, and no one would ever know the true motive of her death.

She had still asked him something else: her kid. Futaba. The young girl, barely seven, who looked so much like her mother. Who looked so different from her, as well. The girl with too big eyes, too red hair, too wide a smile. The girl who was just as bright, just as awkward. The girl who had walked to him, on her second time walking. The girl who had learned his name not long after she had first spoken “mama”. The girl who had sat by his side, thrumming with magic, and grinned broadly as she made every single one of his ingredients float when he tried to brew a potion.

The girl who had just lost her mother to an unknown source, and who would be needing support.

Sojiro had failed Wakaba once, thinking her mad. He would not repeat his mistakes, not with her kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters have been chosen already, and I warn you they are on the angst side of the spectrum, as well. Sorry about that. Next one should be about Akira's past - at least some of it -, and the second in chronological order, to this point. So, yey for some of the background plot.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your support; it has been amazing, really.  
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well, even though it has been on a somewhat different theme than the previous ones.


	11. families that aren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 9 years of age, Akira discovers that some families just... can't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ^^  
> So, first of two; today should be an angst day. Last time, we saw something about Wakaba/Futaba/Sojiro's past. Now, here is something about Akira's past. Not much, really, but...  
> Anyway. Guys, I have a warning I wanted to tell you: I'm kinda sick/ill right now, and not feeling too... excited to write. Of course, I have at least another 4 chapters ready, after those from today, so I should be okay to write the next two even 5 days from here. I don't _think_ I won't be able to write anything, but... I just wanted to warn you, just in case. Thanks.
> 
> Now, to the chapter: as I said, Akira is nine... but this is not a whole year after Wakaba's death, exactly, I suppose. (That's something I mention on another chapter, so I decided to put here as well) More like, don't know, 10 months later? I don't know when their birthdays are...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this peek at Akira's past ^^

**families that aren’t**

Akira had been nine when it became too much.

“No, no, I can’t do this anymore,” his mother was saying in hushed tones, eyes wet. His father, on her side, put a hand on her shoulder, the picture of support, and the only one left out was Akira, small, scrawny limbs and long hair, looking around with confusion. His parents had been talking about it for a while now, and he had watched them every time, unnoticed. “I can’t _do_ this, dear. This is… this is _insane_!”

“Hush, now. It’s okay. We’ll deal with it. There should be something we can do. Some psychiatric. Maybe it is a phase,” his father soothed her. “We shouldn’t give up just yet.”

From the hysterical laugh that came from his mother, Akira was pretty sure she had _already_ given up.

“A _phase_. A _phase_ that makes children change the color of their things with their _minds_? A _phase_ that makes a child capable of, of _levitating_ objects? A _phase_ where the shadows seem to, oh so carefully, just _creep closer_ _to my_ _baby?!_ ” she shrieked, beyond any sanity of her own. “This isn’t a _phase_! This… this is _something_ , and I don’t _like_ this something! Something that’s trying to steal away my baby! My _baby_ …”

 _I’m here, mom_ , he wanted to say. He wanted to get closer. He wanted to hug her. She was crying now, and she was laughing, and she was screaming, and she was terrifying. She was _terrifying_. Akira had never seen his mother this lost. This broken. He didn’t like it. He liked her strong, huffing and ordering his father around, with a small smile that was all his own. He liked his mother when she was cooking, warm and comforting, even if the food didn’t always turn out okay. He loved his mum when she was wrapped around him, hugging him before school, kissing his cheek and messing his hair, telling him it was time for a cut. He loved her when she was focused on her work, smiling down at what she was writing, that odd crease on her brow. He loved his _mother_. He did not love this person, who wouldn’t even look at him anymore.

“There’s… someone. Maybe,” his father offered quietly, glancing over his shoulder to just the wrong direction, Akira still safely hidden in the shadows of the kitchen. “Someone who could… help. Some of the stories of my grandmother did not make sense, but… maybe Akira is like grandmother’s sister, the one who was ‘special’. The one who needed different care. Maybe…”

His mother raised her head, silent again but for the occasional sniffle, face wet with tears. “A-Are you saying Akira is _ill_?”

“No! No, of course not. Just… different. From us. Grandmother used to say her sister was born differently. That she had something that should be impossible, but that she was chosen to go to a place full of others like her. Maybe… maybe it’s _true_. Maybe there are others. Like Akira,” his father explained carefully. “Maybe they could help him.”

“I… I don’t think I can…” her voice broke down, weak and fragile like a newborn. “… Call them.”

His father nodded.

Akira slipped away from the kitchen, hiding away into his room for the rest of the day. No matter how much he tried, the picture of his mother, face flushed and full of tears did not escape his mind.

He did not think he would _ever_ forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for all your support!  
> As always, by tonight I should bring the next chapter; this time, something about Kamoshida's Arc, so Akira's 1st year, yey. See ya~


	12. the right motivations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need motivation to rise up against injustice. Akira learns that the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading later than normal; left in a hurry and the traffic was terrible, so I took forever to get where I wanted and back.  
> So... this should be Part 1 of the Kamoshida Arc. Both chronologically and, y'know, the first part I ever posted. You'll see.  
> Again, some angst. Still, hope you enjoy it.

**motivation**

Akira first noticed it during classes. The classes, of course, were mandatory, so it was hard not to notice _him_ , in the first place. Noticing _it_ , then, was just a step up. Clear as day, the Professor didn’t even _try_ to hide it. He was just… _disgusting_.

And he called himself a _Professor_! If this was on the same level as his Head of House, who had sounded so welcoming last night, he didn’t know what to expect from the rest of the faculty.

Of course, at first he didn’t do anything, either. He noticed it, because it was impossible not to, but he ground his teeth and seethed in silence, watching as the Professor (no, no, _Kamoshida_ ) went around yelling at kids, humiliating them for “being ridiculous” for “thinking they could be as great as a former professional player like him”.

Derogative. Dismissal. Rude. Abusive.

Akira noted all of it, angry with him, angry with him still _being here_ , when he was so clearly _hateful_ of children… but he remained quiet, thinking there was time. He could talk to Sojiro. He didn’t want to sound too clingly, after all. This was just his first Flying class. Maybe this wouldn’t go on. Maybe _Kamoshida_ would take a hint.

… _maybe it would get worse._

He watched it all and made notes, ready to spring to action at a moment’s notice.

He did not. Not until it was too late.

 

* * *

 

 

“I will walk him to the Infirmary,” he told Kamoshida clearly, coldly. He was angry, he was angry, he wanted to do something, he wanted to punch him, he wanted to…

“No, you will remain in class,” Kamoshida ordered back.

Akira showed his teeth. It was not a smile; he made no movement to pretend it was. The intention was clear: _back off_. “You should keep watch over the class, _Professor_ ,” he warned back. _Back off, because **I** won’t._

He grabbed the boy’s arm, hoisting him up with a pull. He wasn’t as light as Futaba, and he wasn’t as heavy as Sojiro when he was exhausted after experimenting the night out. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

“Come on,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders.

Without looking back, Akira started dragging him into the castle, slow and heavy. He knew this boy; he had met him, once, on the train. Blonde hair and blue eyes, the harsh voice of a young kid. He’d introduced himself… Sakamoto. Ryuji, maybe. He’d been bright. He’d talked about Quidditch, about flying. He’d said he loved the air, he loved the speed. He had been bright in a way his house wasn’t. He was bright in a way that Futaba, with her machines and experiments wasn’t, because he’d been bright in a loud, lively way that just wasn’t Futaba’s style. _Or_ Sojiro’s, with his quiet brewing and cooking.

No, he’d been _alive_.

And now — now he was heavy on his arms, dragging a leg because he had fallen over it. “Fallen,” he scoffed quietly, trudging up the last stairs to the Infirmary. “Yeah, right.”

Sakamoto chuckled weakly, trying his best to walk with him, fingers twitching on his side. Even when he laughed, he still sounded like he was crying. Like he was hurt.

Like Kamoshida had hurt him.

Like Akira had failed him.

“Takemi! Miss Takemi!” he called as soon as he pushed the Infirmary doors open, hurrying Sakamoto to a cot.

Takemi did not take long; she never did, since she never had any other patient. She once told him that was purposefully, that like this she could watch them during the week. He’d been happy then. He was glad now.

“What happened?” she asked professionally, stopping by his side with her wand already on her hands.

“His leg, he was flying, we were in class. I mean. We were in class, flying, and he fell on his leg,” he tried to explain, guilt knotted on his throat. “He couldn’t walk, so I brought him up.”

She glanced back at the door. “Kamoshida?”

Akira shook his head, “I didn’t want to leave the class unsupervised.”

She smirked at him, already muttering spells and calling some potions to her. She was scary, his peers said, but she was a damn good healer.

“It seems like you have broken your leg,” she said at last, talking to Sakamoto. “You should rest here tonight. Some potions to fasten the connection of broken bones, and a few spells so they will stay in the correct position, and it shouldn’t do you any remaining harm. Your hands, however…”

Hands?

Sakamoto grimaced, looking down at his lap, and Akira followed his eyes to see — broken, twisted fingers. Like twigs. How could it…?

“It’s possible that you are unable to fly as recklessly as before. You should take some care with your hands, even after I heal them. Luckily, it was your left hand, so you shouldn’t have any trouble with spellcasting, but it might be difficult to play sports with that hand like that. It is possible that it will hurt on bad days, even if completely healed. Or that they won’t ever feel as perfect,” she explained softly, passing him potions and laying him down better on the cot.

Sakamoto; the boy who had been so excited to fly. The boy who had dreamed of flying for racing purposes. Because he loved the speed.

Akira felt sick. Akira felt he should have struck first, back on the first class, instead of waiting. Akira felt like he was a terrible snake.

Akira felt he was a terrible person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the by: apparently (according to JK, at least), racing in brooms really is a sport. I thought that would fit Ryuji best than playing Quidditch, so...  
> As always, thank you for the support! Next chapter comes in two days! ^^


	13. just desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji gets some revenge against Kamoshida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 trying to tell me today isn't my day of posting. Well, it is! I don't care if it was already the 7th in whichever country AO3 is supposed to be when I posted the last chapter. Here, it was still the 6th, so today's a posting day! (and if it wasn't, now it is, yay XD)
> 
> So: this is more to the end of the Kamoshida Arc. This should get into... the middle-end of Akira's 1st year. We'll see more or less what happened to Kamoshida in a future chapter (because I was inspired and wrote one like that yesterday). And we'll see what the hell our Thieves do on this chapter on the chapter from tonight, don't worry!  
> Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**just desserts**

Ryuji stared down at the man on the ground, trembling and weak as a newborn. This was it; this was the creature that had caused him pain. The creature that had hurt his friends, the one that had raised its head and threatened _everyone_ he held dear. And now, here he was. In pain, at last.

Broken. Reduced to its basest core of nerves, of weakness.

A disgusting thing, ready to be burned down to ashes.

“Do you enjoy this?” he asked slowly, thinking of himself, crying on a bed with broken bones. “Do you enjoy being reduced to nothing?”

The creature — a man with no heart, a man with no dignity, a man with no respect; a man that was more beast that human — shook its head, muttering silently, groans and inhuman sounds coming from his throat.

“ _No._ No, it is not enjoyable, is it?” he laughed dryly. A boy, so small, with dark bruises on his wrists, promising him justice. A girl, crying for her friend. Older students, all too afraid to rise up against something they were taught to fear. “Now you know how we felt. Now you know what you did to us,” he whispered, crouching down at his side. “You know how we felt when you stood by our heads, grinning at our broken forms. This was it; this was the humiliation, the pain, the _uselessness_. It feels _disgusting_ , doesn’t it?”

Dark eyes stared up at him, angry and full of pain, dry and mad. _“Yes,”_ he snarled, voice hoarse.

Ryuji smirked, “Good.”

The world blurred.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you,” he murmured, leaning his head against Akira’s side, breathing hard after it all. “It was… terrible. But it was…”

Akira hummed soothingly, and Ryuji felt a hand going through his hair. It felt nice. It felt like his mom, when he had a nightmare. Comforting, warm, good.

“Do you think this will be enough?” Akira asked, scratching behind his ears with just the point of his fingers in a way that tickled. “Do you think he’ll change?”

Ryuji thought about it for a moment, giggling silently at the tickles. Would Kamoshida change?

Despite the scare he must have gone through, he kinda doubted that.

So, he said exactly that to Akira, because Akira was Akira, and Akira had supported him until now, and Akira wouldn’t just _abandon_ him here.

“Mm…” Akira made, stopping the motions for a minute of thinking. “Maybe we should let Ann and Shiho have at him, then.”

Well. “Okay,” he smiled cheerily.

 _Okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! ^^  
> (Oh, right, I never asked this before, since I never actually thought about it all that much, but... do you guys who comment anonimously receive my answers? Or, well, a warning when you get an answer, at least? If you don't, I'm sorry: I answered all of you, okay? Thank you all for reading and commenting, and I am very happy for everyone who enjoyed my story and supported it thus far!)


	14. planning of fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and the others plan on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this comes before "just desserts" by... some time. Not very specific. And after Mona's introduction (as is self explanatory in the chapter itself).  
> This should explain somewhat of what Akira and Ryuji did on "just desserts". If anyone is still in doubt afterward, please do ask, and I'll try my best to answer you guys. I did this as a "well, Metaverse doesn't exist, so, shit you"... well...  
> I hope you enjoy it! ^^

**planning of fools**

“So!” Akira said cheerily, plopping down between Ann and Ryuji. “I just found out something nice!”

Startled, both students jumped into the air before glaring at him. “Couldn’t you announce that like, oh, don’t know, a normal person?!” Ann asked with a groan.

“Sure. But what fun would that be?” he grinned back. “Anyway, so, this could help our plan.”

Suddenly, Ryuuji was a _lot_ more excited. “Really? How? What’s it?”

Akira chuckled, but lured them closer with a hand. “So, y’know how I have that tricky shadow thing?”

“The creepy thing?” Ann asked teasingly.

“Yeah, yeah, that. So, I was just, y’know, thinking that, mm, that didn’t really sound all that _Light_ and whatever, and, like, the Hat seemed to have some info to give me when I was Sorted, and, hey, there’s this guy who’s a friend of his, I guess. I mean, I’ve heard him talk about the Hat a couple times. So, me and Mona, who’d told me how he ‘n the Hat can both communicate or something the like, planned and asked Yusuke — that’s the boy, by the way; he’s a Raven — to ask the Hat next time about, y’know, my shadow thing, and Mona’d hear in, so we’d have the answers. Turns out, the Hat knows what we’re doing. He just started going on a tangent at a point, saying that some Dark cores — ah, right, I have a Dark core. Mona was thrilled. Anyway. Dark cores; some can use special rituals, since they require less energy of Dark cores than of Light ones. So. I’m like, ‘okay, which ritual?’ and he _answered_ , cuz the Hat is awesome, and there’s a ritual that can help us send images into people’s head when they’re asleep. So. Help us. See?”

Unfortunately, both Ryuji and Ann had discovered that Akira became _excited_ when he had a plan on the hard way. That is, they stood too close at one of his rants and got a hand on their faces for their efforts. Now, they learned to just stand back and watch amused as Akira went into his rants, laying thick on his accent as he gestured every other way, with Morgana as a really cute scarf, laying on his shoulders, because the cat was too _mighty_ to join the plebs on the ground. Or something like that.

But — that was actually a good plan, now that Akira was winding down and just grinning at them like a maniac, with his curls too messy to be anything artistic, and his eyes too shiny _not_ to be scary, and, really, taking a time to think it sounded really _good_. As in, _wow_.

“So… you saying you can do this shitty ritual?” Ryuji asked, “To, what? Enter Kamoshida’s head?”

Akira shook his head, “Nah. Entering someone’s mind is… what’s the name?”

 _“Legilimency,”_ Morgana answered on their heads, stretching lazily over Akira’s shoulders. _“It’s kinda like what I do. It’s **exactly** what the Hat does. With it it’s possible to either skim over surface thoughts, which is the harder kind, because that’s **tricky** and really elusive and if well done, people won’t even notice… or, you can, like, dive into a person’s mind, breaking walls and being all invasive and such, which is somewhat painful, so it can be more easily protected against. If you know the correct art, of course.”_

“Yeah, that,” Akira nodded unperturbed. “So, instead of _entering_ his mind, we’ll just, like, send him images. Ideas. So, say, we want him thinking he’s found out… we could, if we have enough of a detailed imagination… send him images of someone finding him. Arguing with him about it, maybe.”

“Images, huh… so… wait…” Ann started quietly, “What if we wanted to make him think about the consequences of what he did?”

“Or, you know, hurt him. Could he feel that?” Ryuji asked excitedly.

Akira grinned broadly.

“Weeeeeell…,” he drawled amused. “I _do_ have just the book to answer you guys…”

Morgana snorted. _“What he means to say is, sure, if you’re convincing.”_

Well, well. Don’t they look happier now?

That might very well be the first time Ryuji ever went into a library looking _happy_ , being completely honest. What a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! ^^  
> See ya~


	15. the hufflepuff riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Hufflepuffs are loyal, and if one of them is hurt... Well, there is some hell to be paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry by the delay. Got side-tracked... (trying to map out a plan for this story. Really. How can I get side-tracked while WORKING on this story? Nice going, brain. Nice going...)  
> Sooo... I was somewhat doubtful of what I was going to post today. But... well, you had enough angst last time, right? Let's make this somewhat happier. Let's put... a Riot into things. How does that sound? So, for you, the Puff Riot! Because, really, why only Gryffs can have some fun? Pshh.
> 
> (Right, this is right after "motivation". You'll see. By the way, this is either happening at the same time or some time before Akira finds Mona. Not that that matters all that much, but, just saying.)

**support**

Ryuji hadn’t been expecting much when he went to his Dorms after leaving the Infirmary. Instead, he was surprised to see that half of his year had been expecting him on the entrance with worried faces, Ann and Shiho running point and pulling him close as soon as he had passed through the door.

“Are you okay?” they asked while he was being hugged to death, eyes wide open as he tried to understand what to do. “You were rushed to the Infirmary by that Slytherin boy and then never came back, and we were _worried_. What happened? Did… Did the Healer heal you?”

Weeell… this was… unexpected.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good…,” he answered quietly, trying to free himself. “You guys just… waited here ‘til now?”

Shiho scoffed, pushing him down into an armchair, most of the other Puffs taking a look at him and leaving satisfied. “Of course not! We asked the Slytherin boy. Kurusu, right? He said Takemi mentioned you would spend the night.”

 _Ah._ Akira, huh…

“Yeah, she wanted me to stay the night to… reset the bones and things…” he admitted quietly, looking down at his hands. His fingers _seemed_ fine, but… Healer Takemi had said… maybe not flying as reckless anymore. Maybe… not racing, anymore. “It was… an unfortunate accident that I fell on my leg and hands.”

This time, it was Ann’s turn to scoff.

“Right. An accident. We all saw it, how Kamoshida hovered over you, flying so close you were practically _on the same space_. Sure, an _accident_ ,” she muttered angrily. “I bet they won’t even do anything against him. That… that _shitty_ flying professor. That… that… _Kamoshita_.”

Ryuji was honestly surprised by it — enough to laugh at the stupid, strange nickname that the girl had given him.

“Kamoshita. I like that,” he said smiling softly at her.

“Me too. Maybe we could tell the others about it,” Shiho teased pushing Ann’s shoulder. “We could all, don’t know, tease him quietly. That could be fun.”

Huh — teasing the shitty Kamoshida with Kamoshita, huh? That sounded nice.

“Sure,” he agreed easily. “We could make it his new name among friends. Kamoshita. Hah.”

“If we spend it around the other Houses… I mean, I _bet_ we’re not the only ones who dislike him…” Ann smirked slowly, thoughtfully. “And the Slytherin boy… Kurusu… he did say he wanted to do something against him…”

Shiho nodded eagerly. “Of course! Let’s try it out! Nicknames and stupid shit. Maybe we could start a _riot!_ ” she laughed cheerily.

Sure. A riot. A Hufflepuff Riot.

Why not?

Hah. And Ryuji thinking he wanted to be in _Gryffindor_ to have some adventures…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this doesn't sound all that much by itself. It will be, in the end. You'll see what I did. I mean, I already have the end of Kamoshida's arc written out, to be completely honest. I only need, ah, some more... two chapters, at most, because I planned some things that haven't been shown, and it would be nice if they were? Other than that, Akira's 1st year is done. Really. And I started on Shido's arc, because I suck at keeping things chronological, so 2nd year is... well. I'm trying to plan it out, since it's when Makoto and Yusuke enter the group (and Futaba, since she was out of Hogwarts until now). And Haru and Goro, officially. Well... hm... I'll try. I'll keep planning it out, at least.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you all for your support! ^^  
> See you!


	16. king kamoshida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida was above everyone in this school. They just had to understand that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I suck. Haha.  
> No, really; well, I never actually intended to write any chapter in the target's view, but then I wrote the wrap-up of this arc in Kamoshida's view, and then this came to life. Because Kamoshida is a shitty thing. And because we all know Kamoshida's distortion by now, which, really; a Castle. Now, Hogwarts a REAL castle. I mean. Shit. That thing would be going _crazy_. So... Kamoshida is disgusting and shit. But I wanted to show how he's disgusting in this 'verse? I guess?
> 
> Anyway, hope you can enjoy it, at least to understand his fall, later on. (Or, well, I'm hoping this and his fall fits, at least...)

**glory long past**

Children. Hellions escaped from hell, just small annoyances that seemed to think they had _rights_. As if Kamoshida needed to give them a glance in his life. As if the great Kamoshida, best Chaser of the Toyohashi Tengu Quidditch team, were on the same level as _children_.

As if he were a simple _teacher_ , underpaid and under respected.

As if.

Of course he would never treat them right; why treat animals right? Do you apologize to the bugs you step on? Do you ever feel guilty for slapping a fly away? Kamoshida did just the same. Who cared if his flies and bugs were… _bigger_ , somewhat more articulated (keyword being _somewhat_ ), and incredibly more annoying? They were still bugs. Still underserving of his time and effort. Still just little things he could hurt and throw aside without a notice. It wasn’t his fault. Really. If they were smart, or good at playing Quidditch, then at least he could have noticed them — they just didn’t do well in _anything_. Most of them didn’t even know how to _fly_.

No, Kamoshida wasn’t here to play nice. If some kids cried after his classes, the fault was theirs. If they got hurt, well; who told them to fly, if they did not know how to fly in the first place? He was teaching them, okay. He was teaching them the _only_ way: by being cruel, because life was cruel. He was showing them they _sucked_ , and he was only being _honest_ when he told them they should give up their hands, if they continued waving them around like complete _idiots_.

It was not _his_ fault they were stupid and ridiculous and useless. That was all on them. It was not _his_ fault they couldn’t deal with honesty. It was not his fault they were unprepared to the real world.

He wouldn’t change because of stupid brats. He was _Suguru Kamoshida_ , and he was a star player. He knew how to fly; he knew how to play Quidditch; he knew what was _good_ flying and what was terrible falling. He could show them the difference — as long as it was practically.

And, if anyone had any problem with that, they should come to him, instead of crying on their spots. If a kid broke his leg falling, well, it sucks to be him; who told him to fall in the first place? If a girl cried herself dry because she was useless, well, she just had to grow up and pretty up, because everyone knows that girls are only useful in one way, anyway. If kids all around broke down, sometimes physically and sometimes mentally, they were the weak ones.

Kamoshida was the strongest, and, as such, he would only train those who were strong. In fact, he was so good he could make a rule to these classes: only those who have flown for years may enter here, from now on. If you fall, you are out. Easy peasy. If you cry, you are out. If you suck, you are out. If you stand up against me, you are _down_.

Easy. Peasy.

Really. This… this was fun. This was just like ruling a kingdom… this was… this must be what a _King_ felt like.

Kamoshida, the King.

Huh. It sounded nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your support!  
> For those wondering if "the girl who cried herself dry" is Shiho. Maybe. I did not specify, but it can be. Or it can be anyone else. It could be that Kamoshida was wrong about the reason why she was crying (probable). This is just Kamoshida's view of the world, anyway.
> 
> Well, for next chapter... I have some building AkeShu (which is not very romantic-y yet, but does have some info on Akira's past. Not much we didn't know already, from "families that aren't", but. Some.) and I have the wrap-up of Kamoshida's arc (more or less two chapters. One in Kamoshida's view, and another of Akira discussing some of the tactics used). I'm just not sure if I'll post the AkeShu one or the two of the wrap-up... you're welcome to ask for either, please.


	17. how the (un)mighty have fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they who were once terrifying, now are simply a bothersome obstacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. This one was somewhat delayed, sorry. Helping a cousin out. Despite the fact I was woken up against my wishes to do so.  
> Anyway! So, the first part of Kamoshida's fall. Or, really, Kamoshida's fall itself. The other part is more like, "Well, we did it!", instead of "Let's do it!". Hm...  
> I do know this could have gone way wrong. It could have been terrible. It could have not worked out. But, well, a hint of luck is also something that is needed for any plan, so. Also, I know, he takes the easy way out. Don't be too disappointed.  
> I hope you enjoy it, anyway~ (oh, right, it's on Kamoshida's view, again)

**how the mighty have fallen**

Kamoshida was having a shitty day. No, correct that: Kamoshida was having a shitty _year_.

It all started small. Nightmares — some kids who were blaming him on his dreams. Not unexpected; not usual, but not _unexpected_. Then, of course, came the whispers. Groups that were whispering around, gossiping and _giggling_ , and that suddenly became _silent_ when he neared them. As if they were gossiping about _him_. And not in the usual way, either; they wouldn’t silence up in blushes and averted eyes, but with glares and clenched jaws.

And then, because _of course_ things weren’t good enough, there were the nicknames. Things _no one else_ seemed to hear, just him. Obviously. Students that would pass him smiling, chattering, and he would just… overhear this name, like, _“Kamoshita”_ , or even the _“Flying Shita”_ , and whenever he asked someone else — another professor walking with him, one of the students, _anyone_ —, no one ever seemed to agree with him. No, he was the _only one_ hearing those things. The only one getting annoyed and delivering detentions all around, being seen as madder each time.

As he said: he was having a _shitty year_.

Which, of course, could only become worse, he quickly realized.

Besides that first nightmare, it seemed like the dreams had come to stay. Students, hurt on his classes, came to him, begging for forgiveness, blaming him for destroying their dreams, claiming he was a disgusting little shit. Some, on the other hand, came to him with… malicious intent. Angry, powerful, demanding that he hurt as he had hurt them. Faces he knew; faces from his first years, fearful of flying; faces from his older years, relieved from being free from him, happy to have the opportunity to hurt him in “accidents”.

That, of course, was when one of the Berserkers hit him. In an accident, of course. The girl, Okumura, gasped and asked for forgiveness automatically, while the boy — what was his name? Muggle name; Ake-something… — blushed and stammered some apologies with some delay. They had been aiming for the opposing Keeper, they said; he just had flown too close to the Keeper.

Of course. Of course he had. Of course the dreams had continued. Of course the students _weren’t_ calling him names. Of course _no one_ was whispering about him. Of course _he was paranoid_. Of course, accidents happened. Again. And again. And again.

Of course.

Of course he snapped at the younger sister of one of the Niijima professor; because he couldn’t snap at a useless, stupid student. No, instead, he gave some stupid, unreasonable detention to the _only_ student in the whole Hogwarts who was protected.

The detention didn’t stick.

He did.

Headmaster Igor gave him _words_. Niijima was _angry_ , no, she was beyond pissed off that he had targeted her younger sis; she was ready to duel him to death in front of the whole school. Headmaster Igor was the only one who stopped her, saying he should have a second chance — Kamoshida was relieved beyond imagination that the faculty seemed to be ignorant of his ways until now that he was still deserving of a _second chance_.

But, because _nothing_ was going right, just when he thought everything would be okay — he, of course, had apologized to the Niijima sisters, putting on his best innocent face —, there was a new dream. Not exactly a nightmare. Certainly not a voice he recognized. Not as one of his first years, and not as one of his older years.

Instead, it was a masked face, where he could see only a glint of a sharp smirk, as dangerous as a knife. His body was made of shadow tendrils, wrapping around his arms and legs, sticking him to place, while the strange, ethereal voice whispered at his ears.

_“You can have an easy way out,”_ it promised, neither male nor female. _“You just need to give up. You’ve seem what happens when you keep hurting those you are supposed to protect.”_

Kamoshida growled back, angry and voiceless.

_“Yes, it wasn’t nice. Nor was it all that unexpected, was it? To have your students turning against you. For a bunch of children to start a riot… Mr. **Kamoshita**.”_

He tried to yell at this thing, this child that might not be a child, this darkness that held him down. He tried to claw his way out, to protest. He was not a _shit_!

_“If you disagree, if you do not give up, everything will only get **worse**. Have you ever seen what children can do, given the right motivations? Have you seen a hurt child raising havoc against cruel beings? You are not welcome here anymore, **Kamoshita**. We want you gone. And we shall **have** you gone. You can either go easily and resign your post, or we can drive you out. Not even the faculty support you anymore, does it?”_

It was true. It was, unfortunately, true. Niijima, who had held him under wand point, was somewhat of a pet in the faculty; everyone liked her. When she first faced him, he had known already that he had lost the faculty’s support. No one would support _him_ when everyone was so in love with the idea of _Niijima_ , the youngest DADA teacher ever. No… given the choice, they would drive him out _themselves_. And, given past experiences, they just might do that with wands and curses.

Maybe this voice was correct. Maybe it would be more dignified to leave Hogwarts on his own terms.

Maybe…

_“Do that and I promise not to chase you,”_ the voice promised, amused. _“If you do not, I can always amp the dose. Your choice.”_

Maybe.

 

Kamoshida woke up heaving silently and thinking of resigning letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for your support!  
> (Might I just say, I've been thinking about Kamoshida as "Flying Shita" this whole time since I first wrote this, and I'm just. Plff.)  
> So, for next chapter: Akira and the Berserkers. And then, we're done with Kamoshida's arc, for good.


	18. commemorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's needed to give praise where it's due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we wrap up Kamoshida's arc, yay!  
> Hope you enjoy this last thing Kamoshida related.

**commemorations**

“Thanks for your help,” Akira said quietly, dropping by the Berserker’s table in the Library. “I’m pretty sure we’d never been able to do it without you.”

The boy — Akechi, since he had learned he _certainly_ didn’t enjoy being called Goro, oops —, looked up from his book, while Haru giggled silently behind her hand. “Oh no, don’t give us so much recognition,” she drawled amusedly. “You were drawing quite the nice plan already, even without us.”

Akira smirked satisfied back at her. “Maybe. But it would take way too long, trying to convince him it wasn’t just dreams.”

Akechi snorted, unapologetic. “Sure. So you saying the names weren’t you?”

“Actually, no, I’m saying exactly that,” Akira proclaimed proudly. “The names were a _Puff_ creation, if you’d believe it! Ann and Shiho came up with it, when Ryuji first got hurt! I just helped them to spread the word around, encouraged students to whisper it near Kamoshita. It worked wonders, I must say. Nothing like a snappy, paranoid monster to blame. He even helped _us_ when he decided to target _Niijima_ , I mean; come on! _Everyone_ knows the DADA Professor protects her sister, despite the younger one being a Raven, instead of a Snake with us. He dug his _own_ grave. In the end, when you guys attacked him, it was… marvelous. He was ready to jump sail. He thought he would leave Hogwarts _dead_ , if things went on. I just… didn’t correct him all that much.”

Haru’s smirk was decidedly mischievous, just as Akechi’s face seemed to shine with pride.

“Well, we wanted to get rid of him since, like, _ever_ ,” Haru shrugged. “It worked for us. He was a _terrible_ referee. I can’t even imagine how much worse he must have been as a teacher, this year. Merlin. From what we were hearing, he managed to get _worse_. I’m so sorry that we could only drive him out after he hurt so many students… That Sakamoto boy, he’ll never heal correctly, will he?”

Akira smiled apologetically. “Sorry, not my info to say.”

Akechi shook his head. “A shame. He would’ve been a good Seeker…,” he sighed tiredly. “Well, guess we’ll never know, now… Anyway, if you ever need help again… We’re always happy to throw some Bludgers into people.”

Akira smirked again, happy to change the subject. “Of course. I’ll let you know.”

Nodding, he made his way out of the Library, happy to have made acquaintance with the two Second Years. Somehow, Akira was very sure he would be using them again, in the future…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: fluff, filler, romance-ish things. Some maybe-AkeShu and some HaruMako. Because I'm still writing next arc (especially since I actually started Shido's arc, instead of Madarame's or any one of the others, and I want to leave Shido somewhere more to the future, since it's kinda complicated).  
> Thanks for your support, guys. You're amazing!


	19. owls in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's OWLs year, and Goro is forced to study all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Not exactly AkeShu yet (I don't have any AkeShu-AkeShu yet, being completely honest), but it is something almost there. Almost.  
> This should happen on Akira's 4th year, since the Berserkers and Makoto are already on their 5th, studying for OWLs. It's... actually kinda funny, if you know what I have planned for their 4th year, but, pshh. Anyway, MakoHaru is a thing, in this chapter, but it's not shown. And AkeShu is... well. Not.  
> Hope you enjoy this ridiculous, filler fluff.

**owls in the air**

Goro sighed tiredly. This must’ve been the thousandth book he’s perused just this afternoon, and he still feels as unprepared for the coming OWLs as before. When the teachers said, “the OWLs will be hard”, he had thought something like, ‘okay, I’ll try my best’. He had _not_ signed up to slavery.

Solitary slavery, to make things worse.

He glared up at the library’s ceiling; Haru and Makoto had been horrifyingly _romantic-y_ this whole year, and things had just gotten _worse_ this close to the OWLs. He had expected that, with Makoto’s need to study and Haru’s desire to make her girlfriend proud, they would be here, studying with him.

Of course they weren’t. Instead, here he was, rotting all by himself in a corner of the library, becoming part parchment, while the two of them were… _out_. Out! Hanging out in _Hogsmead_. Being… being a _couple_. Doing… couple-y things! Like… like having lunch together or… or _kissing_.

And, oh Merlin, now he was thinking of Haru and kissing in a same sentence. Again. Shit. He shouldn’t have gone that way. Was there a way to Obliviate oneself just partially?

“You look incredibly _happy_ sitting here,” a voice startled him out of his musings, and he turned around to glare heatedly up at Akira. Obtrusive, obnoxious Akira, with that dopy smile and huge glasses, and too cute of a nose. Shit. “Can I sit with you for a while? Turn this bleary day less gray?”

Goro groaned again. And now he wouldn’t even be able to _try_ and study anymore.

“Just — do whatever you like,” he grumbled, knowing it was useless to put up a fight.

With a victorious grin, Akira plopped down. Right by his side, almost sitting on his legs on the process. Urgh.

“So, penny for your thoughts? Or, y’know, knut,” Akira teased leaning into his personal space, all huge eyes and hope.

“Haru. Kissing,” he muttered back, annoyed. “She left me to study on my own to hang out with Makoto instead. I thought they were having OWLs as well!”

Akira shuddered theatrically, a small pout on his face. “Well, you shouldn’t think of _kissing_ and _Haru_ , okay. That’s just disturbing. I still remember when you two kissed. That was terrible. Don’t do that again.” Oh, Goro remembered that as well, unfortunately. It was _terrible_. She was too much of a sister for that, really. It had been terrifying. And, of course, he had been scared that Makoto would punch his face in the whole week afterwards, since Haru was the only one thinking her attraction was one-sided, by that point. “But, you know, if you want some help, I can study with you. I mean, I know I’ll only take my OWLs next year and everything, but it’s not like I’m _bad_ at studying. I’m pretty sure I’m up to your level with Potions, living with Sojiro. And Charms. And anything else, I can just, don’t know. Quizz you?”

That… didn’t sound too terrible, at least.

He sighed again — it seemed such a common thing, around Akira. Goro was sure Haru would be laughing at him, were she around.

“Sure. Why not. Worse it can’t be,” he allowed, taking up a book again. “So, we’ll start with Potions?”

Akira grinned dizzyingly at him, so bright it hurt. And to think this was the same mind behind so many pranks…

“Of course. Now, ask away and I shall answer! Or, you know, give me that book and I’ll ask you things. Either works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one up should be a chapter of more HaruMako. Because the AkeShu chapter I was thinking about posting is just being pushed back. Again. Pshh. It's coming out before Madarame, I promise.  
> Thank you all for your support!  
> See ya!


	20. love is blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Ann is a love counselor. Apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I did it mostly because Ann's "Lovers", and I was laughing too much thinking about it. By the way, don't shoot me, I'm just terrible with the idea of dates, okay?  
> So, this is... the olders' OWLs year again. Just before Mako and Haru became a thing. This would come before "owls", then.  
> Hope you enjoy it, even if it's really kinda open-ish.

**love is (not) blind**

“Ann. I need your help.”

And that, of course, was how Ann started her perfectly normal afternoon.

“Sure, what is it?” she asked practically, putting down her quill to look up into Haru’s eager, anxious face. It was… disturbing. And cute. And Shiho would be having kittens, really. She hid a giggle at the thought.

“I want to take Makoto out in a date, but I don’t know what to do!”

“O-kay. Okay. Well. I didn’t know you two had _finally_ got together. Congratz. So, the courting worked?” Ann asked back, excited for some gossip. Ohhh, Shiho would be having a whole _litter_ at this.

“Mhmm, thanks. She loved the books. And the quills. And the special parchment. And said she wanted to hang out some more, if possible. Somewhere else other than the library. But. It’s Mako. I just. I know she likes _books_. I know she likes to study. I don’t know where to take her, if _not_ the library!” Haru said in a rush, face redder than her uniform. “And now I need to take her out, but I don’t know _where_! Can you help me? Please?”

Ann laughed. “Of course! Sit down.”

Haru dropped beside her, staring at her with such hopeful eyes it could melt a cold box. She just looked so damn cute.

“So, first things first. When? At which time? If it’s a Hogsmead weekend, then you might want to have lunch with her. If it’s a normal weekend — well, you might try to get permission to leave from Professor Niijima, since she’s Makoto’s older sis, or you can explore Hogwarts’ grounds. Grab something to eat on the kitchens, instead of eating with others, and take a walk around the lake or something. Maybe go see some of the animals in the allowed part of the Forbidden Forest.” She suggested, thinking of Makoto and her quiet oddness. I mean, the girl was _nice_. But she was also very _odd_ , there was no denying it. She had _stalked_ them, for Merlin’s sake!

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m going into Hogsmead. Any suggestions?” Haru nodded thoughtfully.

“Yeah. Just one: _don’t_ take her to Madam Puddifoot. Besides that: anything else is game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the ridiculous fluff. It should go on for a while yet. I have another chapter for Goro&Haru's first year, because I want some 11-yrs old Makoto.  
> (By the way, does anyone realize I'm starting to run out of ideas for the chapter titles? "OWLs in the air" was totally "Love is in the air", and "love is blindness" was just a song I remembered. I'm pretty sure I'm doing that more and more, getting ridiculous phrases and turning them into titles... XD)
> 
> As always, thanks for all your support, guys! You're amazing!


	21. buds of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This girl was odd. And strangely amusing. Well, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! Here's some more fluff, now from the Berserkers' 1st year. Because Makoto also needs some attention, even when she's just a little stalkerish thing.  
> And because her being Haru's friend actually is part of Madarame's arc plot. Well. There's that.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**buds of… friendship?**

Haru twitched in her seat, feeling like she was being watched. Again. This was the fourth time just today. This _had_ to be something, really.

“Goroooo,” she whined draping herself over her friend’s shoulder. “Have you felt weird today? At all? Like, maybe there’s something odd happening?”

Without even raising his head from the book, Goro just mumbled a disgruntled no back at her — well, then, it seemed it was just her.

Who had been watching _her_?

… Oh, please, don’t let it be that creepy thing her Father had tried to introduce her to “further their connections”. What was his name, anyway? She just remembered his disgusting smile.

Shuddering, she leaned back into her own seat — but, no, that didn’t seem like that boy’s style. Too _smart_ for him. Stalking someone? Hah. He would probably screw that on the first try.

A lot more relaxed now, she finally glanced back. Some Puffs studying on the table close to theirs, some Ravens near the entrance… maybe a Snake or two, mingled here and there, frowning down at a book… no other Gryff, of course, because they _were_ the only ones to study this far from exams… and…

Wait.

Was that a solitary Raven… with an upside down book?

She was…

Haru smothered down a giggle. She wasn’t even _trying_.

“Be right back,” she excused quietly, receiving a quiet hum from Goro as he kept himself distracted with his studies.

Well, at least he wouldn’t miss her too much. She shook her head affectionately. (It had been a great idea to let him borrow her old books, but now he wanted to read _everything_ , damn.)

The closer she got to the lonely Raven, the more familiar she looked. Brown hair and _just_ these red eyes; they were… incredibly familiar. In fact, she looked a lot like…

“Niijima?” she wondered curiously. She had _heard_ that Professor Niijima had a younger sister. She had heard her be Sorted, since this girl was a First Year, just like her, but… She hadn’t actually paid all that much attention to it, really. I mean, okay, there’s a Niijima. And?

Except.

The girl looked up with huge eyes, looking every bit as a deer caught in the headlights, and blushed _scarlet_ , and she just seemed. Incredibly… cute.

She giggled.

The girl — and she was _certainly_ the younger Niijima — mumbled something completely impossible to understand and disappeared so fast from the Library it seemed like she had disapparated, leaving Haru standing there looking at thin air. It was. Odd.

Endearing, almost.

Creepy, perhaps.

_Curious_.

Haru felt herself grin amused as she returned to her table. Maybe she’d have another friend, by the end of the year. She hadn’t expected all that much; Goro had been a gift himself, but this girl. This girl was _gold_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all your support!  
> Next will be the AkeShu I'd been promising... and I need to write more chapters, pshh... hm...


	22. hugs for a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro was prepared for a boring summer. Instead, he got Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd been promising this one chapter for ages and had just been postponing, oops.  
> Well, this occurs during summer before Akira's 5th year. So, after "owls in the air", if we're analyzing the AkeShu development. By this point, Goro is mostly being courted by Akira, who is very much in love with him, because he found out he was crushing in his, like, 3rd year, and it just kept growing, and Goro is... well. Going. They're not in a relationship yet. But... they're sharing. They're certainly friends. And... you'll see.  
> Hope you enjoy it~

**hugs for a price**

Goro was resigned to spending the whole summer on his own, pretending to be muggle and pretending to like his so-called family. The Niijima sisters were visiting to an aunt or something on the other side of the country, and Haru’s dad still wouldn’t let her bring friends to their house, and that was cool. He was used to his foster house. He could deal; he even had all his homework to do, which would distract him for a while, and he had a good amount of books to read still, so, there was that.

He was cool.

Of course, that was when he saw the unexpected, hopeful face of _Akira_ , just outside his house, and he was just. What in Merlin’s _name_ …

“Hey!” Akira greeted cheerfully, with that smile that was so warm and special it _hurt_. “You free today?”

“What are you _doing_ …?” he asked confused, just staring at the boy. No, really, what was Akira _doing_ …?

“Visiting…?” Akira answered just as confused.

“No, I mean, what are you doing _here_ ,” he explained, finally walking closer. “This is… like, _muggle_ London. Aren’t you supposed to be… well… where _does_ Sojiro live, anyway?”

Akira laughed, “Oh, that. Just on the outskirts of the city, actually. It’s closer than I thought. I never imagined you were this close by. Just had to grab a bus and then it was quick. Had I known where you lived earlier, I might have come by last year or something. Shit, you could even come to Sojiro’s. I mean, we have extra space. He’s always offering rooms to the girls, and Yusuke is almost officially part of the family, now. Or, well, there’s always LeBlanc, and as someone who’s spent a couple days sleeping there, I say there’s enough of a space for a single person to live in.”

Goro just kept staring. “So… you learned where I live. How? And, you just, decided to stop by?”

“Hm? Haru told me, of course. Said you’d be lonely,” he explained with a gentle smile. “Thought I could come cheer you up. So, you wanna go out with me? I heard there’s a new detective film in the movies.”

… Damn. He knew his weakness. Was it Haru again?

Ah, no. That had been Goro himself, actually, now that he thought about it…

“How do you know so much of the muggle world, anyway?” Goro asked curious. He didn’t answer Akira either way, but he _did_ start walking by his side when Akira started guiding to another street. “Thought Sojiro didn’t dabble too much with muggles.”

“Eh, he dabbles enough. We live in a muggle street, after all, and he serves both muggle and wizards on his Café,” shrugged Akira. “But I’m actually muggleborn, you know.”

“ _What?_ ” he asked sharply, looking at the younger boy. He had never heard of it! He knew, of course, that Akira wasn’t actually Sojiro’s son, but then neither was Futaba, so he just thought they were siblings, and Akira had refused to take on Sojiro’s surname, like Futaba had done. “I thought…”

… Shit, was this rude?

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Akira replied as cheerful as ever. “My parents were muggles; it seems like there was another case of a witch in my dad’s side, so when I started showing too much accidental magic, they looked into help. Mom… wasn’t prepared to deal with a wizard, it turns out. She still calls, sometimes. She says she loves me, still. Sometimes, I believe her.”

“So… they abandoned you?” Goro asked neutrally, trying not to jump into conclusions. This wasn’t the same thing that had happened to him. Akira still had parents. Akira still had a family. Akira even talked to his mother, it seems. It was different.

“Maybe. It certainly felt so,” Akira admitted, quietly, when they got to a more crowded area of the city. Goro crept closer so he could hear it better, trying not miss anything. Trying not to miss Akira’s face, with its broken-heartedly honesty, or Akira’s eyes, which were dull and hurt at the same time. All the while, however, Akira still smiled, painful and distant. “Mom wasn’t my mom anymore. She kept talking about me not being her son, and her not being able to ‘take this’… and I just… well. I still love her, I suppose. She’s my mother. But… she’s not the same mother I used to _adore_. She’s not… she’s not someone I trust, anymore. Because, whether she admits it or not, she did give me up. She didn’t kick me into the street, of course; she still liked me enough to search for a reasonable choice. Father found contact with Hogwarts, and Headmaster Igor talked them into looking into the Ministry. One thing led to another, and I just happened to be at the Ministry at the same time as Sojiro, who was finishing things up with Futaba’s adoption. I don’t know why, he never really said anything, but in the end he decided that two children couldn’t be worse than one, and I just… became part of the Sakura family, somehow.”

Akira looked so small and sad when he finished talking. He looked like… a child, maybe. Lost, certainly. He looked… so different from the Akira he usually acted as, the one who was confident and cheerful, the one leading their group and fighting against injustice. The one who befriended a magical cat and, somehow, kept a good relationship with the Sorting Hat. The one who studied Dark Magic since he was 11, and absolutely refused to be serious in any other time than when it was _absolutely_ necessary. The one who had once been an absolute _moron_ , calling him out on all the wrong ways, and who then proceeded to — there was no way around it — _chase him_ with gifts, full of hopefulness and a dogged determination.

This Akira looked like the one of his story. The Akira who had faced prejudice for being what he was; the Akira who had lost a family when he was still young. This Akira looked… fragile. Breakable. He looked… in desperate need of a _hug_.

“What…?” Akira gasped surprised, and Goro flushed embarrassed, trying to play it out normally. It was totally okay to hug a friend. It was. Even if he had _never_ done that before, not even with Haru. He _never_ initiated a hug. Never.

Except with Akira, apparently.

A few seconds in — yeah, that’s enough. He stepped back, turning his head away with a scoff. “Now, I thought you said something about a movie…?”

He didn’t see it very well, but he could feel Akira’s excitement building up again, his vibrant energy against his skin where they were still touching on their arms.

“Sure,” he agreed easily, voice smooth again, not a single hint of his previous hurt. “You want to grab some popcorn as well? The theater I saw earlier is just around the corner. It has a session just a few minutes from now, if I’m correct.”

Yeah, he could do _this_.

He turned back to Akira, watching his easy smile and the happy eyes behind the glasses, and was… _happy_ he had hugged the boy, even if he’d never admit to that. If a hug could make him breathe easier again, well. It was a good starting point, after everything Akira had done to help their friends. Maybe he could offer him this simple action as well, in return.

And, maybe, next time Goro wouldn’t feel this warm when he hugged him; maybe next time he’d have better luck focusing on whatever he was trying to do, because despite the fact this was a movie he _wanted to watch_ , all that Goro could think was, _‘Akira felt good in my arms’_. Because he had. Because Akira had been warm and alive, and it had been… surprisingly _nice_.

Maybe Goro could start hugging people, after all, if it always felt this nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you like it? As I had been saying, some of Akira's past, again, but not much we didn't know. Goro's past is mostly in shadows, yet, but that should be part of Shido's arc, so...  
> Well, on the good news: I have two more fluff chapters. On the bad news: the plot chapters I have written out are for Shido's arc. So, we either go for Shido now, and go back later, or I might take a while still to actually start Madarame's arc. Anyway, I'll try to start Madarame's chapters as soon as possible on my computer, but, not too much luck as of yet.
> 
> As always, thanks you guys for your support!  
> See you!


	23. unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hat loved the unexpected, in whatever form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found I kinda like the Hat, even tho' he barely exists in the original work. Oh, well.  
> So, Hat chapter, because the Hat needs some time as well, because he's a dear. And because I wanted an opportunity to make fun of the Founders and of the faculty. Lav is a dear, okay?  
> This could actually come into play at any year, but I put it into 2nd Year, in my notes, if you wish to have any idea of what my Chronological notes are like.
> 
> Ohhh, right, on the good news: I started Madarame's arc. I have two chapters for Madarame's arc! (and two unposted chapters for Shido's arc. So, whichever is updated first in my archives is the one I'll be going with)  
> Now, hope you enjoy it!

**unexpected**

The Hat sighed fondly, watching as the humans around bickered. Igor had decided it was the “bring the Hat to the office” day, and brought him along to the reunion this time, but they all forgot about him, as always. The funniest part was that they always started complaining about the children, how they were unruly and messy, and made the hugest troubles around, and forgot that they, themselves, were stupidly fond of bickering and fighting amongst each other. Or that they had been students here not that long ago, and were absolutely _terrible_ ones, at that.

Really.

Looking at the Hat, just a piece of clothing, it was easy to forget that he was older than any one of them. He was older than _Hogwarts_ , had memories from the foundation of this school, and had had to deal with the Founders, with all their squabbles and stupidity. He had dealt with Godric, who had a penchant for fights, and Salazar, who was as proud as they came. Not even Rowena and Helga escaped his complaints, really; one had the quirk of leaving books and parchments all over the place, and the other could never be bothered when tending to the grounds.

The Founders. So respected by every other wizard. Symbols of grandiosity.

Just a bunch of children, unruly and _annoying as hell_.

They were great, of course. The Hat was proud of having helped them in their plans. Proud of helping them guide children into the best possible future.

Still, he was _not_ amused when he was forced to sit in into yet another discussion among them, Salazar and Godric screaming their heads off, spells flying all around the room. He was _definitely_ not amused when Merlin (“the greatest wizard in the world”) would be caught sneaking around the grounds and try out new spells at _him_ , because he thought the Hat was the most curious thing _ever_.

He was not amused when Merlin and Morgan fought on the grounds, endangering other children.

He _was_ amused when some children would come around, creating pranks for a little fun. He was amused when some would fight tooth and nail for their friends, even if they broke rules. He was amused with many quirks that small children would show him, unintentionally. He enjoyed watching children batter over the most stupid, teenager-y reasons (which, to be completely honest, was how fights even started. Even between Merlin and Morgan. Oh, those two… they were terrible. And they were incredibly cute, squabbling over things like _girls_ or _grades_ ).

He absolutely _adored_ children. They were terribly unassuming, most of the time, but they were great, with all their stupidity and curiosity. They threatened peace, but they also threatened that which is _known_. Children — children were the ones who created new things, the ones to bring about change, because they were just so incredibly _curious_ and _rebellious_.

Children were… unexpected. Amazing. Hilarious.

Children were great.

While the faculty argued over children, while Lavenza and Igor discussed among themselves — because Igor was a strange Headmaster, who had once been a child reading the future, and was still someone who gave too much valor to Fate —, and they were all so _done_ , the Hat… laughed. He was tired of them, he always was, but he had been tired of the Founders, he had been tired of Merlin and Morgan, he had been tired of many in the interim, _including_ Igor, Lavenza, and all the other teachers who taught on Hogwarts now. And, to be honest, he was tired of the students, as well. Because they were a _handful_.

But he was also hopeful.

And, if sometimes he had to interfere in Lavenza and Igor’s discussion (“shut your mouth, Headmaster, we have long tired of your speech of _Fate,_ ” Lavenza argued, as always), then it was no one’s fault but their own. And if he reminded Lavenza of her own young years, when she would cry over “trapped creatures” on her books…

Well.

It was just so much fun to watch her blush and stammer a denial, when the Hat had been the one watching her insisting the creatures of her book were _alive_ and trapped and couldn’t someone save them, please?

As he said — children were just so _unexpected_.

Oh, he just _loved_ them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Igor talks about Fate _all the time_ , and Lavenza is so done with him. They're always arguing, because Igor likes Divination way too much (he was the Divination teacher before becoming Headmaster, after all), and still uses tarot to see the future every day. And then starts telling Lavenza about it. She hates it. She keeps telling him to shut up, and he keeps ignoring him.  
> The Hat, who's the unfortunate listener to their arguments, is done with both of them. And amused. Because he quite enjoys their banter, even when they're pissing him off. So, he likes to taunt them both by mentioning their past... like Lav's book (which is totally the Compendium).  
> Aaaaaanyway. Hope you've enjoyed it XD
> 
> As always, thanks for your support!  
> Next chapter: sibling banter! And Akira just might realize he's crushing, oh-Merlin.


	24. hardships of a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akira broods and Futaba teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we needed some sibling needling. Honestly.  
> ... and because Futaba is awesome.
> 
> Soooo, this one should go after the Quidditch audition, but on the same year. So... 3rd year? Yeah, 3rd year. I did say Akira sucked at courtship on his 3rd year, after all. There's a reason for that.  
> By the way, I never explicitly say so on the chapter itself, but I imagined they were on Slytherin's Common Room, just. Y'know. It's early on the afternoon, so it's mostly empty, and Futaba feels free to speak about these types of things "in public", since not many will hear them. Just so you know.  
> Hope you like it!

**hardships of a crush**

Futaba looked up when she heard Akira sigh. Just as she expected, he was pouting. Brooding, again — he had been brooding these last couple days, really. He’d come, drape himself over the couch, and brood the day away, the hugest pout on his face.

It was unbecoming — and starting to become incredibly _annoying_.

“You should just confess,” she said, looking back down to her book. Even Advanced Charms was more interesting than Akira when he was like this, really.

“ _Confess_? I’m not…!” he sputtered predictably, and she supposed he’d be glaring at her, if she were paying any attention to him. “Why do you think I need to confess? Who’d I confess _to_?”

She snorted — and he’d been Sorted into Slytherin. Really. “This was the _worst_ try at misdirection I’ve ever seen. Are you sure you’re the same who plays people for fun?”

“It’s not for _fun_ ,” he whined as the little annoyance he was. “It’s justice. For those who can’t find it legally.”

She outright laughed, this time. “At least _I_ admit I do it for the kicks of it,” she replied amusedly. “Now, as I was saying, you’re _terrible_ at hiding your moony eyes, so it’s quite obvious you’re crushing _hard_ for your Goro-boy. If you’ll just whine and pout and brood every day, why not confess already and _end this already?_ ”

He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, which somewhat sounded as if he was dying and was even somewhat worrying, to be completely honest. Maybe Futaba _should_ pay attention to him, after all.

She closed the book and looked up at him, who was staring at her with these huge, shocked eyes, and — oh, okay, no; she could ignore him again. What. Did he expect her to be completely dense?

“I-I am not _crushing_ on Goro!” he squeaked outrageously. “He’s got a girlfriend already, anyway. I mean, he’s kissing Haru just yesterday, and they’re, like, _always_ together, so it’s not like I have any chance, either way, so…”

“So you’re _not_ crushing on him. Of course. Because he’s taken.”

He blushed to the roots of his hair, while she laughed shamelessly at his face.

“O- _kay_. So _maybe_ I might have something for him. I mean. He’s cute. And smart. And he’s on the House team. And he’s just so… he helped us, even when he didn’t need to. He helped us _twice_ , even! And. And he’s nice. He helped Yusuke. He never mocks Mona, like Ryu does, sometimes. And he’s just… _cute_.” He admitted flustered. “But, as I said. He and Haru are an _item_. So. Not like I have any chance, anyway. Not only is he taken, but I’m the completely wrong _sex_ for that.”

Futaba smirked proudly at her brother. Oh, such a young thing. Such a fragile heart. Such a healthy crush.

Should she help him?

Of course she’d help him.

“Well, then. My research _must_ have been wrong, then, right? Because I found out that he decidedly is _not_ going out with Haru. I mean, they’re friends since their 1 st year and everything, okay. They’re _inseparable._ But Haru also hangs out _a lot_ with Makoto, and it’s more likely for her to blush around the Raven, instead. Haru and Goro seem to act much like _siblings_. And, not just that, but yesterday seemed to be their first kiss. In fact, yesterday seemed to be their _only_ kiss. Ever. So. And Goro once was seen hitting on a Puff boy. I do not think he’s completely hetero, brother mine.” She told him slowly, teasingly. He was so easy to rile up, sometimes.

Like right now.

He sat up quickly, the hugest smile on his face while he trembled on his place, clearly excited.

“Why didn’t you say so before?!” he demanded madly. “Ohhh, I need a plaaaaan!”

She laughed. “Well, you can always try to _woo_ him, this time. You know. Instead of complimenting him in front of _the whole school_ , when you were clearly being annoying,” she offered, smirking. “Now, do tell me, how were you supposed to convince _anyone_ you didn’t have a crush on Goro after the whole Quidditch audition thing?”

She ducked when he threw a cushion, laughing again.

Oh dear brother of hers. He was such a mess with this love thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, because Madarame's arc has 3 and a half chapters written, that's what I'm coming with. Yey. Another bastard for you guys! (and I'm sensing a pattern, hm...)
> 
> As always, thanks for your support!  
> See ya!


	25. a plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana hears an unexpected plea for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeey... sorry about the delay. Like, the super mega delay. I... forgot today was a posting day? Thing is, on week days I normally upload the story during a class (when I'm bored out of my mind. I'm pretty sure I don't like half of my classes... y'know...), but today I couldn't access my laptop, so... it slipped out of my mind.  
> But, to repay that, I'll post both right now. So, first one is the very first chapter of Madarame's arc. Like, very first very first, because I don't plan on writing the conversation that prompted this one, to start with, so, first one, yeah. Which means, start-ish of Akira's 2nd year! Yey.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**a plea**

Morgana had been laying on the ground, enjoying the last of sunlight when he heard it. Incredibly strange, really. Like a brush against his mind, which, okay, if _that_ was how people heard him, he totally understood why they freaked out. Wow.

**‘Morgana? Can you hear me?’**

But — oh, right, he knew that voice. He’d heard in on it last year, hadn’t him? That was… that was the _Hat_. Huh.

_‘Yeah, sure. What’s going on?’_ he thought back at the pointless direction from where the voice had come from. Or, at least, from where he supposed the voice had come from. You know. Hard to tell, when it’s just a voice in your freaking _mind_. Merlin damn him. Now he was feeling sorry for talking non-stop to Akira.

**‘Oh, thank the Founders. I was hoping I would be able to contact you, since we share similar abilities, but I was not sure it would work. At least, now we know we can contact each other even when we are distant in body. We are, aren’t we? Where are you?’**

_‘Laying on the grounds, near the Lake,’_ he shrugged as best as he could — both in the limited body of a freaking cat, _still_ , and mentally, since. You know. The Hat couldn’t _see_ him. _‘I assume you are still in the Headmaster’s office?’_

Well — maybe he shouldn’t worry about not knowing if shrugs were projected, because the Hat was definitely _nodding_ at him. **‘Yes. So, I assume we should be able to converse as long as we are both in Hogwarts’ ground. Anywhere outside of these bounds and we might find that the wards block us out, unfortunately. Even so, a rather useful ability to have, don’t you think?’**

Morgana smirked — sure, if you were Akira. Akira would certainly agree with the Hat, at least. Last year they had… shared information. Rather suspicious information. Now, this would let them share these ‘information’ with less of a risk of being caught. Morgana could already see it: Akira, begging him to ask the Hat about other rather old and dark rituals to help him out in his personal research.

_‘Useful. In a way, I suppose. But, I don’t think you contacted me just to see if you could?’_

A sigh — yeah, no.

**‘About that… do you know the Second Year called Yusuke Kitagawa?’**

Morgana sat up — the odd boy? _‘Ravenclaw, goes talk to you every other week?’_

**‘Exactly. I… would like to request Akira’s help, if possible. It seems like we might have a problem…’**

Now, doesn’t that sound interesting?

_‘Tell me more.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be right back, don't worry.


	26. mother henning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiho can be both scary and incredibly amazing, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised...  
> Right. So, this one is... more ahead-ish than the last one. As in, a couple weeks later. Maybe a month and a half? There'll be some in between. One is written already. The other... is not.  
> Anyway, because Shiho decided to introduce herself as a major player on Madarame's arc, here she is. She's awesome, and I've grown to love her, thank you.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**mother henning**

“No, no, no. That won’t do!” Shiho clucked her tongue worriedly. “I mean, _look_ at him! Really look at him! He seems _exhausted_! The poor dear! It’s bad enough that Futaba doesn’t know when to sleep and always crash up in the worst of times, but that boy needs a whole _week_ of sleep! And food! And a bath,” she adds wrinkling her nose.

Morgana snorted from where he was hidden inside Akira’s bag. He had _known_ that taking Shiho with them to recon was a bad idea.

_‘That is not the question here, Lady Shiho,’_ he commented amusedly, even while he agreed with half of her statements. _‘While he **does** take terrible care of himself, we are trying to find out why he’s been sending paintings to this Madarame-figure.’_

“His dad,” Akira corrected rolling his eyes. “Just because they’re not blood-related doesn’t make them _less_ of family.”

Morgana grumbled silently. Sure, whatever. Not like _he_ ’d know.

“But that’s what I’m _saying_ , guys. He’s terrible. He needs to rest and take care of himself. And he clearly can’t do that, because these paintings are more _important_ , somehow. So, I’m going to drag him to the Infirmary _myself_ , because you guys are just too suspicious, and because that wouldn’t even be too hard to believe,” Shiho huffed. “And then, I’ll make sure he _rests_ or I’m not a Hufflepuff!”

… and she was gone.

Akira watched in morbid amusement as the girl stomped up to Yusuke, sitting all by himself where he was nearly falling into the Lake. They were too distant to actually hear what she was saying, but they could clearly see how her whole face softened up with concern and how her smile lightened her up when she started talking to him. It was… actually kinda incredible, the effect on other people, now that they were seeing it from the outside.

Wow.

Shiho was a goddamn freaking _secret_ _weapon_.

_‘I am scared,’_ Morgana admitted softly, looking out from the bag, head resting against Akira’s side. _‘Lady Shiho is scary.’_

Akira nodded quietly in agreement. She was. It was _freaky_. Yusuke was just… smiling. He was. He was looking like a whole different boy, suddenly. He was… actually kinda good-looking, right then. Soft. Nice. With this cute little smile, open eyes, and a complete focus that was normally found on children.

He was like… like the odd duck, becoming a beautiful swan because no one had noticed it wasn’t a real _duck_.

Wow.

And then Shiho turned around, grinned at them, waved, and turned back, offering a hand to Yusuke. And he took it. He nodded at them, soft, and followed Shiho up the way to the Castle, looking small and in serious need of help — and, for the first time, looking like he was going to actually _get_ that help.

And — yeah. Yeah. Shiho had done it.

_‘She’s amazing,’_ Morgana breathed amazed.

“That she is. _That_ she is, Mona…” Akira agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that this is outta the way... sorry, again, for forgetting to upload the story. Next chapter is written out, okay, and will be coming on the correct day.  
> As always, thank you guys so much for your support!  
> Anything I've forgotten to address, well, ops, ask me? (I'm pretty sure I was supposed to tell you guys something... hm... well, if I forgot, can't be all that important, right...?)


	27. (furtive) investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and the others decide how to investigate the Yusuke-problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, hey, at least I remembered to post on the correct day/time, this time... hiiii?  
> Well, so, continuing the Madarame arc. It's actually pretty developed (I have, like, 4k words of it), and I'm thinking... 4 more tops? Then I'll start working on the next arc (Sugimura/Okumura's, maybe. Or, y'know, skip to Shido's, and come back to others later...), and some more character-relationship development in-between...  
> Well, about this one: it's after the Hat's plea, but before Shiho's mother henning, in a chronological order. Hope you like their terrible planning.

**(furtive) investigation**

“I mean, what’re we supposed to do?” Akira sighed, leaning back so he was laying on the ground. “Kitagawa is just sending letters, no?”

He huffed quietly when Morgana jumped on his stomach. _‘The Hat was adamant he needs help. He said Yusuke is showing too much oddness recently. That he’s hiding something for sure.’_

Akira frowned, scratching Morgana’s fur instinctively while he thought. “Well, I mean, he’s a kid. We’re always hiding things from those in charge. It’s just typical.”

Morgana snorted, _‘Yeah, but you’re a menace.’_

“I have to agree with that, bro,” Futaba added, draping herself over Akira’s torso so she could scratch away at Morgana as well. “We survive of the thrill of hiding from adults. Kitagawa should be a normal kid. And the Hat is his friend. You tell things to us.”

Akira nodded slowly. “Yeah, friends are different…”

Ryuji snorted something that sounded suspiciously like a ‘hell yeah’, but was quickly slapped over his head by Ann.

“I think the question here is that the Hat asked for help and we shouldn’t ignore him, right?” Ann asked from where she sat primly against the tree by the Lake. “So, what should we do?”

“ _That’s_ what I’m asking you!” Akira grumbled. “You just distracted me!”

Futaba rolled her eyes, sharing one of those looks with Morgana. Yeah, right.

“Well, if we don’t know what’s wrong, anyway, why don’t we just keep track of him? To help him out, we need to _know_ what to help with, right?” Futaba offered, before muttering under her breath: “If only I had managed to get my cams working on Hogwarts grounds… what should I mess with next? I already raised their magic-defense to their max, to my knowledge… damn… I should’ve smuggled more of them into my bag. Now I can’t even test them, because they’re all _fried_ already!”

Akira ignored her. Both because he already knew her speech from heart and because stalking the boy didn’t sound all that good of an idea.

He looked up at the others instead, trying for a more hopeful idea. Someone had to give, right?

“Well…” Ann started hesitantly. “I mean. Friends? Someone should know what’s going on, right? If we ask his friends, it shouldn’t be _too_ hard…”

Huh… well, what’d you know? Looks like being Shiho’s friend gave Ann a _heart_. Or was it being Sorted into Hufflepuff?

Akira looked down at Ryuji, who was grumbling away at stupid Ravens and their stupid problems and corrected himself — nah, Hufflepuff had nothing to do with that. Must’ve been Shiho.

Anyway — friends, huh… well, that should be easy, right? Just find a friend. Easy peasy.

Right?

 

* * *

 

 

Oh god, it wasn’t.

Did Yusuke have  _any_ friend? Any friend at _all?_

( _‘Of course he does,’_ Morgana complains lashing his tail around. _‘He has the Hat!’_ — and isn’t that kinda sad? That his only friend is the _Hat_?)

Akira is decided. They are _going_ to help Yusuke. Doesn’t matter what his problem is, because no one really deserves to have no friend, and he’ll help him out even if he has to befriend him himself, damn it!

And he’ll ignore Ryuji’s complains that Yusuke must be _terrible_. Really. He can’t be _that_ bad if he’s befriended the Hat.

Right?

(He’ll just ignore Mona’s snort as well. You know. For the sake of his sanity.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next up: Madarame's characterization, because it became a thing, apparently, since I just found myself writing it when I was trying to write some chapters for the arc. Hm...  
> As always, thank you for your support, guys!  
> See ya~


	28. a thief of efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madarame wasn't a bad guy. He just... cultivated others' efforts, sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just like Kamoshita saw himself as a king for once playing in a big Quidditch team, here we have Madarame's view of his own actions. Which... might sound not as bad or worse than what really is going on, depending on how you see it. Madarame isn't outwardly cruel like Kamoshida, after all (except for the whole plagiarism thing, at least); he had somewhat subtler ways of making people feel bad, in the end.  
> This does not have a fixed position in time and such, but, well, I don't think it needs to?  
> Hope you... enjoy it?

**thief of efforts**

Madarame wasn’t a bad guy. Really. He took kids in, gave them a home — a roof, food, clothes —, and all that he asked in return was some _effort_. Was it that bad? Really?

Was it really his fault, if they sometimes collapsed? He never said they had to work to exhaustion. He just asked them to give him paintings. If they _couldn’t_ do that, well. Not his fault. They had artistic prowess, he knew that. Be it for muggle art or for wizarding art — all of them knew how to paint, with a brush or with magic, and he was just giving them an _opportunity_. An opportunity to do _real_ art. An opportunity to be _seen_.

If they worked themselves too hard, if they forgot to eat and to sleep — well. He gave them the resources. It was not his fault anymore. They had everything they could need; if they made no use of them, well, that’s just another story.

They had the skill. They weren’t _worthy_ of it, but they _had_ the skill. He, on the other hand, was worthy. He was worthy of _all_ of it. He was the _only one_ worthy, because he was the only one who could _see_. He was the only one who could gather them, who could raise them, who could nurture them into blossoming artists… under his name.

It was not his fault. He was the one who had a name. He was the one who was famous. What did they want? To waste their skill, selling their paintings on the streets? No, he, _he_ could bring them to fame. Except, he would be the one receiving the attention.

But — well, it was worthy it, wasn’t it? Their art was receiving _compliments_. They were being seen. They were being _admired_. It was the best bargain ever. They could show their ability, and they had no responsibility whatsoever. A win-win situation.

And he, he, Madarame, he received fame. He received envious stares. He received admiration.

As he said — a win-win situation.

And anyone who disagree with him could just… disappear. It wasn’t as if anyone would miss them, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One reader asked me if there is a way of these wizards making something alike to what they do in the game, with their distortion in the Palace, to hide their actions. In sum, I guess the answer is that, while it is not as overwhelming or encopassing as Palaces, they are able to unconsciously cast spells like notice-me-not or glamours around themselves, as they feel threatened. Like, Kamoshida, he might have been feeling more ansty, and as such unconsciously started to use some sort of notice-me-not on his classes, so that the other teachers wouldn't realize what was going on; and Madarame, he might have a weak glamour on his "atelier", so that nothing seem amiss, when someone looks in. Besides, of course, the fact that, as wizards, they have the capacity of consciously casting stronger spells, such as wards, so. Yeah, things are harder to notice, in this world. Which is not to say they are never noticed, just that you might need to _want_ to look into it, in the first place...
> 
> Anyway, with that information out of the way, I can confirm to you that I do have the Madarame's arc pretty much finished. I was analyzing what is missing on it, and well, it's pretty much a chapter to show the true extent of Akira's plan (which are somewhat shown in already-written chapters), a chapter for Sayuri and two chapters which are more with information we already have, but flesh out some relationships, so I was planning on writing, anyway. Which means, I have chapters for 2 more posting days, and was planning on other 4 chapters, so... 4 more days, and Madarame is finished, I suppose. Which, okay, is almost twice as many chapters as Kamoshida's arc, hm...  
> Well! As always, thank you guys for your support! I hope you're enjoying the story still! ^^


	29. b plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to try alternative plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... not so sure I liked this chapter, to be honest. The end was kinda half-assed, I guess? But I didn't manage to fix it, so... it'll stay like this, really, so, yeah.  
> Anyway, chapter comes after "investigation" and before "mother henning". As in, they just figured it out that Yusuke has no friends, but they're still trying to work out what they're going to do about it. Yey.  
> Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**b plan**

“I mean, if he’s got no friends, then… a Raven?” Ann offered just as lost as the others. “Maybe someone on his House knows _something_ … maybe…”

Akira sighed quietly; if the Snakes were any indication, that might be a spotty reasoning. But then, Puffs were incredibly close, right… who knows to which side Ravenclaw leaned.

“Worth a try, at least,” he admitted with a shrug. “Do you know a Raven?”

Ann stared back at him, unblinkingly.

_O-kay_.

“Does _Shiho_ know a Raven?” he asked desperately.

Ann shook her head.

Ryuji huffed. “You guys are useless, really,” he grumbled to the sky. “Isn’t it just a question of stopping someone from their house and asking?”

… “Somehow, I doubt _that_ ’ll help,” he answered hiding a grin. “I mean, would you answer about Ann if a stranger stopped you?”

Akira could see Ryuji’s grimace blossoming in strength, and nodded wisely. “Exactly.”

“Then, back to the start? What’re we going to do? Stalk the boy?”

“ _No_. Futaba is already way too happy about _that_ idea, we do not need to encourage her,” Akira refused automatically, because Futaba had been pestering him for these last few days about wanting to try and create spying spells to stalk ‘their target’. It was incredibly _not nice_ , really. And he should be used to that, after living with her these past three years.

“Well, then what?” Ryuji asked back.

Akira was ready to answer that he _did not know_ , when he realized — no, actually he had an idea. A… back-up plan, you might say.

A Ravenclaw they hadn’t thought of yet.

“Wait… The Berserkers,” he said slowly. Akechi and Haru. They’d helped them out last year, and they were both Gryffs, true, but… but there was a third person. A girl… Akira was pretty sure she’d wore a blue robe, last time he’d seen her…

“Aren’t they Gryffs?” Ryuji asked confusedly.

“Yeah…” Ann started, before stopping and smiling happily. “But they’re _friends_ with a Raven, aren’t they? Someone from their year. A girl… don’t know who she is… but… wait. Wait. Wasn’t that the girl whom Kamoshita snapped at?”

Akira smirked at the news. “Makoto? Ohhhh. She’s Sae’s young sis!”

“Is she?” Ryuji muttered to himself.

“That’d work. Sae said she’s pretty much study-oriented, but she’s also very proud of how she started to ‘show interest in the younger ones’, or something like that. Said something about thinking of trying to make her a Prefect, when she’s at age. Yeah… Yeah, that’d work _perfectly_!” Akira continued excitedly, happy to have a plan.

“How do you even _know_ that, man?” Ryuji asked exasperatedly.

“Huh? Oh. She’s a friend of Sojiro. Sae, I mean. And, well, she _is_ our Head of House. She comes around every other month, and she usually just help us with any trouble we might have, or start study groups, or things like that, but she also offers to talk, sometimes. Especially to first years. When I started, she took me to the side, telling me that she knew I was Sojiro’s kid, but that I could feel free to talk to her, if I wanted to, because I was on _her_ house, not on Soji’s, just like her sis wasn’t on hers. And then, Futaba said that she offered her pretty much the same talk, this year. Anyway, it’s not like we don’t talk to Sae sometimes; I mean, she’s incredible. She’s a great teacher, even though DADA is not my best class, and she’s strict equally to all Houses, which is nice…” and, okay, maybe Akira was rambling a little bit. Just a little bit. You know.

_Just a little bit_ , he reassured himself, as Ann started to giggle, and Ryuji rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, Professor Niijima’s sister, right? Makoto, you said? How should we contact her?” Ryuji asked cutting him off.

“Well, by the Berserkers, obviously. We’re not going directly to _her_ to ask about Yusuke. We don’t know her. The Berserkers, on the other hand, know of our intentions, so they might put in a good word that we’re not planning anything _bad_ to him,” Akira explained, focusing back on the matter at hands. “And _then_ we ask her about Yusuke. And, hopefully, discover what the hell is going on with him and those letters.”

They nodded back at him, and Akira was sure they were all just happy to have a plan, at last. Even a spotty one like this one. It was a good one, really — for something made up during study hour. It’s not like they couldn’t work it out later, with Futaba and Morgana… and Shiho, when she returned from the Infirmary from her potions.

Well.

Akira was sure it wouldn’t change _that_ much, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, someone said they were in doubt, and I was like, "oh, right, I did leave that kinda open, didn't I?", so, to answer any lingering doubt, here we go: Shiho wasn't with the rest of the class in the Library for the "study time" or whatever because she was in the Infirmary TAKING some potions. It could either be that she had to take some "shots" (like muggle vaccine, but, y'know, potions, since they're wizards), because she didn't take them all before Hogwarts, and so needs to take them every year (in that case, Akira would've started taking his when he first moved in with Sojiro, so he's already taken what he'd need to take), which would mean she's either muggleborn or muggle-raised; or, she could've been feeling sick, and went to the Infirmary for something to help her, like a Pepper-up potion.
> 
> Next one, part of the final, actual plans to bring down Madarame.  
> As always, thanks for your support!


	30. heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things can only be done by someone with a certain level of influence. Like the heiress of a certain high-status family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up: in my mind, the Okumura family is a wanna-be pureblood family. As in, they're not, in fact, part of the Pure 27, or whatever, since they've mingled with muggles in the past, but they DO have a huge number of wizards in their family tree, and some of their ancestors have exiled relatives for being born as squibs. So, you know, purebloods, but not... PURE purebloods?  
> Anyway, I don't know if that's ACTUALLY needed for anything in the story, okay? It's just a thought of mine. And, well, it's part of the motive for their high-influence. That and the fact that Haru's father has, in fact, a high-paying job or another. Probably in the Minister, since he was a wanna-be politician, in the game...
> 
> Well, this chapter: "heiress" is one for more up ahead in Madarame's arc, since it's already part of their plan to strike down Madarame. You'll see.

**heiress**

“You know, I never quite enjoyed being the heiress of Okumura’s family before,” Haru admitted with a hum. “Now, however, I’m _so_ damn glad about it.”

Goro shook his head at her, grinning at her happiness. Really, Haru ended up enjoying the strangest things. I mean: teaching a muggle-raised kid about the wizarding world? Teaching snotty brats _Quidditch_? Being stalked? Befriending her stalker? (He’d not put Bludging people in that list. That one must be the _only_ normal thing she enjoyed. Really.)

As Goro said, Haru was _strange_.

But, well, he supposed he could see the point in this one. He’d most likely enjoy being rich at _any_ time, but right then — right then would be _awesome_. He’d _love_ to be able to help Haru out, because this sounded _great_.

If this was one of those heiress duties things Haru always talked about, Goro really didn’t know why she was always complaining about it; he’d _love_ to be able to screw people up with a rumor, really.

“Does this sound good enough?” She asked, offering him the letter.

He took it in silence, reading quickly.

All the major points were there (plagiarism, abuse, neglect, arrogance… check), but… “Misogyny?” he looked up at her, disbelief clear in his face.

“What? Yusuke only spoke of male artists. And, anyway, it does not need to be _true_ , it just need to call people’s attention. The worst Madarame sounds, the more they’ll focus on him, so the more likely it is they’ll search him out. Akira said he needed the Aurors to investigate Madarame, because he’d provide proof. I’m just ensuring he _will_ be investigated.”

Goro shook his head again. Right. That plan.

“Maybe you should talk about the one who committed suicide, then…” he suggested, looking back at the letter. It sounded good enough, but it did not sound _dramatic_.

Haru made a happy little sound. “You’re a _genius_ , Goro! Thanks!”

He smirked, watching as she pulled up a new piece of parchment and started a new letter.

Well. It seemed like they’d be at this for a while. Maybe he could try penning one letter as well, just for the fun of it. It’s not like he’d send it, anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, right, someone asked me, and I'll add in the previous chapter the note, just to be sure, but, since you've probably already read it by now, let me just say, in case anyone else was left in doubt: Shiho wasn't with the rest of the class in the Library for the "study time" or whatever because she was in the Infirmary TAKING some potions. It could either be that she had to take some "shots" (like muggle vaccine, but, y'know, potions, since they're wizards), because she didn't take them all before Hogwarts, and so needs to take them every year (in that case, Akira would've started taking his when he first moved in with Sojiro, so he's already taken what he'd need to take), which would mean she's either muggleborn or muggle-raised; or, she could've been feeling sick, and went to the Infirmary for something to help her, like a Pepper-up potion.
> 
> Well, about this chapter: as I said, Haru's the heiress of a highly influential family, and as her father likes to think they're pure-purebloods, she's expected to follow some set of rules of "high society". On the other hand, she's also got a powerful voice, which is what Akira wanted, so: raising up suspicion. Anything else SHOULD be explained in a posterior chapter, but, ask away and I'll answer your doubts?
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. As always, thanks for your support! ^^  
> See ya~


	31. stars thrown down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as ominous as it sounds, I promise. Actually, I think it might be somewhat nicer than you're thinking?  
> So, this is one of the last chapters of the arc, chronologically - I mean, there is one after, about Sayuri, but this should end Madarame's part of it.  
> On the arc itself, yeah, there are still some chapters to go.  
> Hope you enjoy this one.

**stars thrown down**

Madarame seethed in silence, glaring at the Aurors who’d dared invade his house. They’d said there’d been an anonymous report about his arts being stolen or plagiarized or something of the sorts, and that they needed to look into it.

Right. Anonymous. After that damned news article, he didn’t even know why they bothered with _anonymity_.

Whoever had been that woman’s source, he’d _kill them_ when he got their hands on them. Must’ve been that stupid Yusuke, who’d never been good at following his orders. He must’ve made some _friends_ of sort, opened his mouth, told them everything — looking for a way out, he betted. Well, he’d see. When he came back for the Summer, Madarame would teach him never to talk to others again.

“Are you quite done yet? I do need to continue my work, if you please,” he grumbled irritated. They wouldn’t find anything, of course. He always made sure to erase his students’ magical traces from the paintings when needed, not that he’d needed to, this time. Yusuke was the only one he had now, and he was a muggle-sort of artist. He’d always paint with his own hands, instead of magic. Not a single trace of magic to stay behind, really.

Nothing to trace it back to anyone other than Madarame.

“This painting…” one of the Aurors — big and stupid like all the others, nothing to take notice except for a strange tattoo that made him think of dark magic — started, annoying Madarame even more. Couldn’t they just leave quietly? The rumors were bad enough. It was even worse that his exhibition had been _canceled_ , afterwards, something about his sponsor withdrawing their money. Now, now _Aurors_ came into his house and couldn’t even follow an order. Of course. “Is this recent?”

Madarame sighed irritably, looking at the one he was pointing to. It was the last one he’d received from Yusuke, a surprisingly good painting of light and darkness intermingled; he’d been planning on adding a spectral figure to add to the mystery, make it a new Sayuri, his new masterpiece. Yusuke had thought of it as Hope. Madarame was sure it would sell better as Despair.

“Yes. It is still unfinished, as you can see, so if you could just leave me to finish it on my own, it would be much appreciated,” he answered tensely.

The Auror, of course, did _not_ leave. Instead, he hummed thoughtfully and waved his partner closer, withdrawing his wand.

“I apologize, sir, but we need to run a scan on it. It’s just a quick thing. If nothing is amiss, we will leave you soon,” the soft-spoken partner offered with a smile, looking decidedly stupid. And annoying.

Well. Whatever. “Do what you must and _leave_ , then.”

He was sure that the first Auror was grumbling about him under his breath, but he ignored him to his best capability. He didn’t like Madarame. That was okay, Madarame didn’t like him either. He must’ve believed the news, hah.

(Who cared if they were truth. His word was worth more than a stupid rumor on a bad newspaper, anyway. And his old student’s suicide had nothing to do with _him_. He had been his student at one point; he had committed suicide. Two facts. No connection. Simple like that.)

Madarame watched peeved as they casted some strange spell. He hoped his painting didn’t suffer anything, because this was promising. He had _expectations_ about this one painting. If they screwed this one up…

“Sir, could you explain to me how you came into possession of this color of painting?” the soft-spoken Auror asked, pointing his wand at the dark crimson in the middle of the painting, and, really, what kind of question was that?

“I made it myself,” he answered with gritted teeth. This should be close enough to the truth. Yusuke usually made his own paints, didn’t he?

“Really?” the first Auror scoffed sarcastically. “You made this paint? So, did you know it was infused with dark magic?”

_What?_

He tried to keep his face clear. “Of course. I am not too proud to admit my core is darker than Grey, so it tends to leave a trace in the paints I make.”

The man chuckled dryly. “Yes, ‘darker than Grey’. I do not think so, but of course, that would be a good excuse, were it not for the fact it was made by a Light core, and infused with forbidden Dark ingredients instead. So, we either arrest you for having potion ingredients you were not supposed to have, or we discover who actually made this paint.”

_Yusuke…_

Growling internally, Madarame sighed with a sad face, trying to pass the picture of concerned father. “Well, okay, I admit I took the painting from Yusuke’s room. I thought it was the paint I had created last summer, which disappeared, but I suppose this must have been made by Yusuke…”

“Quite recently, in fact,” nodded the man, with a sharp smirk on his face. “It was spelled against external influence this week. And these ingredients are rare at a point that they rot if left unattended for too long, even after put into a potion, unless they are correctly spelled against the effects of things like the wind and human skin. This paint must have been finished this week, then it was properly spelled to survive the environment. So. You either created this paint this week, without permission, or… _Yusuke_ , you said? Did it somewhere else. And should have painted this, as well, since this whole painting has a very strong protection charm over it that does _not_ have your magical trace on it. In fact, it seems quite familiar… More like… Is this… Yusuke… at Hogwarts?”

The soft-spoken Auror nodded suddenly, “Oh, I got it. You’re thinking the Potions Master, right? Sakura? Yeah, it does feel like him… he brew that last batch of healing potions for us, didn’t he?”

Goddamn it.

“So? Tell us, Madarame.”

Madarame growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, don't know if this will come up again, but I was imagining that the rude Auror with the tattoo was Iwai-san. Just a curiosity; I mean, it's not relevant, up to this point, but I _did_ think about a career to every adult I remembered of the game...  
>  Oh, and the name of the chapter kinda came from the poem "The Tyger", by William Blake, if you're interested. I was kinda without ideas, so I just... remembered the poem, and read through it for an idea, and came across "when the stars threw down their spears", and thought, "stars threw down... wait, stars thrown down, yeah, that works", and that's it. You know. Weird-working mind.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for your support! See you soon! ^^


	32. orphans united

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, that sounds like a new team name, Akira!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes _suck_. That's a fact. And now I need to write more chapters, which is also a fact. Oh, well.  
>  So, chapter which comes after Shiho first made contact, but before Madarame's fall. Or planning to take him down, to be completely honest. Let's go for it!

**orphans united**

Well, Akira had been invested in this case for a while now, and he wasn’t too proud to say that… he was failing.

Simple like that.

Not that he would give up, of course. But maybe it was time to change tactics.

“Shiho, can’t you make him stop and sleep, instead of painting non-stop?” he asked tiredly, looking at Yusuke instead of at the girl. Again, there he was by the Lake, way too dark bags under his eyes, way too frail an appearance, and way too tired to be painting as he was doing.

“No,” she admitted with a sigh. “He says that he _needs_ to paint those, that Madarame asked, and he can’t let Madarame down. Whoever this Madarame guy is. I think he must be a _terrible_ person, if he made Yusuke think he can’t rest until he makes him all these pictures.”

_‘Ah. I know who that is, actually,’_ Morgana offered, plopping down between them and licking away at his front paw. _‘The Hat mentioned him, now that I think about it. Said Yusuke’s living with him, and that Madarame is his mentor, and that Yusuke think he’s a great artist.’_

… Well, one question down, at least?

“Heeeeey, look at that, Akira! Not living with his parents. Orphan?” Futaba pipped up, leaning against him with a smirk on her face. “Like us, then! Doesn’t that sound like a good starting point?”

Akira looked down at her, and then at Yusuke. Hm…

“Maybe we should invite him to hang with all of us. We could bond over our lack of parents. The orphans united, or something like that,” he said with a soft smirk.

Futaba giggled softly. “Now that’s sounding like a comic book!”

Akira was readying a reply when he surged forward with Shiho’s whack.

“Ouch, that hurt,” he complained half-heartedly, glaring up at her, who was rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time.

“You deserved it. Now, if you plan on talking to him, go on. He’s such a dear thing, he’d welcome you. And maybe you could piss him off so much he’ll just have to rest a little bit!”

“Such a relief you are,” he muttered back at her, who grinned broadly and shooed him with her hands.

Giving up, he rose up and offered a hand to Futaba. “Come on, then, lil’ sis. Let’s invite the little duck to hang with the cats!”

She snorted, “You mean, the burglars?”

Akira ignored her.

(He did mean the burglars.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. The joke of "cats" and "burglars" was, in part, because of "cat burglars", which Akira shortened to the unsuspecting "cats" which, yeah, don't fit, while Futaba just called them "burglars". The other part, which was the part I was actually thinking about when I wrote it, was because of my mother language, which is Portuguese; in Portuguese, "cat" is "gato" and "thief" is "gatuno", totally coming from the cat-word. But, since "cat" and "thief" can't really be explained away in English, I went with burglar, which at least had a relation. Oh, well.  
> The stupid joke aside, hope you've enjoyed this filler chapter.
> 
> As always, thank you for your support! ^^  
> Hope to see you soon. As long as I can get a couple chapters ready for next posting day... (except for the Shido chapters... if push comes to shove, I'll just post one of the Shido chapters anyway)


	33. how to dethrone a false emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira calls a planning meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote one chapter. And I'll be writing a new one. Soon. Before this night, hopefully.  
> Well, this is supposed to be the only real explanation about Akira's plan to take down Madarame, I'm sorry. I'm just not too good at writing machiavelic plans? Anyway, the next chapters are supposed to be more... sparse... on plot. Not non-related, but, yeah, less plotty, I guess?  
> Well, I guess it's easy to place this one? -Ish? It's more to the end of the arc, as you can imagine, at least.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

**how to dethrone a false emperor**

Akira leaned forward, a smirk in place as everyone settled around him.

“Thank you for coming,” he said amicably, nodding curtly at all the different students he wasn’t all that used to. “I know I didn’t explain all that much, but I’d appreciate if you’d hear me out anyway.”

Morgana huffed, jumping up into the table, as Goro and Haru shrugged easily.

“I owe you this, Kurusu, after what you did for my housemate,” Makoto answered politely, voice tight but not unpleasant. “If I can be of help, I will try to repay you.”

Shiho, always the sweet thing she was, just smiled prettily at him, a hand set comfortingly over Yusuke’s own.

“I do not believe you wish to do me wrong,” Yusuke said quiet. “And you have made some appealing points, last time we talked. I do believe it would do me good to give you a chance, at the very least.”

Akira nodded again, happy at that agreement. “Yes, and I appreciate all that. Now, as some of you might know, I have some… complaints about adults who abuse of their power. Like Kamoshita, last year.”

Haru grinned viciously at that, while Shiho shook her head fondly. Yusuke was probably the only one not in the known, from the look on everyone’s faces, as even Makoto seemed to have some acknowledgment of that fact.

“So, when it was brought up to me that a friend of a friend needed help because of similar situation this year, I just couldn’t stand by,” Akira explained with a glance at Morgana and Yusuke. “It was a request, and it was _unjust_.”

Makoto glanced at Yusuke as well. “Do you refer to Kitagawa’s situation, Kurusu?”

Akira nodded shortly. “Yes, it might have something related to that. Yusuke…”

Yusuke nodded with a sigh. “It is alright, Akira,” he assured with a small smile. “I think they deserve to know, if they are to help us.”

“Very well,” Akira smiled back at him. “So, Yusuke’s problem is with his guardian, Madarame. Madarame’s a… an artist, of a sort. Except he’s plagiarizing every painting of his mentees, because he has been in a ‘hiatus’ of a sort for years, now. And, because that’s not bad enough, he never recognizes any effort of his mentees, always stealing every single one of their works, and always demanding _more_. Yusuke has been painting non-stop these last months, losing sleep and weight over it, and Madarame has continued to ask for _more_ , even when Yusuke’s been mailing him a painting every week. It’s disturbing.”

“It is especially… disturbing… that he complained when I tried to take some time for myself, to rest and study for my tests,” Yusuke added, face marred with a frown. “And even more uncomfortable is the fact that I know for a fact there was once a student of his that tried to leave, saying he did not wish to provide art for Madarame anymore… and not much later, that same student showed up dead; suicide, it appears. There was never a suicide note found, but we spoke for some time, before he left. He wanted me to leave, as well, because he thought Madarame was not a suitable guardian for a young person. Not if he _stole_ from his students, he said.”

If possible, Shiho — who was supposed to _know_ all of this already — looked even more sympathetic than before, squeezing the young Ravenclaw under her arm, making soft noises and caressing his hair with her free hand. Akira didn’t feel like this was the time for jokes but, at that time, Shiho _did_ look just like a mother.

“He can’t be escaping with that!” Makoto gasped softly, eyes wide and hurt. “If he is not only stealing someone else’s work, but also forcing children to work for him… that’s abuse! That would warrant a hearing, at least, wouldn’t it?”

Haru nodded, “Yes, it would warrant a hearing. Were he discovered, at least, it would.”

Makoto looked back at the Gryff girl shocked. “How’s that?”

“Makoto…” she sighed quietly.

Goro, by her side, held his jaw closed tight, eyes burning with some anger Akira had never seen before. “What she meant, Makoto, is that powerful people have this uncanny _ability_ to escape with wrongdoings.”

Makoto frowned, clearly upset, but looked down in silence once again.

Akira took that time to speak up.

“And that’s where you guys come from, really,” he tried to calm them, or at least give them a hope. “Yusuke is right here, he can be saved. We’ll _help_ him. And you… you guys can help him, too. You girls, especially. Haru… you’re the Okumura heir, aren’t you?”

Haru nodded, a soft grimace on her face.

“Yeah, well, don’t make that face, this will help us. Your family has _voice_ , so you should have a voice as well. Which means, if you were to write for the… Prophet, let’s say it… you’d be given some attention, wouldn’t you?”

She started to smile, slow and dangerous as a wild lion. Akira felt she had understood his idea, at least.

“What do you want me to say?” she asked excitedly.

 _‘Tell them the story. Any rumor can be dangerous for a famous person. If there is more than one person supporting that rumor, then, it’s even more dangerous,’_ Morgana explained with a lazy wave of tail, shocking the older students out of their skin. Before they could ask about him, he continued. _‘So, Haru, you could talk about Madarame’s… habits… and Makoto could talk about Yusuke. She’s his housemate, after all. It wouldn’t be strange if she’d noticed it and become worried, right? You both could say the same thing, but on different points of view.’_

Haru nodded determinedly, and Makoto didn’t seem to be much behind on the idea.

“And I…?” Goro asked confused.

“Well, unless you want to write another letter to send as well, you came just because you guys are a package deal. I don’t expect _everyone_ to do something, really,” Akira explained. “But, well, I guess you could help Futaba, if you want to? That’s my sis, by the way. She’s a 1 st year. But, thing is, Futaba will be focusing on… ah… alternative ways of contacting Madarame’s sponsors. Relaying the rumors to him. Making sure he believes in them, so that he’ll pull himself out of Madarame’s business. We need Madarame’s exhibition to fall through, after all,” he added with a sharp smirk.

Goro shrugged, and Akira couldn’t decide if he’d help or not. As he said, they weren’t _required_ to help. He’d just called all of them because they were a _group_.

“And me… well… I have to talk to Soji,” Akira added, remembering his own part of the plan.

Hm… would it be too hard to convince Sojiro that 2nd years were ready to handle dangerous, forbidden ingredients just to create some painting-potion?

Well… maybe he could let slip some of his true objectives in the way. Sojiro’d always struck him as the avenger type of guy, as well. And he was a _great_ dad. He’d want to protect Yusuke, wouldn’t he?

He started to chuckle quietly, thinking about all the possibilities. Oh the things he’d be able to do, with Sojiro’s support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll not promise anything for next chapter, since I don't know what it'll be. But SOMETHING will be released. Something. Don't worry about that.
> 
> As always, thank you for your support!


	34. the real false painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is given a very special painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra early posting, because I have a test tomorrow and I'll _try_ to study for it. Not hoping too much for myself, but I'll try, at least.
> 
> So, I need to explain the situation in this chapter. I was thinking that Madarame's arrest was just before the holidays (either summer or winter. I'm not too picky. To be completely honest, I don't know if Madarame is a job that'd take the whole year... the most difficult part was to make Yusuke open up to them, after all. Hm... Okay, that's pretty hard. Summer, then?), and Igor allowed Yusuke to go back home earlier, after Madarame was arrested, so he'd be able to take whatever he needed. By this point, Sojiro has... accepted to take him in. Like, Akira has badgered him somewhat into taking Yusuke in at least for the summer, so he wouldn't have to go to an orphanage, and he agreed. So, Yusuke went to his house, and Futaba managed to convince them to go with Yusuke, because she felt he needed some support, and because as his "soon-to-be family", she'd be good to show him to his new place, right?  
> So, that's the context: early holidays, after Madarame's arrest, the Aurors are still getting every plagiarized painting as evidence, and Yusuke and Futaba are at the house to get his things so he can move to Sojiro's.  
> Also, I'm not sure if the Aurors were actually ALLOWED to just give away a painting which is possibly evidence, but; it's Iwai we're talking about. He's a softie for kids, we all know that. So, he just let him have at it, and lied on his report. Probably something like, "nah, that shitty, somewhat famous painting wasn't there, no. I didn't see it."
> 
> Anyway, with these many explanations: hope you enjoy the chapter!

**the real false painting**

Yusuke frowned at the ground, unwilling to watch the end of a life — of a life he knew, a life he experienced, of _his_ life.

It was… incredibly sickening to be here. Standing here. In a place he knew, a place he’d lived in, a place he’d both loved and hated equally. Standing in a dark, cold and strangely empty hallway, with strangers walking the paintings he’d always seen, always admired, always _craved_ out of the house… it was strange. It was hollowing. It was… painful.

“You can cry, you know.”

He looked around, surprised to hear Futaba’s voice sounding so… sympathetic. Comforting, instead of haughty. For once, she didn’t sound… snarky. She just sounded… _friendly_.

“I… am not sure if I wish to cry,” he answered quietly, looking back down.

He couldn’t see her face, couldn’t see her reaction — didn’t know she’d nodded, or that she’d smiled sadly, or that her eyes were incredibly pained. Even so, he could still hear her, when she came closer, or when she started to speak again.

“That is okay, as well,” she said just as quietly, assuring. “And if you want to talk, we’re here, okay?”

He nodded, silent, thoughtful.

 _Friends_.

What a… strange, novel concept. He’d never expected to find _friends_ at Hogwarts. Dreamed once about it, maybe, when he’d first thought about the school. But he’d never actually _believed_ that he’d find friends. Especially so _many_ of them. And friends so _supporting_ like these.

It was… strange.

He heard steps — heavy steps, lagging somewhat, not Futaba, certainly, and maybe carrying something? It shocked him back into reality, and he looked up, not expecting to see one of the Aurors to be _approaching_ him.

Especially not approaching him with _Sayuri_.

He breathed out a silent plea; it wasn’t conscious, it wasn’t _formed_ , it was just. A plea. A reach-out. This was _Sayuri_. The one painting he’d always admired, he’d always loved, he’d always…

“I believe this is for you,” the grave man said quietly, voice low and respectful. He must have shown some surprise or denial on his face, some kind of shock or something, because the man continued: “You _are_ Yusuke Kitagawa, correct?”

He nodded. _Yes_. But…

“Then, you should hear the message.”

“What message?” he asked back weakly. The words echoed tiredly in his mind. _What message? Why is it important to him?_

“You… should be alone for that,” the Auror advised, glancing at Futaba over his shoulder.

_If you want to talk, we’re here._

He shook his head. “No, just… Show me what to do.”

The man shrugged, but showed him what to do anyway. Just tap his wand to the tree, he said. It should recognize his magical trace, he said. He’d understand, he said.

Would he?

When the Auror left, Futaba came to stand by his side, a hand on his shoulder supporting, and he breathed deeply.

He tapped his wand to the cherry tree.

 _“Is it working? Hm… Oh, yes, yes, got it! Thank Merlin,”_ a female voice of a stranger breathed out in clear relief, a short laugh in her voice. _“Hello. Is it Yusuke? I hope it is, because if it is anyone else, I’ll advise you to back the hell out right now. This is a **personal** message, bloody hell, and I’ll make sure to come back as a ghost just to curse you for getting your nose into my things. Especially if that’s you, Ichiryusai!”_

What?

“Who’s that?” Futaba asked confusedly.

“Ichiryusai Madarame,” Yusuke explained the only _who_ he knew. Because, really, he was just as lost as her about this woman.

“Not who…”

She was cut short as the woman restarted.

_“Now, I’m hoping anyone else has hopped off by now. Yusuke, my dear, my baby, this is your mother. It’s Saya, dear. I’m so, so sorry for leaving you alone. I hope Ichiryusai did good on his promise and gave you the painting as I asked, and that he taught you how to start this message just as soon as he thought you’d be able to bare with it. I hope you have a good home, baby. I never wanted you to be orphaned, but I hope you’ve found a happy family. You’re such a cute, joyful, talented little boy. You’ve already had your first accidental magic, and you’ve been such a bright light in my life, making me laugh every day with your antics. You are the perfect baby, everything I could ask for. Oh, love, how I’ll miss you…”_

Mother? His… mother?

“Bloody hell,” gasped Futaba squeezing his shoulder in surprise.

He could only nod dumbly.

_“There are so many things I want to say to you, baby. I’d love to talk to you for hours… I’d want to tell you all about your first mumbles… about your first words… about when you first crawled around… I’ve been waiting so long for your first steps, I want to see that so dearly!... But I’m afraid I don’t have time. I thought I should leave you a message, talk to you at least once that you’d remember. Soothe any guilty you might have. Yusuke, listen to me, my baby: you were **not** the cause of my illness, do you understand? I was sick for a very long time. Don’t listen to anyone, when they say that giving birth killed me. It didn’t. It gave me my life back, in fact. I was never as happy as when I had you by my side. You are **everything** to me, baby. I might die soon, and I am so sorry for that, but… but I hope you’ll forgive me for that, at least. I hope you can see this painting and see the life we had, instead of everything you lost. I hope you can see this gift as a gift of love, instead of a gift of pain. I do not wish to hurt you, dear. I painted this for you, because… because I **love you**. I love you so much. It hurts me to have to leave you. To have to… to leave you alone, with someone I don’t know. I don’t wanna go, baby. I don’t. But… but I go with the knowledge that you’ll be cared for. That you’ll have something to remember me by. And that, I guess, is all I can hope for.”_

Yusuke waited with baited breath for… for something he didn’t quite understand.

 _“I… I wanted to say so much to you… Merlin… I never thought this would be this hard…”_ he heard a sob, and looked around, but. No. It came from the recording. _“I am sorry, Yusuke. I didn’t want you to remember me crying. I wanted you to remember me laughing, happy, loving you. I…”_ she laughed weakly, voice broken but still so beautiful to Yusuke, so heartbreaking. _“I guess this is coming to an end, huh? Then… please… hear me out for just a little more.”_ Yusuke nodded. Yes, yes, he’d hear her to the end. He’d hear her for hours more, if she wanted him to. _“I don’t care if you paint or not. I don’t care what you want to do. I don’t care what you love. I’ll support you, either way. I’ll give you all my strength, be you an artist, an athlete, or a nerd. You could be just plain old John, and I’d love you anyway. You could be a mouthy brat, and I’d love you anyway. You could hate me, and **I’d love you anyway**. Just… please. Never forget that, and never forget to take care of yourself, because… because I can’t be there for you. I can’t be there to remind you to eat your vegetables… to wash your hands… to brush your teeth… to go to sleep… I… I wanted that so badly… I wanted to hug you so hard, I wanted to kiss you all over your face, and embarrass you to death. I wanted to see you go off to Hogwarts on your very first year, and every year since. I wanted to help you with your summer homework, and give you love advice. I wanted to comfort you after a nightmare… to cheer with you after a successful victory. I wanted to be part of your life. I wanted… I wanted to see you grow, because I **know** you’ll be such a charming young man, my dear. But… but, more than anything… I wanted to be there to tell you that **I love you**. Please. Don’t ever, ever forget that.”_

He waited. He kept staring at the face of the woman, of… of…

The silence rang in the air.

He felt slim arms wrap around him, and he gasped a breath, struggling to get enough oxygen — he, he… he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t.

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t think.

This…

This was…

His _mother_.

“Shh, shh, I’m here, Yusuke. I’m here.”

At last, trembling and holding tight to anything that seemed solid, he crashed down.

It seemed like he’d found what he’d been searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next two chapters haven't been written yet, but. I'll do something. Or, if I don't, it'll only be one day without posting, and then I'll be back on the next correct day. (I don't promise I _will_ have a chapter because of tomorrow's test, unfortunately. Depends a lot on my humor after it.)
> 
> As always, thank you for your support.  
> Also, I know this was supposed to be a personal moment of Yusuke, but... I thought having someone with him would be nice, as well, so Futaba it was. Because Akira was busy. And because I like Futaba&Yusuke interaction.  
> (Oh, and, the message was some tricky spell somewhat like the Patronus charm that Saya used... ah... creatively. It might exist, for something like, will reading or something like that, but she was unusual in her way of thinking, and decided to put it into her gift for her baby, because she was like, nope, not going to leave it for just anyone. Also, Saya is a created name I decided on; and, yeah, it's close to Sayuri, because I thought that Madarame would be terrible at giving names to his stolen paintings. More info: in this AU, it is unknown if Madarame could have saved her or not; and Sayuri was somewhat friends with Madarame, thus "Ichiryusai", which IS actually his name in the game.)  
> Now, I think, I'm done.


	35. repaying old debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is warned about a kid who needs her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started as "Hey, let's write some Yusuke & Makoto interaction". It ended as "Ops, It became Makoto & Sae relationship..."  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Also, it stands somewhere before Shiho first dragged Yusuke to the Infirmary, and after Akira decided to talk to Makoto.  
> Now, I do believe we finished with Madarame's arc.

**repaying old debts**

Makoto frowned at the ragged looking boy. He seemed… tired, half broken, maybe a little bit sick?

_“Makoto, is it? Do you know Yusuke Kitagawa? He is a second year from your House, who seems to be under… stress.”_

Stress was putting it lightly, it seemed. Kitagawa looked… well, he looked like he needed an _urgent_ run to the Infirmary, to be completely honest. Merlin.

He coughed heavily into his hands, without ever looking away from the sheet of muggle-paper on his lap.  He seemed preoccupied — more worried with what he was doing than with his own health, from the way he cleaned his hand harshly on his pants before returning to his scratching.

_“We were… worried, and thought you would know something about it.”_

Except she didn’t. She’d never realized how bad it was. She’d noticed, of course, how there was this younger boy who’d been looking somewhat tired these days, but she’d just thought he’d been misbehaving with friends. Sneaking around in the dead of the night, maybe. Pranking some rival house. Normal things to do when you’re young — supposedly, at least; Haru had talked about it for a very long time, at least, how she’d enjoy if Makoto joined her and Goro when they next went exploring the castle or detective-ing around. But… but Kitagawa didn’t _seem_ to have friends. He just. Sat on his corner with his papers, scratching and coughing, and ignoring his own health, and it was driving her _crazy_.

I mean, _was_ he sick?

Damn it. She was dragging him to the Infirmary herself, if need be. I mean, of course, there were some nasty rumors around about Healer Takemi, but Makoto knew she was a great a Healer. If Kitagawa was scared, she’d accompany him, stay by his side, and make sure he knew he wasn’t in any danger. If he didn’t want, well, I guess they could talk to Professor Lavenza… or Sae, her sis was always happy to oblige…

Or anyone else, I guess?

What Makoto _knew_ was that Kitagawa _couldn’t_ keep going like this for too long. Because… because Kurusu was right. Makoto hadn’t noticed it, but Kitagawa was sending distress signals all over the place. More than that, however, he was right about _her_ : even if she didn’t know Kitagawa personally, knowing he needed help, she just _couldn’t_ let him suffer any longer. Whether she liked it or not, it was part of her, and… well. Maybe this was nice. Helping people who needed help. Being the older sister for once, instead of being the one needing help. Repay Sae for everything she’d ever done to Makoto, being there when they were just children themselves, hurt from losing their family… being the ground she’d always needed, and the one she’d never needed to ask for.

Sae had been her _everything_ once… And now, now it was time for Makoto to start making good of that, start repaying her sister who loved children more than anything. Now it was time for Makoto to help _others_ , for once.

Starting with Kitagawa Yusuke, whatever his mystery might be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I ever said this, but... well, if there's something you guys would like to see in this AU, y'know, some scene or some curiosity or anything, really, you could just ask in the comments, and I'll see what I can do. I don't actually have many plans, except for a vague idea of what the arcs are supposed to have, and the only thing _really_ set in stone by now is Wakaba's research and what Morgana is, anyway.  
>  So, what I meant is, if you'd like to see, say... ah... Goro and... whoever... playing Magical Chess for whatever-reasons, or... Iwai in a normal day, or... don't know, I'm terrible at this - but, idea is, if you want to see something, tell me what, and I'll try to write it.
> 
> As I said: Madarame's finished, until further notice. I still don't have chapters written, but now that they're not plotty it's not actually all that hard, so I should have some for tonight, maybe.  
> As always, thank you for your support! ^^  
> See ya~


	36. tech adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Futaba go exploring the castle. And testing technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there was a distinct lack of siblingry 'til now, and Futaba deserved a welcome exploration. Also, because arcaneScribbler (thanks!) asked for "Futaba's adventures in trying to bug a magic castle", which is not exactly what the chapter's about, but it ended up being somewhat worked here as well. So, hope you like this?
> 
> Oh, right, this one is on Futaba's 1st year. Before the whole Madarame thing. Riiiight in the beginning of Akira's 2nd year, really; he decided to give Futaba a tour, and she decided to test her techs, and this was this.  
> Now, yes, hope you guys enjoy it!

**tech adventure**

Futaba looked up with her best puppy look. “Please, please, please?”

“Fiiiiine,” Akira sighed back. “But just ‘cuz I wanted to show you the castle anyway.”

She whooped in victory, making a short dance around her sweet, loving, _most amazing brother_ (and, no, she didn’t want anything. She’d already got what she wanted, hah!).

“Thanks,” she grinned back at him, stopping right on his face, so excited she felt like she’d burst at the seams. “So, where should we begin?”

He shrugged, “Here at the dungeons, I guess? We live here, after all.”

“Makes sense…” she grumbled to herself, nodding at the idea. “Yeah, might be. And, since dungeons are for Potions, which do not require as much magic, it just might work, as well! Yes! Great idea, bro!”

He sent her a fondly tired look, and she grinned unrepentantly back at him. What? Just because she knew what she wanted didn’t mean she’d have them all, like, formed on her mind. Sometimes Akira even could have good ideas as well!

“So, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” she chirped pulling at his sleeve. “I’ve already got my cams and bugs and everything, so, we’re ready to try and fix things. Let’s _gooooooooo_ ,” she whined when he didn’t move.

She _knew_ he was chuckling at her expense, but she couldn’t care less, because he was _finally_ moving, and they would thankfully get a start! So, even while he laughed at her, she just grinned at him, and went skipping ahead. Yes, yes, yes, adventure day!

 

* * *

 

 

Futaba heard Akira’s soft sigh, but ignored him, crouched curiously before an out-of-the-way armor. It was hidden enough… and _really_ hard to come across… well, good enough.

She hummed excitedly, pulling out her wand and one of her bugs. It was still a prototype, not too small, and somewhat strange, but it had survived a couple spells before. It had survived a direct _accio_ , even, and when she asked for Soji to project its image on the air, it had held for, like, ten minutes before crashing on her! So, magical resistant. Nice and dandy.

Perfect to test on a magical castle, right?

“You know, I have this feeling that it won’t work…,” Akira drawled boredly from behind her, and she gestured rudely over her shoulder, while tinkering away at her bug one last time before feeling confident on it.

“Shut up, Akira. I’m saying it’ll be fine, so it’ll be fine!” she answered with a huff. “Now, let’s see my wonders at work…”

She put the bug on the surface of the armor with a proud smirk, and sat back on her shins to observe the results.

It…

She held her breath for a couple seconds, shaking in anticipation, and she knew, even without looking, that Akira was just as curious as she was. This was it. This was the result of her work over last year, when she’d been left alone while Akira went to his first year, and Soji worked, and she’d had to be looked after by Aunt Carol and Aunt Justine, and she was _hopeful!_

And this… this was…

Well, there was no way around it. It failed. Utterly. Like, epic fail.

She sighed heavily, ignoring Akira’s laughter.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to modify them a little before trying again…,” she muttered frowning at the frayed bug that sparked and smelt badly and looked irreparable beyond any hope.

“I _told you_ ,” goaded Akira as the _ass_ he was, because she _hated him_.

She scoffed, turning a glare at him, and he smirked victoriously in response, because he’d never be a good brother. _Never_.

They kept their stare-off for a couple more seconds, with Akira looking extremely smug, and she… well, she expected she looked like an angry pup, maybe… but then, then Akira decided to be _human_ for once, and extended her a hand and a soft shrug.

“So, let’s explore the rest of the castle? There are a couple hidden passageways I’ve found that led me to think there must be _others_ , and I know you’re good at finding shortcuts to things,” he teased with that lopsided grin that just made him look like a small kid stealing cookies. Which means to say, made him look incredibly _cute_ , which was totally unfair, because he wasn’t even pulling the puppy eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him — because, really, she wouldn’t be a good younger sister if she just agreed with his ideas at a blink —, but “reluctantly” agreed.

You know. While hiding a smirk of pure excitement.

It happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working to write new chapters for next posting day. I appreciate every prompt that was suggested, and I'll try to work in at least a couple of them! Thanks for all your suggestions, it makes me really happy to see you're still reading this story ^^
> 
> As always, thanks for your support~  
> See ya!


	37. muggle entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana, Akira and Futaba watch some movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this was born because, ah... two days ago, there was some sort of special of Lion King, and all three movies were shown in a sequence. I absolutely _love_ the first movie, you know? And the second one is nice (the songs are incredible). I don't enjoy the third all that much but, eh. Who am I to argue?  
>  So, I was like, "hey, let's have Mona and Akira watch Lion King!". And, I wrote that, because anything fits into this AU, plff.  
> Also, this goes on during the summer after Akira's 1st year.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**muggle entertainment**

Morgana frowned at Akira, who was staring at him with a quite scary grin on his face.

_“No?”_ he offered hesitantly, at Akira’s face, without even waiting for his suggestion, whatever it may be.

“That’s not an option!” Akira answered chirpily which, yeah, scary. “We’re having some sibling time, so you’re coming with!”

Morgana flushed with happiness at Akira’s indication that he was _family_ — and then hissed angrily when Akira grabbed him without even a ‘by-your-leave’. _“Put me down, damn it!”_

Akira laughed, because he was an ass, and Morgana huffed and swiped a paw at him. “Now, now, it’s faster this way!” Akira soothed with that annoying grin, not looking apologetic in the slightest. “Futaba’s waiting long enough as it is!”

Morgana huffed again — he had his own opinions on Futaba, and they weren’t all so _generous_. That girl was such a _brat_ sometimes. Treating him like a-a _kitty_ or something. Pulling at his face, and scratching behind his ears, and giving him _treats_ , and. Urgh. She was annoying.

(And quite lovely, when she was humming some soft song and petting that one place on his back that felt utterly divine, and left him purring and melting on her lap and, ohhhh… _No, bad thoughts, Morgana! You are **not** a cat!_ )

_“What are you planning, anyway?”_ he asked when it became clear he wasn’t escaping this. Whatever _this_ was.

Akira hummed softly, scratching at his ears with one hand while holding him close with his other, and this warmth was nice, he supposed. Akira was warm and soft, and the sun he’d been bathing in had left him feeling quite pleased, and now he felt like… like sleeping for a little while and, _ohhh, there, there_ …

“We’re watching a movie. Futaba said it’s been too long, since I had to go to Hogwarts this year, and she’s not happy. So, she said I must watch all her favorites this summer, which, I suppose, it’s okay. But I asked her to let you come with, and she was excited at the prospect of showing you some movies, so the list was changed somewhat. Now, we’re going to watch a _classic_ ,” Akira answered as they neared the Futaba’s room, where most muggle appliances sat, which Morgana supposed was a given, since she was the one who made a hobby out of messing them up. Still, entering her room was somewhat _scary_ , sometimes. Really. “You’ll enjoy it,” he promised as an afterthought, and Morgana was ready to escape at first notice, because he _didn’t like that tone_.

_“What are we watching?”_

Akira smiled down at him, and stopped his petting in order to push their way into the room and — ohhhh, niiiiiice!

Morgana purred automatically, which he supposed was kind of embarrassing when you think about how he’s supposed to be a _wizard_ , not a cat. (But then, well, his animagus form was a cat, right? Maybe that’s something to do with that. Yeah. Not his fault, of course. Of course.)

Akira chuckled and put him down, which Morgana felt grateful of; in an instant, he was avoiding Futaba’s wandering hands and jumped up the waiting pillow that was _soooo_ his. It felt marvelous under his body, and all the sheet that was wrapped on the end smelt so _niiiice_ , and the food was _fish_ — like, sushi! Oh-ho, they were so trying to buy him!

… It was soooo working.

He pulled back from the plate of sushi with an embarrassed glance up at Akira, who was trying to hide his laughter, and Futaba, who was grinning victoriously, and sat down with a huff. He was not blushing. Of course, he wasn’t (… yeah, cats can’t blush, after all).

“I take it that you liked it?” Akira asked with a small smile.

He didn’t think that deserved an answer, and turned his head to the other side, ignoring him studiously as he watched the TV set on the wall. It looked nice. Pretty. All black, so new, really shiny. Like, really nice, right? Uh-huh. So much nicer than Akira.

“Of course he did, he’s a _cat_ ,” Futaba teased, and Morgana _knew_ she was smirking from her voice. “Cats like warm, fluffy things, and this is, like, paradise for them!”

He wouldn’t fall for that. He wouldn’t. _Wouldn’t_.

So he narrowed his eyes and kept staring at the TV. Sooo nice…

“Heh. This movie will do good for him, don’t you think?” Futaba asked with a small laugh in her voice.

“Yep. Hakuna Matata,” Akira agreed giving up on trying to hide his laughter.

What? What the hell does Hakuna Matata even _mean_?

… Unfortunately, he discovered its meaning. And the very unfortunate life of Pumbaa, the stinky hog. And… okay. Okay. He’d admit to it.

He’d _cried_ , okay?

I mean… It wasn’t his fault. He just. Wasn’t a heartless bastard like Futaba. Really. Really. Anyone with some heart would be crying. I mean — look at Akira!

_“Simba! But… Simba! He, he lost his father! That’s so mean! And, and Scar was such an **ass**. We should kick his ass. He’s an asshole, yeah. Yeah. That’s it. Let’s give him a lesson! He, he shouldn’t be mean to his nephew! Simba was just a cub, just a little, fluffy, cute cub!”_ he cried piteously, staring up at Akira, who was nodding sympathetically, eyes moist with tears. _“He deserved so much love. Nala was good for him. I like Nala. Nala is a nice girl. Lady Nala. If I were to remain as a cat, I’d like to date Lady Nala. She was such a brave, sweet girl. And with such a good heart! Ohhh…”_

Akira surged forward, wrapping his arms around him, and Morgana purred and cried some more, burrowing more deeply into Akira’s warmth. Just this once. Just this once, he’d let Akira treat him like a cat.

Just because this movie was incredibly _beautiful,_ okay?

And he ignored Futaba, laughing at his back, because she was an ass, as well. A cold, undeserving of love, ass. How could she _not_ get sad about Simba’s hard life? Oh… he’d had it so hard… that poor cub… and still, still, he’d grown up to be such a good king…

He was beautiful. Utterly beautiful.

Morgana swore he’d have to rewatch Lion King some other time. Alone. So he’d be able to cry himself dry.

“Now, let’s see the second one?” Futaba asked evilly, breaking the moment.

And. Wait.

_“There’s a **sequel**?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what'll be on later, since I haven't actually written it yet. But, will do.  
> (Also, my Akira will _always_ be a softie to movies, okay? It just happened that I thought Mona would sympathize with Lion King as well. And, well, I guess Futaba could be explained away as, "eh, mom died as well, and then I got my own form of Hakuna Matata from Sojiro. Who cares about Simba? He's going to be fiiiiiiine.")
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for your support!  
> See ya ^^


	38. hate of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro hated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty angst-y, hurt no comfort, chapter. There are mentions of suicide, there is self-hatred, there is... a general hatred, as well. Goro was not a happy camper before Hogwarts and Haru. In fact, my most accurate description was, "Goro is much like a young Tom Riddle. Who's found friends." Bear that in mind, those of you who know Voldemort's story.
> 
> Also, this was somewhat prompted by SnowyDawn17 (thanks!), who said that she liked my interpretation of the character's families, and would like to see about Ryuuji's mom and/or Goro's past. So. Something about Goro's past, which I've been hinting on for some time, but has never been discussed before.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

**hate of life**

Goro hated this. Hated this house, just like he’d hated the orphanage before it, and the shadows of a past before _that_.

He hated being the strange boy, with the too long hair, the too soft face, the too big eyes. He hated being the boy who looked like a stranger, because he hated being the boy who never knew his family.

(There were several others, all around him. Kids just like him, tired and weary of adults. Kids that had grown in places just like these, just like him, and that had grown hateful — just like him. He hated them, too.)

Goro hated the pitying eyes, the mockery of a smile, the burn of shame in the depth of his chest. He hated the _looks_ , the anger, the disgust. He hated the fact that he’d been born in this world, because it was _clear_ he was unwanted.

He hated… He hated this person, looking back from the mirror, because this person was a _nobody_. Because this person was just a kid, with no family, with no past, with nothing. This was just a kid, useless, lost, completely worthless.

He hated being the kid that had been thrown away.

He hated that his only memory of his mother was sullied, filled with the cold eyes of the dead, the red stains of blood against a too pale skin. He hated that his recollection of home was that of a tomb, a place where a body would forever rest. He hated that in his life, a father had never been present; not when his mother was still alive, not after, to take him in.

He hated that his father was probably dead.

He hated it _even more_ when he discovered his father was still alive.

He hated… he hated this blood, running in his veins. He hated the words, whispered, broken, a nightmare of his own, telling him a lie.

(It had to be a lie. It couldn’t be true. They couldn’t be right. His mother… His mother wasn’t…)

He hated the world, and he hated life.

Except — except his mother had been exceptional, he knew. She had this strange thing that would float around, and she had a picture that _moved_ , and. And there were dreams, sometimes, of sparks and lights (dreams that would soon be sullied by blood, by darkness, by the night of a fatidic happenstance). And there was something, burning in his veins; something besides the dirt, something besides the promise of failure.

Goro was a boy who no one wanted. Goro was the boy whose mother had chosen to go away instead of taking him in. Goro was the boy whose father was _not dead_.

Goro was the boy whose body thrummed with magic. Goro was the boy who _had a chance_.

Goro was the boy who, despite all the hate, despite all the mockery, despite all the pity and death, could have a chance.

Goro was the boy that, with no life left, would find one to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is ready (finally I can say that!), and while it's pretty stupid and not all that relevant, I... did not dislike it, so it's coming next, anyway. Also, I'll try to speed up the writing of more chapters, since I was planning on trying the NaNo Challenge this year again. While it is still next month only, if I am to try it, I'd like to have more chapters ready for Wizarding, in case I get too busy with the NaNo and my classes to pay attention to Wizarding.  
> Also, this reminds me, if you have any prompt, if you ever think of an idea you'd like to see, please, feel free to ask at any time. Just because I don't constantly ask for them, doesn't mean I'm not accepting suggestions, okay?
> 
> As always, thanks for your support! Hope you've enjoyed the chapter ^^  
> See ya~


	39. courage in the strangest forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iwai family is just like any other family, full of arguments and struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more on Iwai. Or, you know, the Iwai family, both Munehisa and Kaoru. As closely related to a prompt by arcaneScribbler, who asked about what Iwai's son was "up to". So... this is what he's up to.  
> Also, in my mind, Kaoru is Futaba's age, so this should go on shortly after the third generation Sorting, if you're wondering.  
> Hope you like it.

**courage in the strangest forms**

Munehisa didn’t know what to think when he discovered his son was a Gryffindor.

No, actually, he knew exactly what he thought. It was somewhere along the lines of, _“that stupid boy”_.

And, yeah, he could possibly sound grouchy, or he could look intimidating sometimes, but what really mattered was that Gryffindors had a very specific fame. They had a _reason_ for that fame, even.

Gryffindors were _reckless_. Gryffindors took bravery to mean that they should risk their own lives for _anyone_ , and they took courage to mean that they should never respect authority.

Munehisa could be called reckless, sometimes. He knew he’d been _stupid_ enough, in the past. But that didn’t mean he wanted the same thing for his _kid_ , damn it.

Which, of course, led to the current discussion via Floo, that didn’t even held any meaning, since it was _done_. Kaoru had been Sorted already. What did it _matter_ what Munehisa thought? Kaoru wouldn’t be re-Sorted just because he disagreed with that.

Still.

“You should be the _smart one_ in the family, kid!” he snapped, when Kaoru asked him what was the problem. What was the problem? _What was the problem?_

“Yeah, that’s why I’m getting into Aurors as well. To protect you. Because you’re incredibly _stupid_ on your own,” Kaoru answered readily, voice and face both unamused, and.

And.

Munehisa narrowed his eyes at him.

“I already _told you_ , you are _not_ to become an Auror! You’re supposed to get some nice, safe job! Something that’ll make _you_ happy!”

And that kid. That kid had the _nerve_ to snort at him! “Dad, that’s _exactly_ why I’m becoming an Auror. What do you _think_ would happen if you died? I’m not _that_ innocent, you know? I know what the risks are. I know that the job is dangerous. That’s _exactly_ the question! Being an Auror is _dangerous_ , and you don’t even have a partner to accompany you in your cases! You just take whoever is available, and that’s not very trust-building, is it? Also, I know that, with your past, you’re a prime target for too many dangerous people around. I’m _not_ letting you die, Dad. Even if that means I’ll have to get straight O’s at all my DADA tests, I’m becoming an Auror. Whether you like it or not.”

Munehisa did not gape at him. He didn’t, because that would be ridiculous. Instead, he scoffed, grumbled something not even he could understand and cut off the connection.

He did not feel flustered. He did not feel warm. He did not feel good about his damned son.

He was still very much angry about him, that stubborn old mule. He was still going to ground him for insisting on becoming an Auror. He was still giving him an earful when he next came back home.

… And, maybe, he’d start him on some training regiments. To scare him off the idea, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is actually written already. And the next one, which is shorter than THIS one, which is telling something, but, pshh. Next one is about Futaba and Tae, because people asked about Tae, and because I wanted more on Futaba, so...
> 
> As always, thanks for your support! ^^  
> Hope you've enjoyed it.


	40. hags in the infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a challenge. Futaba should've realized it was a bad thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started with me trying to fill arcaneScribbler prompt (yep, again) of "Takemi treating a student", and. It ran sideways. Oh, well. I liked Futaba's view, at least.  
> I guess this is somewhere around... 3rd year? (Futaba's 2nd year, I mean). Not too sure. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

**hags in the infirmary**

It started as a very stupid challenge. Of course, Futaba had been the one to start it, to be honest, but who cared about that? The question was, the challenge somehow got out of hands… and now they had this very stupid _rumor_.

I mean. Really. Hags in the infirmary? Really? It sounded stupidly familiar. And stupidly _ridiculous_.

Which, of course, meant she’d have to discredit whoever started this stupidity. She had only challenged them to fake illness for a day; skip classes, go to the Infirmary, get a pass. Simple like that. Like, really, it was more for the fun of having too many students skipping classes together that she’d done it.

Except that, somehow, this got out of hands, and almost no one decided to take her on her challenge, and those few that _did_ ended up coming back trembling and scared. Why the hell?

And then, the rumor started that there was a _hag_ in the Infirmary. Like. Seriously. _Everyone_ knew that that was false.

Hags would be too scared of Tae, after all.

“You shouldn’t talk like that,” Akira had admonished her, laughing, when she told him so.

She’d ignored him. And went to complete her own challenge.

“Taeeee!” she called, without bothering with pleasantries. Why call her Healer Takemi when she was almost an aunt, anyway?

“Futaba. What are you doing here?”

Yep. Hello there.

“Searching for Hags,” she answered with her best crooked smile. “Did you happen to see any around?”

Tae snorted inelegantly at her, rolling her eyes. “So, you’re the one prompting kids to come here?”

Futaba gasped in mock outrage. “Who? Me? Never! Why’d I do that?!”

“Yep,” Tae nodded sagely, a wry grin on her face. “Just as I thought. Sit down, then, and I’ll do you the same courtesy I did everyone else.”

She obeyed, curious about this ‘courtesy’. Tae wasn’t a hag. Tae wasn’t _cruel_ , either. But Tae _certainly_ wasn’t courteous.

When a wand poked her in the arm, she yelped and jumped away, glaring up at the smirking Healer. “Why’d you do it?!”

Blinking innocently, Tae answered mockingly: “Why did you _‘do it’_?”

Futaba pouted at her. She _hated_ when Tae was in one of those moods. “I asked you first.”

Just as she predicted, Tae repeated after her primly, this just on this side of smugness smirk on her face, wand prodding her every other time, at her arms, shoulders and neck.

“Oh, shut up,” she snapped tired.

“ _Oh, shut up,_ ” Tae teased, waving her wand and making sparks glitter before Futaba’s eyes, incredibly sharp and bright, enough to annoy the hell out of her and leave her blinking the aftershocks of light from her vision.

“I’m going to sic Akira on you,” Futaba muttered when her vision came back to Tae pulling out a scentless, purple potion. A diagnostic potion, she’d guess.

Tae hummed amusedly. “And I’ll sic _Sojiro_ on you,” she returned, thrusting the potion in her hands. “Drink it up. You’re ‘sick’, aren’t you?”

Futaba grumbled, but drank it away. It tasted as awful as ever, and just as thick on the way down, but at least it was done quickly. “Are we done yet?”

“Not at all! Now that that’s out of the way, let’s test _all_ the spells, shall we? We can’t have you running around _sick_ now, can we?”

Oh, that evil smirk. Why did Futaba think of her as _not-cruel_ in the first place, anyway?

As Tae’s wand waved around in the air, and Tae muttered and spell cast and gave her the stink eye every other time, tingles and jolts and every other annoying sensation running through Futaba’s organism, Futaba remembered.

Oh, right. Because she’d always been cruel to _Akira_ instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the most obvious and ridiculous joke with "Trolls in the dungeons!". It just kinda happened. You know. So it stayed.  
> Also, Futaba uses "Tae" (first name) deliberately. I mean, she does say that Takemi is almost like an aunt to her, so she just thinks that she's above having to call her Healer or Takemi or something "stupid" like that.  
> Hope you liked the chapter ^^
> 
> As always, thanks for the support!  
> See ya~


	41. change of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwai expected to die. Somehow, he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I should put an alarm to remind me of posting chapters. I had totally forgotten until I was like, "hm, what day is today, anyway?" and then, "oh shit."  
> So, another chapter with the Iwai family, because it appears I was too lazy to type out the chapter I had already written a couple days ago, and because I was thinking about how Iwai would have ended up with Kaoru, and this came up. So. Yeah. Hope you like it?  
> (Obviously, since it's when Iwai got Kaoru, this should be A LOT earlier than the story itself)

**change of life**

Iwai hadn’t expected to live when he refused to go through with his orders. His Leader had ordered him to kill everyone in the family, leave no woman or child breathing; he had been given some freedom to “have some fun”, if he so wished, but the end was clear: a blood bath, recent corpses, and a brand new investigation scene. Iwai, however, had taken one look at the family, and refused.

His Leader hadn’t enjoyed it. He told him he had a new chance, to clean up his mess, and sent him with a “partner”. Said he must be feeling sick that week. Of course. Go on, this person will help you.

Will kill you if you fail to complete your mission again, he’d meant. Iwai had heard it clearly, ringing in the air.

He still refused. The boy had been bright eyed, young, just a babe. He was innocent, a brand new start. He had a whole life to live. Yet, here was Iwai, told to kill him in cold blood, told to “have his fun” with this child, with his mother — an indebted bitch, too tired to work, too sick to get up, too detached to care for her own child. His mother he had no qualms of killing, he supposed; she had lived her life and had thrown it away. She’d known what she was getting into when she’d made that deal with his Leader, when she told him she’d do _anything_ for him, but failed to hold her end of the bargain.

Yet, the child… The child, whom this woman was trying to give away to him, as a way to _pay her debts_ … This child was just the innocent caught in the crossfire. He was just a young thing. He shouldn’t have to pay for his bearer’s sins.

Iwai knew that if he did this he’d be signing his own death warrant.

He did it anyway.

He turned his wand onto his partner, and fired the first spell that came into his mind. It was telling that it was a dark spell that could kill if held for too long, he supposed. It was also telling that he seriously considered _holding_ the spell. Killing him. It would be so easy. Just hold it a little too long, or just mutter a couple of words, and he’d be dead, just one more corpse in this house.

Iwai pulled the wand back. He couldn’t keep killing people if he wanted to change.

He restrained the man and spelled him unconscious, and watched as he twitched a couple times from the aftereffects of his previous spell. It wasn’t the Cruciatus curse; the Unforgivable Curses were too tightly watched after the last war. Every dark wizard knew it. Not every dark wizard _wanted_ to use them, in the first place, but every dark wizard knew it anyway, because knowledge was power. Because people were still too happy to blame any deaths on dark wizards, whether they were guilty or not. Because every dark wizard knew they should be ready to defend themselves, and if that meant using dark magic, so be it; as long as it remained legal, you wouldn’t be in trouble with the Ministry. Not with a cause, at least.

Still, Iwai also knew this curse, even if not an Unforgivable, was still illegal. Still used for torture without cause. Still _too dark_.

Of course.

He sighed irritably. There was no way around it. He cast a few spells with his wands anyway — some with purpose, like cleaning the baby, cleaning the baby’s clothes, warming him, or a light-weight charm on the man on the ground; others random, like a Lumos, or a cleaning charm on the house, or a couple cooling charm on the stupid man (which had a purpose, in fact. But it was for the purpose of giving him amusement, so he didn’t consider that a good purpose). Maybe this would be enough to clear him of proof, at least. No trace on his wand of the spell. No proof wasn’t sure to clear him from Azkaban, but it meant it gave him a lesser time, if he was to be locked away.

Pleased that it was as good as they’d get, he grabbed his charges and Apparated. Things would either go to hell or not, he might as well go already.

 

He was tried. He was released under suspicion, but he’d given them several names and faces and memories to lock away every other member of the group, and the Ministry had been chasing them for _ages_. If he were ever found out by the Leader or someone else, he’d be dead. But then, he’d come to this conclusion ready for that, so, nothing new.

Still, this was a better solution than he’d expected. He was supposed to stay at a “safe-house” (more of a house-arrest, to be honest) while the Aurors tried to catch everyone in the group. He was to help in any way required, and if they asked him to go to a raid, he was required to obey. For the duration of the chase, he wasn’t allowed to leave the house unless accompanied by at least three Aurors, and he wasn’t allowed to see the baby he’d saved.

But, he’d _saved the baby_.

So he remained where they wanted him, and played along. He was good, he obeyed everything they told him to do, he never argued back when they tried to start a fight, he let them have their fun calling him names and trying to prank him, and never did anything against any one of their Aurors. He just stayed at the house, read the few books they let him have, and went through physical training. He didn’t have his wand, since it was held by the Aurors, but he still could meditate with his magic, and he could still keep up with everything else he did for training. He wasn’t rotting away. He wasn’t locked into Azkaban, being sucked of happiness by the Dementors, he wasn’t a dead body under the ground. He was alive, and he was well; it could be worse.

It could be _worse_.

The tattoo on his neck could still be burning and red, instead of the black mess it became when he pulled his wand against the Leader — when life went away from his eyes, having been delivered a Kiss not too long after his capture. The tattoo on his neck could still be the red skull of dark magic it had been when he first entered the group, instead of the black gecko he turned it into, symbolizing his new chance, the new family he fought for.

It could be _worse_ , because he could have been refused Kaoru. He _should_ have been refused Kaoru. Who, in their right mind, would give a baby to a known dark wizard? To a dark wizard known for having killed people, for having been part of a group of terrorists? Who would give them a baby just because he was “trying again”?

The Ministry, apparently. Because the Family and Adoption section of the Ministry was strange, and had been incredibly happy to give him the baby to “rehabilitate” himself.

Iwai didn’t agree with it. He was still glad for it, because it meant that Kaoru was _his_ ; his child, his son. And if there was something he could do for him, he’d do it. He’d do _anything_ for Kaoru.

Even, it seemed, becoming an Auror.

What a strange turn of tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, right, the Ministry personnel that deals with adoption... I'm thinking, maybe a Seer? First I was like, "hm, someone from the other Persona games..." and then, "oh, a Seer would explain everything. If they saw a family, they would be, like, 'yeah, go on, of course you can adopt them!' and grin and be totally WEIRD about it!". So, a Seer Ministry personnel. Yay.
> 
> Well, so, I'm typing the other chapter out. Later. After playing some The Sims, probably, hm... Anyway, it's a Morgana chapter, for those who're curious about him.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support! I hope you've enjoyed the chapter ^^


	42. best made solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana struggle daily to find a solution to his problems. He might be getting somewhere.  
> (Akira doesn't know about that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, this one. But... I liked it, I guess. So, yeah. At least, the previous one was longer than usual, so it balances out!  
> So, one more Morgana-centric chapter. And some light on his situation, since I kinda mentioned something about it a long time ago and never more.  
> Also, this is either on Akira's 2nd on 3rd year, okay? I'm not too sure either (it happens. All the time. I'm not a very good chronological writer, well.)  
> Hope you like it!

**best made solutions**

Akira insisted Morgana did nothing on his days but sleep. Morgana called bullshit. He just slept for, like, maybe _half_ of Akira’s classes, not _all_ of them, really. And he _totally_ researched on his free time.

_Normally_ around the Lake, but that’s just because he wasn’t allowed into the Library and because Sojiro had failed in forcing him back into human form with a potion, which required a different method.

And _normally_ that different method involved closed eyes, a lot of sunbaths and much laziness, but that’s just how it worked. Not his fault. Really, Sojiro had promised him to try — “I’ll invent a new potion if need be”, he’d said, to Morgana’s eternal awe —, so Morgana had also decided to try his hand on alternative solutions. If they looked a _lot_ like sleeping, that was all Akira’s fault. I mean, who gave him the books on Animagi Magic and Occlumency in the first place?

And, yeah, the books had _nothing_ close to a solution. They offered them no new idea, nor any hope but. Well, Morgana decided to create his _own_ way out, then. If the books told how to _become_ an Animagus, then Morgana would go through the same trials, because he must have gone through them at one point, right? If he was a Legilimens, then he’d learn Occlumency, to see if there was a counterpoint. If he had no option right now, _he’d break through the molds_. He wouldn’t give up. He would fight ‘til the end, be that a happy or a sad one.

Maybe at some point he’d remember something of his past. Maybe, at some point, he’d find an answer.

In the meantime, Morgana meditated in a peaceful place — so, yeah, he didn’t _sleep_ his day away. He just. Napped. A lot. Because he found his peace. Right?

(Maybe. Akira didn’t seem to think like that, going from his teasing and smirks. Nor Futaba, who’d laugh for ages whenever he said anything on the matter. Not even Lady Ann seemed to agree with him, unfortunately, always looking at him with pity. But _he was sure he was right_. He was just really peaceful. Not _sleeping_. Just… meditating. A lot. Yeah.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ah, right, posting the chapter kinda earlier because I'm going out... should cut this short, then... edit later, if I forgot anything)  
> As always, thanks for your support!  
> Don't know what's coming on the next chapter, because I've not written it yet, sorry.


	43. confidences in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Goro has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... I'm... not sure of this chapter. I... half like it and half don't. I think there's something missing, I guess... oh, well, don't know.  
> (also, totally inspired reading Ardynoct, so, yeah, if there's some angst or hurt/comfort, their fault. Ardynoct is not a happy couple)  
> (also, the last phrase of the chapter was pretty much what gave birth to this chapter)
> 
> Ah... yeah... uh... it was supposed to be a angst-y, but with comfort... Akeshu chapter. drowl asked for "more akeshu", I had this thought as well that, for a couple-y story, it was lacking in moments with the couple, so... well, this came. And I'm not sure if that was what you people were expecting, but. Sorry? I suppose I at least discussed Goro's past, again?  
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**confidences in the night**

Akira awakens with a start, feeling something hit him in the face. When he opens his eyes, his holds himself still before he can point his wand at the threat because it’s not a threat, because this is familiar, this is — warm, home, sweet, a burning in the back of his throat, a laugh that never leaves his chest —, and he holds at the offending arm instead. It is not a threat, but there might be one yet.

“Shh, shh,” he murmurs softly, raising his free hand to the smooth texture of light hair falling over a familiar face, over scrunched eyebrows and whimpering lips. This is something he knows, something he’s been through, something he can help with. “Shhh, I’m here, I’m here for you, Goro, I’m here…”

He keeps murmuring soft nothingness, caressing away at threads of hair and holding the trashing body close to him, keeping the damage focused on himself instead of on Goro, because he’s okay with that. Because he’s _not_ okay with a hurt Goro, with a guilty Goro, with a broken Goro. Because some bruises are light enough a price to pay for something like this.

When Goro opens his eyes at last, Akira is still there, holding him, murmuring away, and watching his face, so he notices it right away.

“Hey there,” he says softly, smiling because Goro is here with him at last, because Goro is back. “Fancy seeing you. Do you come here often?”

Well, back-ish, at least. Sane, awake Goro would have hit him for that. Sleepy Goro just frowns, instead. Which is… kinda cute, actually. Nice. Maybe Akira should keep flirting with him when he’s just woken up.

“Akira,” Goro mutters blearily, blinking slowly at him. “What…?”

He shrugs, because he’s heard enough of Goro’s mumbles to understand that that was probably meant as either a “what are you doing here” or a “what just happened”, and, yeah.

“Could ask you the same thing,” he says instead, grinning boyishly. “You just woke me. You okay?”

Goro blinks dazedly again, and Akira watches as he goes through his memories — because Akira does not need to be a Legilimens to know that; it’s clearly written out in Goro’s face, the way he scrunches up his nose and frowns just slightly, the way he bites at his mouth and blinks again, with this lost look before recognition hits.

“Ah,” he murmurs grimacing. “I suppose it was the usual.”

Akira hums quietly, neither imposing nor backing away. He knows Goro. He knows how his mind works. With him, you can never push. Akira, however, is always ready to offer him an ear to listen out, if he wants to talk.

“It’s… a memory, I suppose,” he sighs quietly, burrowing closer, and Akira lets him. Akira offers him his warm easily, because this is Goro, whom he’d watched for years, and Goro, who’d helped him so much before even agreeing to a chance. This is Goro, who’s got the most amazing smile, who is as cocky as they come, and sniffs at people because they’re oblivious when he’d ignored Akira for _months_. Because this is Goro, warmth and home and softness, with a wit as sharp as a knife, and eyes as beautiful as the most dangerous fire. And because Akira loves him just like that. “I… I can barely remember anything else, but this… this stands out.”

Akira changes his hold, supporting Goro’s head with one hand and waving his other arm around his waist to hold him close — and it is as much for Akira himself as it is for Goro’s sake, because he _knows_ where this is going.

“It was… afternoon. Mom had made me pancakes just that morning. My favorites,” she adds with a weak smile, leaning against Akira’s shoulder, hiding himself. “She had this great smile on her face, that day. I think I was surprised. I can’t remember too much, but I don’t think Mom was much of a happy person. And… and she was using more magic than _ever_. She had shown me some trinkets, some beautiful lights she could create, and I was so _happy_ …”

Goro’s laugh was dry, humorless and completely broken. If Akira hadn’t known already, he’d have started fearing Goro’s tale right about now. As it was, he hummed comfortingly and hugged him stronger, offering him a safe haven just as Goro had offered him one all those months ago, when they were walking down a muggle street.

“We lived in a muggle neighborhood, you know,” he admitted brushing his fingers over Akira’s shoulder, and for the first time, Akira ignored it. Goro was initiating contact, and Akira just… looked over it, because this wasn’t the time. Because this was just like a child that drew on their mother’s back when trying to find sleep: an act of self-comfort, to ground oneself. Goro needed comfort, and Goro needed stability. If he thought Akira could provide him with that, then Akira wouldn’t deny him _anything_. “I think Mom was a muggleborn. I… used to think that was a disease, at first, when I first learned that there were different kinds of wizards. I thought that having muggles for relatives was… a curse.”

Akira grimaced lightly at that; well, sometimes it might be, he supposed. Sometimes it might be just as good as having wizards for relatives, he thought. Sometimes, however, it is neither, he knew.

“I don’t know, anymore. Muggles are… different, I agree. But… so are wizards. Wizards are _terrible_ , as well. I always thought that my father was dead. I was happy thinking that my father was dead.”

Was. Thinking. Akira holds in his sigh, and drapes his head over Goro’s head on his shoulder.

“He wasn’t. Mom told me that, that day. She said… she said my father was… somewhere else. She said that he wasn’t present because he never intended on a child, anyway. Just… on his own interests. She said I should never look for him. She said I was better not knowing him, because he was a hateful person. She said… she said he was the reason she had had to have me, and that she didn’t hate me, but she didn’t want to continue either. I… I’d thought she’d at least _try_ for a little more time…,” he continued softly, voice breaking at constant intervals and heavy with feelings he always tried to hide. “I’d prefer if she’d never told me anything, I guess.”

Akira couldn’t say he understood that. He still talked to his mother, sometimes; she was happy, he guessed. Having another child. He hoped it would be a muggle child, so she could raise it. A muggle child just for her. A muggle child just like her.

A muggle child that’d never be him.

But… but that was different. His mother didn’t want him, but she was still alive. She didn’t want him, but she’d… found him an option.

Goro’s…

“Sometimes, I wonder if it is worse to give up on the child or on yourself,” Goro murmured so softly that Akira almost lost it.

“I wonder that, too, from time to time,” he answered just as quietly, just as brokenly. “My mother is alive, at least. I guess. But… but she’s _alive_. And she… she gave me up.”

Goro hums and it sounds almost… appreciatively. Sympathetic. A sound of comradery.

“I wonder when mothers started skipping the memo of having to _love_ their children, no matter how different they may be.”

That startled a laugh out of Goro, who pulled back to stare up at Akira with… with something in his eyes.

Something Akira couldn’t understand. Something he couldn’t comprehend or recognize or even start _trying_ to.

“I guess it was right on the time when mothers became humans,” Goro answered with a wry smile, that thing still burning away at his eyes, bright and unfamiliar.

Akira smiled back, happy to be back at familiar grounds.

Even if the thing in Goro’s eyes kept burning away at the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Eh, next chapter... right... I'll write something until then... my last attempt is _so_ out, but the idea might get reutilized, hm...)
> 
> As always, thanks for your support! ^^  
> See ya~


	44. forest expeditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is dragged into a late night expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that poor Ryuji was being completely forgotten, so I gave him a chapter. That is not exactly a Ryuji chapter, but, oh well. Also, I decided to take the opportunity and fill some prompts from arcaneScribbler, those being: "a Forbidden Forest romp" and "more on Akira's dark magic" (which was not exactly very clear but... oh, well, it happens).  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter ^^
> 
> EDIT: I was reminded I did not, in fact, situate this chapter in time. This should go in Akira's 3rd year, and could be considered the beginning of the Okumura/Sugimura arc. (If I'm to continue writing that arc right now, at least. Well.)

**forest expeditions**

“You know, when I first tried to befriend you at the Express, I didn’t think we’d end up _running in the middle of the Forest_ ,” Ryuji complained between bouts of laughter and gasps for breath.

Akira laughed cheerfully back at him, running like the wind in front of him, mingling perfectly with the shadows that surrounded them and voice echoing ominously. If Ryuji didn’t like him so much, he’d hex him back into the Castle and deliver him to a Professor.

“Admit it, Ryu, it’s _fun_ ,” Akira jeered with a glance back and a small smirk on the corner of his lips. “It’s _freeing._ Doesn’t if feel like flying?”

Ryuji muttered a few choice words at that — he wouldn’t say this felt like _flying_. He preferred a broom and _safety_ , instead of darkness and trees and the danger of unknown creatures, thank you very much.

He barely had time to react as Akira jumped forward, a laugh brimming in the air, and Ryuji almost stumbled over a revealed root in the way. He cursed quietly and glared up at his best friend, who was standing still on top of a stone, huge grin shining sharp under the soft moonlight and eyes hidden by the darkness of the night. Akira looked like something out of their defense books, a new danger lurking just beneath the surface and ready to strike. If Ryuji had any sensitivity to magic, he was sure that Akira would be positively _thrumming_ , just like his own body seemed to thrum with restless energy.

“What did we come here to do, anyway?” He asked tired of this game of chase, of running and being breathless and so very _excited_ to do something again.

“Today is the full moon,” Akira explained obviously, as if Ryuji should have known that already. Which. He did. You know. The moon was kinda _obvious_.

“That part I _know_ ,” he grumbled back rolling his eyes, finally sitting down by Akira’s feet. “But why are _we here?_ ”

Akira turned his head down to grin dangerously at Ryuji, and he had to hide a shudder at the expression on the face of his friend because… because this looked _a lot_ like Akira’s face when he’d promised revenge against Kamoshida. Way too much for his wellbeing.

“ _We_ are here because I need a couple plants that only bloom here in the Forest during the full moon, and _you_ are going to help me get them,” he said simply, because _of course_ Ryuji was going to help him. There was no chance Ryuji would say no.

It was simple like that, the Hufflepuff (and, more specifically, their team’s) loyalty.

“Yeah, yeah, okay… but, really, why do you _need_ them…?”

Akira chuckled.

Oh, for fuck’s sake…

“Well, you know how Haru asked us for help, and I’m just happy to oblige,” he said cheerfully. “So, I found this one potion that _might_ be on just this side of legality, and you know how I’m always happy to experiment with brewing…”

Ryuji shook his head with a wry grin.

Of course he had. He should have expected that.

“Of course… well, then, let’s go?”

Akira’s grin grew even more broadly and sharp in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, the potion is dark and boderline illegal, and Akira would totally be in trouble were he caught. He knows enough of potion brewing to get away with it, however, from living and helping Sojiro out, so he's got all he needs and will brew it hidden. Like Hermione in the second book. Except that he'd probably do that in the Room of Requirement...
> 
> Anyway, hope you've liked the chapter!  
> As always, thanks for your support! ^^


	45. chess players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru receives a letter from her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been bit by the procrastination bug, don't know if I'll write tonight's chapter in time, but... yeah, I'll try my best... (I have a test tomorrow, a class presentation next Tuesday, and an assignment for next Wednesday. Didn't start to do _anything_. I've given up on studying for tomorrow's test, and decided I'll just go along with it.)  
>  Anyway, it appears that we're entering the Okumura arc! Because last chapter was related to it, and this chapter is totally the beginning of the arc. Hm... (and it all started because I wanted to write about Haru and Goro playing chess. Oh, well.)  
> So, Akira's 3rd year, here we go! Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**chess players**

There weren’t many things that dared disturb Haru’s Saturday night. There was Gryffindor’s special monthly reward, once a month, and there was Goro, who was a part of her nights, to begin with. The other students of her House had learned early on to stay as far away as possible from the violent pureblood, and teachers rarely had any reason to disturb the students.

She reasoned that it made sense that the one bothering her _now_ would be her father. He rarely even payed her any attention when she was home; why not disturb her on her free time, right? Made complete sense.

She was going to _rip him a new one_.

“You have this scary look on your face,” commented Goro with a pleasant false smile on his face, looking like a complete _ass_ in her opinion. But then, she was kind of biased right now. “Should I get a Bludger?”

She grinned ruefully at him. “I don’t believe that would help, no.”

He shrugged calmly. “It’s always a good way to destress.”

It was an offer, if she knew one, and she grinned happily at the idea. Unfortunately, however, this one she’d have to refuse. “I fear,” she drawled with her best impression of a lady from the television shows he’d shown her, “That this time, duty calls me.”

“Ah,” he nodded agreeably. “Well, then. Do go on. I’ll wait for you here. Should I prepare the board?”

Her father’s letter or chess… oh, such a hard decision…

“Of course,” she said glad. “I’ll be sure to return as quickly as possible. Thanks, Goro.”

“Always a pleasure,” he answered primly, with such a smug smirk she almost hit him in the face. Instead, she got up with all the self-control she had, and almost trotted upstairs to read her dreaded letter and pen down an answer as soon as possible.

If she could just get away with not answering her father…

 

_…I warn you, Haru, if you fail to comply to my wishes this time around, the results won’t please you in the least…_

Forget about ripping him a new one. Haru was employing the Phantoms in this.

He thought he could marry her off to _Sugimura_? That… that conceited _jerkass_? Oh, he had a new one coming… if he thought he could _control her_ , he’d be deeply disappointed…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not exactly story related, but if you could read, please!**  
>  Ah, right, also... err... there's kind of a little problem which might delay my updates in this story to one chapter each two days, instead of two... I have to write a Final Paper for two weeks from now, and I've not even started reading the base material. Also, it's about fanfics, so I'm trying to do a really good work on it, because that's actually what I plan on working with for my final project on my course... (and because I don't want to get stuck with finals in two classes, being completely honest)  
> Speaking of... there's this tiny little detail where one of my professors asked us to do a research with people... and, well, since my subject is fanfics and such, I was wondering, for future references, if you would participate in a questionnaire for me, were I to set it up. I won't ask for names or ages or your home countries (but I might ask for mother language, since then I would be able to compare English as Second Language and English as Mother Language and things), and I won't even ask you all to participate. It would be completely anonymous, and completely optional. Participating wouldn't even make me update earlier, to be honest, since that's just one part of my paper... (shitty thing, that. At least, if I were to put up the questionnaire - if you guys agreed to it -, your answers would likely be added only to the final version of the paper, not this first draft, so not for two weeks from now, but for a month from now).  
> Anyway, if you could tell me if you would mind terribly or not, it would help me, please.
> 
> **Now, back to the story:** as I said, might get sidetracked for a while, and start posting just one chapter per day, instead of two, sorry.  
>  Also, yeah, we're entering Okumura's arc. Which is slightly more oriented to Sugimura than Okumura, but, shh. Since this one was accidental, I don't have any chapter pre-written on this arc, sorry.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support! ^^  
> See ya~


	46. declaration of intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is _war_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to begin by thanking everyone for their understanding, you're all amazing, okay?  
> Now, to the chapter: I wrote this one right before the test, because I was ignoring a documentary that sounded boring, and, plff, it turned out nice. Yey.  
> Continuing with Haru, because she's the star of Okumura's arc, here we go, with Haru and the... well, actually, the main villain of this arc, because Okumura is an ass and all, but he's her father, and despite the fact that he'll probably receive _something_ , most of his part of the arc will most likely be resolved one-on-one with Haru. Sorry.  
> So, Haru and Sugimura. Sugimura being her fiancee, by the way. This is after Haru received her father's letter... I think this could even be the direct sequel? Like, next day or something? Hm... So, Akira's 3rd year still.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^
> 
> (Yep. I know the chapters are each time shorter than the last. Sorry about that.)

**declaration of intent**

“We are engaged,” Sugimura states, because he’s petty and obvious like that.

“I know,” she agrees with a tight smile. _Though not for long_ , she does not say. _Only because father wants to buy your family’s money_ , she does not explain, because they both know that. They both know that Haru is just a commodity in this transaction. It doesn’t mean she agrees with it. “So?”

“ _So_ ,” he continues as if speaking with a child, slow and deliberate. “You cannot walk with your… _flings_ … anymore.”

Flings? _Flings?_

She doesn’t give him the pleasure of seeing her angry, even as she seethes. Instead, she smiles with the barely polite number of teeth showing and raises an eyebrow at him.

“You question my purity?” she asks, saccharinely sweet. “Do not worry, _dear_ , none of my friends are flings of mine.”

She could see a tick on his jaw, a clear show of his anger, and just kept the smile firm on her face — victory burning low in her gut at this small leg she had over him, because in a pureblood community, things like _these_ were what mattered.

“Nonetheless,” he released, voice dark and heavy, “you shall stop messing around with other males. It brings upon a bad name on _my_ name.”

Such a way with words, he had. And, _ohhh_ , if he _thought_ Haru’d stop walking with Goro or even Akira, he was glaringly _mistaken_.

She hid her instinctive narrowing of eyes and only just managed an, “Of course,” before he nodded and walked away, to her utter relief.

Haru had never liked Sugimura, with his pompous arrogance and malicious perversion, but this? This blatant chauvinism, trying to control her just for being a woman?

This… this was _war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, as I didn't explicitly use in the chapter, because I thought would sound weird... I was talking about "male chauvinism" especifically, okay? As in, "a male who patronizes, disparages or otherwise denigrates females in the belief that they are inferior to males and thus deserving of less than equal treatment or benefit". (For a moment, I was in doubt if I should use misogyny or chauvinism, so I had to spend lots of times searching for definitions while typing out the chapter. This type of research I like to do. Can't I just write a fanfic for my final paper, damn it?)
> 
> Well, anyway, hope you've liked it. As always, thanks for all your support! You're all amazing and incredibly supportive and I love you all, okay? Thanks for understanding, again.


	47. there is no such thing as too much taunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru pays a visit to a bedridden Sugimura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Anyway, the good news is: two of the three things I had to do for this week to come are done. Bad news is: the one missing is the one that's most annoying. Also, my final paper is still left to the wind. Eh.
> 
> Anyway, next one up in the adventures of Axe-wielding (with words) Haru vs Scum-ura (I mean. Sugimura.).  
> (Also, thanks arcaneScribbler, who called him, gracefully, "Scumbag-mura." I decided to shorten it up. Sounded a little bit like something Akira or Ryuji would create.)  
> Chronologically, this one is one of the last chapters of the arc, with... maybe two chapters coming after it. However, there should be at least 5 more chapters to this arc, instead, so. Yey? (Also, it's after Christmas. More to the end of the year)  
> And, it might sound ambiguous, but I should explain it in another chapter. If anyone wants to know what exactly happened, of course, you can just ask and I'll probably answer in the comments, but. Up to you.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**taunting (is never too much)**

Haru sauntered into the Infirmary with her best smirk, and it felt a lot more natural than _ever_ before, seeing that scumbag laying on the cot with his pale face for once not too arrogant. Oh, how it felt _good_ , seeing him in place.

“Now, now,” she tutted, seeing how he flinched back at her sight. “I come visit my _fiancé_ and you go and try to _run_? How terribly _rude_ of you, Scumura!... I mean, _Sugi_ mura,” she continued, sitting down by his bedside with that terrible smile that Goro had assured her was awfully _terrifying_. She’d took it with a huge grin and a heartfelt thanks, of course. It meant she had achieved her goal.

“ _You…_ ” he snarled, voice thick with what she supposes is some very strong painkiller potion or spell. “Your, you father will _hear about it_! I-I’ll cancel this marriage!”

“Oh, such happy news you deliver me! Is it Christmas again?” Haru asks with a glorious smile, blinking innocently at him. “I appreciate the effort, _dear_ , but you shouldn’t worry! I already planned on telling Father of it. After all, such a terrible accident… it would be such a shame if I were to marry into a pureblood family but be unable to produce any heir, right?”

He spluttered, and she watched amusedly as he tried to blush even while deadly pale. Such an interesting effect!

“Now, don’t worry, our marriage shall be annulled soon enough. And, who knows. Maybe you will even manage to fix your… problem… at some point. I heard that Healer Takemi had problems with it… such terrible news… oh, well. Good luck to you, Sugimura. I wish you a good health from now on, okay?”

With a last smile, she gets up and starts walking away from that horrible, terribly boring, not-so-smug anymore man, ignoring his splutters and complaints with the experience of a lifetime. Oh, such a shame, really; she’d tried playing nice. It was his own fault, that.

She hid a snicker, but — well. Taunting is never too much, right.

Stopping just long enough at the doorway, she smiled at him from above her shoulders and declared happily: “By the way, you shouldn’t have worried about my _male friends_. Really, such a terribly common misconception, that is. I found out that it would be a lot more accurate if you had warned me away from my _female_ companions, instead. Isn’t that odd?”

And sauntered off, just as smug as when she came in; oh, the pains of scumbags is the pleasure of her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half wanted to make Scumura silent in this chapter. Alas, I needed some more content to the chapter... and, of course, I couldn't skip the opportunity to make fun of Draco's terrible habit of saying his father "will hear about it". Oh, well. Making fun of the original work is why I breathe, I suppose.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the chapter!  
> As always, thanks for all your support! ^^


	48. favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru asks some favors of Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how we get to the expedition in the forest. Well. You'll see. (By the way, totally took a creative liberty with the Dark Arts, since little is known of them except by "they're dark", "Unforgivable Curses are dark" and "[by popular view] they're evil", which, yeah, I don't agree with.)  
> Anyway, this is before "taunting" and "forest expeditions", but after "declaration of intent" (thus, after "chess players").
> 
> Also, three of my assignments are for this week. I've finished them all, but I need to present tomorrow, and I still need to write my final paper, but I might improve the postings again, if I manage to deal with the (first draft of the) final paper. Will know more Wednesday, I think?
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

**favors**

“So,” Haru starts with a grin, looking at the half-dead Akira that had decided to lounge by her side this fine morning. Not that she minded, really. The boy wasn’t annoying, and this served her purpose of needing to annoy _Sugimura_. “I heard you’re good with dark magic. Any trick you can lend me?”

Akira hummed inquisitively, opening one eye to stare at the toothy grin that faced him, and promptly sat up. “Well, now. Is that related to Goro’s persisting glare?”

Haru tried very hard not to giggle, but it was so _cute_. Akira was so painfully besotted with Goro, and it seemed like her friend was the only one who _didn’t_ notice it.

“Might be. Will that convince you to help?” she answered ambiguously, because even if it was cute, it was still an advantage she could hold over his head.

“Hey, I never said I _wouldn’t_ help. I’m just curious! But, sure, speak away. I might have something, depending on your plan,” he shrugged with that cautiously disinterest that he carried so well. “I know a couple rituals… and I’m testing some potions, at the time… spells themselves are a little easier to track, and I think Hogwarts has a ward that warns teachers to the use of dark spells, anyway.”

Haru hummed, “Well, then. What’s harder to track? A potion or a ritual?”

Akira fixed her with those too observant eyes for a while, before smirking the knife-sharp smirk that Haru had been trying to copy since she first saw it, because it was simply _amazing_. And kind of terrifying.

“Now, that’ll depend… what kind of damage do you wish to cause?” he asked carelessly, leaning closer. “There are a couple rituals that can send images into someone’s subconscious, there are rituals that won’t help someone _else_ , but might help you, if you wish to. And there are potions, of course. There are even some mix of both, to be honest. It all depends. I suppose… who’re you targeting?”

She sighed. She hadn’t wished to tell him about it, but… well, she knew first-hand that Akira dabbled into revenge just as he dabbled into the dark arts. Why not?

“Well, you see… Sugimura is being a jerkass, and he thinks he can control _me_ , so…”

“Ohhh, your infamous fiancé,” Akira grinned. “Well, I might have just the thing… I mean, there are a couple easier, lighter pranks we could go with — even some muggle ones, if need be, like itch power —, and there’s always Zonko’s and the Weasley’s products… but, I think I might have something more… permanent.”

“Not too damaging? I wouldn’t wish to kill him, after all. That would require a whole investigation, and that would _suck_ ,” Haru asked suspiciously.

“Of course,” Akira agreed easily. “Just a little… _something_ to remind him he’s a terrible person. Maybe some strange marks only he can see. Some hallucination. Or, of course, we could always change him into a girl for a day or two…”

_Ohhh._ “I like that idea,” Haru said immediately. “Sugimura, the scumbag who thinks girls are beneath him, spending a day in a woman’s body? That sounds _promising_.”

Akira grinned ruthlessly, and this time, Haru accompanied him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there is a potion for changing someone's sex. I suppose someone would have invented, but might be seen as Dark because it deals with the body (and, thusly, with life); the Ministry is kinda strange, after all. But, anyway, I don't know if it would be complete. Maybe not. Maybe I'll work on that. Hm...
> 
> As always, thanks for your support!


	49. provocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because everything is fair in love and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! So. Haru is a dirty little thing who likes to piss people off. It's her hobby. Sugimura is just funnier than most, in her opinion, really. But she also takes any volunteers... like Akira. So. This is the chapter of "Haru decides to up this war by kissing and annoying everyone".
> 
> Anyway. This is after "favors" and "forest expeditions", but before "taunting", chronologically.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

**provocation**

Haru entered the Great Hall accompanied by Goro and Makoto, and stopped short at the sight of a very, very pissed off Sugimura.

Well.

“It seems like his, ah, time off as a girl didn’t work, after all,” she said with a slight smirk, shaking her head.

Goro hummed noncommittally — at least, it sounded a lot like it, but Haru knew it was simply that he was still too asleep to say anything. It happened every morning, after all.

Wait.

Haru grinned broadly and turned back to Goro who, now that she noticed, was the one taking the brunt of Scumura’s glare.

“Don’t freak out,” she warned cheerfully.

Before Goro could do more than start processing it, blinking slowly at her, Haru surged forward and pulled him down. Into a kiss. A very obvious, very provoking kiss.

Belatedly, she heard Makoto grumbling behind her, but she ignored it for the time being. Really; Makoto was nice and really cute and she was just so _fun_ , but this was _war_. If Haru wanted to warn Scumura off, she needed to play dirty. If it meant kissing her quasi-brother, so be it. Nothing she hadn’t done before, after all.

Were they at it long enough?

Mm… Well, she supposed they were.

Tapping Goro’s face affectionately, she pulled back and watched how Goro blinked and mouthed without a sound coming out, probably too shocked to say anything. It was funny, really. He was always so expressive.

(She probably knew what he’d say, anyway. Probably the same thing he’d said the last time she’d kissed him for absolutely no reason but to piss people off. That is, “this was _disgusting_ , could you stop _doing that_?!”. He was such a cute little thing.)

(… Eh… would Akira confront her? That would be fun. He had such a cute little crush on Goro. Like a puppy. Oh, my.)

She smiled prettily at him, turned around and sauntered confidently to her place, knowing that Goro would be following anyway, shock or not. He was just that loyal.

It _was_ strange that Makoto took longer than normal to go after them, but. Well. She supposed it was because Mako had never seen them kiss before?

It didn’t matter. What _mattered_ was that Scumura’s glare was very, _very_ angry indeed now, and he seemed to be sputtering without making any sense, and it was such a vicious feeling, that. It probably wouldn’t do much in the long time, but — well, his _face_.

It was _priceless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, this is the kiss that is mentioned in "owls in the air", when Akira and Goro were talking in the library. And Goro was afraid that Makoto would have killed him because she was jealous. Yes. Makoto, who's just behind them when they kissed. I thought that a nice touch. Especially considering one of the chapters I have planned for this arc...  
> (Also, if anyone is curious², Haru and Goro must have kissed 3 times, now. The first time was when Akira was in his 2nd year, which is actually before "hardships of a crush", but Futaba didn't know about it, because Haru and Goro kissed in private just to discover if they were interested in each other. In the beginning of their 4th year, that is, in the beginning of this year, Akira's 3rd, they kissed again, which was the one that Akira witnessed, and one of the reasons why Sugimura said she needed to stay away from her male friends, tbh. Also, Haru totally caught Goro unnanounced, because she thought, "wait, we were 13. Would we even know? Okay, let's kiss again." And that was it. Now, this is the 3rd time. Yeah. She likes to force kiss on others, I suppose. Maybe I should put a tag in the story, "Forced Kisses". Eh.)
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for your support! ^^  
> Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! ^^
> 
> (Also, about the Final Paper: thankfully, I only have to write a plan of it for next week. Which. Lot easier, thank you very much. However, since I still have to read lots of articles which don't always sound too interesting, I'll keep the 'one chapter per day' schedule for a while longer. At least I did well on the presentation I had to do yesterday, yey. And not too bad on the test.)


	50. victory boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto enjoys flirting with danger, and Haru is a coward for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Don't kill me? (for the chapter)  
> So... I realized, maybe I could warn you that this is actually the most fem!slash I've ever written, and, yeah. Uh. I guess I need to write some more. Anyway. (And kisses. Fuck, I need to exercise writing kisses. I used to write romances _all the time_ , when did I change from romance to gen-fics, anyway?)  
> So, I have a _plan_ , really, I do. I have a plan for MakoHaru, I promise, but I just. Made it a bit more angsty than I thought it would be. Oops.  
> For those who do not enjoy fem slash, I'll put a quick, short summary of the chapter in the end notes, but, yeah, that's kind of strange, since half of the couples in this story are femslash. But, hey, who am I to argue? (by the way, I'm thinking if Shiho/Ann would make for a nicer platonic couple, in this 'verse. More of an asexual couple, who're really, really closer than friends, but not... girlfriends or anything like that. Eh.)
> 
> Chronologically: continues right after "taunting" leaves off.  
> Also, because I decided Haru needed some time off, this is close to the summer holidays. Eh.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**victory boils in the blood**

Makoto looked up as Haru exited the Infirmary in a huff, grumbling under her breath but with this sharp smirk on her face that was simply endearing.

“Hey,” Makoto nodded cautiously, Haru’s voice still ringing loudly in her ears, its meaning clear as crystal. Makoto… wasn’t sure what to think of it. Not after the kiss she had witnessed. Not after the ache that had blossomed in her chest at Haru’s war against her goddamned _fiancé_.

“Oh. Mako,” Haru smiled quietly, still flushed with either anger or victory, but softer around the edges. “Didn’t know you were waiting for me.”

Makoto nodded and fell into step beside Haru, waiting for her to say something else.

“It went… better than I expected, I suppose,” Haru sighed, rolling her shoulders lightly. “I still have to deal with my Father, but… I don’t think Sugimura will be a problem anymore.”

Makoto grimaced lightly — Sugimura was the worst of scum, trying to humiliate Haru every other week and attacking their friends, but _Okumura_ … Makoto was glad Haru was such a bright and strong girl despite her father’s best attempts to control her, otherwise Haru would be a very meek and stupid person. Similar to a doll, really.

“And… what will you do?” she asked curiously.

She had to hold herself firmly, trying to keep breathing steadily as Haru stopped and leaned into her personal space with that bright grin that was so wholly _Haru’s_.

“Well, I’ll teach him I’m my own person, and he better not forget it. I’ll not marry one of his pureblood friend’s son, nor will I work in the Ministry like him. I’ll do what _I_ want,” Haru proclaimed smugly, humming energy under her skin. “And if he tries to undermine me again… well, Akira _did_ teach me a darker spell I should be able to pull well enough, need be.”

Makoto chuckled surprised, observing Haru and just so _glad_ about Haru’s happiness. It was... contagious, really. Haru’s smile and eyes, and soft curls and…

And her soft lips on hers, and, oh Merlin.

_Oh Merlin._

Reflexively, Makoto grabbed at Haru’s shoulder — to pull her closer or to hold herself up, she wasn’t sure —, and tried to kiss her back, soft and sweet and oh-so painful.

_Merlin_.

Haru had _kissed her_.

Haru had warned her (ex-)fiancé she preferred females and then went and _kissed Makoto_.

Why? Was this…

“Shit. Shit, fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mako, I…” Haru babbled, pulling away and looking utterly lost, and.

And it _hurt_. Like fire in her veins, like a hex directly in her heart, and like a bone crushing curse, it _hurt_. It hurt, the way Haru looked at her, and the way her lips tingled, and the way that her hand fell heavily by her side, and Haru just kept _staring_ , and.

Fuck.

Despite that, Makoto tried to smile, to reassure her — she preferred to have Haru as a friend than to not have Haru _at all_ …

But Haru was blushing and _running_. Strong, victorious Haru was… Running. From a kiss.

Well. It seemed like Makoto would have time to think about it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Summary of the chapter:** Makoto heard Haru say she prefers girls. They talk, Sugimura is considered "inoffensive" enough, and Haru says she'll make sure her father realizes she's her own person (or else, Akira taught her this dark spell that just might come in handy). When Haru is happy, however, she's impulsive, and Makoto is too distracted just admiring her to realize she's close until they are kissing. Of course, because this story needs some angst (maybe), Haru apologizes, blushes, and runs. Makoto is just like, "fuck, it hurts, and I'll think about it now."  
>  (Also, Makoto is totally into Haru. Like, obviously into her)
> 
> About the arc... Ah... I... planned on writing a chapter for Okumura, really, but I'm just, "eh" and now I don't think I will? You can think of it what you wish. Maybe Haru had to use her spell. Maybe she had to at least threaten him with it. In the end, she manages to get her freedom, either way.  
> So, there might be only one chapter on this arc to come. That is, the "accident" that left Sugimura in the Infirmary.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support! Hope you've enjoyed the chapter ^^


	51. accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because accidents happen. Often times, intentionally. And repeatedly. But they're accidents, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have, the last chapter of the Okumura arc. We'll finally know how, exactly, Sugimura came to be in the Infirmary!  
> (Which, of course, means this comes before "taunting", chronologically)  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^  
> (Also, don't argue logistics. I know this can't ACTUALLY happen. I mean. Yeah. But, hey, it was a funny prospect. And it was asked by the OP, and I was like, "okidoki")

**accidents happen**

Haru bristles outrageously, flying high in the sky. She had been happy, just this morning. The prospect of hitting Bludgers always made her giddy. Maybe she had a thirst for blood that was not entirely _healthy_ , but Quidditch calmed her down, and it made her _happy_.

And then came Sugimura, with all his atrocious scumbagness and try to, to… make her _stop playing_? Skip the _most important_ game of the year? Just because “Quidditch is not a woman’s sport”? Really? _Really?_

And it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that Slytherin would be turned to _dust_ under their team’s effort. Of course.

She growled loudly, not even bothering to hide her displeasure. Yeah, well. Fuck Sugimura.

Wait. No. Damn. Never put those words together again.

So, _not_ fuck Sugimura.

But damn him to hell and curse his soul into torture, if need be. Merlin’s balls be damned, if that man could be more _annoying_ …

“I tried to play nice,” she warned, flying close to Goro with wild eyes and bristling with anger.

It wasn’t even surprising, anymore. Haru should have expected this, but — Goro smiled, and offered her one of his sharp eyed nods, and just like that, she knew he was in.

It was an accident, they would say.

Just like it had been an accident with Kamoshita.

She grinned, all teeth and a feral desire for blood, and her magic _sung_ in the air, and Goro rolled his shoulder with that same feral look on his face, and he looked _stunning_. For a moment, Haru could see what Akira always saw on him.

But then, Goro was leaning forward, mouth pulling into a smirk, and hair falling on his face, and he was back to being that same boy she had befriended on her First Year, the boy who was more family than her Father could ever wish to be, and she was warm inside, because she had his support.

And, yeah, okay. Because she would have her revenge, as well.

She raised her bat, nodded once, sharply, and flew back up. She watched distractedly as Sugimura (one of the Chasers, because he liked to brag about how he “ _won the game_ ” with a goal or another) flew around, and focused half of her attention on Goro’s form as he flew low around the audience. She knew he was warning Akira, telling him about the plan so their friends weren’t taken by surprise, and she appreciated the gesture. Really.

But it was kinda late.

When Goro flew up and swung his bat, well. There was a Bludger flying down, already, and maybe she had been feeling a _little bit_ vicious.

If it hit Sugimura on his jewels. Well. Pure luck. I mean — a genuine accident. She had been aiming on the Quaffle on his hands.

And then, because Fate _did_ have a sense of humor, Goro’s Bludger flew down fast and furious, and hit Sugimura as well. Just on his balls, as well. Because just once was not enough.

And it took _everything_ Haru had not to fall down out of her broom laughing, because that would be suspicious, and this was supposed to be an _accident_ , but.

Oh, Merlin.

This was _priceless_.

(And, okay, maybe she threw caution away by laughing just a tiny bit. And _maybe_ she waved down at Sugimura’s fallen form with this taunting little smirk on her face. But… well, who could blame her, really?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've anjoyed the chapter~  
> So, as I said, I know. How do you hit someone in the balls when they're sitting in a broom? Apparently, you're Haru. Goro had it easier, since he was kinda falling out of the broom, by them, but, yeah. Haru's good like that.  
> Also, nope, Tae din't manage to heal him. Or, well, she didn't try all that hard. Who can tell? So, he'll be sent to St Mungus, and he'll be treated there. Maybe. Who knows. Akira might not have read about the after-effects of being changed into a girl for a while. Maybe he'll simply stay infertile, even if he does manage to heal his physical parts. Eh.
> 
> (Ah, right) Since I'm mentioning the girl-potion again... I... kinda wanted to make this a "series" (ish), so I can post some extras for the time after-Hogwarts for the couples and characters and everything. Some fluff, some of their futures... things I'm not sure will enter in the story itself, and that kinda happened-ish. I might have the AkeShu one complete. Maybe. If I don't edit it.  
> Anyway, my point IS: was wondering if you'd like to read those? They wouldn't have any posting dates, and just come as I wrote them.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support!  
> See ya~


	52. dinner plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as, fucking menaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a complete, ridiculous, no-reason at all, humor chapter. I admit.  
> Actually, it was born just because I'm an incurable fan of Disney animations, and Mulan is _perfect_ , and I thought, "Would you like to stay for dinner? (Would you like to stay forever?)" would be PERFECT for Akira & Futaba interaction. And then Goro was introduced in the midst, because.  
> So, Akeshu chapter with humor and no rhyme or reason.  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Ah, seeing how Akira and Goro are together, this is after Akira's 5th year, actually. So, you know, the later chapter to this point.
> 
> Also, first of the extra chapters is posted, in the second work of the series: "Freaking adulthood".

**dinner plans**

Maybe Akira wanted to brag. Sue him. He had a _boyfriend_ , he was allowed to show off a little bit.

Thus, yeah, okay. Akira was _bragging_ a lil’ bit when he cooked his specialty (… more like, the only damn food he knew how to cook…) and invited Goro over.

(He might have been trying to make the best of the fact that Sojiro wouldn’t be home for the night as well, but who cared. He viciously slammed the door on Futaba’s face when she started teasing him over his “priming” and he graciously hid pleasure at kicking Morgana out of the room when he laughed at him.)

What _mattered_ was that his curry _was_ good enough to brag about, and he’d be a damn fool not to be happy. This was Sojiro’s special recipe, and he’d _rocked_. Hah!

And then the bell rang and he scrambled to the door, feeling stupidly nervous for some unknown reason, and brushed his hair out of his face before opening the door to the perfect, beautiful, oh-so careful face of his _boyfriend_.

(Yes. He was still giddy about that. So what?)

“Goro,” he greeted warmly, smiling and falling back into jokes so he wouldn’t pull Goro closer _right now_ and just — _Merlin_ , Akira wanted to kiss him _so badly_. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

There was just this little, tiny bit of a tell on Goro’s face, but. No. It wasn’t possible. Of course not.

“Would you like to stay forever?” hollered Futaba from inside, because _of course_ she was eavesdropping.

But, yes, he was correct, and, oh my fucking gods.

Goro Akechi _did not know Mulan_.

How?!

Akira was too busy gaping at his stupidly, increasingly less appealing boyfriend to realize what he was saying, but.

Oh. Okay.

He turned around, feeling Goro brush past, and started talking before his mouth could actively catch up to his brain. “We have to fix this!” he proclaimed decidedly. “We’ll eat, and then we’ll have a Disney marathon, and you’ll be _cultured_ , Merlin be damned. You’re muggle-raised! You should _know_ Disney movies!”

Goro sniffled, but there was a soft smirk on his face, and Akira distantly noticed how close he was before he heard the dull thud of a door closing and, oh.

_Oh._

Yeah. That’s a good idea.

He smiled softly back, leaning into the kiss, and absently grabbing at the first firm thing he could reach. Mm. More than okay, really.

He laughed breathlessly as they pulled apart, barely hearing his own voice above his own thudding heart, but he was just so damn happy as he led Goro into the kitchen, because this was just the _best_ start for a night in, in Akira’s opinion.

“I made curry, since you told me you liked it,” he realized he was saying, blabbing about without any restraint as his nerves bubbled under his skin, and, gods. He could feel like this for the rest of his _life_ and be happy.

“Yeah,” oh, okay, maybe not. He glared morosely at Futaba, who _of course_ was smirking at him from the stove, the menace she was. “That or because it’s, like, the only thing he knows how to cook.”

“Shut up!” he hissed embarrassed, “I at least _know_ curry, okay? You don’t know anything!”

She giggled, every last bit the teasing little sister, and brushed past in a skip with a filled plate. “Just remember, safe sex!”

Oh gods.

Akira would _kill her_.

“Well,” murmured Goro smiling, because he obviously wanted to kill Akira. “We should enjoy this opportunity, then, and make sure she hears us if we decide to follow her advice. You know. It’s just fair, after all.”

Fucking _menaces_.

(Oh gods. Please, kill him now before he embarrass himself any more.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember any other famous Disney quote? I love them... obviously. Hm... Which kind of movies would Mona like? Futaba would be a total geek and love both sci-fi movies (which, actually, I don't like all that much), heroes movies, and fantasy movies, I guess... ohhh, Big Hero 6, maybe...  
> Well, because I'm a curious bug, what are your favorite Disney movies? (animated ones, preferrably, but, yeah) I don't ask favorite movies in general because I'm not actually all that good with movies. I pretty much know animations and... yeah. That. Just that. Pretty much. Huh.
> 
> (Also, the kiss sucks. I know. I suck at kissing scenes. I never actually kissed someone, I don't know how you're supposed to feel while kissing someone, and. Well. It's just. Strange, to me, okay? Futaba may be more accurate in the romantic part, because. Well. She's kind of a ace/demi, in this 'verse, which. Yeah. I'm not too sure what I am, to this point.)
> 
> Anyway.  
> As always, thanks for your support!  
> See ya~


	53. blood and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavenza has a lively day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to the Family group of chapters! (and this is actually how I separate the chapters, tbh. I have a document called "Hogwarts AU Families", where are recorded the chapters that are family-related. The ones that are romantic go to "loves in the air", the ones from Haru & Goro's 1st year is called "Year 0", and the arcs are named accordingly. I also have a document with the Chronological order, but, eh. That one is slightly out-of-date.)  
> So. Lav. arcaneScribbler asked for "Lavenza in Hogsmead", and I tried, except that it became a chapter of "and what the hell happened to the other Assistants of the Velvet Room?" (answer: they became a family)
> 
> This should be somewhere between... Akira's 3rd and 6th chapter. Not too sure where. Maybe Akira's 5th year Christmas. Who knows. It's winter, and Lavenza is in Hogsmead. I know _that_ much.  
>  Hope you like it!

**blood and snow**

Lavenza sighed happily, taking in the sweet scent of hot chocolate and enjoying the cold snow in her nose. She might be called strange or weird for it, but she simply loved the cold weather, the biting wind, the freezing snow in her skin. It felt… refreshing, pure. It felt like home, from the few memories she had from when they lived back at Russia.

It felt _especially_ like home when there were voices ringing in her ears and hands pulling on her wrists and teasing tones that kept rousing her back into reality, unfortunately.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, could you let me enjoy my beverage, Liz?” she asked grumpily, looking up at her older sister, who pouted childishly at her.

“But, Lav, you’re just so _boring_. It’s the first in _ages_ we see each other, and you’re ignoring us!” Elizabeth complained with a whine, short hair falling on her mischievous eyes.

“I don’t see Theo complaining,” she muttered back, doing her best to ignore Margaret’s teasing smirk. She always wore the same smirk when Lavenza went to her worried about a new creature, really; Lavenza didn’t have good memories of it. It only heralded humiliation, every single time.

“Theo is just as boring as you are,” Elizabeth sniffled haughtily. “He prefers to research boring things in the Ministry, with all his _facts_ and stupidity.”

Theodore looked up at his twin’s words, blinking owlishly at her. “I do not research stupidity. I research curious facts and the oddness in the world, trying to find a reason for those things that are thought to be unexplainable.”

Margaret chuckled, and Lavenza rolled her eyes. Yeah, she knew that argument well enough.

Sure enough, Elizabeth raised her voice in a mocking tone. “ _Oh, look at me, I’m a high and mighty Unspeakable. What would you understand from that?”_

“Want to leave them behind, Lav? I think Just and Carol mentioned they’d be waiting for us in the Three Broomsticks,” Margaret offered quietly, sliding to her side with that small, mysterious smile that was just so _hers_. Just so… Seeing, really.

Lavenza shook her head with fond exasperation and agreed in silence. She enjoyed her younger sisters’ company most of the times. Maybe they’d have something interesting to share, this time.

Margaret led the way, tall and elegant, the regal face of the family — no wonder Father had chosen her as Heiress, even though they had a male in the family. Margaret just had this _feeling_ around her; might come from the fact she was a Seer, or from the fact she was the oldest of six, but it didn’t matter, in the end. It was simply Margaret’s. Old, sis’ Margie, who’d tease her to death in a second, and protect her with tooth and nails the next.

Elizabeth and Theodore… they were lively, childish, the heart of their family. Liz was just so incredibly _pure_ , so much of a Gryffindor with her recklessness and instincts, while Theo was just as bright as Margaret or Lavenza, but much more sedated, much more kind, much more prone to argue with his twin. They were born and grown together, and it showed, in every way that mattered. They weren’t copies, but they were… great together.

But… But Lavenza’s favorites were the younger ones, despite all that. Justine and Caroline were… loud, harsh, brave, smart. They were Slytherins, twins that hadn’t been separated, but they were Gryffindors, as well. They were just so _annoying_ , all the time. They were incredibly _cute_. And they were perfect, just like that.

Lavenza… well. She might be the older sister to too many, being the Head of House of Ravenclaw, and she might _try_ to be impartial — but she had always had a soft spot for reckless, self-sacrificing, ingenious brats. Like Justine, like Caroline… or like Akira and Goro and all their friends, in all of the Houses, who were taking the school by the storm, while they just stood by, helpless to stop them, and unable to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are confused, the order of the family is more or less like (from older to younger): Margaret; Theodore and Elizabeth; Lavenza; Caroline and Justine.  
> Theo and Liz are twins, and so are Carol and Just. Theo is an Unspeakable, Lav is a teacher at Hogwarts, those we know. Margie, I'm thinking, well, remember what I told about the adoption worker being a Seer? I'm thinking Margaret. Also, Liz is... something of... eh. Bookstore. Ish. As in, she owns something that passes as a bookstore. Mostly.  
> Caroline and Justine, however, are pretty much in-between. They babysat Futaba (and Akira) after Sojiro adopted her, and I'm thinking they're... studying Masters? (as in, studying under Masters. Maybe Potions with Sojiro. Maybe Healing, under Takemi. Something. Who knows.)  
> Also, I don't think anyone else has the Sight besides Margaret, in that family. Lavenza is not too happy about it, by the way. Not about not having. But about Margaret having it, since she kinda don't like it. (Y'know. Igor.)
> 
> Well, hope you've enjoyed the chapter! As always, thanks for your support! ^^


	54. suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the days, Wakaba wasn't an Unspeakable for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't mean for this chapter to turn out so small, but I didn't want to add too much information that could a) mess up with my plans for future chapters; b) mess up with the ending of the chapter. (I'm terrible at writing ends. I liked this one.)  
> So, a shorter than normal chapter it is. If I manage to write another chapter today, I'll post it, okay? I'm not too sure, but, I'll try.  
> (By the by, I was thinking... since my term is in the final leg - ish, at least; final month and a week, mostly -, I'll keep this schedule of posting, and then I'll go back to posting two chapters a day, when I'm on my holidays. Well, if the story is not over until then. Who knows what'll come first with my POEB teacher...)
> 
> So. Plot chapter. As in, actual plot, wo-ow. Plot of the background plot type. I was surprised with myself! I think I'll start working some Wakaba and Morgana's chapter in between random fluffiness chapters, so we can have some background plot as well as some fillers. Next arc itself, by the way, should be Kaneshiro, but I'm not too sure what I'm writing on him. (I'm thinking that, with how it's going, it's possible I finish my Shido arc before I even start posting it. That'd be funny.)  
> So: chapter is waaaaaaay before the story itself. It's, like, the first chapter chronologically, to this point? Wakaba was alive and an Unspeakable, right now, and Shido was... Shido. So, there we have it.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

**suspicion**

Wakaba narrowed her eyes, full of suspicion. It was becoming more and more usual, these visits of Undersecretary Shido. What was he _doing_ in the Unspeakable’s territory? It was restricted for a very good reason. People weren’t _supposed_ to trample around here, it disturbed the experiments in work.

Yet, here was Undersecretary Shido, overusing his power. Again. For the third time this week. It made _no sense_.

It made even less sense that he’d watch her and Le Fay so much. How did… Did he even know their research were similar? Yes, they worked on the same area, but that wasn’t necessarily an indicative they had similar research; as well, Shido never looked into any of the others Unspeakables’ research, not even those that shared a Room with Le Fay and her.

This was suspicious. This was… personal, somehow.

She just had to discover what he knew, and _why_ he was so interested in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the shortness.  
> Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! ^^  
> (So, now you know that Wakaba and a Le Fay were working on similar things. Any new ideas on what it was?)
> 
> As always, thanks for your support!  
> See ya~


	55. bad days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea yesterday. I forgot about it. So, I wanted some Akira angst, but I didn't want to hurt anyone, and just. Gave him a bad day. So, there you have it.  
> By the by, this is also somewhat plotty. In a way. You'll understand, at one point. Maybe. If I ever decide to explain it in details.
> 
> Chronologically, it comes around... 5th year? I think? Before Akira and Goro are a thing, after Haru and Makoto's first kiss, before Haru and Makoto make up. So, summer between 4th and 5th year, probably. (Yeah, I don't know if Madarame would be in trial again after 2 years, but. He did MANY things. Who knows.)  
> Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**bad days**

There are bad days, and then there are _bad_ days. Akira was in one of those, he supposes. A _bad_ day. Nothing seemed good enough, nothing seemed attractive, everything seemed… blurred. Akira felt… down, he supposed. Tired. He didn’t feel like studying, he didn’t feel like spending time out, he didn’t feel like reading, he didn’t even feel like talking to Goro, and _that_ was saying something. He just felt… bad, he supposed.

Bored.

Restless.

Uncomfortable.

Maybe it had something to do with Yusuke being required to testify against Madarame, _again_. Maybe it was because it was nearing Wakaba’s death anniversary, and both Futaba and Sojiro were forcing smiles over it these last few days. Maybe it was because Haru and Makoto were still ignoring each other, one blushing like crazy, and the other frowning like an old man. Maybe it was because Akira himself longed for something he didn’t understand, because his parents had called him and told him he had a younger brother, and he just.

Felt lonely, maybe.

He couldn’t say for sure. Things happened. _Shit_ happened, really. He was used to it. In comparison, this wasn’t even a bad thing; no one was hurt, no one was being abused, no one was being forced into something they didn’t wish to. Things were done already. It was okay.

Yet, here he was. Moping around, pretending he was sleepy, instead of sad for a reason unknown.

Except — Morgana.

Morgana seemed to _know_ whenever someone tried to mope, really.

He groaned, rolling around as he felt Morgana’s soft weight on his mattress. This was not the time, really.

“Hey, Mona…” he said cautiously, while he tried to rile Morgana enough that he’d leave him the fucking hell _alone_. He didn’t want company. Not now. “What you doing?”

Morgana just hummed noncommittally, for once not rising up at the nickname, and laid down on Akira’s chest. He just… acted like a cat, really, surprisingly enough. Fluffly, heavy, warm and purring.

“Hey… I know you sing _Everybody wants to be a cat_ every other day, but I’m pretty sure you still protests you’re a human every time we pick on you…” he tried instead, poking at him.

Morgana lashed out with his paw against his finger, playing just like a… like a kitty, playful and cheerful, and dangerous to its toys, but. Remained quiet, just purring away, happy and comfortable.

Comforting, really.

Nice, almost.

Akira frowned. He just wanted to _mope_. Couldn’t he mope in peace, please?

“Can you… leave, please?” he asked at last.

Finally, _finally_ , Morgana, moved. Instead of walking out, however, he came to lie besides Akira’s face, nosing against his cheek while purring and brushing fur against skin in a very feral way. In a very… free way.

_“Can’t do,”_ he sent at Akira, warm and familiar and so _right_. _“You’re sad, so I’m helping.”_

“I’m not…” Akira tried to argue morosely, but even he knew he sounded really, _really_ lame.

_“Yeaaah,”_ Morgana snorted softly, draping his tail over Akira’s neck. _“Keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, I’m helping you out. Because you helped me out.”_

Unwillingly, Akira had to smile at that.

“Alright, damned cat. Do what you wish.” Akira answered rolling his eyes.

Unnoticed to both of them, Akira had relaxed as soon as Morgana laid on him. Unknown to Akira, Morgana knew that Akira would sleep in a couple minutes, and then Morgana would stop purring and sleep with him, because. Well.

Maybe it was presumptuous of him, but — but Akira was _happy_ , for the first time in the whole day, and Morgana would like to think it was because of _him_.


	56. aggression is the way to a woman's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is tired of being ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey. I know yesterday was Halloween, but I'm not good with thematic chapters, so. Romance it is. At least Makoto and Haru finally resolved themselves!
> 
> Chronologically, this chapter is in the beginning of Akira's 4th year. So, the girls' OWLs year. (which is when, as Goro helpfully pointed out in "owls in the air", they left Goro behind a lot to go into dates, instead of study. It's what you do, I suppose, when one of you is a freaking genius, and the other one is not too far behind. You focus on your romantic life.)  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter~

**aggression is the way to a woman’s heart**

Okay. It was beyond time Makoto did something about this situation, or else Haru would keep ignoring her the whole year.

(It was aggravating. She refused to consider their relationship might not be salvaged anymore. Haru was her _best friend_ and no pounding heart could temper with that.)

Apparently, Goro agreed with her, because with no prompt at all, he provided her with a direction to go to find Haru. Which. Helped, yeah, because she’d planned on using _Point-me_ until she found her target.

(Yes. She knew the Castle was huge. She was that determined to solve this shit.)

Not surprisingly, Haru was hiding away at the Quidditch Pitch. She smiled to herself, remembering all the times she’d come to watch Haru train, and sat down by a bench on the entrance of the Pitch, hidden from view but still easy to contact Haru when she went to leave.

Sure enough, Haru came her way not too long after. “Here alone? What a surprise,” she called when Haru touched down, looking gorgeously…

Well. Not going there. Right.

“Mako!” Haru yelped surprised, still out of breath and sweating all over, but with this slight guilt on her face that Makoto was becoming incredibly familiar with. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. Got tired of waiting for you to gather up your famed Gryffindor courage,” she answered bluntly, watching with morbid curiosity as Haru’s hand clenched around her broom handle with what Makoto supposed was desire to take flight once again. “Thought I might be the Lion for once.”

It was dubiously pleasing to see how Haru blushed and ducked her head, suddenly overtaken by shyness that was so out of character to her. “Sorry. I meant on talking to you… maybe… really.” Haru apologized in a mumble. “I wanted to apologize… about the kiss, I mean… I…”

Makoto sighed. It was cute and endearing to see Haru blushing and everything, but it was also very _wrong_. She’d prefer to have Haru blushing with excitement or from exertion. She’d prefer Haru, grinning from ear to ear, danger thrumming under her skin as she brew disaster. She’d prefer _Haru_ ; Haru, who’d befriended her stalker, who’d kissed her on the heat of the moment, and who kissed her best friend all the damn time (well. It certainly seemed so, at least) despite not even _liking_ boys, just to spite other people.

She didn’t like this Haru, who hid herself and was just so…

She sighed again. She liked _her Haru_.

“Hey,” she called softly, trying for a comforting smile and patting the bench by her side. “Come here. We _do_ need to talk.”

Haru offered her a nervous smile back, but did sit down which Makoto took as a win.

“So, I’m saying this once, and if you’re not interested, I’ll back off. We’re back to being friends, and I’m _cool with that_ , okay? You’re my best friend. I can do that,” she offered with a false cheerfulness she did not feel. “Now, here is the thing. I like you. As in, I _like_ you. I really do. I’d love to kiss you right here and right now, pull you closer and kiss you dumb, even while you’re goddamn sweaty and smelly. I’d love nothing more than to just… hold you. Now, and tomorrow, and the day after as well, if you’d allow me to. But. I can back off. I can do friends. I can give you time and space and whatever you need. So. Just. Could you, like, give me an answer?”

For a moment, she thought she’d done the wrong thing, because Haru just kept _staring_ at her. Then… Then Haru gasped, as if she’d been holding her breath, and her face split open in a grin, and Makoto felt _alive_.

“Fuck. And here I was… Fuck. Damn it, Makoto. _Damn it._ Kiss me, you insufferable woman!” she demanded, laughing and surging forward as a force of nature, grabbing hands that were too greedy and aggressive to be even remotely comfortable in Makoto’s hair, but they were _perfect._

And when Makoto laughed, chocked down with happiness, warm to her core, and whispered back, “Happy to oblige,” she never meant anything _more_.

(The kiss they shared, which was just as greedy and aggressive as Haru’s hands on her hair was also just as _perfect_ and _alive_ , and Makoto was sure this was it. This was her. Nothing else.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... such a short note, and I don't even remember anything to say on the end ones? I'm feeling weirded out. Must be the cold I got. Hm.  
>  (That or Origins. Right. I'm kind of addicted to that, right now, ain't I? It's the first Sin's Creed I've ever played. Or, well, the second one, but I didn't enjoy the other. Eh. Must be Egypt. I love Egypt. And I know nothing of Egypt's History, so I was shocked to see so many Greeks on Egypt, but, hey, it happens.)
> 
> (Totally unrelated, but I'm a curious bug, and my plans were shot down because of my classes... are any of you working on a NaNo this year? As I said, I planned to, and then. Yeah. Well, I guess I'll just try to write something on my holidays, instead.)
> 
> As always, thanks for your support! ^^  
> See ya~


	57. great day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple things make a good day, great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, like, way too late? I have, like, 1 hour left of Friday where I live, but, hey. At lest it's coming out. (And, well, I did spend the day out. Despite my best efforts not to.)  
> Sooo. I had a bad-day chapter, so now, here we have a good-day chapter. This one was also based on arcaneScribbler prompt of racing-Ryuji, despite the fact that it barely appears, and on the fact that Shiho and Ann are, like, something. Ish. An ace couple, with just the bare necessities of romance, but. Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, this is on the beginning of Akira's 4th year. Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

**great day**

Ann smiled to herself, happy. It was a nice day, all things considered. It was a sunny day, but not too hot. Akira and Goro were finally reaching _something_ in their weird courtship. Haru and Makoto had left on some date or another of theirs (and Ann distantly remembered hearing something about flowers and food, so maybe Makoto had heard about Haru’s love for Herbology. Who knows). Futaba and Yusuke had left for Hogsmead, since Futaba argued she needed to introduce Yusuke to “real hobbies, not just drawing sticks, let’s go”, and she was sure they wouldn’t be back until the end of the day, because that’s just how those two were, and.

And Shiho was warm on her side, over her, and they were in the perfectly comfortable silence that Ann could only find with those she held dear, smiling and sweet, and…

And Ryuji was. Well. Happy. Apparently.

Which was nice.

Really.

Ryuji deserved some happiness, in Ann’s opinion. He was such a good kid. A brat, most of the times, and mouthy, but… good, as well. He’d ended up in Hufflepuff because he’d asked to protect Akira, it turned out. _Akira_. As if Akira needed any protection. But, yeah, he just wanted to help their friends. Even if he went about it in all the wrong ways, usually. He had the heart in the right place, at least.

So, Ann was happy for him. And, well, because she was selfish, she was happy for herself, because. _Shiho_.

But, mostly, she was happy for _everyone_. Herself included. Shiho _definitely_ included.

She was happy that she had this group, in the first place. She was happy that Shiho was so much hers, that she was happy lying with Ann in a lazy day, even if they just held hands and hugged and hummed songs they both knew. She was happy she had Akira, who was always ready to help, and Morgana who was such a mess but also really, really cute.

And she was happy about Ryuji finding himself, finding his own happiness once again. About Ryuji taking to the skies, even when his fingers still refused to bend at times, and when he still struggled to run for too long. She was _damn proud_ of him, as well, because he was _good_. He was _good_ at racing. His broom was an older thing, and he couldn’t pull any stupid stunt, but he was _fast_. He played fair, and he… was good, at it.

So.

Ann was happy. Ann was proud. Ann was comfortable, and warm, and perfectly _okay_ where she was, and today?

Today was a _great_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I'm forgetting something... well, as always, thanks for your support, you are all amazing! ^^


	58. strange friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba is a strange friend. It is no wonder she has strange hobbies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a Futaba-chapter, because the poor thing has been ignored for a while. I need a Yusuke chapter, as well, since he's even more ignored, that poor duckling.  
> I just... don't know how I like this chapter, in the end. Oh, well.
> 
> This should come in Akira's 4th year, because Haru and Makoto are probably a couple already, but Futaba was like, "eh". And because Ann and Shiho started spending a lot of time together on their 4th year.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**strange friendships**

Futaba hummed to herself bored-ly, tapping away at her notebook. She missed her laptop. She missed it _so much_. She missed her animes and TV series, and she missed her comics and mangás, and she missed her friends. Gods. She missed _everything_. This was just so _boring_.

She sighed, rolling around and staring up at the ceiling over her head. Who could entertain her? Akira was busy… (making goo-goo eyes at his boy-toy, she was sure). She wasn’t too close to either Makoto nor Haru… Ann and Shiho were… well. They were in one of their not-dates, holding hands by the Lake, and she _supposed_ she could go to them, if she needed to, but… she didn’t want to be the third wheel.

Ryuji was… just too much to bear, even if she was bored out of her mind, and Morgana was “meditating” (he said. She said, he was sleeping).

Which left her…

Well.

Yusuke, she supposed.

Good enough.

She got up and glanced derisively at her notebook, left to rot in her bed, before sauntering off to find the young Ravenclaw. She was sure she’d find him in the Library, sketching away near the window. He’d said something about the light being “just perfect” over there, and she had ignored half of his speech, but it was enough to know that he liked to draw in there. So.

Let’s go bother a Raven.

She hummed excitedly, grabbed her wand from behind her ears, and started casting a simple _Notice-me-not_. Maybe she’d even be able to _scare_ him, this time! Ohhh, the possibilities…

Why did she think Hogwarts was boring, in the first place, anyway? It was so _promising_ … oh, to be young, free and have targets all around her… Futaba felt like this was _heaven_.

 

(She decidedly did not laugh her ass off when Yusuke blinked owlishly at her in the way he did when he was scared, because that would mean she _knew him_. And Yusuke was an annoying little thing. Of course she did not _know him_. She just. Knew his looks. Right. Because he was obvious like that.

Maybe.

If she kept telling herself that, maybe she’d buy it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all your support! ^^


	59. scoffing sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke has a lazy day. Or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what to write. Then, I wrote 10 short drabbles for Akira and Akechi (10 Songs challenge, if you know it)... then I was like, "yeah, no, that doesn't fit into my Hogwarts AU. I need a prompt," and ended up with the prompt to write about a scoffing sun. Yes. A scoffing sun. I was like, what? But, hey, it worked. Ish.  
> Anyway, this weird thing is just a normal day for Yusuke, because I do believe his mind works in a very singular way, okay?
> 
> Chronologically, this would come. Eh. At... Well, let's put it at Akira's 5th year, why not. After the OWLs. Yeah. Seems nice.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**scoffing sun**

Was it too weird that Yusuke said the sun was _scoffing?_

Mm… Maybe.

But it _was_ … It wasn’t Yusuke’s fault… maybe… sometimes people told him he was strange… odd… awkward… the best nickname he had ever received was duckling, from Shiho, and he was still unsure if that was meant as a compliment or not…

Either way, Yusuke was pretty sure the sun was scoffing at him. Well. _Almost_ sure, maybe. It seemed that way. Maybe. If he glanced at the correct angle. Hm… Would he be able to paint it?

… No, he didn’t feel like he had the correct paints for that. All the wrong shades of yellow, probably. It was more like a soft yellow with this side of off-white and… maybe streaks of something darker… and it was just… you know… mocking him. Jeering. Calling them idiots.

… Maybe it was the after-effects of the tests. He really shouldn’t have studied that hard for the Charms’ test. Maybe he should have heard Akira, after all.

He sighed, looking down at his notebook on his lap. His sketch had been left unfinished, just some lines with no form. He had tried to draw the Lake from memory, but… he didn’t feel like it. He didn’t feel like drawing the sun, either. That scoffing, jeering, _ridiculous_ sun.

No. He needed something… Alive. Something like…

He glanced up. Yes, yes, that’d do.

He got up, humming an off-key melody to himself. The Hat was always such a nice company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, weird chapter, too short, took way too long... sorry. I spent yesterday in my college (observing classes for a project), and today I was studying for a test I'll be taking Thursday (which is a complete pain in the ass. And I hate that teacher, yey. She's so... traditional... and too narrow-minded. Urgh. I almost had an argument with her, last class. Anyway). So, anyway. Sorry. Will try to have something better next time. (As in, Thursday. The day of the test. Fucking shit. Well, sometimes I write better when I'm angry. And sometimes I leave a horrible test feeling like a new person, because I'm just singing Fuck it All to everything, plff.)
> 
> Sorry for the rant.  
> As always, thanks for all your support! ^^


	60. travel activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has some time to waste. So, he does what he does best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for the delay, once again; I was kind of angry at my teacher (... yeah, the test did _not_ go well. To anyone. My whole class left complaining about our teacher's cruelty and her completely illogical questions. We are all doomed. We are kind of planning a saddening accident, as well; what a shame).  
>  Anyway, I was thinking here with myself, realized that I had plans of using Mishima on Shido's arc, but... I never even introduced Mishima. So. I decided to introduce Mishima! (I'm awful to him, because I don't actually know him. I mean, I managed to max his confidant link, and was left wondering what the hell was the deal with him, anyway. Yeah. At least I kind of like him. Maybe. Now, at least.)
> 
> Chronologically, this is the beginning of Akira's 5th year. As in, this is Akira going to Hogwarts for his 5th year. Also, Morgana, as I did not find the time to mention, went earlier with Sojiro. Sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

**travel activities**

Akira groaned unhappily, rolling his eyes mentally. Everything seemed to be piling against him. First Sojiro had told them that he had to go to Hogwarts earlier, so they had to wait for the Express —, which, not bad, really, the others went on it, so, nice. Of course, they also had been forced to go to the Station way too early, because they couldn’t Apparate yet, and having no guardian with them, they were forced to go through the muggle way. Not nice.

_Then_ , Futaba had decided she was going to dump him and went with Yusuke to a cabin at the end of the train, saying something about “brothers not allowed, we’re exploring the artistic side of porn,” which, no, Akira _really_ didn’t want to know. His sister was _fourteen_. She was also very much asexual, and Akira knew she probably meant that in the literal sense, the freak (with all due respect, of course. Even if she drove him _crazy_ ).

So, Akira was abandoned at a near-empty Hogwarts Express, with way too much time to waste, and with the disturbing thought that her younger sister and… well, _Yusuke_ (who was a mix between a brother and the lovely thing they raised together, somehow), were drawing sex.

Fuck you as well, Futaba.

(Please, don’t.)

Restless, he looked out the window of his chosen cabin — and, of course, there, right on the other side of the glass was the last person he wanted to see. Urgh. He groaned again and got up; no, he preferred to wander around than to deal with Mika and her strange rivalry with Ann.

Which was how, of course, he ended up stumbling on — Mishima? He was from his House _and_ year. He _should_ know his name, shouldn’t he? — anyway, the frail looking boy who seemed to hide faster than a rabbit. Mishima, likely. (He wouldn’t call him anything, just to be sure.)

“Hey. Whatcha doing here?” he asked curiously. Well, no, not really. Just. Trying to buy himself some time.

Of course, as the scared thing he was, Mishima jumped into the air instead of answering like a normal person. Akira _really_ should help him. Merlin, he should have noticed this earlier, actually…

“O-Oh, Kurusu. I’m… looking for a cabin…,” he answered lamely, with a strangled voice and a wry smile, which. Would be believable, were it not for the fact that there were just so many empty cabins all around him.

“Uh-huh. And hiding from who?” he asked back, blankly because he knew it was less likely to set him off again.

Just as he expected, Mishima (and, yes, he was sure of it now. It was Mishima. Mishima… Yuugi? Yuuki? Something like that) blushed and lowered his head.

“Come on, tell me where to go and I’ll be happy to help,” he tried with his trademark smirk. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Phantom Pranks by now.”

Mishima mumbled something which Akira couldn’t get, but he did nod, after a while, which Akira took as a victory. So.

He smirked broader. “So?”

“Some Sixth Year Ravenclaw…,” Mishima admitted, in a low voice. “They were… being somewhat annoying, and wouldn’t let me in peace, so I was trying to escape from them… I just wanted to read, I don’t… I’m not saying I’m _smarter_ than them, I just…”

Of course. The boy could angst like the best, couldn’t he?

He nodded sharply, tapping at Mishima’s shoulder. “Hey. Look at me. Point me a direction, and I’ll make sure they’re sufficiently distracted for the whole travel. Don’t worry about it; I don’t like bullies. I won’t do anything _bad_ , just. Probably color them something or another, or make them neigh instead of talk. You know. Simple things. Okay?”

Mishima fidgeted a little longer, looking up at him with carefully hopeful eyes. “You promise?”

Akira smiled. “Of course. I didn’t just stand down from Kamoshita when he hurt my friend, I won’t let some kids keep bothering you, alright? You’re a Snake. Snakes protect each other. Haven’t you ever read the House rules?”

Mishima laughed weakly. “Yeah. Snakes stick together against the whole Castle.”

“Exactly!” Akira nodded happily. “Now, where?”

Mishima was smiling just a tiny bit when he pointed Akira to the right.

Akira was smirking broadly as he marched down after a couple bullies.

Well, he had way too much time to waste, after all, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all your support! ^^
> 
> (Ah, if anyone has any doubt, the separation of Houses is pretty much like this:  
> GRYFFINDOR: Goro, Haru, Kaoru  
> RAVENCLAW: Makoto, Yusuke, Hifumi - I don't know about Hifumi's appearance, by the way, I just Sorted her to be sure.  
> HUFFLEPUFF: Shiho, Ann, Ryuji  
> SLYTHERIN: Akira, Futaba, Mishima. And Mika, who's 2 years older than Akira and Ann. And likely will appear on one more chapter only.)


	61. work distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakaba's daily life was somewhat linked to Sojiro's. Or, more accurately, they were almost codependent. Sometimes, it was a question of semantics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait.  
> So, this chapter is both stupid fluff and somewhat plotty. Who'd guess?  
> More of Wakaba's life, because I actually decided I like her. Huh. Anyway, the plot is very sneaky, does not reveal itself very nicely, and I'm just. Well. Laughing, because I had no idea what I was gonna write, but it worked.
> 
> Anyway, years before anything else. This is after Wakaba started her research; if anyone need any remind, Le Fay is the guy working with her. Also, I guess this might be around the same time Shido started visiting the Unspeakables, but not too sure.  
> (Also, this is before Sojiro learned how to make curry. Because my Sojiro was just relatively passable in the kitchen, a master at brewing coffee, and Wakaba _sucked_ at anything domestic. So, Wakaba decided that Sojiro should learn how to cook. By equationizing a recipe. Because that's so what happened in the games I was laughing.)  
>  Hope you like it~

**work distractions**

_Le Fay has acquired permission to continue his experiments. I warned him against it, since most of the previous results have ended with death, but he ignores me. Someone higher up must be behind this, but I do not know the reasoning behind wanting_

 

“Wakaba!”

Wakaba sighed annoyed and put her pen down, grumbling to herself about overbearing friends. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold your horses, Sojiro, else you’ll die of an early heart attack…” she called back.

Predictably, Sojiro waited for her with a frown on his face and a coffee cup on his hands. “I already told you, you should take a break every once in a while. Grab something to eat. Drink something.”

“ _I already told you_ ,” she mocked putting her hands on her hips, “you should learn how to _cook_ something. You can’t serve _coffee_ to my kid, or else I’ll punch your face in.”

Sojiro winced lightly, but opened a smirk when he continued: “Well, then, you should teach me how to cook something, shouldn’t you? You’re a _genius_ after all.”

She huffed a snort at him. “Yeah, of course. Then, if I put something on fire, it’s your fault.”

He grinned and offered her the coffee, which she took graciously, despite her words. He wasn’t good at much else, but his coffee was to _die for_.

Sipping at it, she followed him back to the kitchen. “So? What are you doing here?”

“Came to check on you, of course,” he replied with a shrug. “You said you’d get Futaba back half an hour ago, and I know you tend to lose yourself in your work, so I decided to bring you something. And maybe we can order something in. Indian, maybe?”

Wakaba hummed lightly; she did not feel especially guilty, since Sojiro was a trustworthy, kind person. If there was _anyone_ she’d trust with her child, it would be him, no questions asked. However, maybe he had a point…

“Okay. I guess I’m in the mood for some curry…”

Sojiro grinned happily, already digging his muggle phone from the back pocket of his jeans. “I know just the place, then.”

Wakaba chuckled; Sojiro was such a bachelor, really, keeping only delivery number on his phone.

Wait.

Yes, that was a good idea…

“I have the _perfect_ solution,” she announced with a slow smile. “You order us curry. I have some equations to solve.”

As she turned around to march back up to her room, she was sure she heard him mutter something about her never learning — but, really, who asked him anything? She was going to _revolutionize_ their world.

(Or, at least, Sojiro’s and hers life. You know. Semantics.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all your support! ^^  
> If it was unclear, yeah, the last idea Wakaba had was how to make the recipe for curry. In a way that Sojiro would understand. Because Wakaba didn't want to ask delivery anymore, and because Futaba was supposed to have some food in her, besides coffee.
> 
> (Also, I know, Wakaba came across as slightly uncaring about Futaba. I just think that, as long as she knows that Futaba is with Sojiro, she doesn't worry, and let herself focus on her work, because she KNOWS Sojiro will love Futaba just as well, so she's okay with that. I really think that Wakaba and Sojiro were something between siblings and a married couple, and that they worked way better than anyone else; also, slightly codependent, at times. Sorry. Needed to say that. Because Sojiro became a total WRECK after Wakaba's death, in the game, especially since Futaba locked herself in. And Wakaba... well, she's too work-oriented to work well in real life, especially with a kid. Yeah, she's a great single mom, but she's also a great WORKING single mom, and sometimes she forgets which part is the most demanding, important one.  
> Of course, that's just my interpretation of them. And, well, the one that kind of come across in the story, since... yeah. My headcanon. Sorry.)


	62. pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji's mom has won a travel. Unfotunately, it just so happens to fall in the Christmas season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're all ready to be fluffed to death!  
> No, anyways; I was just thinking, someone once asked me about Ryuji's mom (hello, SnowyDawn17), and I didn't even know if I intended on mentioning her, but. I was thinking today, and just had an idea, because of the big Yule/Christmas celebration, a (long) while ago, and I was like, "yeah, okay, can do." So. I did. Ryuji's mom is barely there; she's the reason this chapter happens, but not... not much is told of her, you know.  
> Anyway. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^
> 
> Chronologically, this one would come, ah... 6th year, maybe? Akira and Goro might be together, by now. So, it was a very huge family meeting, and. Poor Ann was left out. Sorry. She and Shiho tend to spend Christmas together with their families (and each other, because I imagine they are neighbors or something).

**pudding**

Akira looked down from his perch on the tree, blinking owlishly at Ryuji. “Wha? You staying for Christmas? Don’t you usually go home for your Mom?”

Ryuji shrugged easily, grinning up at Akira through the branches. “Sure, but she won a travel to France. It just so happened to be on Christmas, which, yeah, kinda sucks. And she offered to refuse it. But I told her, no, go on, she deserves the rest. So. She’s sad she can’t bring me with, but. She deserves the rest.”

Akira hummed quietly, swinging his legs around. “You’re a good kid.”

Ryuji snorted, “No way. I just want Mom to be happy. And it’s not like I can’t have a good Christmas here, either. You guys always stay, anyway.”

Akira grinned at the blush that Ryuji was sporting, but chose not to comment on it. If Ryuji wanted to keep the appearances, why not?

“Okay. Sojiro usually gives a big dinner at his rooms, and we all gather there. I guess this year will simply be more filled than usual,” Akira commented in response. “Me, Futaba, Morgana, Yusuke, Goro, Haru, Makoto, Sae, you… Mm… what’s your favorite food?”

Ryuji blinked at the non-sequitur of the phrase, barely managing to let out a “What?” before Akira jumped down from the tree and smirked at his face.

“Yeah, your favorite food. Futaba enjoys sweets. I like chocolate; and ham. Goro likes the curry. There are these potatoes that Makoto loves, and Sae always brings some wine she seems to be crazy about. Haru seems to have a thing for, strangely enough, sauces. And cooking. She once helped Sojiro to make a turkey that was simply _amazing_. But the duck... I mean. It’s not something I’d eat every day, or even every year, but it was incredibly _good_. It was so strange. And. Well. Yusuke’ll eat anything. He seems to like hot chocolate and cookies, but, anything is game, apparently. And Morgana feels incredibly happy with anything we give him, but he’s crazy about fish,” Akira explained — ranting, admittedly, with that same old hand waving and thick accent he _still_ hadn’t managed to control, but it was so normal nowadays that Ryuji sidestepped it without a blink. “So. What’s your favorite food?”

Ryuji blinked at him, trying to absorb all that — was Akira telling him that… Sojiro cooked for an army every other year, and apparently made sure to include everyone’s favorite food?

_Why?_

(Then he thought of Sojiro’s tired smile, of his weary shake of head, of how Sojiro always laughed weakly and helped them, even when he knew they were up to no good, and, yeah, he could see that. He could believe it. It was very much like Akira’s dad. Just like he always reminded Ryuji of his Mom, soft and gentle, kind and unyielding. Someone to fear, someone to respect, someone to love. Someone who patted your head and protected you, someone who gave you the smallest of things with all the care in the world; someone who simply stood by your side, even when angry at you, because… Because they _loved_ you. Ryuji supposed it was no wonder Sojiro attracted so many children.)

“Well… I guess I like pudding…?”

Akira grinned, already turning to walk back to the Castle. “Well, then. Pudding it is.”

And, just like that, pudding it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the foods mentioned, sorry; I don't know many Christmas food - at least, not many _typical_ Christmas food. Especially, not many typical Christmas food from UK. I searched on Google, instead. And discovered that UK's Ham is slightly different from Brazilian's Ham. Who'd know?  
>  (Also, I'd never eat duck in Christmas, but. Well. I don't particularly like duck, either way, so there's that. I just thought that, since Haru kind-of wants to learn how to cook and everything, she'd help Sojiro around, when she can. So. Christmas dinner. And she _is_ rich, so I guess she kind of has different experiences with things like that. Also, I do _not_ know if duck is expensive or not. Sorry.)
> 
> (Also, yeah, Akira climbs trees. Because I'm a country/small town kid, and I grew up climbing trees. And it's amazing, 'kay? Great to look down on others, too. So, Akira likes to climb trees. Because he's a wild thing. Even on Winter, apparently. He's well dressed for the occasion, don't worry. And, I guess, wearing boots. Since shoes are known to bother you, when trying to climb trees. Eh.)
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks you all for your support! ^^


	63. information gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira decides to question Iwai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a tease, and went from fluff, a sort of Wakaba, and then gave Wakaba up to go to Kaneshiro. (Actually, I just went to Kaneshiro because I realized that I was postponing it _a lot_. Well.)  
>  Anyway, this arc probably will be more like Kamoshida's. Short and strange, because I don't know much of what to write on it, sorry.  
> By the way, I started this chapter as a look into Iwai's daily life (as prompted by nana_thyme), but. It developed into Kaneshiro's first chapter. Oops.
> 
> Chronologically, this one is on Akira's 4th year, and it's... mostly around the beginning of the year.  
> Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**information gathering**

Munehisa scratched at the back of his neck, looking down at the kids. Maybe they were lost?

“You’re Auror Iwai, correct? Kaoru’s father?” one of them asked, eyes sharp and lips a shadow of a smirk. “Your kid talks about you all the time. It’s kinda cute.”

Okay. Not lost.

“And you’re…?” he asked with a sigh; apparently, he wasn’t getting rid of them.

“Akira Kurusu. Slytherin, Fourth Year. When I started spreading word around that I needed a trustworthy Auror, Kaoru came forward and told us his father was one. When you were described, Yusuke told me you dealt with his case last year, and gave him Sayuri. So. I thought you were okay.” The boy — Kurusu, he supposed — explained with all the air of someone who was used to dealing with stupid people — and who apparently considered Munehisa one of them.

“Okay… I guess… I don’t think I know who’s Yusuke, but…” he mumbled back, trying to think of cases he dealt with last year and things he might have given away, but.

“Madarame’s kid. Sayuri was the painting who _should_ have been evidence.” Kurusu explained, and, yeah, he was _totally_ smirking at Munehisa, right now. Fuck him. Fucking kid.

“ _Akira_ ,” sighed sharply the girl besides him, shaking her head, and, why couldn’t he deal with _her_? She sounded a lot saner. “I told you already, you can’t just mock everyone you meet.”

Kurusu laughed softly, sending a wink over his shoulder to the girl. “I don’t know what you’re complaining about, Makoto. Haru’s just better at hiding it away, but you _know_ your girlfriend is just as rude.”

The girl — Makoto, apparently — blushed, but huffed and ignored him professionally; Munehisa was incredibly jealous of her.

“Sorry about him, Akira has a problem with people. What he meant to say is, we were hoping you could help us, maybe?”

Munehisa sighed — he really had only came here because Kaoru asked him to; if he’d known it was to meet some freaking crazy kid he’d have refused. Of course, seeing as he was here already, maybe he could at least hear them out, before refusing anything…

“Very well. Start talking. I’ll order a butterbeer. You have until I finish drinking it to tell me about it. If you can’t convince me to help you out, I’ll just walk away,” he threatened narrowing his eyes at them.

Akira outright smirked at him, leaning forward. “Of course,” he purred delightedly. “So, do you know anything about Junya Kaneshiro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for your support! ^^


	64. two weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have two weeks to put their plan into action. Really, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> I know this chapter might sound a little confusing, but... I'll try to explain what Kaneshiro does in another chapter, I guess? If it fails, well, ask me and I shall answer.
> 
> Also, Ann, Shiho and Ryuji are not in the chapter. I may write what they were doing at another time. Or I might just ignore it. It might have been a detention (Ryuji, at least). It might have been a date (Ann and Shiho). Who knows.  
> Well, this chapter is before the meeting with Iwai, okay?  
> Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**two weeks**

“He calls himself a Dark Lord, and targets children. I say, we take him out,” Akira muttered angrily, tossing a stinging hex against a tree from pure annoyance. “I don’t even know how we managed to let him get to _this_ point, in the first place!”

Makoto sighed, patting Akira’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’ll deal with him, Akira. I am angry, as well, but hexing trees will do nothing.”

Akira huffed, turning a half-pout half-glare at her. “No, but it won’t _not-do_ anything, either, so let me to it,” he grumbled. “Else I might prank someone who doesn’t deserve it.”

Haru hummed in concordance. She certainly knew the feeling, if nothing else; except she’d hit someone with a bludger, instead of pranking them. “Well, then at least keep talking about a strategy as you do it?” she offered with a lopsided grin. “So that, you know, can be useful.”

Futaba snorted. “Yeah, sure. You know he’s like a mad genius. Akira only has plans when they’re _awful_. Or, well. When they _seem_ awful, at least.”

“So good of you, to support me like that,” Akira replies sarcastically. The next stinging hex isn’t aimed at a tree.

“Hey!” she yelped, pouting at her brother. “I didn’t mean it like a… a complaint or whatever, I just meant you’re not someone to plan under _orders_!”

Morgana jumped down from the tree that had been receiving all hexes, snorting. _“Yeah, and he **is** slightly mad, as well.”_

Akira glared at him. If a cat could smirk, Morgana would _totally_ be smirking at him.

“Back to business, guys!” Makoto called before a full-out argument could start. They’d had way too many of those already. She so didn’t have to deal with a moody Akira starting a new one for no good reason right now. “We were talking about Kaneshiro!”

Goro chuckled, patting Makoto’s arm. “Good luck with that,” he murmured to her, knowing just as well how these things usually went. Of course, the difference was that he was totally ready to enjoy the show, while Makoto groaned and rubbed at her face angrily.

Except, of course, Haru decided to take pity on her girlfriend. “Guys, shut up or I’ll curse you all into frogs.”

That did it.

“Now, as we were saying. Kaneshiro, self-proclaimed Dark Lord, targeting kids… what else?” Haru continued, scary smile on her face.

“Er, yes,” Futaba murmured, leaning back into relaxation. “Uh, he’s a giant ass? He seems to always be accompanied by a woman, and he’s… not very nice to them, apparently.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re muggles,” Goro added, frowning. “Which might either indicate he’s buying them with money or that he’s controlling them with an _Imperius_ Curse. I certainly don’t know which option sounds worse.”

_“They could be… ah, what was the term? Sex workers?”_ Morgana offered sheepishly.

“… Do I wanna know how you heard about it, Mona?” Akira asked with a small grin.

_“Hey, it’s all your sister’s fault!”_

Akira turned another glare into Futaba, who smirked and waved cheerfully at him. “It was research,” she promised in her (terrible) innocent voice. Akira didn’t buy it for a second.

“Ah, was that the time you asked me to—” whatever Yusuke meant to say, Futaba quickly shut him up.

“Anyway, so, a womanizer, self-proclaimed Dark Lord, who targets children. Seems like someone on a power trip, to me. Arrogant. Wants to boast his so-called power,” Goro continued in a thoughtful tone.

“Well, there certainly are men who thinks about women as trophies,” Haru muttered unhappily. No one needed any more explanation than that. All of them clearly remembered last year’s problems, unfortunately.

“Maybe that’s a way in. Women. We can… Well, there’s the sex-changing potion… It would be only a day or two, but might give us a chance to approach him, discover his intentions. Strike him when he doesn’t expect it,” Akira offered, frowning at his own lap. “I could go.”

“ _Or_ ,” Haru said with a small grin, “You can leave that to the _actual_ women in this group. How about that?”

Akira blushed. “I mean, I know you and Makoto can protect yourselves, but… I don’t want Futaba in. Especially since he’s a known pervert, I can’t… and, well. Shiho and Ann are together, aren’t they?”

“I’m not saying to send _all_ of us. But we can go,” Haru said softly, glancing at Makoto for confirmation. Makoto nodded tightly, of course. She was as angry with this so-called Dark Lord as anyone else, and she’d do anything to bring him down. “And Futaba is way too young for it, anyway.”

“Hey!” Futaba complained loudly, again. “I can help!”

“Not saying you can’t. But, maybe, bugs? Cams? You did fine-tune it to support magic this summer, didn’t you?” Makoto offered instead, trying to stop another argument before it could start.

“Well, yeah. Can do that,” Futaba agreed with a shrug. “But maybe you could give me some more time to make sure there’s no error in anything.”

Yusuke muttered something about bugs being things from vegetables. Futaba, gracefully, ignored him with a thoughtful expression. Akira imagined she’d start experimenting once again as soon as they were back in the dungeons.

“Then…” Akira bit his bottom lip. “Haru and Makoto are going in. We’ll need to ask about Ann and Shiho. If they can’t help, I can take the potion and go in with you…”

“I can do that, too,” Goro offered with a shrug. “Nothing worse than sending letters to the press, at least.”

Yeaaah… he needed to analyze his priorities…

_“And Futaba will record you guys, so that we can watch everything,”_ Morgana added, tail waving around lazily.

“Yep. Nothing to go wrong.” Haru nodded cheerfully.

(Damned last words, those.)

“Well, then. We only need to figure a time to put these plans in action… How much time, Futaba? We’ll need to discover what he plans on doing with all the kids he’s been recruiting, and soon. We can’t let him do whatever he wants. That’s just not right,” Akira muttered angrily. Another hex into a tree.

Futaba looked up.

“Two weeks, tops.”

“Two weeks, then,” Akira nodded.

Two weeks to inform everyone else in the group. Two weeks to make sure the plan was good. Two weeks to find a way in. Two weeks to become the most alluring women in the whole of Scotland. Two weeks to find a way to escape Hogwarts. Two weeks having to control themselves not to do anything rash against the horrible Dark Lord.

Really. What could go wrong in two weeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yusuke. Even when he _is_ there he is ignored. I really can't write him, huh...
> 
> Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the chapter! ^^  
> As always, thanks for all your support!


	65. infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times, some plans go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey~  
> So, today's chapter! More of Kaneshiro's arc. Closer to the end, really. And I'm not too sure how many more chapters there will be in this arc. I'm not too happy with it, despite knowing I made it into an important arc...  
> Well. We'll see.  
> So, this chapter reveals some more of Kaneshiro's thing, and also some of Akira's plan. Except. The plan part is REALLY confusing. As in, I wrote it and think it sounds a little bit ambiguous. I mean, I have some things wrote out of how it was supposed to happen, but I'm not writing it all out, so...  
> Anyway. So, there's some fem!Akira and fem!Goro in this, but it is barely mentioned, really. Maybe it'll appear in some other chapter as well?  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^
> 
> (Chronologically, one of the last chapters of the arc. There should be... one? Two tops, chapters after this. But I'll write at least one for "in-between". Even if it's Kaneshiro's pov chapter.)

**infiltration**

“Fuck,” muttered Akira over Goro’s constant stream of curses, as they tried to hide in an empty room. “Do you think there’s enough evidence for us to call the Aurors?”

“Forget the goddamned evidence! It’s either Aurors or some Dark-Lord wannabe. I, for one, _prefer_ Aurors, thank you so much!” Goro hissed irritably back at him, eyes half-crazy behind his clear anger. “Where’s the bloody device Futaba gave you?”

With a sheepish smile, Akira pointed back at the door they were still leaning against, in the (somewhat muggle, admittedly) attempt to hinder anyone following them.

“Of course. Of course you lost the only thing that connected us to our backup plan,” he grumbled, and apparently, even Goro could be too tired to lash out. Who’d know.

“Hey, not my fault, you were the one to push me so forcefully to the ground. It just… slipped out of my pocket,” he tried to apologize. Or was it passing blame? Oh, whatever.

Yeah, probably passing blame — Goro glared at him with too much heat to accept it as an apology. “Well, next time I’ll let your ass be cursed, okay?”

Akira grinned happily; “Were you looking at my ass, Goro?”

He _possibly_ deserved that slap.

“What are we gonna do?” Goro asked, still with that half-crazy, half-alert expression he maintained while keeping an ear out for any danger. “We can’t just call them…”

Akira looked at him curiously. What? Did he have an idea?

“ _Patronus!_ ” Goro breathed out.

“Uh… yes?” Akira asked, because, despite what his friends thought, no, he could not read minds. He was not Morgana, nor was he a Master Legilimens, thank you very much.

“Patronus! The Patronus Charm is used as a communication device, and if we can just cast one, we’ll be able to contact Futaba or even the Aurors themselves, and _then_ , we can escape this!”

Okay. Yeah. Makes sense.

Except.

“Can you cast one?” he asked frowning. “I mean. I’ve read that… Dark wizards are unable to cast the Patronus…”

Goro blinked up at him. “Really? Never thought I’d see the day you’re unable to cast a Charm. But, yeah, I… can. Theoretically. I mean. I’ve done it before?”

Great. Sounds really reassuring. But, well, this was _Goro_ he was talking about. “I’m sure you can do it again, then,” he answered cheeringly.

Hopefully.

Goro sighed, ignoring him obviously before concentrating on his wand. Akira did his best effort to keep quiet, both observing Goro and listening to any sound of approaching danger as he hoped that this idea panned out, because he was absolutely _clueless_ of what else to do. Here they were, in unfamiliar territory, stuck to unfamiliar bodies, and… well, with a “Dark-Lord wannabe” after their asses.

It did not sound very good, when put like that.

It was even _worse_ , when you were the one living it.

But, he had hope, because he was _Akira_ , and he never gave up. Because they had managed to bring down everyone else, until now, and. And, okay, a Dark Lord was a step up, and his dealings was simply _terrifying_ , and if he never saw a cursed object again, it would be way too soon, but. Akira had _promised_ he’d help. He’d told Makoto he’d help her, because she and Sae both were worried about the younger kids that were coming to Hogwarts shaking in fear and always flinching away from some strange, dark owl. Because he’d promised Morgana that he’d look into the cursed items, see if they could have turned a human into an animal. Because he’d promised Ann and Shiho that they hadn’t acted as _whores_ for nothing, that he would bring the man down, because he agreed, he was the complete _worse_. Because he and the girls and every one of his friends had used his ritual — the one he’d swore he’d never use again, after Kamoshita —, and he _knew_ that it wouldn’t work just like that, not with a man like this.

Because he’d promised Futaba he’d come out alive.

Because Goro was here, with him, and he couldn’t bear the idea of dooming _Goro_ , not… not _Goro_ , who’d smile that smile that _hurt_ , and who’d always roll his eyes at his antics, but never gave up on him.

Akira couldn’t give up, despite the terrible situation, because he had so many people depending on him. Believing on him.

Because… because if he gave up here, he would _never_ get what he wanted, even if the chances were low enough as it were.

And then, before his eyes, a light so bright it hurt blossomed up — first a shady mist, nothing concrete, but, slowly, changing into a crow, a raven, long wings spread open.

“You _did it_ ,” he laughed breathlessly, looking up at Goro, who was smiling so wide and hopefully he seemed like a child. So wide he was even more gorgeous than usual, so… so _beautiful_ that Akira was sad to see he was still a woman, that his hair was still too long, his face still too thin, his body still too _soft_ , because Akira would _love_ to see Goro, the _real_ Goro, smiling like that.

“I did it,” Goro agreed, eyes shining with mirth and happiness as he looked up at him. “I _did it!_ ”

Akira… Akira would _love_ to just stay there — to hug Goro, to just admire his crow (raven? Which one? Did it matter? It was _beautiful_ ) some more, but, unfortunately, time was short.

“I… I’m very happy about it, and I’d love to ask questions about it, but. Can you send it to Iwai? He’s the only Auror I can trust, and… I believe he’d manage to help us out. _And_ he’d probably let us slip. Maybe.” He managed to say.

And, yeah. There Goro was, nodding along, telling his message to the white, hope-full crow, who — actually — reminded him… of something. Of… of something he _knew_ he should remember, but…

And then the bird was taking flight, disappearing in mist, and Goro rearranged his face into determination. Because… now, now they _waited_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some quick explanation just so you're not left COMPLETELY lost:** Akira and the others first noticed Kaneshiro in the beginning of the year (because of the students who were acting strange). Akira searched a bit into it. There was the meeting of last chapter, when Akira and the others planned some. Akira and Makoto went after Iwai to get more information, because they needed a headquarters, and some idea of how to infiltrate besides "send women". Haru, Makoto, Ann and Shiho pretended to be prostitutes, skipping classes and acting vulgar around Kaneshiro, so they'd have a way in. They got info, discovered about some cursed objects and dealings, and decided, yeah, need some proofs, that one is going to the Aurors. Akira and Goro decided to go get the proofs. There was this SLIGHT problem, as in, they acted out against Kaneshiro, because they were pissed off, so... yeah, this chapter happened.
> 
> (Sorry. I think even the explanation is confusing.)
> 
> As always, thanks for all the support! I love every review, kudo and bookmark, really! I never expected Wizarding to be so well received. Or to be so big, to be honest, but... that one is on me, I guess. I don't usually write long fics... Well. There's a first time to everything!


	66. power chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneshiro enjoyed power, and he enjoyed knowing he had power in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Honestly, Kaneshiro is... kind of disgusting. And I don't know. Except, well, I kind of wanted to bring a Kaneshiro's pov chapter because of Kamoshida's and Madarame's chapters, so... (and I realized I never wrote one for Sugimura. Eh. Was having too much fun messing around with Haru, I suppose).
> 
> Anyway, this is a short chapter, just to show Kaneshiro's side of business... and because there's actually an important part in it for the next arc. Sorry.  
> So. Hope you enjoy the chapter? As always, the "villain" pov chapter does not have a particular chronological setting (I suppose their chapters could be seen as "extra" chapters from each arc, except for the one where Madarame was being arrested, huh...). It's just something that goes on before Akira and Goro infiltrated, I guess.

**power chase**

Kaneshiro wasn’t stupid, whatever everyone else thought. He knew when someone was playing him. He just… knew how to make the best out of it, as well. So, when someone comes to him, saying they have a new bunch of objects needing to be tested — well, yeah, it can be stupidly dangerous (to himself. Everyone else might as well burn to death, and he wouldn’t care less, as long as it brings him money), but he’s also _powerful_. He knows how to ward himself. So. Unknown cursed objects needing to be tested. Will it be traced back to him?

… Most likely, yes.

Will it bring him money?

Oh, _yes_.

So. No pain, no gain. What’s a little bit of corpses in the way of some, ah, rewarding knowledge? Right?

(And if he watched curiously as his carriers fell to the ground useless, it was only because now he needed new ones. Shido could have warned him. He would have found expendable carriers from the beginning, if he knew about it.)

And it wasn’t like he’d only sell these _new_ objects, anyway. He still had his dealings to maintain. There were several wizards searching for a safe way to obtain every single kind of curse out there. If he managed to get some of these, he’d not only be _rich_ , but he’d be _respected_. He’d be their only source, and they would _need him_. And, really, there was a power in being needed… a power in being the one respected by half the wizarding world… it was _indescribable._ It was almost as good as having all those women fanning over him. Except. Maybe it was better _together_ , the power, the respect. The ability of waving a hand and having a woman drop to her knees before him, or a man offer his life in exchange for one of his products. It was just so _amazing_.

And if some kids died along the way, well. Their fault. He had told them to _deliver_ , after all. If his buyers couldn’t get their hands on their product… in this case, yes, _do_ shoot the messenger. It was so much _fun_.

And when they were arrested, they were in luck. If they managed to get away with it, but still lose Kaneshiro’s product… oh, they would see _hell_ … But then, he _really_ hadn’t been bluffing when he told them their family would pay for any of their mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, explaining Kaneshiro's talk: "fell to the ground useless" is actually meaning that they went into coma/died. They're... unable to continue working for Kaneshiro.  
> Also, if it's not clear enough, the end is a reference to the fact that Kaneshiro blackmails kids to do his dirty work.
> 
> (Ah, yeah, also. I know that in the game he's all about money and wealth, but... he's gluttony. He just, _wants_. So. In Wizarding, yeah, he wants money. But he also wants women, since he had so many women with him in the club and pretty much said that Makoto would have to sell her body and everything... and, well, he wants _power_ , because that's pretty much the most valuable thing you can have. If you have power, everyone will obey you, he recons. So. Power. Money. Women. As I said, he wants - everything.)


	67. faults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro points fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy~ So, yey, second chapter posted _early_ , why, I can't even recognize myself!  
> Yeah, a short one, but, hey, who cares?
> 
> Anyway, so, chapter! Kaneshiro's arc is coming to an end, okay? I might write one more chapter. Two tops. Won't promise anything.  
> (I do plan on writing some more Iwai involvement, even if just arresting him. Like with Madarame.)  
> So, this chapter comes directly before "infiltration". It's actually an explanation for that, really. In Goro's name, since he's... well. (Not) at fault. Maybe. You'll see.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter~

**fault(less)**

Goro might have to admit that it was his fault.

Maybe.

Akira had been… incredibly well behaved, all things considered. He had acted like… well, like a _girl_. A whiny, moaning girl, but. A girl, nonetheless. Pouting, batting his (her?) eyelashes, and giggling, and — and it was _disturbing_ , to be completely honest, bloody hell, but it was _convincing_. Somewhat. It was a convincing act, if not a convincing girl-Akira act.

However, Goro… Goro might have, ah… got somewhat… angry. Ish.

Maybe.

It was all Kaneshiro’s fault. Or Shido’s. Yeah, that’s better.

 

Their infiltration had gone well. They had took Akira’s potion (which he had been tweaking about, and that he _thought_ should wear off earlier than with Sugimura. Maybe. If Akira had done his math correctly, at least), they had put on some make-up, they were wearing the skimpiest clothes they had found…

And they had found the headquarters easily enough. It was hidden, yeah, but Makoto and Haru had been there, already. Shiho and Ann had scouted it from the outside, already, flirting with guards, and managed to put some cams up, and it was easy to coordinate their entrance. Makoto and Haru had described all the entrances and corridors they had found, and they had put up some bugs so Futaba could keep an ear out for them, and both Akira and Goro _knew_ it. They _knew it_. Their part was easy, all things considered. They just had to get in, flirt a little bit with Kaneshiro, try to introduce a couple questions, drop Akira’s trinket into Kaneshiro’s things, and they’d be done. A bug right into Kaneshiro’s lair, recording everything for Futaba, and just a couple more ritual-induced nightmares and they shouldn’t be too far away from _evidences_. Really. Easy.

If they managed to grab a cursed object or two on the way out, even better!

Except.

Except, Kaneshiro had opened his mouth, and not only had he insulted — well, _everyone_. Not only Akira, who was being… so, so _kind_ , helping people out, despite his own past, and (and wasn’t he just so _hypocrite_. Why didn’t he help himself? Why did he always help others, but hide himself? Why…) —, but Kaneshiro had also managed to drop the only name Goro hated more than _anything_.

Shido.

_Shido_.

And there was no way around it, _no bloody way_.

Shido, the _shady politician_? Yeah, _sure_.

So.

It might have been Goro’s fault.

He preferred to fault Kaneshiro and Shido.

 

(He reminded himself of that when Kaneshiro’s curse went flying Akira’s way and he had to bodily push him away from its course. Or when they were running for their lives, plans scattered to the wind. Or when he was having a mild panic attack, trying to think of _happy memories, damn you_ , because the Patronus was their only chance out of this.

It was _Shido’s fault_. Why had he come back now?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think nothing was left too confusing after last chapter's summary and this chapter? If it was, please, feel free to ask.
> 
> As always, thanks you all for your support! ^^


	68. proof of trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trusting someone might be hard. Especially when you are a guarded Auror who feels like you're being played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Last chapter of the Kaneshiro's arc. Kaneshiro is finally arrested, and we have some more Iwai in this, because I wanted to.
> 
> Chronologically, this chapter comes after EVERYTHING else in the arc. Really. What a surprise.  
> Hope you enjoy it~

**proof of trust**

Munehisa groaned — half in disturbed disbelief, half in annoyance. What did these kids even _have_ in their brains? Utter _crap_? Because, no matter how you looked at it, the girl with glasses _was_ the boy who had questioned him just a couple months earlier.

(And he really, _really_ did not wish to think of how he had grown breasts. Or hid his Adam’s apple. Or changed his voice. With luck, it was just a very good _glamour_.)

(Of course, he somehow doubted that.)

“I thought you were going to, I don’t know, _warn kids away_ from the man. Not… you know, _go after him yourselves!_ ” he hissed angrily, pulling the boy-turned-girl — please, no, just; Kurusu, right? — and his companion to the side. “What are you _doing_ here?!”

“Taking care of the kids,” Kurusu answered with a sweetly smug smirk on his face. And. And. Munehisa wanted to arrest him. Just so he’d never have to _deal_ with this shitty brat again. Merlin. At least Kaoru was _sane_.

“Akira,” the other girl (boy? Fuck. _Don’t even think about the possibilities,_ Munehisa told himself, completely exhausted) hissed back at Kurusu, chidingly. “You already got us in trouble in the first place. Least you could do is try to get us _out_ of this one!”

Kurusu sighed softly, but, at least, when he looked up he was wearing a somewhat serious look on his face now. “Sorry. Iwai, right? We… heard things. Rumors, you might say. Except, you know, from inside. So. Real ones. Just… without any proof. We wanted… to get something to back up our claims. So you’d have something to arrest him for.”

Munehisa _almost_ could understand that. Except. He’d been on the other side. He _knew_ that these kind of people had no qualms about hurting kids. _Especially_ people like Kaneshiro, who specifically _targeted_ kids. Maybe Kurusu and his… friends… had a good heart behind it, but…

“You still put yourself in unnecessary danger,” he grumbled.

Kurusu shrugged. “We knew the risks. But it is pretty hard to catch a Phantom, don’t you think?”

Munehisa narrowed his eyes at him.

“Just, think about it. You’ll have what you need by tomorrow. Just… make some excuse to hold Kaneshiro for the night,” Kurusu insisted.

Normally, Munehisa would have shrugged him off. Thought of it as just another prank. But… but Kurusu had managed to infiltrate a Dark Lord’s quarters. He had come here, put himself in danger, and seemed pretty convinced he had something that could help out. That wasn’t easily ignored.

Nor were Kurusu’s eyes, sharp and cold like a steel blade.

 

His superiors weren’t too happy when he decided to hold Kaneshiro with some shitty excuse. Said they were mucking around. That they were wasting perfectly good opportunities to actually _arrest_ Kaneshiro.

Munehisa held his ground. Asked for a day, at least. 24 hours. Then, they could do whatever they wanted. If they wanted to arrest him for illegal possession of property, so be it. But Munehisa _knew_ that Kaneshiro would simply pay bail for whatever shit they managed to throw at him right now; there was a _reason_ why he was still free, despite them knowing where to find him.

They had no proof. Simple like that.

So, Munehisa held Kaneshiro for the night — unplottable properties were supposed to be discussed with either the Ministry or the goblins from Gringotts before being created; Kaneshiro had done neither.

And, by the morning, he received a bag of video and sound recordings, Dark objects, and cursed parchments. It all _reeked_ in Dark Magic. Munehisa betted that the video was of Kaneshiro’s lair. He also betted that the sound recordings were incriminating. He also betted that the magical trace on these objects would come back as a match for Kaneshiro’s.

This was it. The proof he required. The proof Kurusu promised him.

And, right then, Munehisa knew he had made the right choice, letting Kurusu and his friend go from an ongoing investigation, even though they were witnesses.

Munehisa smirked — and was filled with an intangible gratitude he never expected, but knew whom to direct, anyway. He wanted to thank Kurusu Akira and his friends. He wanted to thank these… _Phantoms_ of theirs.

Instead, he sent the box up to be investigated.

He had a Dark Lord to arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, right: the box of evidence. When Goro sent the Patronus for the Aurors, Futaba might or might not have been laughing back at Hogwarts, because, you know, you really think she'd send them with just ONE bug? So, she heard everything. And had started to collect every video and record she had, so she could make a copy of each one of them. She also took the opportunity to use the especial bug that she had sent with Akira to, you know, get more proof for them. It WAS right in the middle of Kaneshiro's lair, after all.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter and the arc! ^^  
> Thanks for all your support, as always~


	69. broken people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira feels inhuman. A monster.  
> Maybe he has the wrong feeling, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nebula once asked me about Sojiro taking Akira in. I also had a plan to write about it, a long time ago. It seems like it has finally come to fruition.
> 
> So... Chronologically, I guess this is pretty self-explanatory, but just in case: Wakaba is dead (for a while now), Sojiro is trying to get Futaba's guardianship (officially, since he's been caring for her since Wakaba died), and Akira has been left at the Ministry by his parents recently for they did not feel capable of dealing with him anymore.  
> Also, maybe it can be seen as... somewhat... of a depression chapter? If that's... a trigger to someone... I guess... be careful? I don't know. I mean, I don't know if it is really depression, it's more like... numbness for a while. Shock, perhaps. It gets better. Just... not too much, not in this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

**broken, not inhuman**

Akira blinked up at the man frowning at him. He wasn’t sure who was more confused. He didn’t know if he cared enough, to be honest.

“What’s your name, kid?” the man asked.

For a moment, Akira considered not answering, every single warning he’d received while growing up sounding inside his head. Then, he looked at the man, who was — _old_ , but not… unkind —, and at the girl, behind him, hiding and blushing, and he just. Didn’t care.

Maybe they were bad people. Maybe they were crazy. Maybe they were…

(Monsters. Like him. Trading places with normal people, who were once someone’s baby. Once loved. Once cared for. Once _wanted_. Maybe they had took a family apart, just like him. Would that make them worse or better?)

“Akira,” he answered placidly, uncaring. He glanced at the girl again. She was small. She was… _bright_ , despite her shyness. She was _strange_.

She fit the place he was at, now. This place that glowed; the place where airplanes flew on their own, where the fountain was made of strange creatures, where sticks were waved around and light was _harsh_.

She was. Special. He supposed.

“Akira, huh? I’m Sojiro. Are you waiting for your parents?” the man asked calmly, voice kind. Akira supposed it was modulated to make him feel comfortable. He just felt empty. “Do you want help finding them?”

He shook his head, because that one he knew the answer to. That one was easy.

“They don’t want me,” he answered bluntly, because he didn’t know why lie. He wasn’t wanted. It was simple enough. He was… he was _strange_. He wasn’t their baby anymore. Why would they want him?

The man, Sojiro, didn’t seem to see it like he did. He flinched minutely as Akira watched, and then frowned unhappily. The girl behind him pulled at his coat, and mumbled something too low for Akira quite catch — he heard something about him, about loneliness. He didn’t care much. He didn’t what to feel, really.

(Maybe he was ill, after all. Why wasn’t he crying? He should be crying. Right?)

“Mm… I’m here to become Futaba’s dad… if you wouldn’t mind, I can talk to the agent about it. I can put in a good word. Or… well…” he stopped, frowning again, and looked down at the girl behind him. “Well, Futaba could do with someone her age, I suppose…,” he sighed. “What’s one kid more?”

The girl (Futaba?) blinked up at the man with quizzical eyes, and Akira just observed them. Well. He hadn’t expected that.

“Come on, kid. Let’s talk to Margaret, okay? Maybe we can arrange it all today,” he continued kindly, smiling at him, and.

Oh.

_There you are,_ he thought blankly, feeling a wetness on his eyes.

Maybe he wasn’t a monster after all. Just… just a little bit broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for your support! I adore you guys, really! It's only because of you that this story is so long, in the first place.


	70. indecision (arguments)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is pulled into arguments sometimes. He still doesn't understand why Futaba is so upset at him every other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking of what to write, and realized that despite Akira having mentioned that Yusuke became a fixed part of their family ("he's almost part of the family, by now", or something like that), I never really mentioned him when writing Akira and Futaba at home. So. Yusuke at the Sakura household. Because, yeah, he's a fixed part of their family. Much like a younger brother. To _both_ of them.  
>  So, because I'm terrible at keeping to things, let's say that Yusuke sometimes stay with Shiho as well, from time to time. Because Shiho is incredibly sweet on him. (Because she's the group's mom)
> 
> Anyway. Chronologically, this could be... anywhere after Yusuke was freed from Madarame, but I'm thinking something around... Akira's 4th year. Right before it, really.  
> Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**indecision**

Yusuke chuckled softly, staring at the arguing siblings. It was still somewhat of a surprise, to him, finding a… family… in a place like this, but.

But it wasn’t _bad_.

“Yusuke will settle it!” Futaba argued loudly, turning determined eyes at him. “You agree with me, right Yusuke?”

He blinked. What?

“I don’t… know what you’re arguing about,” he admitted softly, tilting his head.

Futaba groaned dramatically, while Akira smirked at her. “See?” Akira taunted, as Yusuke had seen him doing with frequency around Futaba. Must be a sibling-thing. “I told you.”

“Oh, shut up. He never agreed with _you_ either,” Futaba complained, sticking her tongue out at Akira.

“What is the matter here now?” Sojiro asked with a sigh, walking past the bedroom they were occupying.

“Dad!” Futaba cheered, looking up at him with a grin. “We’re discussing what’s better. Old Disney movies or the new ones. I say the new ones are _great_. I mean. There’s Big Hero 6 among _those_. Akira, however, said that the old ones win, because of Mulan, but that’s just bullshit. So. Which ones?”

Sojiro blinked at his children. “Yeah… I’m abstaining from that argument…,” he grumbled to himself, walking away again. “Just remember to come eat dinner in a couple minutes, okay?”

Akira snorted. “See? Even Sojiro agrees with me.”

“Oh, shut up. So, Yusuke? Which ones do you prefer?” Futaba glanced back at Yusuke once again, hopeful.

Yusuke thought for a moment, in silence. It seemed like this was an important issue between them. He must think about it carefully, before taking any side. Futaba is especially annoying when she loses an argument, and Akira is _petty_ …

Hm…

“I suppose both are enjoyable. Older movies have a traditional, vintage charm, while new movies innovate in their animation and shadow movements,” Yusuke answered slowly. “They differ in their artistic styles, but both have their own attractive, either way.”

Akira and Futaba blinked at him in synchrony in a way that was decidedly interesting, and he really, really wanted to draw them. The differences between them contrasted so perfectly with their similar mannerisms. Their charm was hidden in the strangest ways, really.

“I call a tie,” Futaba grumbled.

“You just say that because Sojiro refused to break your heart,” Akira answered smirking once again.

Yusuke blinked confusedly as they delved into yet another argument. Hadn’t he just helped them settle the previous one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I once tried to think of a favorite movie for Yusuke, and realized he's more likely to pay attention to the art than to the plot itself. Thus, he'd be terrible to settle these kinds of arguments. Or any other, because he simply doesn't _understand_ their point, most of the time XD
> 
> As always, thanks for all your support! ^^


	71. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey. Holidays _finally_ around the bend, thank fuck. I just need to do more, eh, 2 papers 3 assignments and 1 more presentation, I guess?  
>  Anyway, so. I guess I should warn you that this chapter contains some vague mentions of some things that were done to Morgana which... are pretty, pretty, _pretty_ vague, but. I guess you can take things from it, either way. Just. If we want to be specific, the things done are up in the experimentation highway. In this chapter it only mentions some feelings, honestly.  
>  Just a heads up, either way.
> 
> So, chronologically, this chapter is after Kaneshiro's chapter, but before Shido's... still 4th year, I guess. If I make it into a real arc, going straightforward, it should be about Wakaba and Morgana. Except, that one arc I'm spreading thin all over the story, so there's that. Sorry about it.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, anyway.

**memories**

Akira tried his best to hide his laugh with a cough, failing miserably and knowing it. Morgana kept tumbling to the ground, yarn twisted around his paws and nose twitching in the air with a mix of embarrassment and pride.

_“Stop laughing!”_ he complained, falling once again and twisting around to snap at the yarn thread. _“And help me out here!”_

Akira grinned, falling to his knees beside Morgana, fingers working swiftly to free him. “Have you finally decided you’re a cat, after all, Mona?”

Morgana hissed angrily at him, and Akira pulled his hands back quickly so not to be swiped at by the threatening claws.

_“Shut up. Not happening!”_ Morgana huffed, licking away at his paw now that he was free and Akira was distant once again. _“It was just an accident.”_

“An accident? With a ball of yarn?” Akira asked curiously, lips still stretched into a grin. “What? Someone threw it at you?”

Morgana grumbled something at him, a physical sound that translated into a mix of a purr and a feline growl. _“No. But. Might’ve been catnip. Maybe.”_

Akira winced in sympathy. Maybe he couldn’t be affected by catnip, but that didn’t stop Futaba from experimenting with Morgana, catnip and Akira’s _things_. Things he _enjoyed_ , thank you. Like his pillow. Or his clothes. Or that one blanket he was looking for, that one memorable winter…

Either way.

“Was it Futaba?” Akira asked, because he had forbidden her _expressly_ from doing that again, and if she’d broke her promise…

Morgana shook his head, scoffing at the offending yarn with distasteful disinterest, now that he wasn’t stuck with it. _“No. Didn’t smell familiar. But then, I don’t know. I had a strange dream…”_

Akira perked up at that. Morgana _never_ dreamed. “What kind of dream?”

_“I don’t know. Things were… dark. Stinky. Odd. It was moist, but not… wet. It wasn’t like water. Just… something strange. And there was a strange sensation in my mind. Something akin to fear, I guess. And a voice. I don’t remember what they said, but. But there was something strange, something touching me, and I know I yowled, and for some reason it was a **yowl** , not a scream, and then…”_ Morgana paused, and Akira had the feeling he was frowning. The mental, cat-equivalent feeling, at least. But Akira was surprisingly good at interpreting those signals, nowadays. _“And then I woke up, and for some reason I thought it was good I was a cat. But, well, then I smelled the catnip, and I went tumbling with the yarn.”_

Akira hummed quietly, looking at Morgana. He didn’t say anything to him, but…

That sounded _a lot_ like a memory.

A horrifying, possibly traumatizing one, but. A memory, nonetheless.

And _possibly_ something to explain Morgana’s amnesia and… well. Species-dysphoria.

(If that. Maybe. Kind of. He identified as a human. That seemed similar to the explanation Akira had received when he first looked into the sex-changing potion. People who were born with male body, but identified as female, and didn’t like their body. Someone who was born with a cat-body and identified as a human; Morgana didn’t seem to _hate_ his body, but he was also searching for a way to become human. Sounded right, to him. Maybe Akira could experiment with the sex-changing potion… besides making it permanent, perhaps he could try to change _other_ things… Morgana would _certainly_ enjoy that. Right?).

If nothing else, it was somewhere to begin with.

Instead, all that Akira did was smile and pat Morgana’s head. “Don’t worry,” he lied through his teeth, trying to comfort Morgana because, whatever else, Morgana was his _family_. “It was a dream, and you’re awake now. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

Morgana shrugged, but Akira could sense his smile when he purred back.

Yeah. Nothing for _Morgana_ to worry about.

Akira would do enough of that for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, right. Sorry about the huge paragraph in between brackets about dysphoria. I'm. Thinking. I've been thinking about it, really. Must've started with Pope's, but... yeah, either way, I was trying to find something about Morgana, and then I was watching Hannibal (well, I'm strange. And I've been postponing that for years, despite the fact that hasn't stopped me from reading any Hannigram fics. Plff), and there was a human who thought he was a beast, and I was like. "That sounds a little bit like trans and dysphoria, I guess," and I thought about Morgana, and I just. I don't know if that really exists. And if the name is really that. But, let's look at it like this: it's Akira. Akira isn't an expert, either. He's good with potions, and he's good with charms, but he's not a psychologist. He just, goes with what he _does_ know. He heard aboud dysphoria once, and thinks it sounds similar, so. There it goes. Unreliable, okay?
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you all for your continuous support! ^^  
> (And I can't believe this story is more than 70 chapters long already, gods.)


	72. diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Yusuke discuss things. Kind-of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, a Futaba & Yusuke's chapter! Which was totally ridiculous. But also somewhat necessary for the Wakaba/Morgana's arc.
> 
> So, I was trying to write something (bc I forgot about today being posting date), and realized that Wakaba had a writing habit, a couple chapters ago. I thought that, as with the game, Shido's people might try to steal any information she had, so if she kept notes in parchment, it would be useless. But, Wakaba's also really, really smart, and this is the wizarding world in the 2000's, so I thought "computers! Why not?", and. Why not? Wakaba might keep notes both in parchment, which she brought to the Ministry, and in a personal computer, which she might think to hide with Sojiro, as necessary. In the normal world, that'd never work, since the government could easily wipe-down her computer, but... we're talking about _wizards_ here. Wizards, who in the 1990's still wear ROBES and think that yelling at phones is the way to go. Any kind of technology is WAY too advanced for them.
> 
> So, hope you enjoy it. Chronologically, after Christmas of Akira's 4th year. After the whole debacle with Kaneshiro, and right after Morgana's dreams.

**diaries**

“Mom was _weird_ ,” Futaba declared as she threw herself beside Yusuke. It was proof of her constant state of drama that Yusuke didn’t even bat an eye at it. “I mean, I knew she was weird. She named me _Futaba_. Like. _Really_. But, this is weird-weird. She was a _witch_. Yet, she had a _diary_. And, not only that, but also a _computerized_ diary. Like. Computers. She left me a _disc_. I’m just. I don’t know if I should blush or laugh maniacally.”

“You are making no sense, Futaba,” Yusuke pointed out, because she had once told him that was his job. He did it perfectly well.

“What I _mean_ is, Mom wrote a diary about her work, but it’s, like, complaints about her coworkers, so it’s just like any teenager writing a diary. Which is kinda funny. Would be better if she wrote about how nice Soji is. Always thought they were together. Eh…” she mumbled to herself, losing track of what she had planned on saying. Again.

“You are derailing,” he called, promptly.

“Right.” She nodded. “So. She had a teenager-not-teenager diary. I guess it’s kind of like your mom, huh…,” she looked at him, blushing slightly, and shook her head sheepishly. “Aaaanyway. And inside of it there was a CD. With instructions for me to open it when I had the time, because it was _important_ , and she would ‘kill someone’ if ‘shit went down’. Or something. Which was funny. But I thought _I_ was the first one to mix magic with technology.”

Yusuke hummed, pencil working diligently on his parchment. He paid attention to her woes, of course. That didn’t mean he’d stop drawing. If he did, he’d never manage to draw _anything._ Also, Futaba was surprisingly good for his inspiration. Must be the so-called muse he’d always heard about.

“Might be that your mother simply used technology, instead of mixing it with magic. Perhaps she found it more secure of a media than parchment, when trying to hide her thoughts from fellow wizarding kin,” he offered, putting the final touches to his drawing.

When Futaba made a cheerful sound of victory, he smiled up at her with fondness he’d never expected to feel for anyone.

“Yeah, you might be right, Yusuke! You’re a genius!” she exclaimed happily, giving him a one-armed hug. “Thanks. I’ll see what she wanted when I manage to smuggle my notebook here… maybe I can ask Justine to send it for me as a belated Christmas gift, what do you think…”

Yusuke nodded silently, and turned the drawing around to show it to her. Futaba was terrible at keeping quiet, but she _was_ his muse, after all. It was only fair she saw his drawings.

“Hey, looks great! Is that the sunrise?”

Besides, she always had some words of encouragement to offer him.

Even when they were blatantly _wrong_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... I think CD is good enough? I'm thinking early 2000's, after all. I think disket might be correct, tbh, but... I'm not sure...
> 
> Well, as always, thank you all for your support! ^^


	73. friendly dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends go on dates as well. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this was long overdue, and I need some fluffy romance in my life.
> 
> So, chronologically this is after Kaneshiro's arc. Somewhere between Wakaba's discovery. I guess... It could be right after last chapter, honestly. I mean, I guess Yusuke and Futaba have been getting closer for a while, and Futaba is just dragging him around in "dates" (totally Platonic in my head-canon, but if anyone wants to see it differently, be my guest), and then Akira was left alone. So. This.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

**friendly dates**

Akira grinned, hurrying over to Goro’s side as soon as he caught sight of the older boy. “Hey,” he greeted cheerfully. “Tired of studying for OWLs already?”

Goro turned a half-smile at him, nodding slightly in greeting. “Yeah,” he agreed with a sigh. “Can’t bother to stare at yet another text of History for a whole day at least. I don’t even know anymore. Lavenza is a good teacher, but this is the _OWLs_. And it’s just. History of Magic is such a _boring_ subject.”

Akira laughed. “Sorry,” he added quickly, seeing Goro’s glare. “It’s just. You wanna be an Auror, right? You don’t even _need_ History of Magic. Why are you taking it yet?”

Goro shrugged, lips pulling into another small smile. “Well, I wanted to take as many OWLs as possible. I’ll probably give it up before the NEWTs, however. It’s not worth it.”

Akira nodded; he could agree with that feeling. He supposed he’d take as many OWLs as possible, as well, since he still wasn’t sure what he planned on doing later. Probably something to do with Dark Magic. If it was even legal. Was it?

For a while, they just walked along the grounds of Hogwarts in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. It was a nice day out, Akira noticed distantly. A good day for a trip down to Hogsmead, really… and the Castle was so quiet…

Oh, right. It _was_ a Hogsmead day. He’d forgot about it, since most of his friends were busy.

He hummed quietly, turning an eye back at Goro. “Planning on going to Hogsmead today?” he asked, curious. He kind of _wanted_ to go, but... He’d prefer to spend that time with Goro, if possible. If Goro wanted to go back to his studies, he’d help him out. It wouldn’t be the first time, either. It was nice, really; just sitting there in the Library, silent but for the quips about the subjects, voices low and comforting. It was a good time. Akira enjoyed it, just as he enjoyed any time he spent with Goro — cheering him on Quidditch games (even when Akira himself didn’t even _like_ the sport), eating together, laying together in the Castle’s grounds with all their friends, or just. Like this. Walking around in silence.

It was good. It was… warm.

(Akira didn’t dare expect something more. If Goro never looked at him like that, he’d be okay. Goro was enough, as he was. At least, Akira tried to reassure himself of that every other day. He _enjoyed_ this, this thing he had with Goro. If they never held hands, never embraced, never kissed, or never… well. Never shared their lives, it was still enough.)

“It’s that day, huh…” Goro muttered, and Akira had to blink himself back to reality, because _he had asked a question, remember!_ “I had forgotten about it. Guess it makes sense… Haru did mention something about leaving the grounds in a date…”

Akira smirked at that. “Actually, they went to _muggle_ _London_ on a date. Makoto managed to convince Sae into giving them permission to floo travel to the Alley for the day, so they decided to walk around London instead.”

Goro choked on a laugh. “ _Professor Niijima?_ What did Makoto even _do_?”

Akira laughed. “I guess Sae was just tired of catching her baby sister making out with Haru around the corners. They’re _relentless_.”

Goro outright laughed at that, every polite mask thrown out the window as he leaned forward with that slightly coughed laugh he had that sounded just terribly _adorable_.

“Oh _Merlin_ , the Professor’s face…” Goro commented between bouts of cheer, looking at Akira with such _ease_ on his face that Akira was simply besotted once again. “I’m pretty sure those two did it on _purpose_ ,” he added, because of course he’d think that. He practically shared a _dorm_ with Haru. If anyone could vouch for Haru’s personality, it would be Goro.

“Yeah, probably,” Akira agreed with a soft smile, and. Fuck. Fuck. _Think of something else,_ he chided himself, knowing he must look _stupid_ , but. “So… Hogsmead…?”

Goro was still smiling as he hummed. “I don’t know. I made no plans. But, I’m surprised you’re not down there with Futaba or Ryuji. You’re usually one of the firsts to leave the Castle.”

“Ah,” he shrugged easily because this he could do. His friends were his family, and, yeah, that’d explain his stupid look. “Futaba and Yusuke left in another of their adventures. I think Futaba decided to introduce Yusuke to all the dating clichés, this time around. I’d worry about them, were it not for the fact that they bicker just like siblings _all the damn time._ Morgana disappeared sometime this morning before I could ask him even if he wanted a gift or something. And Ryuji… well, Ann managed to convince Shiho into a date. And Ryuji somehow managed to convince them to let him join them in it. I don’t even…,” he added chuckling slightly.

Goro nodded. “Makes sense. Those three are worse than dirt. It’s impossible to pull them apart.”

Akira smiled, and waited. All his excuses were given. Now it was only a matter of time before Goro gave his Merlin damned answer _at last._

“Well, I guess. Would you mind tagging along?” Goro asked, after a couple more seconds looking into nothing.

And. Did Akira hear him right?

“Sure,” he agreed quickly, grin spreading all over his face. “You wanna head down now?”

Goro looked at him, soft and cheerful, and Akira was damn ready to just _give up_.

Fuck.

He was lost, wasn’t he?

“Of course,” he heard Goro talk, but all he could hear at that moment was his own heart skipping about, and.

Fuck.

He didn’t have a crush on Goro. He _loved_ the stupid man.

Futaba was _so_ going to tell him ‘I told you so’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Do you have any idea that I searched the whole story, all chapters included, looking into Goro's laugh so I wouldn't give him different traits? I was like. "Fuck. Why am I even doing this? No one would even remember!". I did it anyway. I usually only use some emotion, I discovered. So. Goro's laughter is divided into short periods of time, as a bark or a cough. I know "barking laughter" is more used, but I just remembered Sirius, and was like, "no, let's do something different". So. I know. Totally ridiculous information to give. I just wanted Goro being incredibly dorky and embarrassing, bc I think he'd try to hide that, and Akira would be incredibly besotted with it, just because of that. I mean, he'd see Goro's laugh as some sort of gift and he'd just be like, "fuck, yes, you're just so cute!".)
> 
> Also, I know that maybe Akira has been acting well in-love with Goro for a while. But we should remember that Akira tried to refuse he had a crush on Goro because he was afraid of Goro being with Haru. So, I imagine he'd try to convince himself to stay with only a crush, because a crush is easy to overcome, and despite being optimistic he never really hoped to have a REAL relationship with Goro, so he was like, "no, I only love him as my friend. Really. It's totally normal!" and then he'd realize that he was long past that, and be like, "damn it. I totally lost that battle, didn't I?"  
> (So, he's not really in denial. Just. Trying to minimize the damages. He knows he likes Goro. He just tried to like him a little _less_.)
> 
> As always, thank you all for your support! ^^


	74. teachers' distraught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which teaching is a hard work. Because of students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know if I like this chapter too much, but... I wanted a Sae chapter. And then Sojiro wormed its way into it. And, yeah. I just wanted some teachers' interaction. So, sorry about the complete randomness of it.
> 
> Chronologically, it's still Akira's 4th year. It's actually stated in the chapter, but. Yeah. It's closer to the end of the year, like the last few chapters.

**teaching distraught**

Sae stretched, feeling tense and tight. She loved the kids, she loved teaching, but sometimes she really, really couldn’t tell _why_ she’d thought becoming the DADA teacher was a good idea.

That those times just _happened_ to match the times where she was reading some really, incredibly odd essays, it was a coincidence.

“Oh, Merlin’s balls, how did they even get to the idea that chimaeras and griffin were related?” Sae muttered to herself, trying to think of a polite way to tell the student in question that _that was a huge leap in thought and could you please not make it, or else you’ll be in danger if you ever meet either_ , and drawing a blank. “One is a mix of lion, goat and dragon. The other is a half-lion, half-eagle. And let’s put some emphasis on the _eagle_ part of it. Was it because both originated on Greece?”

Sojiro chuckled, patting her arm comfortingly. “Don’t worry so much about it, Sae. Students will always try for extra points in the strangest ways possible,” he offered with a grin. “Just other day, someone told me that Herbicide Potion kills pests and protects plants, because it reminded them of the muggle Pesticide. I told him that if he knew Pesticide, then he should have realized that Herb-icide was something that killed _herbs_ , not pests. He became flustered and started blaming some book or another, but, fortunately, it was Akira’s class, and Akira has no patience at all in Potions’ class, so the boy was quickly corrected about the book. And then given a lesson in etymology, because apparently my kids have the strangest hobbies. And here I was, thinking that his only past-time was making us trouble…”

Sae laughed; “Well, Makoto is pretty insistent on correcting students, as well. I tried to make her a monitor or something like that, so she’d help anyone who had problem with the subject, but she told me that she could not, because she was ‘too busy studying for the OWLs’. Then I discovered she’s spending _no time at all_ studying for her OWLs, and instead has been going around with Haru, because apparently they’re together, now,” she sighed. “I really don’t know why she thought she had to lie to me, but then, I guess it’s a teenager thing.”

Sojiro patted her arm again, and waved his wand with his free hand. On the table, a glass popped up with a bottle of muggle scotch. “Wanna grab a drink? I promise not to let you get too drunk. I know you still need to grade these papers,” he offered, eyes crinkling at the corners and smile turning just this side of mischievous cheer.

And, really, Sae shouldn’t. Besides some strange griffin-chimera relation that she couldn’t quite grasp, she had other papers to grade still. She also had a lesson to plan, and she didn’t know if her third year was quite ready to practice _Glacius_ , and if they weren’t, then she’d need to brush up theory with them _again_ , and.

“Come on, just a glass. Then I’ll help you, if you want. I can at least separate the papers for you, if nothing else,” Sojiro insisted, warm and familiar, and.

Well. Why not. Worse, it couldn’t get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so, I'd say that Chimeras are actually a mix of lion and goat with a snake as a tail, but according to Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them, it's actually the tail of a dragon. So. A dragon it is. Also, griffins are apparently Greek. Didn't remember that. Eh.  
> (If anyone's interested, the essay was to choose a creature or beast, write about them, and write the correct way to counteract them. Like, you could have chosen Dementors and say that the only way to wave it off is with the Patronus spell - which is not totally true, since Voldy managed to bring it to his side, and the Ministry DOES control it, so I guess there's a way to get in contact with them. Probably a Dark spell. Which'd be even more reasonable, since the Patronus is supposed to be hard to be produced by Dark wizards.  
> If anyone is interested, part two, chimeraes are actually quite deadly, unlike griffins who are mostly passive - like Hipogriffs -, and there's only one record of it being killed. But the wizard who did kill it died not long after, so. Yeah.)
> 
> Ah, also, I know that there's no way to create food out of thin air. I was thinking that Soji either called it from his quarters (he does sound like the type of person to keep muggle alcohol in his quarters), or asked the elves to send it up to him. Who knows.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for your support! ^^


	75. found families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru questions Goro on his Patronus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I hurt Goro way too much, and he deserves some happiness, the poor dear.  
> (Also, because I was thinking of what is good enough for a Patronus charm, and decided that love is the best option, but I am more fond of agape-love than eros-love, for these things. And with that I mean, unconditional, not romantic/sexual.)
> 
> Chronologically, this is after Kaneshiro's arc, but still on Akira's 4th year, because I'm apparently somewhat chronological, now. Hope you enjoy it.

**families that are found**

“You know, you never _did_ say when you learned how to cast a Patronus,” Haru mentioned with a frown — well, not that Goro was too clear what this frown was about, since he seemed to be winning their game this time around, and it was her turn to move a piece and she still hadn’t called anything. “When did you even find time to train it?”

Goro shrugged. It wasn’t that he hadn’t planned on _telling_ her, it was just… it was something _private_ , you know. Something intimate. It was his _best_ memory. It felt… too much. Even to his best friend. “This year, when you went to dates with Makoto,” he offered, as a compromise. He never stated it had _started_ this year.

She didn’t ask, either. Simply grinned up at him, fanged and sharp, and nodded, before calling, “Horse to E7.”

He took his opportunity.

It was only when they were at the end of the play, her king cornered into check by his left tower and bishop, that she mentioned it again.

“Would you mind if I asked what you were thinking about, when you casted it?”

_Yes,_ he wanted to answer. The word was burning on the tip of his tongue, sharp and edgy, but.

But he thought of those moments, frightened and desperate, of Akira’s soft face under too long hair, of his own heart beating deafening on his ears, of the need to _protect_ , help, _fight_. And he thought of trying to picture happiness, of the small thought of a smile and warmth, of pancakes long gone, and finding them missing, failing.

He thought of his fingers, clenching around his wand, of his brain scrambling for something to hold, and finally finding _bliss_ , somewhere inside.

He thought of a grin that was more feral than human, of hands that never asked permission, of a voice always too near. He thought of warmth in his stomach, of hands patting his head, of voices that lulled him into comfort. He thought of finding his place somewhere he’d never thought possible, of giving up on a plan he’d been ready to sacrifice his life for, of being hugged and hugging, and _liking it_.

He thought of family, and the strange faces it took.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be too much,” he answered.

He never offered anything else, even when Haru asked for more details, because he still remembered Haru’s face, grinning in his head as he tried to cast. He still remembered Sojiro offering him curry on his First year. He still remembered finding respect and solace in a place he’d thought he’d be repudiated.

He never offered anything, because Haru _was_ it. She was so much of the intricacies of casting his Raven that he couldn’t even explain.

Yet, he also never denied her curiosity, because she deserved at least this much, for what he had given him.

Having a family was such a complicated mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who've forgotten, Futaba actually had bugged Akira in their infiltration, so everyone knows about the Patronus. Just to clarify that.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your support.


	76. omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihaya might not be a Seer, but she still sees things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick explanation of techniques of divination in my universe: they _do_ work. Trelawney was simply a very huge poster. Yes, Seers are better at any technique, and there are some techniques which are so vague that only real Seers can use them for real. But, most of them are useful to anyone, as long as you believe in it and keep your mind open to what you might see. Chihaya and Igor (who was originally a Divination professor) both are simple wizards, and cannot see Prophecies. However, exactly because they are NOT Seers, they are the best Professors, since they can teach students to use divination techniques as they are, not as they work for Seers especifically.  
>  (or, you know, blundering them)
> 
> Anyway, sorry, I just thought that if only Seers could use Divination, then Divination would be a pretty useless class and would have been driven out of Hogwarts LONG ago. Also, the centaurs did teach students some things about reading the stars, so...
> 
> Also, eh... I might have messed everything with the tarot. Don't blame me. I only know the basics of tarology, okay?  
> Chronologically, this comes at the very, very end of Akira's 4th year. Or at the beginning of Akira's 5th year. But I'm leaning more into right-before-holidays than right-after-holidays, hm...  
> Hope you enjoy it! (Despite the size)

**omens**

“The Tower...” Chihaya murmured to herself, staring at the cards unblinkingly. “Death. A reversed Moon. This… is not a good sign…”

Of course, because this was Chihaya and her tarot cards, Lavenza was deeply _un_ amused. “Yeah? And what now? Someone is gonna die and the moon is going to fall from the sky?”

Going by Chihaya’s glare, she clearly did not appreciate her humor. “ _No_ ,” she answered clipped. “I’d think that _you_ , of all people, would know about the meanings of tarot, Lavenza. You did study under Headmaster Igor’s tutelage, after all. And isn’t one of your sisters a Seer?”

Lavenza rolled her eyes because _of course._ It always went back to these things, with Chihaya. She was so _repetitive_. “Yeah, of course; which means I’m completely numb to nonsense. Margie is a real Seer, at least, so I know to trust her, but you yourself has told me you’re no Seer. And we all know Igor simply has some… questionable likings.”

Chihaya sniffed. “We might not be _Seers_ , but it is not only Seers who are able to take a look at the future with the help of _real_ clairvoyance methods. Pyromancy is restricted to Seers. So is the ability of Seeing Prophecies. But anyone with patience and an openness of mind can _read_ something correct into the tea leaves or the cards of tarot.”

Lavenza muttered something unpleasant under her breath about wannabe-Seers. Chihaya ignored her with dignity, staring at her cards once again.

“But this…,” she muttered again. “This means change, a _violent_ one at that. It will be unpleasant, sudden and confusing… but at the same time, it will bring… release of fear? A new, better beginning? This is… confusing in and of itself. I cannot…”

Lavenza rolled her eyes again, pulling her book closer to herself with a sense of finality. She’d _never_ understand wizards trying to see into the future. Why not leave the future to _the fture_?

… _Still_ , she admitted to herself, _perhaps it was time to call Margaret, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested:  
>  **Death** represents the end of a phase and the beginning of a new one. It's all about changes and transformations, and leaving the old behind.  
>  **The Tower** is a representation of upheaval, danger, sudden changes, incoming crisis. It means represents a change you fear, a change that may become... disastrous.  
>  And **the Moon** is fear, shadows. When reversed, it means letting go of fear, or being unhappy with your current situation, but confused of what to do to change it.  
>  (As I said, I might have messed Chihaya's reading up. But, well, this fitted my intentions, so, eh.)
> 
> Also, new chapter in Freaking Adulthood, for those interested. It's about Ann/Shiho.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your support! ^^


	77. accidental magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental magic is incredibly common among non-instructed wizards, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I don't want to give much spoilers before the chapter itself, but... (I don't even know why, but, pshh)  
> This is part of Wakaba's plot arc. It's somewhat easy to see that, actually...  
> Well, anyway, chronologically, this comes before Akira's 4th year. Hope you enjoy it! ^^

**accidental magic**

Morgana flopped over, tail swishing on the air, as he glared up at the sleeping form of Akira. He was _bored_. Bored out of his _mind_.

He just. He wanted.

_Urgh_.

He flopped the other way, snatching at the air when some dust bunny floated closer from his flopping around. If only Akira would _wake up_ …

He sat up with a thought.

_Akira_ might be sleeping, but _Futaba…_

He grinned to himself, hurrying along to the door. Futaba was a rebel through and through, and she just didn’t believe in norms like bedtime routine. Or, you know, _bedtime_. So she’d _probably_ be awake, and Morgana could just go there, and bother her into putting him a movie to watch, and then they’d _both_ be pleased, and nothing would be wrong anymore! It was the perfect solution!

… If only this damned door was _open_.

He glared at the door, clawing at it uselessly and meowing quietly so he’d not awake Akira. Why did Akira close the door? Morgana didn’t want to go out the window and then search for _another_ open window he’d be able to enter by!

He huffed, laying down on the ground again, ready to give up, when the he heard a small click.

_“What?”_

He snapped his head up, blinking curiously, and pawed at the door again, and.

And it was _open_. It had _opened_! A-ha! He just. He’d just done _magic_ , hadn’t he? Oh, oh, _oh!_ See? See? Morgana was _totally_ a human! He’d _told_ Akira. No cat could be a Legilimens, after all. But, more than that, no cat could use _magic_ like this!

He’d just _unlocked the door!_ Wait until Akira heard about it…

… And all the _possibilities,_ oh my…

So… a movie… or did Morgana wish to leave the house, after all, and try to use his magic again…

He glanced up at the open door, thoughtful, and glanced back at the open window, offering as always. Outside, he’d have freedom. Inside, there was Futaba, and perhaps Yusuke was still awake, as well.

Hm…

_“Sorry, Futaba. I guess you can hack whatever you want today,”_ he thought aimlessly, humming to himself as he bounded back to Akira’s bed, tail swishing on the air with the thought of a hunt in the near future.

Tonight, Morgana would _experiment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, as Morgana was training to become an animagus (ish), he'd probably expected to have magic. However, as he's stuck to an animal's form, he kind of expected to be unable to use magic, since he doesn't have a wand. However, really, wandless magic _isn't_ that hard. Rowling wrote a bit about American Wizardry History, and they only started using wands A LOT later than Europe, since wands was an European creation. Before that, they simply used wandless magic. It simply works differently. More like accidental magic: it needs will, desire, and is more broader than the sharp focus of a wand. So. Opening doors? Easy-peasy. Apparition? Easy. Self-magic? Can do. Potions, pretty given. You know, it all depends on the target of the magic.  
>  So, Morgana is just starting to use wandless magic, because he just thought he COULDN'T do any magic, and the will to DO magic is a great part of DOING magic, so. If he don't believe in himself... it simply doesn't work. Now that he knows, now that he's done it once, he can try to explore his limits. Simple like that.
> 
> (Sorry for the long rant)  
> If you have any questions, please, don't be afraid to ask them! ^^


	78. experimental magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Unspeakable suffers some accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Wakaba, because it's been pretty tame, these days.  
> Hope you like it! ^^
> 
> Chronologically, this comes before Wakaba's death (of course), but after she started suspecting Shido's visits.

**experimental magic**

Behind her, the noise escalated, but Wakaba paid it no mind. She had more important things to focus her mind on.

For example, the bubbling stone before her. Or, perhaps, the fire that was starting inside the glass that had been designed specifically to _annul_ any accidents in this project of hers.

Or, you know, the parchments that contained all her carefully kept research that were _disappearing into shadows._

But, of course, she could pay attention to the noise, if she had half a mind to do so.

If she wasn’t completely _overwhelmed!_

“Fucking damnit!” she hissed, casting a quick _Aguamenti_ into the fire, trying to ease the flames, even if she never glanced away from the now-sparking stone. “How the hell did this happen?”

She licked at her lips, glanced once to her parchments and — no, she had enough of back-up on her diaries, she’d have to do with that, no way she’d be able to save them _and_ the stone at the same time. The stone was more important. The stone was more dangerous. The stone was the _embodiment_ of her research.

Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made.

When the smell of fire tempered down into the thick scent of ashes, Wakaba started casting a hastened ward around the stone, praying to Merlin and all the forgotten gods that it wasn’t _too late_.

It sparked once more, magic touching her wand in response, and she flinched back, even as she thought, _yes, that’s it_ , and…

And the noise exploded out, and.

Perhaps she _should_ have paid it some more mind, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a magic expert. Nor good with chemistry. So. I have no idea how Unspeakables are supposed to work, nor do I know how experiments actually work, okay? Sorry. Just. Explain it away with "magic", if you need to.  
> (Or, y'know, think that I'm pulling a Rowlings. Seems legit. Don't know something? Bullshit it!)


	79. warnings gone unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojiro doesn't always believe in everything Wakaba tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I actually had an idea right after writing the previous chapter, so this is a direct (as direct as I do, at least) continuation. Also, I reread "wills of the dead" to be sure I wasn't contradicting myself. Yey. That's a first.
> 
> So, direct (ish) continuation from "experimental magic". Hope you like it.

**warnings (and pleas) gone unheard**

“I’m _telling_ you, Sojiro, that was no accident. The way everyone seemed to be warned but me… and my research. Those papers were… they were _absorbed_. At the time, I just thought that, you know, maybe it was another side effect of my experiment. Leaking magic or something. But they were taken away, I _know it_ ,” Wakaba hissed, gesturing grandly even as she tried to keep her voice down, just in case.

“Wakaba… I’m not saying I’m not sorry about what happened, but… that sounds downright paranoid,” Sojiro offered, quietly, a small grimace on his face. “Maybe you’re just overthinking things. You said yourself, not many tend to stay close to you. Also, every Unspeakable know that experiments can end in disaster. Of course the others were keeping their distance. It’s not _unusual_.”

Wakaba huffed. Of course. The same thing the few ones she’d talked to had told her — of course, they were sorry about her experiment, and they understood she didn’t want to admit her calculus had been wrong, but… but it had been _wrong_. She had put too much magic in it. Too many runes. She had overworked her anchor, and it had showed. It was only that. And as she said herself, her seeping magic had taken her papers as payment. Not unheard of.

Except, Wakaba _knew_ what happened. She _knew_ her experiments. She knew just how many runes she’d craved on the stone, just how much magic she’d fed each one of them, but when she went to analyze it later, trying to understand what had gone wrong, something felt _off_. Yes, the lab had exploded, people had scurried away pretty quickly because of that — she’d also been left with a slight concussion for a while —, but. But that shouldn’t have scorched the stone. Not with the ward she’d put up.

Yet, there it was. A scorched path on the stone. Runes missing under it, and enough of what _should_ have been a blank space that she just _couldn’t_ analyze her work.

That _shouldn’t_ have happened. No matter what, that _shouldn’t have happened_.

Which meant.

Someone had _intentionally_ messed with her work.

Someone had _intended_ to make her experiment explode. Someone who had most likely _stolen_ her research, leaving her with only her diaries, and a couple old parchments she’d had used before she updated her work.

Still. If Sojiro wouldn’t believe her… “Whatever,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “I know what happened, I know what I did, I know what I saw. If you don’t believe me, that’s your choice, but. I’m telling you, that was someone else’s doing. I just. I just need to ask you, Sojiro… if something, if _anything_ were to happen to me…” because, in the end, this was what mattered. Her work was hers. She wanted to succeed, of course, she became an Unspeakable for a _reason_. She started her research with a _goal_. But, her work was her _work_ , and not her _life_ , and that was an important distinction. “If _anything_ happens to me, Sojiro, _promise me_. Promise me you’ll take care of Futaba. _Promise me._ ”

Sojiro might not believe her. Perhaps he even thought her crazy, anguished over her lost work, but she knew she could count on him. For this, at least, she could _always_ count on him. Sojiro was many things, they may struggle at some points, they may even fight, but Futaba was _theirs_. He wasn’t blood, but he still had as much right on Futaba’s life as Wakaba, and she’d be _damned_ before she let anyone else get her child.

And this might all be in vain, but. Just in case.

“… Yeah. Yeah, I promise,” he sighed.

_Just in case._


	80. passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakaba has always been passionate about her work. It was all a question of time until she found something that made her _glow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it had been long coming, here you go. Wakaba's research. (Or, you know. How it began. Before it was messed up somewhat by other people.)
> 
> So, chronologically, this is the first of the Wakaba's chapters, before any of her research and experimentation and suspicion.

**passion**

“The Founders managed to share enough magic between themselves that they gave conscience to an inanimate object. Wonder what would happen if one were to share magic with someone with a wounded core… perhaps it could even heal permanent injuries. Think of all the wizards laying around in comas because they have overwhelmed their Cores. Think of the victims of war. Think of those, who are neither dead or alive, magic still inside of them, but unable to access it,” Wakaba pleaded, eyes shining bright with passion unlike ever before, so _determined_ , so _taken_ by her subject she became one with it. She pleaded as if this was a revolution, as if he were her only hope, and.

And Sojiro just. Couldn’t say no to her.

“Well…,” he murmured, shrugging. “It would be _incredible_ if it were true. But…”

Wakaba smiled, never as beautiful as in that single moment when she looked so utterly _alive_. “Then, think of squibs. Forever cast-outs, because of a ‘defect’ in their Cores. They still have enough of a Core to pass it down to their ancestors, but they are unable to access it from their birth. Imagine if it were possible to share magic with a squib. If the family could, instead of exiling them, tag together and simply _kick start_ their Core. Think of all the families that could be melded. All the opportunities that could be grasped. Think of our number — never wavering so much that we have to fear extinction again.”

And it sounded _amazing_.

But it still sounded like an utopia. Just a dream, never to be reached.

“It’s… a very attractive picture, I admit,” Sojiro agreed, smiling faintly, hopelessly. “But… how’d you go with it? Would you simply start kidnapping people around and, what, try to force your magic into them?”

Wakaba’s eyes flashed — guilty, hurt, affront. “Of course not!” she hissed, glaring at him. And perhaps Sojiro had been aiming to destroy her dreams before she could be broken by them. But, perhaps, it was not his place to do so. “I will study the theory, of course. I’ll try to understand _how_ the Founders did it. I’ll try to see if anyone else has ever done it. It sounds like something the Egyptians would do, in the old days. I’ll look into records, I’ll read all the boring, overwhelming and _pointless_ paperwork related to it. And then — only if I’ve found enough evidence to think it can work —, I’ll practice. In _inanimate objects_. Rocks. Practice to share my magic. Nothing too big like the Founders did. But… perhaps… a beginning.”

Sojiro sighed. He didn’t want Wakaba messing with these things. He had a bad feeling about it. But he also knew her, he knew she was as stubborn as they came, and… and he _respected_ her for it. He respected her determination and intention, and he respected her passion.

He also respected her desire to do something to _help_.

So, despite every warning in his head, Sojiro nodded. Perhaps it would end badly. Perhaps it wouldn’t.

Either way, Sojiro would be there, supporting Wakaba along the way. She wanted to mess with Magical Cores? Then, when she started experimenting in human beings, he’d offer himself in the blink of an eye.

Despite everything, he was still her best friend, after all.

 


	81. apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakaba apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I just wanted something that Wakaba'd left especifically to Futaba. And then I realized a pattern, sorry.  
> Anyway, I don't think Wakaba knew exactly if she'd die or not, but I guess she was fearing something like that could happen, since she'd asked Sojiro to take care of her kid. Add to that the fact that she knew someone had messed with her experiment (and caused an accident that might have been fatal, if she hadn't managed to control it), and she's just like, "okay, I need to keep a will for my kid. Let's keep it away from any wizard," so she left a message in her CD, separated from her notes about her research, and separated from her diary.
> 
> Well, either way... hope you like it. Chronologically, this is in the present (not Wakaba's time), and on Akira's 4th year. It's after Futaba first found Wakaba's diaries, and she has managed to get Justine and Caroline to send her her laptop so she can read what her mother left to her. Which she has been doing, a diary entrance per time.  
> And then she saw a file labeled "to Futaba" (or something like that), and freaked out.

**apologies**

_If I died before explaining things to you, I apologize._

“Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before taking your own life…,” muttered Futaba. The words kept glaring back at her, cold and unfeeling. “You’re such a _coward_ , Mom…”

She sighed, making to close the window — perhaps she’d retake it another time, but right then, she only wanted to _scream_. Her mother had been _everything_ to her, once upon a time.

And then, she had been nothing. Less than nothing. Just more dirt under the earth. Futaba couldn’t bear with that, so she didn’t. She couldn’t bear with her mother’s _apology_ , when she had been the reason Futaba didn’t have anymore, in the first place, so she didn’t.

Futaba couldn’t bear with the idea that all that she believed could be wrong. Like Yusuke had discovered, when he found _his_ mother’s message.

So she didn’t.

Instead, she ground her teeth, closed the window on her laptop, and put her head down in her hands.

And tried very hard not to cry.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Yusuke called softly, with that voice that seemed to fit a poet better than a kid, and Futaba thought of sending him away. Of telling him ‘not now’, because she knew he’d give her space, if she only asked.

She didn’t.

She felt more than heard him come closer, the steps silent in the abandoned classroom, but his magic so familiar it hurt. She didn’t flinch when he touched her shoulder — but she didn’t raise her head, either.

“Akira said you were reading your mother’s messages,” he offered, sitting by her side, warm and comforting in his own way. “You want company?”

She had a no in the tip of her tongue. She needed to read it alone, she needed to hear the truth _alone_ , that was what she’d told Akira when her brother had offered her the same thing, after all.

But. Yusuke.

Yusuke… Yusuke _had_ heard some pretty shocking things from his own mother. Yusuke _had_ heard some pretty hurtful truths way too late, and. And she’d been _there_ , right beside him. Just her. Just Futaba. And Yusuke… Yusuke had cried, and he hadn’t minded her presence, and.

And perhaps this couldn’t be _too_ bad. Having someone by her side. Yusuke seemed to have dealt well with her presence. If nothing else, she could think of it as repaying a debt, right?

“Please,” she whispered brokenly, because deep down, she _knew_ what she’d read, what she’d hear.

And deep down, when she allowed herself to be honest — she _didn’t_ want to be alone while doing it.

And perhaps Akira knew the same thing, because Futaba hadn’t told _anyone_ she’d do it today. Only Akira. Only Akira knew. And. And she had already pushed him away. Yet, here Yusuke was, sent by Akira, because her brother was such a worrywart, and.

(And, damn, she loved him _so much_. She’d have to apologize later, for pushing him away just because he _cared_.)

And here Futaba was, _accepting it_.

And, perhaps, that was okay.

So, Yusuke squeezed her shoulder, and she glanced once again at the laptop and she nodded to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

_I am sorry, Futaba, if it might have seemed as if my work was more important than you. If I have not explained it to you yet, then let me make myself clear: it was not. You were and will always be the most important thing in my life._

Futaba choked on a sound that tried to escape her throat, trying to fight something that burned in her chest. _Oh, mother…_

Long, thin arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she leaned into Yusuke, thankful for his presence.

Debt or not, Futaba was happy she wasn’t alone right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, I just totally wanted some more platonic Yutaba)


	82. work conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakaba sometimes argues with her work-mates. It happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter makes sense. I'm not too sure if I care much, at this point, I'm more asleep than awake.  
> Anyway, so, short summary to help you guys: LeFay is Wakaba's "partner" in her research (more like, they're researching related things, and one is supposed to at least look in into each other's experiments when it looks like it'll be dangerous), and they don't agree with each other focus. Especially on the experimenting part of things.
> 
> Quick reminder: Wakaba is a Ravenclaw and was said to be "awkward", especially socially.
> 
> Now, hope you enjoy the chapter, however confusing it might be.  
> (Chronologically, this happens before Wakaba's strange accident. Right around after she decided what she wants to research.)

**work conflict**

“This is not such a good idea, LeFay,” Wakaba warned dangerously, glaring up at her smirking companion. “You saw the results. Every other experiment seem to have ended in death. Experimenting with objects is one thing, the maximum you’ll manage is to drain yourself, after all. But taking on _living things_ , knowing their most probable future is their own demise… that’s pure, clinical cruelty.”

LeFay laughed, short and rough. “Clinical cruelty. I did not even think you knew the meaning of _cruelty_ , Isshiki.”

Wakaba narrowed her eyes at him, getting his jab quite clearly. “Well, I am not the one playing with others’ lives, am I?”

He smirked. “Only because you are too much of a _coward_ to try to reach a real breakthrough.”

She held her growl in, but only just. She wanted to hex him, curse his mind away from these matters. LeFay was the worst person to find her research, always so _greedy_ , trying to restore a fame long gone, trying to preserve a name that held no meaning anymore. Wakaba had started looking into Magical Cores because she wanted to _heal_.

LeFay? LeFay looked into it and saw _possibilities._ He saw the Hat, made by the Founders, and decided to create something _extraordinary_ , something _new_. The Founders _together_ , four of the most powerful wizards and witches in all of British magic’s _history_ , had only managed to give magic to an object.

LeFay wanted to give magic to an _animal_. He saw all her notes: all her careful research into previous experiments, observed the failures, how Egyptians had tried to give a voice to their sacred cats, how so many had tried and fallen short (stories of animals tortured to their death. Of magic brimming to be _too much_ to a body that wasn’t born to bear these kinds of power) and had thought, ‘ _I’ll do it’_.

Wakaba hated that. Hated that singlemindedness, that focus, that _strength_ , because she knew he’d do it. She knew he’d do it for the scattered few reports of animals that managed to make a prey come to them without moving, of scattered reports of animals changing color like a chameleon, of animals that could make sounds previously thought impossible. She knew he’d seen all of that — and that he’d thought he’d be _more_ , because he was “the great LeFay, descendant of _Morgan_ , who rivalled _Merlin_ ”. Because just like Sojiro always teased Wakaba for being too much of a Ravenclaw, for never seeing more than her projects, LeFay was a very ambitious and driven Slytherin.

But Wakaba had already tried to tell him all of that, with all the words he’d known and would not push away. She wasn’t about to curse him in their own workplace. She was expected to have a partner, after all, at least in the more dangerous experiments. LeFay had simply taken advantage of her unwillingness to choose one herself. Telling him he was a bloody stubborn wouldn’t change _anything_.

All that Wakaba could do, then, was try to convince him that _something else_ was better. More promising. More _worthy_ of his time.

Now… what would she need to find that’d make him brag about his own prowess once again…


	83. miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas, the time of miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. Happy any other celebration to those who celebrate other things in the same date (I don't know any, sorry, I'm not well versed in these kinds of things. I'm not even Christian, to be honest, just celebrate Christmas because it's a family tradition. And it's more of eating lots and exchanging gifts between my mom, my brother and me, and yeah). For those who don't commemorate anything, well, good end of year! ^^
> 
> Now, to the chapter...  
> There's some mention of death, and some mention of torture - all very vague, but still...  
> Anyway, chronologically, this comes after the failed experiments and Wakaba asking Sojiro to take Futaba if anything were to happen. And not long before she dies.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**miracle**

LeFay laughed, and it’s a chilling sound even when LeFay himself is nothing short of charming — good looking, charismatic, good with people in all the ways that Wakaba herself is not. Wakaba knew that, clinically speaking, LeFay’s laugh is just that: a laugh. However, as she stared down at the small form mewling and contorting in the steel table, she could only think of death, of terribleness, of how this was a _torture_ , because even though the creature was still alive, it was clearly in so much _pain_ it was… terrifying.

LeFay could be many things — right then, Wakaba could only think he was closer to a monster than to a human.

“Oh my, such a miracle,” LeFay whispered giddy with his own victory, with his own accomplishment. “Perhaps it’s a Christmas gift of the gods. I have been trying so _hard_ , after all, haven’t I?”

Wakaba chilled down to her bones, remembering broken bodies, cries that ended in a too shrill tone, and lifeless eyes.

_Yes_ , she thought disturbed; _he certainly tried **hard**._

“Now… what am I supposed to do with this specimen…?” he murmured to himself, prodding at the small cat with his wand and a glint on his eyes. “I could test his levels of magic. Discover if using runes affected him somehow. Maybe if I have any luck, the Loyalty rune will make him obey me…”

Wakaba growled lowly at her throat, stepping forward with intent. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” she hissed. “It’s not a _toy_. It’s a living being with, if everything went correctly, a conscious, and it has the right to choose for itself!”

LeFay stared at her for a moment, blinking owlishly while holding his wand loosely on his hand. Wakaba didn’t know what he was looking for — she didn’t know if he found it, either, since he simply started laughing, dry and amused with that scathing tone he’d take from time to time around her.

“Oh, Isshiki. You’re such a _prude_ …,” he tutted with a lopsided smirk. “I’m sure it will simply _love_ to follow my orders, then, if that helps you any.”

He smiled at her again, going back to the laid cat and his notes, but Wakaba was beyond care. She just. LeFay wasn’t _cruel_ , she knew. However… Sometimes, she simply couldn’t bear to look at him, not when he simply discarded others’ lives and opinions when he thought they weren’t as _worthy_. She didn’t _hate_ him, exactly; that didn’t mean she _enjoyed_ his company any, however.

And, as he prodded at the cat once again, clinical and undisturbed, Wakaba promised herself she’d have to make one last Christmas miracle happen this day.

Whatever it might cost her, she’d save the poor cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for doubts... yes, that's Morgana. If Wakaba managed to get him out of the lab, who knows. Maybe she did, and he wandered around after healing for a couple years before finally finding himself in Hogwarts, where he found Akira - or maybe she didn't, and he escaped a couple years later, running and hiding with some of the kids that were going to Hogwarts, where he found Akira either way.
> 
> (Also, yes, LeFay tried to create "Morganas" a couple times before. And failed. Sorry.)


	84. softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are dates and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, because I am a sadist, you won't have any answer.
> 
> Chronologically, this comes in Akira's 5th year. Like, the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

**softness**

Akira nodded to himself, and turned around to go and find Goro when — oh fucking flaming balls of Merlin.

“You, you…,” he stumbled upon himself, face flushed and mimicking a fish with perfection. “What are you doing _here_?”

Goro smirked, mischief dancing inside his eyes, as he leaned into Akira’s space. “What? I thought you wanted to talk to me,” he demurred cheerfully.

Akira flushed some more, “Well, _yes_ , but…”

Goro chuckled. “Sorry, sorry,” he stepped away, cheer written clearly on his face, as well as some warmth that Akira just — couldn’t help hope was _fondness_. “I just thought I could quicken things. You said you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me today, right?”

Akira smiled, even as he still felt somewhat flustered at being found when he tried to work himself up. “Yeah, of course. Three Broomsticks to grab lunch?”

Goro smiled, that one smile that made Akira’s heart flutter and tighten with warmth, because it was just so _honest_ , so _open_. “Sure, and then you said something about Zonko’s?”

Akira laughed. “Of course you’d be interested in that. As long as we can grab some chocolate at Honeydukes…”

Goro hummed to himself, leading away with that same small, happy smile on his face, looking utterly at peace with himself, and so incredibly sweet it _hurt_. “Can we visit Tomes and Scrolls as well, since we’re going there?”

Akira felt his heart flutter some more, cheeks aching from his smile as he nodded. It sounded so much like a _date_ …

Yet…

He glanced up at Goro, curious and besotted, and his hand itched to — grab at him, take Goro’s hands in his own, to touch his skin, to feel his warmth under his fingers, to…

“Sure,” he heard himself answer, and for a moment he wondered if he sounded as in-love as he felt.

It was a terrifying thought.

It was also incredibly _liberating_.

 

“I like you, Goro,” he whispered, soft and trusting — because he knew Goro liked him, but. But perhaps… perhaps not _this_ way, and perhaps his heart would be broken, but still. It was so much _worthy_ to love, even if it all ended in shambles.

Because he didn’t say so, but it was so utterly _obvious_ what he felt for Goro. The way his heart clenched with worry, the way his heart warmed in adoration, the way he felt flustered and excited and _alive_.

Perhaps Goro would tell him no.

Akira would never regret loving him, either way.


	85. information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and the others have a new target, and plans have to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... haha... this is the beginning of Shido's arc, and I know there was almost no fluff in between this and Wakaba's "arc", but I thought there was no real need, since Wakaba's arc was so spread and shit. Also, because I have 3 chapters of Shido's arc sitting here for ages. Really, I wrote this one and the next one back when I was writing _Madarame's_ arc, and that's sooooo long ago I'm surprised I didn't rush things MORE.  
>  (Also, I might be getting restless with this story)
> 
> I'll try to develop this arc truly, like I... did/am doing/tried to do with Wakaba, but I won't promise anything.
> 
> So, hope you enjoy it. This is on Akira's 5th year, after Akira's confession, and before the Phantom's group detention. (Which happened REALLY long ago. Like, in chapter... 6. Shit.)

**information**

Akira looked up with a small smile on his lips as he heard someone nearing. The smile soon became more honest, warmer as he saw Yusuke’s grey eyes, sharp as always.

“Akira,” Yusuke greeted quietly, sitting down by his side. “The Hat mentioned you had a doubt I should take to the Grey Lady yesterday. Would you like to hear the answer?”

Akira grinned at the news; “Of course. What did our dear Lady have to tell us in response?”

Yusuke nodded seriously, “The Grey Lady mentioned a book’s name. She warned, though, that is more likely written in Gaelic.”

“Thanks,” Akira answered honestly, pleased at the progress. “This should help us, nonetheless. It’s not all _that_ hard to translate from Gaelic. Haru knows it, doesn’t she? Mm… she could help us… if I am correct — and I do think I am, since both the Hat and the Grey Lady seem to support this hypothesis —, this book could give us a whole new lead. A… different tactic, so we are not the prime suspects once again.”

Yusuke smiled thinly, nodding shortly. “Yes, that would be a good idea.”

Akira laughed, “Well, last time we _did_ have strong opponents hunting us down, didn’t we?”

Yusuke frowned in that amusing mix of concern and annoyance that he got every time Akira mentioned their little... stunt last year, half pale and half flushed, and Akira felt his lips twitching slightly in response.

“Sorry, sorry,” Akira said laughing. “But it would still be best if we worked differently, this time around. For someone as strong as him… it would be best if we had a completely new strategy, don’t you think?”

Yusuke hummed appreciatively, settling down once again and pulling his sketchbook out. “Of course. If you need me, you know where to find me.”

Akira nodded distractedly, looking up at the ceiling of the library. Hm… a new strategy…

He glanced down at Yusuke, leaning over his sketches, and thought of their friends; Goro and Haru, brash, excellent distractions and duelists… Ann, a pretty face, with good acting and a heart of gold… Ryuuji, rushing headfirst into danger and never faltering even in the most perilous of the situations… Makoto, brains and brawn in a perfect harmony, with access to several restricted books that had helped them on occasions, in the past… and Mona, with his strange abilities. Hm… Maybe… he had just the plan for them.

Leaning forward, he grinned harshly, all teeth and dangerous points. “Yes, I do think I have something you could help me with, Yusuke…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, notes on this chapter, because things changed direction in-between my writing this chapter and writing all the rest of this story: they never actually became SUSPECTS, but they were clearly being observed by Iwai after giving him leads on Kaneshiro so obviously. Also, Kaneshiro was a Dark Lord. Yes, he was a rather lame one, but he was still dangerous and slimy, so he was strong enough to pose a real threat on the Phantoms; thus, Akira sees the fact that he and Goro were almost caught as being hunted. And, you know, too big of a threat (that should be avoided at any cost).  
> Also, I know they didn't actually overuse any one method. But, let's say that, since they DID utilize a (almost-like) calling card last time (by sending info and their own "name" to the Aurors) AND the ritual to send nightmares to Kaneshiro, Akira decided that, to pass by without notice, they couldn't be linked to the Phantoms.  
> (Or, at least, not at first)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too out there. Nor too confusing. Also, hope you've enjoyed the chapter ^^  
> (Also, the "information gathering" chapter was written after this one. I didn't even realize I already had a chapter with the title of "information", or else I'd have tried to give it a different one. Damn.)


	86. breaking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ohya is a great reporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because, in the beginning, Ohya was supposed to appear much more. Then, I forgot about her. Oh, well. I had already written this chapter, and she fits this arc, so, I'm not taking her off of this!
> 
> Quick warning: I don't do news. Sorry. This chapter is gonna be shitty. I can't write a newspaper's article to save my life, seriously.
> 
> So, anyway, about the chapter: here we see what is/was Shido's plan. Or, well, part of it. Chronologically, this is pretty much the end of the arc, so... yep. Hope you enjoy it ^^

**breaking news**

**_ MINISTRY WITHOUT JUSTICE _ **

_To all readers, hello again. Here we are, with breaking news on the case of the Rise and Fall of our ex-Minister for Magic, Masayoshi Shido. You all should remember how he first came into Head at September **(for those who do not, please, see to page 7 on details)**. Well, what he never told us was that he planned on robbing us of our **magic** were we to stand against him!_

_Yes, you read that right! Rob wizards of magic, simply because they stand his enemy. It was discovered last week, on official records, that ex-Minister Shido planned on passing a law exempting him to use “whatever means necessary” to fight against the enemies of the country. We, as wizards proud of the country where we live, would have most possibly agreed to those terms, however uncertain we may have felt. It was only later revealed, however, that, to ex-Minister Shido, “enemies of the country” could be equaled to “enemies of the Minister” himself, even those who are his citizens. And how we found that out? Well, it might be most curious, but it was, in fact, from an anonymous source that agreed to full disclosure of their conversation._

_As they said, “Minister Shido once asked me to bring him a ‘volunteer’ to an experiment. I did not think that too suspicious, despite the fact that, as Minister, he should leave experimentations to Unspeakables, as is common. I agreed, and brought him an animal, as he asked. Next thing I know, the poor animal — a cat, just a kitten, really —, was wringing out on the table, yowling to the skies, and Minister Shido is sighing something on the lines of ‘what a shame’, and I am utterly baffled. Did he honestly expect that? Of course, I hoped not. So I asked him. In return, he ordered me to keep silent, or else, ‘the next subject just might be rational’. I ran away, scared of what he might do to me. And to think this was the man running our country, pledging about the teaching of our youngs…” **(full recording might be found on page 4)**_

_Yes, as you can see, incredibly shocking. Not only did the ex-Minister subtly threat one of his own workers, as he was even capable of torture in the name of ‘experiments’? And this was the man we elected to rule our country? As our source said, the man who pledged about the better teaching of our young?_

_Now, as these things come to light, we all await for our ex-Minister to be brought to trial. Already forced out of office because of shady information on his past **(for more information on that, see page 9)** and rumors of dealings with known, rising Dark Lord Kaneshiro, Shido Masayoshi now shows that he, himself, is something to be feared, and us — as citizens, as wizards of this world — claim for justice, as he always proclaimed to maintain. Very well, then; we demand justice! For one who once ran such a righteous office, we demand of you a righteous end. For all of those you threatened and hurt, we demand justice, because we are tired of being afraid. Tired of having to hide, cowardly. We are wizards, we are citizens, we know our strengths and, more importantly, we know our rights._

_If you feel that ex-Minister for Magic Masayoshi Shido should be tried before the Wizengamot, please, sign this paper, and be part of the petition for justice in this country. Let us make a difference, starting with the people!_

**Always yours,**

**Ichiko Ohya.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ any guesses on who was the person being interviewed? Also, what do you think Akira and the others revealed about Shido? (besides his connection to Kaneshiro, which, yep, should be enough on its own to kick someone out of office, as long as I know. Except, it's just one of the things, since it was just a "suspect" - since Kaneshiro hadn't told anything yet, apparently. Bloody magic, I tell. Not blood-magic. Just. Yeah, anyway.)
> 
> Right, right: happy new year, people! ^^


	87. strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shido is appointed Minister; neither Akira nor Goro are happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had not planned on posting _this_ chapter today, but then I conveniently forgot about posting day. Again. And so I went with my last already-written chapter, as it was. Oh, well.
> 
> Quick explanation for this chapter: Shido just became Minister, there is a huge celebration in Ministry, and students of year 5 and up at Hogwarts are allowed to leave school to go to the party, if they wish to. Most of the Phantom declined; Akira and Goro decided to go, because they wanted to stare him down and let him know it was not to be.
> 
> So, chronological positioning... after the detention where Akira messed with Runes (and made almost everyone at Hogwarts see hallucinations about the Metaverse), after Futaba read the diaries left to her by Wakaba -- and before Ohya's article.  
> (Remember Wakaba was suspicious of Shido, for sneaking around the Unspeakables. She also wrote about LeFay and his work. So, Akira and the others know everything Wakaba knew about the experimentation on Magical Cores and its possibilities.)  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

**strike**

“You’re a cunning one,” tutted Shido with a smirk, looking down at them — no, at Akira, eyes never wavering, cold and intense. “If you were the one to mess with the Runes, then you would do for a great Unspeakable. Truly, it would be a great opportunity, don’t you think?”

Akira snarled at him, one hand clenched around his wand inside of his pocket and the other half buried into Goro’s side, so _he_ wouldn’t lunge at Shido. “No, thank you,” Akira snapped angrily. “I don’t care to be under your thumb any second more than necessary.”

Shido laughed mockingly, shaking his head. “Oh, well. Your choice, boy. This would be your chance to do something for our country, to do something for your Minister. I could have given you a way in, could have offered you wealth beyond imagination, and all you would have to do is… inform me of your doings. Nothing too shady, is it not?”

Akira mimicked a laugh back at him; “Nothing too shady, yes. Until you start giving me pointers. Until you start _snooping around_ , pushing for research I do not wish to do. What happens when I refuse to experiment on living beings? What happens when my work stops aligning with your desires?”

Shido shrugged, unrepentant. “You’d research something else, I suppose.”

“ _Somewhere_ else, perhaps,” Goro added, voice low and menacing in his fury. “A _grave_ , perhaps. Wouldn’t you agree, Akira?”

Akira showed his teeth, less of a smile than a snarl, and he didn’t know anymore if the hand on Goro was to stop _Goro_ or himself. “I don’t know, but _Wakaba_ might agree with you, perhaps.”

Goro’s wand twitched at Akira’s side, twitchy and snappy, and Akira himself knew the feeling — but they couldn’t curse Shido, not _Shido_ , the Minister for Magic. No. Like Shido himself said, they had to be _cunning_ for this one.

“Wakaba,” hummed Shido quietly, thoughtfully. Akira couldn’t tell if it was a theatre or if he actually couldn’t remember the name of his victim. “Oh. Oh, my. I sure hope you didn’t hear this of Isshiki herself? You should know she had been falling into delusion, at the end of her life. A true shame, if you ask. She was such a _brilliant_ mind. Her research had the potential to save so many war heroes… perhaps even offer a new option to _squibs,_ ” and here he spat the word, but the smile on his face never wavered, a full mask of cordiality. “And then, she started seeing things. Became paranoid. I heard her superiors asked her to see a Mind Healer, but it seems like it was far too late. As I said, a shame. Isshiki could have been _so much more_ ; yet, the pressure got to her. It was a truly sad end for such a good worker.”

_A truly sad end to his plans_ , Akira translated wryly. Going from Goro’s tight expression, he shouldn’t be thinking anything too different.

“Well,” Goro said, voice tight and controlled in an unnatural way, filled with a mask Akira hadn’t seen in _ages_. “I suppose LeFay was just as bright a mind, then. Wakaba told of him, in her diaries. How they were _partners_.”

Shido smiled benignly. “Yes. Isshiki and LeFay were the best of partners, even when they did not agree with each other. Well-driven, those two. Could always push each other to their best potential. Isshiki was almost finding something to heal wizards who had been tortured, when she offed herself. LeFay — well, he tried to continue her research, but he was always more… _equalitarian_. He desired for animals and objects to attain consciousness. For the sharing of magic in-between those lesser than us.” Shido blinked slowly, like a languid cat — except that it seemed _wrong_ in all ways, and Akira shuddered at the mere thought. “Imagine how it would have worked, if it were possible to give magic to _muggles_.”

Overwhelming them. Or, perhaps, stealing someone else’s magic to do so. Akira had read Wakaba’s research, when Futaba was finished with it. Had read Wakaba’s notes on LeFay’s research. He’d _seen_ how much magic it was necessary for even just a stone. He’d seen how little magic had killed a rabbit. Imagine, then, how easy it would have been to overwhelm a muggle’s system. Imagine how hard it would be to find enough magic to _fill_ a muggle so they’d be able to use the magic.

And he still remembered all the kids falling to Kaneshiro’s ploys. Remembered Mishima’s pale face staring at him while Mishima trembled, muttering of the dying cries of a cat, of how Shido had simply _sighed_ and been _disappointed_ , instead of worrying. Still remembered Morgana, waking up to nightmares of lights on his mind, of not being able to control his body, of voices that tormented him to an inch of his sanity.

Shido might have some good ideas, perhaps. Giving magic to muggles could be beneficial, after all. Even if just for those who married into the wizarding world. Or, perhaps, to small children — it would be possible to adopt the many, _many_ children in the streets, and the families would be able to choose to raise them as wizards, just like them.

The way he went about it, however — that was nothing short of horrifying. Morgana was a living testament to how much a mind could be broken in the process. To this day, Morgana still couldn’t tell if his consciousness was _his_ , or if it was a bleeding personality of LeFay, driven to the edge of his sanity by the desire to reach greatness. Morgana certainly thought of himself as a human; he certainly thought of Morgan le Fay as a distant ancestor he should be proud of. Morgana certainly had the smugness and ambition of a Slytherin. But Morgana was also the cat who laid with Akira when he was hurt, the cat who snarked and simply _loved_ Disney movies, and the cat who flushed at the idea of falling in love.

Akira could respect the idea of giving opportunities to everyone.

Akira could not forget Morgana, scared of his own existence. Could not forget Futaba, left alone after her mother’s death. Could not forget _Goro_ , beautiful Goro, who had once been ready to give his own life up to get revenge for the wrongs done to his mother.

“That, I think, should remain a utopia, for the moment,” Akira answered, quiet, dark, even while his mind flashed to potions, runes, rituals and all manners of _magic_ he could experiment with. On his own. To try and fix it. “If it is ever realized… well. I am sure you will be glad to see it happen, no matter the mean, right?”

Shido smiled, but Akira could see it was a smirk, could see the predator lying in wait beneath the surface. And he refused to back down, smiling just as coldly back at him, eyes just as firm.

“Now, if you’ll forgive us…,” Goro mentioned, nodding at Shido with all the restraint he had in himself. “Your supporters seem to want to talk to you. Again, congratulations on making it, Minister Shido. I am sure you will be a _grand_ change.”

None of them lost the implications. None of them tricked themselves into thinking they were friends, or even allies.

Yet, they left with smiles, cold and deadly as snakes.

Tonight, Shido reigned.

Tonight, they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yeah, I do believe this arc will be short. Then there will be a single, last chapter on Wakaba's arc, and... well, I probably will write a couple more chapters of nothing before finishing this, so... if you have any prompt, please tell.


	88. know thy enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And never, ever, dismiss a rumor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Okay, I have plenty to say, and most is not related to the story itself, but please bear with me:  
> 1\. I'm sick, and that sucks, but I plan on trying to write either way.  
> 2\. And much more importantly, my Word decided to flip me a finger and tell me he's (and my Word is a he, thank you) on a vacation. I have no choice on the matter.  
> (Translating: my Word stopped working so now I can't use it to write, and it was my preferred medium. I also can't access my old chapters with ease but by reading them on AO3).  
> 3\. I'm typing this on my phone, BC my laptop decided to support my Word's protest and is claiming it needs to be cleaned. I told it to suck it up. It has been moody ever since.
> 
> Now, to the chapter itself, I know it's short, sorry. Also, kind of irrelevant. But. I kind of thought it should be written either way? (Here is to hoping it gets better soon)  
> Chronologically, this is the beginning of the Shido arc, I guess.

**know thy enemy**

The name struck a chord.

_Shido._ Akira  _knew_ he'd heard it before... somewhere.

Shido... who was trying for Minister...

_Ah._

" _That's_ the one from Wakaba's notes?" Akira asked incredulous, tilting to better see the article on The Daily Prophet. "He's so..."

"Unassuming?" muttered Futaba angrily;  _Undersecretary Shido has been nosing around_ and  _He seems to have approved LeFay's experiments_ running through their minds. "I agree."

"I was going with...,"  _it's all Shido's fault,_ Kaneshiro had said, observing objects that had laid children 'useless', "... Full of bullshit."

Futaba snorted, tossing the paper down. On the table, Shido waved and smiled placidly, headlines mentioning his plans for improving the Wizarding education.

On the other side of the Great Hall, a plate of food burst into combustion by where Akira could just make out Haru and Goro's form.

Yes. Full of bullshit sounded accurate.


	89. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has secrets. Akira just hopes that Goro will find it in himself to tell Akira his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry about yesterday; rl sucks.  
> On the bright side, I'm feeling better! (On the not so bright side, my laptop is still a bitch)
> 
> So... I'm thinking, 2 or 3 more chapters of the Shido arc, then one or two to wrap up Wakaba, and a couple fluff and we're done. Which. Wow. I'll actually finish a multi-chaptered story. I'm just shocked.
> 
> Anyway, about the chapter. This happens about... halfway through Akira's 5th year (and I know, OWLs. He should be studying. But he's with Goro now, so he has other worries), after "confidences in the night", but before Shido make Minister.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**secrets**

Akira had known that Goro had a secret. It was easy to observe, easy to imagine, something — obvious, even. Everyone had secrets. It was just natural.

Akira had known — yet he’d chosen to wait, because this was  _ Goro _ . Goro, who’d  _ chosen _ to smile at him, instead of putting on a face. Who’d chosen to hug him, even before giving him a chance. Who’d chosen to take his hand, to stay by his side, to  _ be _ with him.

And it had paid off. It had taken a while — a while of stares, of dark glances, of dark things burning in the back of Goro’s eyes —, but it had come.

With a startling truth.

“Shido is my father,” Goro told him, quiet and open. Fragile, for once. Fragile by  _ choice _ . “Mother told me that my father had left us because he never intended to father a child… Except, I later discovered he never even saw my mother again. She had been a whim, a desire he never took upon himself to refuse. He wanted, so he took. And after, he tossed it aside. Mother… Mother lived with it, because she had to. And then, she discovered about me. An unwanted child, born of mistakes and bad memories. She never wanted to birth me. Shido… never knew about me. And I only heard of him when Mother finally gave up.”

Akira breathed in — and exhaled slowly, taking Goro’s hand in his, comfortingly, trying to offer him all the support he hadn’t found when his mother first died.

“I’m sorry, Goro,” he whispered just as quietly. “That you had to live with it for so long.”

He shrugged with a self-depreciative smile. “I hadn’t planned on  _ living _ with it. I came to Hogwarts trying to find a way to become closer to him… I came here ready to give my own life up, just like my mother, so I could get my revenge. So I could avenge the only family I had ever known.”

Eleven years old and already so bitter.

(Eleven years old, and already so lonely.)

Akira knew he was shaking, felt it on Goro’s comfort, but he couldn’t shake off the image of a young, broken Goro — dying for a father he hated.

“I’m so glad you gave that notion up,” he breathed, as a prayer.

Goro chuckled dryly. “Yes, well, it’s hard to keep these kind of thoughts when you have Haru on your case, and Sojiro mothering you up.”

Fuck. Akira loved his family so much.

He leaned against Goro, needing the support just as much as he wanted to give it to his boyfriend. He let his head rest on Goro’s shoulder, and tried to think easier thoughts. 

“I also hated you,” Goro admitted, even more quieter.

“What?” Akira blinked, because now he was definitely lost. “Why?”

Akira felt a hand patting his head, and burrowed deeper into Goro’s side, instead of rising as he had planned at first.

“Well, you had  _ everything _ I wanted,” Goro said, slowly. “A father who loved you. A sister who was crazily devoted to you. Friends. Fame. You were… everything I wanted. Everything I always wished to be. You were…  _ perfect _ .”

Dark eyes that burned away in the night, huh.

Akira smiled quietly. “Jealousy?”

“I suppose,” Goro sighed, the motion rippling through Akira’s body through the contact. “When I heard you had been given up by your family… I couldn’t tell if that was better or worse. On one hand, you had suffered. On the other, you still had gained  _ everything _ . You were all the possibilities I could’ve obtained. Yet, here I was, just as alone as ever.”

Akira raised up to stare at Goro, because that one was complete  _ bullshit _ .

“Alone? Goro, you have so  _ much _ with us. Yes, I’m not happy you were never adopted, that sucks, honestly. But… Haru  _ loves you _ . She’d kill anyone at any moment for you. And Makoto adores you just as much. And we all know that Sae would support any choice of Makoto. Even if that was to take you in. And let’s not mention Sojiro, because he’s an expert mother. And Lav is incredibly  _ nice _ to everyone, but I’m sure she’s actually half-ready to take us in. And Futaba has been annoying me to get on with you since I was  _ thirteen _ . And Shiho is just as good as mothering others as Sojiro, and Ann will always follow her anywhere. So. Sorry if you never realized, but you have a  _ family _ with us, okay? It might be unconventional. And it might not offer you a home. But we’re  _ here _ . Whenever you need us, we’re  _ here _ . When you don’t, we’re here too, because that’s what families do. We annoy each other, we help each other, and we just. Make do,” Akira finished, breathless and ranting, but passionate, because this was  _ important. _

Goro needed to  _ know _ he wasn’t alone, not anymore.

“I’m…,” Goro gulped, staring at him unblinkingly. Then, slowly, he smiled, small and soft, and nodded. “Yeah. I know. Sorry, I should’ve said that differently. I know you guys will always be here for me, Akira. And I’m damn glad for it. It’s just. Jealousy isn’t really rational, you know?”

Akira grinned, because if that was just that — then it was okay. He didn’t mind if Goro became a little jealous of him. He could deal with it.

As long as he never thought he wasn’t loved, it was all good.

“And, anyway, it’s not like I still think like that,” he added in a mutter. “I’ve learned that you’re just as bitter about your family as me. You just… learned to look at the brighter side, the ridiculous optimistic that you are.”

Akira laughed, cheerful and grateful. “Of course,” he nodded mock-seriously. “One of us should be, after all.”

Goro grinned, happy and satisfied, and pulled Akira closer again.

While they rested together, alone in a hidden classroom with baited breath, knowing their time together was counted, they tried to think of happier stuff. They tried to chat about things that would make them laugh, that would make them relax. 

Even if, inside, both of them kept thinking of the same thing.

Shido. In the end, it seemed, everything turned back to him, didn’t it? An experiment that went wrong. Children that got hurt. Deaths that went unexplained.

It seemed like they had to make a move and  _ soon _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for the interested, I posted a new chapter in Freaking Adulthood this week.


	90. plans in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has the runes, now he just need a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are smaller each time. I'm sorry. I'm not sure how I'm finishing this arc, eh. Guess I'll write a Shido chapter next, and then his fall and that's it.
> 
> So, remember the detention from ch. 6? Yeah. So. That's the one. That's the distraction we're talking about in this chapter. The runes mentioned in this chapter are the same used in the detention, and the ones researched in "information". So, what's a dream and what's a hallucination?  
> (Sorry, confusing.)  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^  
> (Also, chronologically this comes after Shido became Minister)

**plans in action**

“So, the runes are chosen,” Akira announced with a smirk, leaning down to stare at Goro and Haru. “You guys ready to create a distraction?”

Haru hummed quietly, small grin pulling at her lips. “Maybe… I have an idea… What size of distraction should it be?”

“I need a way to smuggle the runes out of Hogwarts and into the Ministry, so we have to make the runes dangerous enough for the professors to mail them out,” Akira explained easily, shuffling papers into the table. “I’ll engrave these ones in books and cards, make it seem like tricks. We can make some smaller, less dangerous, so Miss Chouno can study them to satisfy herself, in quills and ink-wells.”

“Aren’t those harder to engrave?” Goro asked curiously. He wasn’t a rune expert, unlike Akira and Makoto, but he’d heard in on enough of their discussions to learn that, the smaller the object, the harder it was to engrave with runes and, especially, to make runes work together in the small space available.

“Yeah, but I’d also prefer if they simply gave some kind of dream to those affected by the runes, instead of putting them under a hallucination,” Akira shrugged off.

Goro hummed, even though he didn’t quite get the difference, in that moment.

“Okay, I know exactly what to do,” Haru announced with a sharp grin. “Hear me out for a second…”

 

The detention worked like a charm.

The runes, they  _ might _ have been too powerful. As in, too much like a hallucination for Akira’s liking.

But then, Akira supposed that it just meant that the Ministry workers would have a  _ lovely _ day messing around with the smuggled objects when trying to fix them, right?


	91. armies in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shido could see opportunities where there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Shido chapter. I did not start with this in mind (no, really, I started already planning with a Shido chapter, I just hadn't planned on... this), but I like the end result, anyway.
> 
> As always with these chapters, it's more of an "extra" than actually chronologically positioned in the arc.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

**armies in the making**

Shido wouldn’t consider himself  _ cruel _ . He just has  _ ambition _ . He had been Sorted into Slytherin for a reason, and he’d never been ashamed of it.

When he first heard about the studies in the Unspeakables’ quarters on Magical Cores, Shido saw an opportunity. Isshiki had a good idea; activating Cores sounded  _ interesting _ , it sounded  _ promising _ . The idea of being able to induce comas into wizards, and being able to reanimate them again later, even when their Cores were damaged beyond a Healer’s repair? It offered so many more  _ choices _ .

The option of giving magic back to squibs? Imagine the number of families who would line up behind him when he offered them the chance in exchange of their support?

When LeFay came in, offering to make  _ experiments _ … Shido knew this was his gold opportunity. LeFay wanted to play with living beings? He’d turn a blind eye, if that was what it took. As long as LeFay gave him results, it would be worth it.

Isshiki wanted to achieve healing. LeFay… LeFay wanted to be the next coming of the Founders — he wanted to create the Hat, all over again. A non-conscient being gaining magic, gaining conscience. He wanted a living, breathing, talking,  _ wizarding _ animal in his table, and Shido would offer him it.

Because while LeFay only saw the glory he could bring back to the LeFay family, Shido saw the  _ future _ . Why stop with a cat, when you could have a human? Why have a conscious animal, when you could give magic to a muggle?

(Why stop with worthless, powerless beings, when Shido could make himself an  _ army _ ?)


	92. plans long in the wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things change. Others, simply lay for a better time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. This time around, I admit, I had no good reason. I was simply... distracted. I'm watching One Piece with my brother after, like, years, and I kinda forgot about Wizarding. Oops.
> 
> So, I've been thinking, and I guess this chapter is either the last one or, if I get an idea for another, the second to last one, on Shido's arc. And then we'll have some wrap up to do, and... yeah. Wizarding is coming to an end. Wow.
> 
> Chronologically, this chapter comes before Ohya's breaking news, but after Shido becomes Minister and the party that Akira and Goro attended.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

**plans long in the wait**

“Against this kind of person? The media is our best weapon,” Haru said with a daring smirk. She’d known. She  _ lived _ with ‘this kind of person’ her whole life, after all. “He’s power hungry, ambitious,  _ popular _ . He ran for  _ Minister _ , for Merlin’s sake. He is well-known. He’s  _ liked _ . He promotes knowledge, education, and equality. He’s the type of person who tries to be on the population best side.”

Akira nodded quietly, because, yeah, he’d noticed that too. Shido had been playing all the right cards to gain the British wizards’ favour. “So, since your our own famous expert, who’d you recommend?”

“Well, Ohya from the Prophet received our Madarame’s letters quite well. What do you think?” she shrugged, all the poise of an attacking panther.

Akira  _ thought _ he liked that idea.

“You want to write another letter?” he prompted with his own smirk blossoming on his face, the picture of a vengeful ghost.

“Oh, I can do  _ better _ than that. I can offer her an  _ interview _ ,” Haru giggled, and how that sound could be so  _ scary _ Akira would never know.  _ Women,  _ really.

It was in that moment that Goro decided to interrupt them, because… because this was  _ Shido _ . If someone had to bring him down, it  _ had _ to be him. He’d been ready for this since he was  _ seven _ , really. It was his  _ duty _ .

“Let me,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Akira, warm but shaky. A memory of the child he once was — scared, angry, determined. “I have been sitting on this long enough. It’s time for me to make my move.”

Akira didn’t insult him by asking him if he was sure.

“Of course,” he murmured back, hand warm over Goro’s arm. “If that’ll help you.”

Goro nodded, short and sharp, and he breathed deeply. “Yes. Yes, I think it will.”

“Then, you have our support,” Haru added, sweet and kind, because as sharp and scary as she could be, she was also Goro’s best friend — Goro’s  _ sister _ —, and she’d always put Goro before any of her blood lust.

“Thanks,” Goro muttered — and his tone might be ungrateful, but it meant the world.

And they knew it.

 


	93. inside source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes you need to know how to grab an opportunity for the best of your plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I might not be a perfect planner, but I'm still a Slytherin, and this time around? I totally planned Mishima's first introduction on this single chapter. Thanks. (Well, no, not really; more on this fact, but on the chapter of Ohya's news.)
> 
> So, Ohya interviewed an inside source. Who totally collabored with Akira's story. Here you have it, then, how the whole thing started!  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^  
> (Chronologically, this comes after Shido became Minister, and around the time Goro is penning a story to send Ohya. You know. Multiple sources are important to write a believable article, after all)

**inside sources**

Akira hadn’t exactly planned this. It wasn’t even his Plan  _ G _ , really. But sometimes, being a Slytherin and an strategist was less of making a perfect plan and more of — adapting. If an opportunity fell on your lap,  _ you grabbed it _ .

Thus, when Mishima came to him talking about debts to be paid and his pride being on the line — well, Akira knew it wouldn’t happen twice.

“I know you’re planning something big again,” he’d muttered, low and quiet, as if afraid of being overheard. As if a simple sentence like that would sound  _ suspicious _ when involving Akira. It was almost  _ cute _ how careful an outsider could be. “If you need a helping hand…”

Akira hadn’t planned on it. Goro had plans, and Akira meant to honour them.

It just so  _ happened _ that Mishima’s offer sounded like the perfect opportunity for a chance that Akira had been wishing for.

“Sure,” he’d shrugged just as easily, because he was a  _ great _ Slytherin, and the Hat had known it when he was  _ eleven _ , by the gods. “We’ve been failing to get inside information. You can be our informant.”

Mishima nodded, because he was a snake — which, to many, sounded a lot like ‘coward’, but to other snakes? It sounded a lot more like ‘ _loyal_ ’.

“Whatever you need,” he mentioned, because despite every Slytherin’s caution, he also owned Akira a debt. Not one as big as a  _ life _ debt, but…

“Well. Minister Shido has mentioned he’d like it if students of our  _ ‘proud country’ _ started paying more attention to our current state as a nation. He mentioned how we’ve been failing to study the  _ important _ things, and how we need to start caring for our Ministry early, didn’t he? So… how about an internship? It shouldn’t sound too outrageous. You’re a snake. Work a story to convince him you’re just interested in the Ministry, that you would like to know how our country is ruled. Perhaps a drop of sound pride?” Akira offered, not quite smirking but certainly not smiling, and for a moment it seemed like Mishima would deny him, after all.

(He wouldn’t be upset. He hadn’t planned this. It wasn’t  _ necessary _ . It would just be  _ good _ .)

(And, perhaps, he had been waiting for an opportunity to test his potions once again. The last time he’d used the sex-exchange potion he’d been infiltrating a Dark Lord’s headquarters. The Ministry should be less…  _ terrifying _ , no?)

Then Mishima nodded, chin tilted high, and Akira grinned toothily at him.

“Well then. I’ll be expecting reports,” he cheered, motioning for Mishima to leave him alone.

It sounded like their plans had changed, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, with this, Shido's arc is complete. And Wizarding should be complete before it reaches its 100th chapter. (Or, you know, on the 100th chapter, if I'm being particularly concerned about numbers)
> 
> (Also, fuck formatting. I hate this. It's becoming each time more annoying. I really need someone to fix my computer, because both my programs for writing right now keep messing up my edition e.e)


	94. beating loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro asked for time. Well, perhaps it's more than time, then, to give Akira his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I keep on mistyping "loud" as "lound". So, if you catch any "lound" in the chapter, please, know it was meant to be "loud", 'kay? Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> So, I write romance to the theme of Disney movies. We're all so lucky I grew up watching too many of these, huh...  
> This time around, the song in my mind was "I won't say (I'm in love)" from Hercules. Just so you know.  
> (Another song reference in the chapter is in the title, because I was feeling uncreative with it, again. So, we have "Hold it against me" from Britney Spears. Don't ask.)
> 
> So, AkeShu chapter, just because. Hope you enjoy it ^^  
> Chronologically, this comes after Akira's confession that never got an answer. Which, you know. Is here now. Yey.
> 
> (How. The. Hell. I... I don't even. I. Really. I finished the chapter and started posting it, like, by 5 pm of the 19th. And then I go and do what? Forget that I need to confirm twice. And leave it like that. Damn. Oh, well. Sorry, guys. I'll try to bring the next one by the 21st, either way.)

**beating loud**

Goro didn’t have anything specific in mind, when he went to the game — he simply went to  _ play _ . Maybe a bit more excited than normal. Just a little more vicious, perhaps. If half of the opposite team ended up receiving Bludgers to the face… well, it was not his fault.

Not  _ entirely _ , at least. He and Haru had just… started another one of their contests. Really.

Nothing to do with Akira and his damn smirk, or Akira’s soft voice as he…

Yeah, anyway.

Nothing to do with Akira.

He also hadn’t exactly  _ looked _ for the Slytherin when he left the field. It just so  _ happened _ that Akira was standing there, by the edges, smiling and so soft, and he’d just…

Felt an urge. Really. Absolutely normal.

Goro did that every fucking time, right?

_ (No, Haru’d tell him he’d never done that before. Not before taking his damn shower, at least — he’d ignore her, of course. What did she know?) _

It had nothing to do with Akira’s soft glance, or with that small blush that graced Akira’s face when he stared at him for a while, or even Akira’s, you know. Presence.

Nothing at all.

Just.

“Can we talk?” he asked, because  _ it had nothing to do with Akira _ .

And maybe Akira had muttered something like “shit” or “fuck”, but that might have been his mind playing tricks on him. One never knows, after all.

“Sure,” Akira agreed, and he was  _ definitely _ blushing now, Merlin, was he  _ adorable _ .

Fuck.

“Somewhere private?” he tried, when Akira just remained there in the same place, just…  _ looking _ at him, open and honest, and so goddamned  _ trusting _ , and.

And Akira nodded, which was a relief in itself, thank Merlin.

At least, during the way, Akira wouldn’t  _ look _ at him. If Goro was lucky, that is.

So, they made their careful way into the borders of the Forbidden Forest, avoiding any stragglers loitering by the Quidditch field, and — even more important — avoiding each other.

It was only when they were just on the edge of where they  _ could _ trudge on that Akira finally looked at him again, and Goro felt himself lost for words. Again.

“So,” Akira prompted, when Goro remained silent for a minute too long. “What did you want to talk about…?”

And Goro could  _ see _ that, despite the smirk and the slight edge on his voice, Akira felt absolutely…

Defenseless.

Fuck.

“I…,” he tried, and it was supposed to be  _ better  _ than this. He was supposed to be  _ brave _ . He was a Merlin-damned  _ Gryffindor _ , fuck it all. “I just…”

Akira leaned closer, and Goro could see his pupils dilating, the way his breath fluttered just slightly, and. It felt  _ terrible _ . It was so damn  _ frightening _ . It was…

It was so  _ exhilarating _ . Knowing that Akira felt so strongly for him, knowing that Akira didn’t feel the need to  _ hide _ his feelings. Knowing that Akira actually  _ liked _ him, and not just…

“I just wanted to give you your answer,” he managed, because this here — this moment, this Akira, this face so hopeful and so  _ focused _ , this blatant attraction… This was all the courage he needed.

Akira made a soft sound in the back of his throat, choked but oh-so attentive, eyes never wavering, and Goro couldn’t help his own smile, even as his heart felt like it was going to climb up his throat.

“Yeah,” he murmured, because this felt important, this felt safe, this felt  _ intimate _ ; theirs and no one else’s. “I’m thankful for the time you gave me to think about it,” he continued, because he had the courage — but it still felt too  _ much _ , and stalling was one of his best tactics. “And I know you must have been anxious, and…”

Akira interrupted with a chuckle, because, yeah. Goro was starting to ramble, wasn’t he? “Goro, if you aren’t ready, just… I can wait a little more. I’ve waited a whole year for you already. A couple days more won’t hurt me.”

… Did Akira  _ honestly _ not know how Goro felt about him, or was he just trying to prompt Goro into admitting it out loud?

_ (And, shit, now Goro was reminded of Hercules. Thank you, Futaba.) _

“Fuck it all,” he muttered, because the song was catchy, and because Akira had this soft, resigned look on his face, and Goro just. Wanted to do this properly, after all. “Well, your damned snake, what I’m  _ trying _ to say is that I like you too, you absolute  _ menace _ !”

For a moment, Akira only blinked at him.

Then, the next moment, Goro had his arms full with a bundle of a excited, trembling, and blabbering fool — and he’d never felt so  _ alive _ , even while his heart beat so loud into his ears he felt like he could fall with a heart attack at any moment.

It only got worse  _ (and so, so much better) _ when Akira surged upward, their mouths clashing with enough strength to throw him to the ground.

Fuck if he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don't know if you guys caught it, but... yup, Goro is totally bathless after the Quidditch match. Which is one of Akira's weakness, to be honest. Which is why he was cursing, haha. (I remembered Akira being all about Goro being sweaty and breathless in the last match, so...)
> 
> Anyway, we're going to the last few chapters. Huh.  
> Any last prompt?


	95. job applications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes down to it, they are not even surprised anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not exactly _on time-on time_ , but not late either! Yey.
> 
> About this chapter...  
> I went out to dinner with my family, and when we were coming back I was like, "oh, right, Wizarding's chapter for today! Huh... Akira was on the 5th year, last time... OWLs... job interviews... the whole talk of 'what do you want to do after Hogwarts'... Oh, I know just the thing."  
> I did _not_ know just the thing. It changed completely from my initial plans to this.  
>  I love it, anyway.  
> So, explaining, remember HP's talk between McGonnagal and Harry (and Umbitch), where Harry first decides he's gonna be an Auror? It's pretty much that. It usually serves so that the teachers can help the students choose which NEWTs they need, starting on the 6th year, but I'd guess it's also something of a report they _have_ to send to the Ministry, going off on Umbitch's reactions? Anyway. If it wasn't in canon, it is now. Who cares. It serves my purpose.
> 
> (Also, just to remind you, Lav is our Deputy Headmistress, so she's the one dealing with all this shit, 'kay?)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Chronologically, this chapter comes right, right at the end of Akira's 5th year. Right before he takes his OWLs, really. So. Yep. Shido has been taken down already, yay.

**job applications**

Lavenza looked down at the papers she was supposed to turn in into the Ministry — somehow, even after hours with them, she still couldn’t quite comprehend how it had come to this.

How all of this group had managed to enter Hogwarts  _ at the same time _ , really.

“So,” asked Sojiro, grabbing one of the papers that were edging on the corner of her desk, almost falling to the ground. “What did Akira answer?”

She groaned because wasn’t that exactly the whole  _ point _ of her suffering?

“That he ‘wants to be a Dark Lord’. Then he started laughing. And said something about a Healer. Or a Mind Healer. Or a Shop Owner. Or, you know, an Unspeakable, who knows,” she muttered back, giving him the correct paper and taking the one he offered her in return. “I don’t even know if he’s just bullshiting or if he  _ actually _ wants to be something on that list.”

Sojiro hummed, and even while his eyes showed her some sympathy, she could see his lips twitching into a smirk.

“Well,” he managed, when his lips were finally under control, and he was reading Lavenza’s report on Akira’s interview. “I guess he wants to be a Dark wizard, and that’s it. He chose to keep most of his classes for his OWLs, right?”

She nodded tightly. “Except for Divination, which he asked to give up on, earlier this year.”

“Yes, well, it always sounded more of a hobby, that one,” he agreed with a chuckle. “But that means he still has all the mandatories, plus Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.”

Lavenza sighed, “I guess that gives him vast opportunities of work, after Hogwarts,” she admitted — because Sojiro’s brat could be a real  _ brat _ sometimes, and completely overwhelming, but he was also incredibly  _ smart _ .

“Eh, I guess,” Sojiro shrugged. “But from those options? I’d go with Shop Owner. It’s the one where he has the most freedom.”

Lavenza blinked up at him, because — really? That’s how Akira’d choose it?

But, it made sense. He had acted up all over these past five years. He had protected those who needed a helping hand, and had stood up before those who needed to be brought down. When someone was being cruel for the sake of fun, it was Akira and his gang that would come around, all teeth and hidden wands, and then it would be over. And, perhaps, the faculty should be more involved — they should give more detentions, offer more protection to the young students —, but then the students would never  _ learn _ . It hurt her, to see how children had to fight and duel, but it also warmed her up to know that they were  _ trying _ . That they were protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves, that they weren’t cowering before bullies.

_ (It sounded harsh, but Lavenza remembered herself, just a small kid, jeers following her around because of her colors, because of her books. She remembered herself, crying to her sisters, and the warm hand on her back, but the steel on their eyes as they told her to  _ **_fight back_ ** _. It sounded harsh and cruel, but Lavenza knew first handedly that it  _ **_worked_ ** _. No child could choose not to grow, and at one point, they had to learn how to fight. More than that, they had to learn  _ **_when_ ** _ to fight. And Hogwarts? Hogwarts was the safest, earliest opportunity they’d have to do just that.) _

“I guess,” she sighed again. “So, should I take Dark Lord off his list?”

Sojiro thought about it for a while, staring unblinkingly down at Akira’s report — then he grinned, shrugged, and returned it to her.

“What the hell,” he said chuckling. “Why not? Leave it there. Akira is a Dark wizard at his core. Nothing will change that. If the Ministry can’t change its views on Dark wizards… well. I guess they have another war coming, after all. Why not warn them beforehand?”

And… Lavenza wasn’t even sure how Sojiro could be  _ proud _ of the idea of Akira starting a war, but that’s exactly what Sojiro showed her, right now.

And, somehow — even without understanding —, Lavenza found herself agreeing silently to it.

Why not, after all?

A change in the Ministry has been long overdue, by now. And after the whole business with their last Minister… well. This just  _ might _ be the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the other 5th years...  
> Ryuji was all like, "I'd always thought of being a Broom Racer, but then I guess I really like the idea of being a Curse Breaker." (which means he actually had to sit down and _study_ this damn year. It was hell. But it was worth it.)  
>  Yusuke wouldn't budge on being an artist, which is just him, and the whole reason he was Sorted into Ravenclaw, in the first place.  
> Shiho, because she's a sweetheart and knows her friends, wants to be a Healer. But something that attends at home, so she can live with Ann without any problem. And Ann herself, well - she wants to be an actress. Or, if that fails, a journalist. (Shiho believes she can be an actress. Perhaps.)
> 
> Hifumi wants to be an Arithmancist (someone who works with Arithmancy. It exists, apparently. I was checking a list of jobs in the Wizarding World), and Mishima, surprisingly, wants to be a Quidditch journalist.


	96. families that are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some families aren't, some are found, and some are made through sheer will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I just had to write a chapter on Yusuke. Also, this was the perfect opportunity to make a pun with the chapters name. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Chronologically, this is after Yusuke and Akira's 4th year, which means that Goro is NOT actually Akira's "boy-toy" (cof, cof, boyfriend) yet, but. We're talking about Futaba. She's mean, when she wants to be.  
> This is an explanation for the whole "Yusuke is almost adopted, anyway" that Akira mentions to Goro on their first date (I mean. When they go to a movie before Akira's 5th year), and the fact that Yusuke never actually found a new home after Madarame. So. I guess he lived in the system for a while, but lived more on their friends' homes than anything, and Sojiro was just like, "okay, let's make this official. Come with us."  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

**families that are made**

“No, you don’t need to--”

“I know that,” Sojiro interrupted him kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling down at him. “I don’t  _ need _ to do anything. I’ll do it, anyway.”

Yusuke blushed, lowering his eyes and mumbling softly, “Thanks.”

He missed Sojiro’s grin, but he felt the warm hand on his hair messing it up.

“So!” Futaba added cheerfully, siding up to them with a large grin. “Seems like I’m getting a new brother!”

Yusuke blushed even further, but risked a smile at Futaba. He enjoyed her, of course. He enjoyed spending time with Akira, as well, and Sojiro was really nice, too. He just. Didn’t  _ expect _ this. He’d thought his best chance would be spend his holidays depending on his friends’ kindness, but…

But, here he was. Receiving an invitation to actually  _ live _ with them. To become  _ part _ of the family.

It felt like a dream. It felt… like too much.

“Are you sure…” he started again.

“Pshh, you’ve been staying at our house these past two years. What do you think?” Futaba shrugged, tossing an arm over his shoulders. “Just live with us. We don’t mind. Dad’s good at taking kids in, too.”

He could more or less hear Sojiro snorting, and supposed that meant that he wasn’t  _ offended _ , at least.

“Well… if you’re sure…”

“Of course we are. So. Are these all your things? You spent Christmas with Shiho this time, right? Are there any things you need to ask her to mail you later?” Futaba steamrolled on, shit eating grin on her face and arm heavy on his shoulder, and he found he didn’t mind it any.

“Ah. No. I. Just… just a couple clothings…” Yusuke answered dazedly.

“Well then, we’ll ask her for that later!” Futaba shrugged. “Now, let’s take Akira away from his boy-toy, shall we?”

Yusuke chuckled. Well, seems like things wouldn’t change a bit, huh…

Somehow, that just made his chest warmer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really running out of ideas, now. I guess one more on Ryuji, the poor boy, and one on Morgana. And perhaps one on Shiho and Ann? And then the whole 7th year thing, I guess... uh... Yeah, sounds good. If I manage it.


	97. comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana goes through an identity crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I posted on day, yey!  
> That aside. This is the Morgana chapter I promised. It's also a wrap-up for Wakaba's arc, just to be clear.  
> Some quick warnings: this chapter ended up a lot more depressing than I had thought it would, in the beginning. It has lots of Mona-angst. It also has self-depreciation, and mentions of unethical experiments (the ones made by LeFay to create Morgana in the first place). Morgana is not in a happy place in this chapter.  
> (On a lighter note, Akira has some mild language, because he's angry, and he moved from being an excitable eleven years old to being an emotional fourteen years old who snaps with cursing. Just a heads up.)
> 
> Chronologically, this comes at the end of Akira's 4th year, when the group finally read through all of Wakaba's notes and found out about everything that was done to Morgana.  
> Hope you like it.

**comforts**

Morgana was not _sulking_ , no matter what Akira said about it. He was _not_.

He was also decidedly _not_ startled when the aforementioned wizard sat down behind him.

_“Don’t **do** that, Akira!”_ he hissed snappily, turning to bat at Akira’s hand when he pulled at his tail. _“I’ll claw your finger out!”_

Akira laughed, deep and amused, because he was a _jerk_ , and because this whole puberty shit had messed his voice up, and now it always sounded so _odd_. “Hey, Mona,” he greeted cheerfully. “Done sulking?”

Morgana rolled his eyes at him. _“I’m not sulking.”_

“Uh-huh,” Akira muttered back. Morgana felt he’d won (what, it didn’t matter), since Akira had finally fallen silent enough for him to go back to his sul-- _thinking_ , when Akira continued. “So, you’re a cat. So what?”

Morgana turned around again, fur standing on end and hissed angrily. _“So what? So what?! I’m… I’m… I’m **stuck** on this **stupid** form where I feel like I’m… trapped! I don’t… I don’t… I’m not a **cat**. I’m a **monster**. I’m just a… a **toy** , created for someone’s amusement, and…”_

“And you’re Morgana,” Akira interrupted seriously. “You’re a cat. So. What? You’re still Morgana. The same Morgana I met when I was in my first year. The same Morgana I’ve fed since I was _eleven years old_. The same Morgana who’ve followed me home every year these past _three years_ , and the same Morgana with whom I’ve laughed, talked and watched bloody Disney movies during my holidays. What does it matter if you’re a cat or a human? You’re my friend. No, more than that, you’re my _family_. I love you, no matter _what_ you are.”

Morgana flinched back slightly, pressing his ears to his head and tucking his tail between his legs, scared and afraid of the truths Akira tossed at his face.

_“But…”_

“Morgana. You’re my fricking best friend. I’ve had my suspicious that you were a cat since my second year. Do you think it matters to me?”

_“And… but what about the others…?”_ he murmured quietly, thinking of Ann, Shiho, Futaba, Yusuke, Haru, Makoto and Goro. So many he never thought he’d met. So many he couldn’t believe he had actually befriended. So many he couldn’t _live without_ , anymore.

“Do you think _they_ care about it? We’re friends. We’re family. We’re the Phantoms. You could toss a coin if you want, but I bet you none of them care about it. Besides, all of them suspect it, as well, even before we saw Wakaba’s notes,” Akira added as a side thought, grinning teasingly down at him. “So, what’s your next question?”

_“I’m… I’m a **freak**. I’m a cat who was made in a laboratory. I…”_

“You’re a _miracle_ , it’s different, and you already existed before LeFay even _thought_ about you, so.” Akira said harshly. “Don’t you _dare_ think like that about yourself. You’re our own hope, you hear? Besides, you’re cat who’s a wizard. What’s more cool than that?”

Morgana laughed weakly. _“You sure?”_

“Of course I’m sure. You have magic so strong that you can become your own _Patronus_. Believe me, that’s a pretty big miracle. When I call you hope, I’m not entirely teasing, you know,” Akira comforted him with a pleasant grin. “Now. If you still feel uncomfortable with that form, why not become an animagus? You were looking into it, right? I can help, too. I always thought it was an interesting concept. Being able to escape whenever I need to. We can become animagus together, if you want me to help. If not, well, you can study on your own. I’ll just try it later with Goro, if you prefer. And if you want to have a more permanent solution…”

Morgana blinked up at Akira when he paused thoughtfully, and saw that Akira had that same trademark smirk on his face that could cut stone.

“Well, if you want a permanent solution, I’ve modified potions and rituals before, and I’m a rune researcher. It can’t be _too_ difficult to find something, right?”

Morgana felt completely overwhelmed. Also, for the first time since reading his own tale on Wakaba’s journal, he _finally_ felt like he could breathe again.

It was a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to end this story at the 100th chapter, because I'm a sucker for organization like that. If not, then we'll see.


	98. stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is neither a genius nor a freaking Gryffindor, but he's stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because poor Ryuji has been neglected since their 1st year, oh dear.
> 
> So, this comes at the end of Akira's 5th year, more or less on the same time as "job applications". Also, it became a huge rambling in the middle of it, but since it's a peek inside of Ryuji's mind, I thought it suited it just fine. If it bothers you, sorry.  
> Hope you like the chapter ^^

**stubborn determination**

Ryuji is not particularly clever nor does he have any hidden talent. However, if there is one thing he knows he has in abundance, it is stubbornness.

Thus, when Professor Lavenza mentioned that he’d need to study _hard_ to become a Curse Breaker — well, he decided to do it, just to show that he _could_.

Yes, perhaps it had been something of a spur of the moment decision. He’d grown up dreaming of being a Broom Racer. He’d _loved_ racing. He’d thought he’d do it for life, really. Then, first year happened ( _Kamoshida_ happened), and it just… wasn’t the same, anymore. He still loved flying. He had re-learned how to race, yes. But he just… couldn’t see himself doing it professionally. Not anymore.

So, he’d asked Akira for his opinion — and discovered that Akira was way worse than him, thinking about being a _Dark Lord_ as his first option, and whatever struck his fancy as the next one —, and reached the conclusion he shouldn’t focus _too much_ on it. Yes, it was his future. However, if he didn’t like it, why not change later?

So, he thought about it, read the pamphlets, and just.

Well. Curse Breaker sounded _fun_. It sounded like a challenge, something he wouldn’t be _bored_ doing, and after five years of being _Akira’s_ friend, that felt important.

So. Curse Breaker. Why not, right?

Except that, when people started smirking when he said so, and when their Professor kept mentioning he should _study harder_ if he really meant that, he just… well. Took it as a matter of pride.

Perhaps he didn’t really _want_ to be a Curse Breaker. But now, he’d certainly _pass the damn test_ to become one.

And if that meant cramming seven years of Ancient Runes in two years… well. Akira was a genius in Runes. He certainly wouldn’t deny Ryuji in his time of need. And Makoto was also pretty good at it, _and_ a good teacher.

And Ryuji knew Runes weren’t actually _required_. But he also _knew_ that they had this ‘boost’ on the test. If you knew at least the _minimum_ it was said you were automatically in. He wanted to show that he was actually _prepared_ , damn it. He’d ace his DADA’s test, and he’d learn Runes in two years, and then no one would be able to tell him that he was lazy again. No one.

(And perhaps he would then tell Akira that he was the best, because his friend certainly deserved to hear that out, sometimes. If he was lucky, he could even invite Akira over and convince his mother to cook Akira’s favorites as a thank-you gift. You know. But that was only if Akira wasn’t being a huge _pain in the ass_ that week. It all depended on his mood, really.)

(Maybe.)

(He decided not to overthink it too much. What mattered was that his friends would _help him_ , and then he’d be the best Curse Breaker _ever_ , and everyone would have to admit that Ryuji could not be the most _smart_ person, but he certainly had guts.)

(And then people would stop talking _shit_ about Hufflepuff, because yeah, they were badgers, but badgers were goddamn _incredible_ , okay? People should stop underestimating them just because of their colors!)

(… And Merlin’s balls be damned, Ryuji was spending too much time with Haru.)

And, if years down the road, Ryuji decided that being a Curse Breaker _wasn’t_ for him, after all — then that was it. He’d done his best. He’d been a stubborn already. He’d _won_ , already, he’d be happy with that. It didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that he had to pass his OWLs and then focus on his NEWTs, because he _wasn’t failing now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more and we're done. Gods, this has been a long time in the making. I kinda feel tired. And so very proud. Sheesh.


	99. kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiho and Ann decide to make the most out of their last couple years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more chapter after this and we're done. And the last chapter has even been written already. (Before this one, even)  
> I'll retain all the words for the next AN, then. Pshh.
> 
> Well, chronologically, this comes on Akira's 6th year. Right on the beginning, I guess. Doesn't make too much of a difference, I think?  
> So, Shiho and Ann's chapter. Except it's less romance (because it's Shiho and Ann...), and more. Everything else.  
> Hope you enjoy it ^^

**kinship**

Shiho patted Ann’s hand, smiling quietly as she sat by Shiho’s side. “So?” She asked curiously. “How did it go?”

Ann grinned, interlacing their fingers together. “Success,” she boasted happily, but just as quietly, mindful of the ears around. “We’re good to go.”

Well, then. Shiho leaned in, nuzzling against Ann’s shoulder with a smile. “Should we post notices?”

Ann laughed quietly, and Shiho could feel her move before the first pat came to her head. “Of course. Ask Akira to put some on the Slytherin common room?”

“And Makoto to distribute among the Ravenclaws,” Shiho noddded, still burrowed against Ann’s side. “I think Haru is best for Gryffindor?”

Ann hummed in agreement. “The first meeting, when should we schedule?”

“We should give them time. A week, maybe. Not too much, so they don’t give up, but enough that they can feel comfortable with the idea,” Shiho explained.

“Okay,” Ann agreed quietly. “The Room of Requirement?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then.” Ann sighed. “A week. What should we bring?”

“Food. Anything else, the Room can provide. A fire, quilts, sofas, rugs. We can make it comfortable, without pledging allegiance to any House. Make it neutral,” Shiho added, because this was important. Anything else, the Houses could disagree with. “We need to show everyone we are not playing favorites. We have friends _everywhere_. We do not care about their colors. We do not care about their names. We only care about their pain and their needs, and we are only there to _help_. If all they need is a friendly ear, than that’s what we’ll be. If they need to communicate with others like them, then we provide it. If they need an extra help…”

Ann’s hand stilled on Shiho’s hair, but Shiho could _feel_ Ann’s grin when she answered. “Well, I’m sure Akira won’t be against a couple people to prank, will he?”

Shiho grinned as well. Of course he wouldn’t. Akira never is.

And the spells he promised to cast on their list, providing them with anonymity? Just an added bonus. It simply wouldn’t do for ill-intended students to start sharing around other people’s past, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the group. It sounds a lot like the ADA, right? Main difference, it's not a Defense Group, but more like a... AA group or something like that. Shiho was tormented by Kamoshida back in first year. Ann is a major part of the Phantoms. Both of them know about how students are hurt, and how many people just hide their problems, and they decided to help people out, indiferently from Houses. So, they created their own group, posting notices on the noticeboards inside the Houses (with the help of their friends), asked everyone interested to come to the Room... and there, they asked them to sign a list which had been spelled by Akira to keep their silence. Much like ADA's signs that had been spelled by Hermione, except that it's not about humiliation, but actual silence, because Akira used a darker, more advanced spell instead. Sue him.
> 
> Next chapter, Goro and the Phantoms.


	100. peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years of big plans and big threats, and suddenly, there is nothing. Sometimes, peace is stranger than chaos can ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck, would you look at that. It's finished. For the first time _ever_ , I finished a long story! (Okay, second time). But it's still my longest story ever, so, yay!  
> I know this isn't what you're interested in, so I'll be quick: thank you for everyone who's accompanied me, be it from the beginning, from the middle, or even from the end. I'm really glad about it. You were all so supportive and nice and I'm really, really thankful. Really. Thanks.
> 
> So, the end of Wizarding. I'll still write a couple extras for Freaking Adulthood, but Wizarding is done, now. Hope you enjoy the wrap-up ^^  
> (I think it's pretty self-explanatory, but this comes in the beginning of Akira's 6th year)

**peace**

It’s got to the point where, when faced with the idea of completed ambitions and _real life_ , Goro actually despaired, for a moment.

And then Akira wrapped an arm around him, laughed that stupid grin of his, kissed under his jaw, and then Goro was rather busy being _happy_.

When their teachers started talking of the damned NEWTs, however, that fear boiled up once again, like a stupid potion that’d spent too much time over a flame.

“I’m a seventh year,” he muttered, looking down at his hands. And it wasn’t meant to be said out loud, because this was so _obvious_ , but. He felt comfortable. He felt warm. He felt _safe_ to reveal his fears and anxiety, and this was. Well. This was part of _him._ “I’m going to graduate.”

It was so… mind numbing. He’d entered Hogwarts thinking he’d be dead in two years most, and here he was. On his seventh year, surrounded by friends — surrounded by _family_ , people he trusted and, dare he say it, _loved_ —, and knowing what he wanted to do.

He never expected it. He never…

“Yeah, it’s pretty strange, right? Thinking we’ll never come back here,” Haru answered with a sigh, leaning against his shoulder with all the familiarity she’d _fought_ to have, back in their first year, and all the laziness of a cat. “We spend seven years of our life in this place, and then we’re supposed to go out there and never come back.”

That wasn’t what he’d been thinking at all, but; sure, that too. Now that he’s thinking on it, he’s almost missing it already.

“Well, yes, but I rather meant that we’re now considered _adults_ , and soon we’ll be out there, working, and it’s just. Such a strange concept. I never thought it’d be this fast,” he explained somewhat. At least, part of it. “We spent the last six years running one way or another, avenging someone or another, and now… we’ve done with our plans. The Phantoms have reached their end. It’s… bittersweet.”

Goro felt a hand on his wrist, and looked down at Akira’s expectant, smiling face from where he was laying on Goro’s lap.

“Don’t worry, Goro,” Akira murmured warmly. “You won’t lose us. We stuck to you for five years. What do you think? We’d just give up now, just because you’re graduating before us? Just because we won’t have any more Quidditch game to watch,”

“ _Mess_ , you meant,” Goro muttered.

“- it doesn’t mean we won’t send you letters. And e-mails, because Futaba is a genius. And perhaps we can even try to firecall you when you’re not too busy with your Auror training. You’re my _boyfriend_. I’m not letting you go just because you’re _slightly_ older than me,” Akira continued as if he hadn’t said anything.

Goro smiled thankfully at him. Yet. “I guess that makes sense,” he agreed with a small chuckle. “But it’s just… are we ready?”

“Well. If you aren’t, you’ll learn to be. And if you ever feel like giving up,” and Akira paused just long enough to glance up at him with heavy, dark eyes that Goro realized that, no, Akira actually _understood_ him, “then we’re here to give you support, as always.”

… Yeah. “I guess,” he murmured. I guess that’s what I needed to know, it’s what he meant.

Haru patted his shoulder comfortingly, and Makoto leaned over for a moment, offering him a smile — that looked disturbingly like a smirk — before taking Haru’s face in her hands and kissing her thoroughly.

Which, unfortunately, involved way more tongue than Goro meant to _ever_ know, since this was _Haru_. Which, as they’d discovered after a couple of experiments, was too much like a sister to be even remotely attractive, thank you.

When he looked away with a grimace, he found Akira laughing silently, shaking on his lap, and Morgana smirking lazily up at him from where he was perched on Akira’s legs.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” he mouthed angrily at them.

Morgana waved a tail in that lazy finger flipping way of his, and Goro knew he’d lost that one.

Instead, he glanced up, and found Futaba and Yusuke still deep into an argument that involved too many drawings, too much pointing, and too much rolling of eyes for him to follow, and he just — smiled at the normalcy of it all. At the happiness, the resting peace, and the sheer _needlessness_ of it all.

“So,” Akira murmured drawing random figures on Goro’s inside wrist. “As you mentioned, the Phantoms have no more urgent quests on which to go.”

Goro blinked, but nodded. “Yes, we have avenged all there was to avenge,” he agreed just as softly.

“Why not just… do it for fun, then, this year? You guys are seventh years, so you have the NEWTs to focus on. Ryuji is studying hard to become a Curse Breaker. Ann and Shiho have started their own group of support inside Hufflepuff, because they know _everyone_ , and they want to help those they can while they are still here… But we have some time. We have a whole year with no responsibilities, after all, and we have a name which can induce fear in any mischief-meant student. We should take this opportunity. Help the teachers purge groups of _big bad wolves_. Protect those in need. No big project, this time around. Just a helping hand here and there, and the fun of causing utter _chaos_ before you go. If we are to go, we should go with a bang, no?” Akira explained, his eyes crinkled at the corners with his shit-eating grin, but lips soft with fondness.

_If we are to go, let’s go with a bang_.

Goro grinned, looking up as Ryuji came panting, a pile of books under his arms and face flushed from the run, Shiho and Ann at his back, grinning softly and holding hands.

“Sorry, sorry, I was studying, and Shiho was helping me, so Ann decided to keep us company. We didn’t notice the time until it was too late already,” Ryuji said as he sat down by Yusuke and Futaba, stealing glances at their drawings before pulling one of his books back to his lap. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much,” Goro answered conversationally. “Just the plan of Phantoms’ great parting year.”

Ryuji grinned, hands clenched over the book’s closed cover, and Ann laughed.

“Well, now. Do tell more!”

So, Goro told, and as Akira looked at him, he couldn’t help but think that, despite all his anxiety, despite all his misgivings, despite all his _lack_ of expectations — Goro wouldn’t change _a thing_ of these last six years.

Even if this was the first real moment of peace he had in way too long, it was all so _worth it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all.  
> Hope you've enjoyed the story in its entirety ^^


End file.
